Next To You
by GipsyLegend
Summary: It's been nearly five years since the events of Arcadia Bay. Chloe wakes up confused in San Francisco and tries to find Max, while Max still tries to cope with the depression after sacrificing Chloe. As the two come together, the mysteries of the world may be bigger than they realize. (Inspired by Better Then written by IsraelBlargh)
1. Awake

The bustling of working people, incoming phone calls being answered, papers and keyboards being worked upon. Walking, pacing, a glass of coffee. Discussions across the room, chairs rolling across the floor. It was all too perfect but so out of place.

 _Where the hell am I?_ Chloe wondered, her vision a blur as if awakening from years of slumber.

"Really need to redesign these drop shadows." A man passing by.

"You're still on about last week's column." A woman following.

"I'm not even joking." The man sipped his coffee as the two voices drowned away into the working crowd.

 _Office._ The first supportable hypothesis Chloe could come up with as she picked up another conversation to her right.

"We got Maxine Caulfield on cover, shit sells now." A gruffy middle aged man, Chloe imagined as another younger voice chimed in.

"The next generation is doing well."

"The next generation is an entitled joke thinking they're the next enlightenment."

"Hey if it sells, it sells."

"Pay for my funeral would'ya?" The two walked further away in chuckles.

 _Maxine Caulfield_. A familiar name. _Maxine Caulfield._

"I can't make this choice for you ma'am. If you want to pull records…"

 _I can't make this choice._ Chloe's vision cleared, woken up by thunder, before her a fully functioning office room. Movement, files, computers and glasses. White fluorescent lights seemed almost too cliché, along with the messy desks and nonstop printers. Chloe briefly analyzed her surroundings and to her surprise, the room turned out to be a giant lobby office floor. Catching up to the echoes bouncing off the three-story high ceiling, the enormous glass panes to her left and the massive similarly glass building across the street filling up every inch of the view.

"Where the fuck am I?" Chloe whispered, trying to get an estimate on how high up she might be as a formation of birds flew past outside. The seconds ticked on when the memories started trickling down. A parking lot, a beach, a storm. Chloe tried to put any pieces she could recall together, revealing one person's name.

"Max. Max!"

Feeling her feet on the ground sent an uncanny tingle up her entire body, she looked around and found her balance again. The sense of awkwardness creeping up her shoulders seeing everyone around her dressed in business casual, khakis and plain blouses. Not the boots and ripped jeans, nor the tank top and black beanie.

Then she heard it, the name "Maxine Caulfield" was being sprinkled around the office way too common for her preference, a name she felt was privileged for herself to be one of the only ones to access the girl's full name. Yet now it seemed to be becoming the next social trend amongst the office workers and Chloe simply could not deny the unease as she began to explore her first steps.

It did not take too long for Chloe to notice the strange looks she should be getting dressed in her punk garb, rather the lack there of, she was fitting in too well. Several men in glasses and chiseled jaws raised an innate animosity within Chloe but she did not know why. Why was she here? Where was here? Or maybe the better question. When?

Despite being completely lost in her current situation, Chloe was drawn to something, with each step she took she felt a need to take another in a certain direction. So, she followed it.

 _I am really tripping balls now_. Chloe found an interest in the confusion, curious to where her subconscious compass was taking her. At the same time, she couldn't stop thinking about Max. _Why are people saying her name? How long has it been? How did I just wake up here? Where is Max? I need to see her._

The more she thought, the more of the memories leaked back into her conscience. The disbelief of suddenly seeing Max after almost getting shot in the bathroom, the disbelief of seeing Max after getting shot, the relief to see a long-lost friend who became so adorable reemerge into her arms.

 _Oh Max are you here?_ Chloe's curiosity grew desperate bit by bit as she remembered more.

The obsession after Max saved her from the train, the obsession when she and Max snuck into the swimming pool, the regret that she pulled away when Max kissed her.

 _Chloe what were you thinking? You asked for it and blew it._ Chloe frowned and smiled at the same time, bittersweet in the past but hopeful for the future, fading out the miscellaneous office noises. _I need to ask her again._

When Max defended her before David. _Max you're such a badass._ When Max gathered clues with her about. _Oh no._ When she and Max found Rachel.

Chloe now anxious, being alone getting increasingly unbearable as she increased her pace, trying not to circle herself around in the maze of an office. Nearly shouting Max's name out loud but the nervousness imbued on her by the strange environment still restrained her.

 _I'll always love you._ _I will always love you._ That's it.

"Max! Where…" Chloe stopped in her steps, just across the room a girl was working at the reception desk. Her short brunette hair with a streak of pink on the left to frame her pale face, intent in her task. Chloe smiled, the intensity dropped instantly. Without realizing the grin on her face she made her way towards the young woman, whose head still hung low at whatever documents she might be sorting. Chloe thought of calling out to her but chose to savor the slow walk before the surprise.

 _Almost the same as I left you._ Chloe snuck to only a few feet before the desk and looked at the pink highlight in the girl's hair. _Wowser time does change people. Did I just say wowser?_

The wait was over, Chloe took a deep breath and jumped in front of the working girl, resting her cheek on the table with the biggest grin she could manage. The brunette though, did not even bat an eye.

 _Is she really playing hard to get? Did I not surprise her?_

Chloe took her hand forward and brushed the pink highlight in the girl's hair, that got her attention. The brunette looked up at Chloe, her blues eyes sending shivers down Chloe's back, her smile dropped.

"Can I help you ma'am?" The receptionist asked awkwardly, still with Chloe's finger in her hair.

 _Oh shit._

"Oh shit. I'm sorry, I thought your hair looked really cool." Chloe pulled back, and closed her eyes trying to find a save, "I thought you were a friend of mine."

"Sorry." The girl smiled and tried to find her customer service tone, "and thank you very much."

 _Goddammit Chloe, should have checked for freckles, but they look so damn alike._

"So sorry, that must have been really strange." Chloe chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck and took a few steps back.

"It's okay, does your friend work here?"

Chloe looked back at her soft blue eyes, almost getting lost in them she came to her senses again. "Right, um, maybe. I'm looking for someone named Max, Max Caulfield."

"You mean Ms. Maxine Caulfield?"

Chloe's eyes lit up and slammed her hands on the table, startling the girl a bit.

"Yes! Maxine Caulfield! Yes! Her! Do you know where she is?" Chloe ecstatic at the confirmation of Max's existence, was almost hopping in place before the uninterested woman.

"She just left the building through that door behind you a few minutes ago."

Chloe looked at the door behind her and back to the girl, nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you so much!"

Without waiting for a response she bolted out the door to a seemingly endless descent of stairs, despite the weird looks and gasps from people around her she slid down the railings as fast as she could without falling. It must have been at least five or six floors until she got to the bottom into the main lobby of the building. Scanning the room for any sign of her friend she ran for the glass front doors. From across the street outside she could immediately catch a glimpse of the face she would never mistake to be most certainly her Max, except maybe a few minutes ago. Her brown hair was longer and straighter, she wore a gray coat over formal attire, a book bag across her shoulders. But her face, the timid look in her eyes asking to be alone registered as absolutely only one person. Freckles, check.

Chloe dodged through the crowd after Max, who was now advancing down the street out of Chloe's vision. When Chloe finally charged through the glass door of the office building, immediately hit by a wave of chilling cold, but she didn't care. She looked left to search for what she hoped to god was Max, a way to common hair color as her only clue.

"Max!"

The brown-haired girl a block down the road stopped, looked back in search of something. Chloe grinned as she caught the sight of those unmistakable blue eyes as she ran towards her, but losing someone was all too easy in the gray scaled tone of the big city. The brown-haired girl turned back around and continued her original route.

Chloe was slowly catching up, or at least that she hoped, sinking into despair when she thought she had lost her, then regaining strength and surge of joy when she saw the brunette again. She called out.

"Max! It's Chloe! I'm alive! Please!"

It was now that a deep voice rumbled from an unknown direction. "Are you now?"

As if the world around her had suddenly slowed down, the original monotonous color of the city now completely unsaturated. Chloe looked around the strange spectacle and just now processed the world around her.

"What the hell? Holy shit." Chloe whispered, confusion and fascination colliding into one emotion that just left a worried smirk on her face.

"Are you alive?" The deep voice asked rhetorically, from somewhere above but also below and everywhere else.

Chloe looked at her hands, her bracelets, her blue painted nails, the intricate tattoo on her right arm, everything seemed perfectly sane. The voices and hustle around her came back to her ears as the world around her returned to motion. Coming to her senses, Chloe blinked and almost had to appreciate the coloration of the city after a brief moment of monochrome, the orange sunlight in particular, the green of the nearby Starbucks sign, the brunette.

"Max." Chloe said to herself as she raised her head and remembered where she was and considered herself lucky enough to find the back of Max's head again, one that she made sure to engrave into her memory at the cost of her sanity.

 _Gotta get to her, gotta get to her, gotta get to her._ Chloe tried to go fast but sifting through the crowd can only allow so much. A sense of reprieve when Chloe saw Max stopped waiting for a stop-light at the intersection, her break was short though as the walk signal lit up and she was on the run again.

 _Come on, almost there._ The tunnel vision did not pay her benefits as Chloe ran face first into a large man walking past her, almost knocking them both over.

"Ah shit," Chloe rubbed her nose, "Watch where you're going!"

The man however paid no attention to Chloe and just walked around her.

 _Damn, someone's in a hurry, fuck, I'm in a hurry._

The tiniest stall cost her distance with the woman she's after. The white walk-light switched to the orange wait-light just as Chloe was about to enter the intersection the brunette had crossed. Chloe in the moment decided to run across the street despite the passing traffic, but the bus said otherwise as it grazed mere inches from Chloe's face.

 _Dammit I can't be stopping right now._ Chloe made two more attempts to run across, but each time intercepted by another vehicle forcing her to back off to the sidewalk. The long brown hair was getting further away and Chloe decided to just be ready and haul as soon as she could. The seconds felt like days, and thirty days just felt way too long for a stop-light for Chloe.

Godspeed be with Chloe when the walk-light switched back on, like an Olympic competitor in the across-the-street dash she raced for the other side, grateful the oncoming wave of people took caution and made some room for her to pass.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Chloe heard someone say, adding a smile to her to frustration and self-approval of her speed.

She's close, very close. Chloe once again brushed past the pedestrian center, the skyscrapers around her channeled the wind through her blue hair as the piercing cold into her sweat tested her endurance.

 _She's right there!_ Chloe reached her hand out, just a few feet away.

"Max!" Chloe's hand caught the woman's shoulder and spun her around and was about to drag her into her own embrace when the brown eyes stared back at her in surprise and fear.

 _No._

Chloe let go, the brunette woman gave Chloe an uncomfortable glare but decided not to press, only turned around and kept walking. Chloe stood as the stream of people proceeded around her.

 _Max._


	2. Gone With The Wind

The door clicked open as she drew her key out of the lock. Her brown leather book bag hung loosely from her shoulder. A sigh, she has returned to the dim apartment again.

 _Home sweet home._

Dropping her bag lightly on the carpet while being wary of her camera inside, the young brunette made her way to the small dining table shortly to her right and slouched down in a chair. Being around so many people was never one of her strengths, and the antidepressants on the neighboring kitchen counter did minimum to help. A shiver in her arms, but the heater was across the room, so she just remained sitting. Reaching into her coat pocket she found distraction from the cold as she retrieved her phone to check her messages.

 **Kate** : Hey Max, hope your meeting went well. Be home by 6.

 **Kate** : Want anything from the store?

 **Kate** : Got some milk and veg, see you soon!

Max smiled at the screen, her only close companion and friend from her last year of high school through university. An innocence so pure and a heart so warm that is Kate Beverly Marsh who has been keeping Max's spirit up through the years. She responded.

 **Max** : alright, be safe, miss you

Max looked left across the living room toward the balcony. Living eight stories high certainly makes flying sound tempting, or so Max would think sometimes.

 _Perhaps living in a cheap apartment in San Francisco doesn't really help either._

Max sighed again, standing up she made her way to the kitchen and opened the half empty bottle of red wine. Scraping back to the dining table, Max picked up her bag from the ground and dumped the Polaroid photos she had taken the past couple days out on to the glass surface. She began her ritual.

A woman at a café patio, reading the latest fashion magazine as the busy city buzzed around her ears. One amongst millions of people finding words and pictures on two-dimensional surfaces more interesting than the vastness around them.

 _And you're the perpetrator Max._

 _Guilty as charged._

A woman with bright blue hair walking past a dark boring bar, the contrast just felt so radiant and that beauty in contrast attracted Max. The blue though.

 _Not as good as mine_.

 _Of course not, Chloe._

Max set the photo aside and took a swig out of the bottle, a much needed one too. Proceeding to the next one.

Dozens of people across the street waiting for the traffic to seize and their signal to proceed. Each and every one of them living their own story, most likely went to school, had and lost friends, failed and achieved and failed again even before Max's time, ultimately leading them all to the same intersection, waiting for the same light to tell them when to go. A morbidly romantic idea, or romantically morbid idea.

"Wait." Max squinted a closer look at the photo, a detail she did not remember capturing on her way home. There, slightly above the gray and brown shoulders, a speck of blue popped out. Beauty in contrast. There it is, a blue butterfly so brilliantly morose just flying above the crowd, minding its own.

 _I cannot believe I did not see that when taking this photo._

 _Holy shit Max, doesn't that remind you of anything?_

 _Chloe…_

The front door opened, Max snapped out of her thoughts and out of her chair towards the hall to greet her friend. Another woman in formal dress, feeling relief from the sense of home, struggling to enter the room with her purse and the rustling of plastic bags.

"Wowser, how much did you buy?" Max rushed to Kate who was miraculously lifting five or six grocery bags in heels and dress pants.

"Ha, have not heard you say that in a while," Kate was relieved to have the weight on her arms lightened by Max as she readjusted her linen jacket, "I knew you were going to do well at your meeting so tonight,"

Max looked at some of the contents in the bag after she placed them on the kitchen counter.

"Sister Kate is going to make spaghetti!" Kate cheered holding two bags in the air, her puffy undone hair jiggled in motion by her shoulder.

Max just grinned widely at the girl's bright smile, possibly the only thing keeping her alive these past years.

"You like spaghetti, right? I've never actually made any, but I've been reading the recipe all week." Kate toned down a little, placing the remaining bags on the counter.

"I love spaghetti, Kate." Max smiled with a giddy shake to her torso, "and the meeting did go well, I should be on this March's issue next week."

"Oh, Max I knew you'd do it." Kate hugged Max, the dirty blonde next to her face almost made Max want to take a selfie, but she had to hug her back.

Max squeezed tightly, "so what do you need help with?"

"Okay um," Kate turned off the stove, the kitchen shrouded in a sauna of light steam and smoke, "I think it's ready."

"I guess?" Max peeked next to Kate's makeshift ponytail at the reddish soup-substance in the pot, "do we just pour it on the spaghetti?"

"Yeah," Kate stared doubtfully into the hot tomato jam they have conjured in the pot and poked it with a spatula from her pink apron, "Do you want to do it?"

Max glared at Kate in suspicion but softened by Kate's innocent worry, "You can have the pleasure, chef Kate."

"Alright," Kate grabbed a metal dipper and proceeded the serving process, "let's see here."

"Careful," Max gulped as she held the two plates of spaghetti firmly on the counter left of the stove, "alright let's do it."

Kate scooped one spoonful of the tomato sauce, using her left hand as support she cautiously raised the dipper with her right out of the pot and above the first plate. A drop of sweat both from the condensation filled kitchen and the intensity of their current task rolled off of Kate's forehead, but she did not waver. Max watched intently as the scoop stopped in position, just now starting to worry about the placement of her hands but not flinching one bit thanks to her photographer's finesse. The time has come, Kate tilted her wrist and let the thick, steaming, red contents in the spoon slip on to the spaghetti, the smell was really making her mouth water. Max observing the event take place in slow motion, almost yelped when Kate suddenly hesitated for a split second in the middle of the process. But, after a quick five seconds it was done. One serving of Spaghetti with tomato sauce, ready to go.

 _Okay._

Just now Kate and Max realized at the same time they were both holding their breaths, turning to each other for a short confirmation of accomplishment, exhaled heavily.

"Oh my dog, you did it Kate!" Max celebrated, allowing herself to smile at the plate of spaghetti, then smiling at Kate who was sharing the same look of relief.

"Max," Kate carefully placed the dipper next to the pot and sighed again, "We did it."

A brief moment of silence, the two shared another glance to confirm that what had just commenced was indeed a success.

"Oh my god!" Kate threw her arms around Max as Max did the same, hopping and spinning in place like two old friends reunited at last, Max wasn't quite anticipating Kate's squeal though but embraced it, "We did it!"

Max hugged Kate tightly while still hopping in place laughed and cheered, "Kate and Max, the newest chef and sous-chef of San Francisco!"

"Alright, alright." Kate detached their embrace and returned to the pot to prepare the second plate, "Let me just get this second plate ready and we'll see how it tastes."

"Wait, I have got to take a picture of this." Max ran to her bag and retrieved her trusty Polaroid camera, the same one William had used to take a picture of her and her best friend when they were little, the same one she had used to photograph the blue butterfly on that faithful day, the same one she received from Joyce after…

"Max, what's wrong?" Kate glanced at Max kneeling before her bag.

Max did not realize she had spaced out, holding the camera in her hand, tears on the brink of her eyes.

 _Not now Max, not now._

"Ah nothing, it got caught a little bit." Max grabbed the camera and stood back up, getting in position to take a picture of Kate on the verge of pouring the second scoop of tomato sauce on to the spaghetti, "alright now."

Kate looked at the camera and grinned, a forced grin almost as all her muscles were still tense from making sure the spoon was held firmly in place.

A click and a flash, a whir, the polaroid ejected itself into Max's hand as she proceeded to give it a shake for her ritualistic obsession, despite knowing full well it was bad for the development.

"That was actually quite difficult." Kate sighed when she allowed herself to relax just a slight after finishing up with the second plate of spaghetti and dropping the dipper in the sink, "how do I look?"

Max looked closely as the image surfaced into light, Kate's smile mismatching her obviously tightened body. The natural room lighting as well as some from the balcony door giving a glisten around her form. That smile, the smile that Max looked forward to keep seeing every day.

"As cute as ever, Kate." Max turned the photo and showed it to Kate.

Kate observed the photo and as if approaching a critically acclaimed piece of art, rubbed her nonexistent goatee, "Well, as a seasoned observer of the arts, I would say the angle could be slightly…"

"Gosh Kate you're the worst!" Max laughed as she waved the photo out of Kate's sight, teasing Kate's eyes left and right to actually appreciate the image.

Kate giggled, but tried to reach for Max's hand, still wanting to take a closer look, "Okay Max I'm sorry, you know I had to."

"You know you actually almost sounded like one of my critics." Max settled and handed the photo to Kate, who received it gladly.

Kate didn't respond, just stared at the photograph.

"You like it?" Max asked quietly.

Kate looked at Max, then back at the photo and presented one of the warmest smiles Max had seen from the girl yet.

"I do Max, you're the best." Kate held the photo to her chest and cuddled it like a child, "thank you Max."

Max's body gave out to that angelic smile, tilting her head in happiness to the realization again from how lucky she was to have a friend like Kate.

"No Kate, you are the best." Max said softly, trying but coming no where near the smile that Kate could have, "how about let's get ready and dig in?"

"Absolutely."

With that Max sat at the table and awaited their work to be presented, watching Kate as she swiftly but carefully snatched the two plates off the counter and in full oppositely slow motion set them down, one on each side of the table.

"Smells amazing." Said Max.

"Just one more thing." Kate went to the kitchen and assessed the contents in the sink, some sort of green vegetable. Max looked curiously at Kate as she returned with two small pairs of leaves, one in each hand.

"Fancy." Max awed.

"Just a garnish of basil." Kate placed the leaves above the scoops of tomato sauce in each of the plates, "voila."

"Bravissima." Max exclaimed in a deep broken Italian accent, relishing the feeling of finally being able to reap the fruits of their hard work.

"Wait, wait, wait." Kate untied her apron from the back and folded it neatly by the counter, "let's take one more photo, but with you."

"Aw Kate, I'm not photo-ready like you." Max wiggled her fork into the spaghetti.

"Nope Max, you have no idea." Kate grinned widely and reached for the Polaroid sitting next to Max, but not before Max snatched it first.

"Fine, but let me do it," Max held the camera in her right hand as she grabbed Kate's right arm, "come on Kate, you have to be in this."

Kate did not resist as she happily knelt down next to Max, closer until their faces touched. Living with a photographer did have its perks, the amount of photos Max took of Kate through the years instilled a certain confidence within Kate that the Kate from years before would have never imagined of having. Not at all a confidence of pride, but a confidence in their friendship, where their photos were taken as signs of their close relationship to one another, memories that are timelessly printed onto a three by four surface. And that always comforted Kate as she smiled brightly for the camera next to Max's matching smile.

"Three, two, one," Max counted down but the two exclaimed at the same time.

"Tea Party!"

Soap bubbles squished through Kate's delicate fingers, the sound of dishes being cleaned anew always brought a serene aura into the near minimalist kitchen. Rather, just neither of the two used the kitchen for any sorts of grand projects such as today. Max massaged Kate's slender shoulders behind her back and watched in peace the hardworking girl in front of her. Perhaps at some point over the past five years Max did develop vague feelings for Kate, perhaps Kate would sometimes wonder hypothetically about Max, but their friendship was too close for either of them to suggest.

"Come on Kate it's my turn today." Max urged softly.

"No Max, today is your day." Kate smiled, scrubbing harder at some of the slightly burnt spots in the pot, "besides I like washing dishes."

Max really was not sure how to respond, feeling slightly guiltier that she herself disliked washing dishes, but letting Kate who seemed to do so out of genuine courtesy and adoration still poked at Max's conscience.

"Well your book is due for publish too." Max squeezed a bit harder towards Kate's arms, the way she usually liked it, "the kids will love it."

"Oh those kids better love it," Kat chuckled and said triumphantly, "four hard years at the academy of art just for you little ones to sleep easier."

"More like," Max offered a jest but couldn't help herself from laughing just a little, "for the parents to sleep easier."

Kate laughed, Max laughed more, Kate laughed more. The floor below probably heard it, the floor above was probably empty, some pigeons flew past the balcony. Max stopped laughing and smiled at Kate who was still chuckling. It was a good time.

"Wowser Max, that wasn't even funny." Kate placed the last of the dishes away and dried her hands on her apron.

"You did not just say wowser," Max let go of Kate's shoulders, pretending to be shocked to cover up the little shock she actually did have.

"Wowser, wowser, wowser, wowser" Kate said it louder each time as she turned toward Max with an impish smirk.

"I'm a bad influence on you Kate." Max turned and walked towards the living room right across the dining table.

"A good, bad influence." Kate followed after folding her apron again, the two sat down on the black leather couch and stared blankly at the flat screen, at their own reflections. Something in the way Kate pronounced those words struck a nerve in Max's heart.

 _Did you actually just say "hella"? I think I'm a good bad influence on you._

"Chloe," Max whispered to herself.

"So, which weird anime are you going to show me today?" Kate picked up the remote off the tea table, "one of my publishing assistants talked to me about this one with robots fighting angels or something."

"Neon Genesis Evangelion." Max looked at Kate in a pretentious smile, "it's a rather sophisticated one, it's great but I would not recommend it for you though, it can get graphic."

"Well Kate's gotta grow up some time." Kate turned on the television as the Netflix menu from the previous day popped up.

Lucky Star.

Max looked at the screen, a familiar confusion she had not felt since a week ago. An old sense of longing, lingering desires that were unfulfilled, an old friend she could not meet. Max's eyes drooped to the bottom of the opposing wall.

 _Max? Max!_

A familiar voice called out to Max in her head, she thought she heard it on her way home, but it couldn't be. It would not be the first time to want to hear someone's voice and hearing it unconsciously, Max knew this too well since the day she saw her for the last time. But this day in particular was so distinct, Max thought about it again.

 _Max! It's Chloe!_

Max's memories became jumbled, it could have been a myriad of times Max had her named called like that or was it her imagination.

 _Max?_

"Max?"

Max looked up, turned her head towards dusk outside the balcony, then hearing that voice again she looked at Kate to her left.

"Max? Are you ok? You spaced out." Kate looked at Max in worry.

"Um," Max sat forward in the couch, "sorry."

Kate placed her right hand on Max's shoulder and comforted her gently, "It's alright Max, it must have been a long day for you."

Max dug her face into the palms of her hand trying to be more awake, but what kept her mind heavy was on the inside, and she wished her hands could reach that far.

"I'm going to get some air." Max stood up, picked up her bag and exited the apartment, a series of actions so quick and sudden Kate did not even have time to find a way to ask what was wrong. Left in the room alone, Kate sat coldly in confusion and unsurprising sadness.

"Max…" Kate turned off the TV and saw her own reflection again, wondering whether to give Max space or pursue her. The last of the sunlight drew away for the night.

* * *

The lone walk up the stairs, dimly lit by the orange flickering wall lights. Several months ago, when Max first discovered the easy roof access upon moving in, she wondered why, but now she was grateful. Solitude provided Max with peace like a drug, but rather for Max's busy mind it was never by herself. Two stories up the flight was the metal door.

 _Maybe today it will be locked_.

 _Maybe it's not_.

The knob turned, Max stepped out into the cool bay city breeze. San Francisco's nightly cityscape was ever so calming, the seldom lights in the office buildings, the glittery stars of street lamps. Although most of the view was obstructed by a few taller buildings, Max just found the personal relationship between her and the city at night to be so very therapeutic. Walking across the rubbery ground, Max arrived at the metal railing and exhaled. The light wind swung Max's long dark hair, hung towards the densely populated streets below as if having a mind of their own to pull Max towards it. So many vehicles with tired occupants thinking about the comfort of their bed. For San Francisco though, half of them were probably headed to the next club or bar. Max imagined driving along them, imagined living the rest of her life as a humble contributor to the modern society, reaching home to the loved one.

"Hello." Max greeted the city quietly.

The city did not respond, but Max smiled anyways.

"That's good." Max reached into her bag on the ground, a pocket she specialized for one and only one item.

A polaroid photo of a blue butterfly, perched daringly on the edge of a metal bucket. A simple photograph that changed the course of her life into everything she had and did not have now, the one person she did not have now.

 _Don't, Max._

 _I would you know? Chloe, I really would._

 _It was my choice, Max. And I stand by it._

 _You're wrong, it was my choice. I was the only one who can, you said so yourself._

 _Damn Maximus, you got me there._

Max looked right, there she was. The blue haired punk in all her glory, leaning over the railing with her, gazing at the city, it was so real.

Max imagined Chloe would turn to her right now.

 _You have to look forward Max, think of Kate, she has done so much for you._

 _Kate is an angel._ Max couldn't stop herself from smiling thinking of Kate, in all reality Kate was the only person she had now.

 _Max, remember. In every reality, I will always love you._

Chloe would move close to Max, so close that their faces only an inch a part, their breaths bringing warm to each their skin. Max wanted to, Max wanted to so much to just lean forward, Chloe was so close, but Max was too far.

 _Please stay, Chloe._

 _Are you kidding?_ Max would imagine Chloe saying in her teasing voice. _I will always be here._

Max was alone, on the rooftop of the apartment building. Chloe was not here, and it just pained Max so much that in this reality she never was. The overwhelming guilt that in this reality, Chloe did not know what Max had become, what Max had felt, what Max had said. They did not swim together, they did not walk the train tracks together, they did not kiss.

"Liar." Max whispered, looking back at the photo loosely dangled between her fingers. Max never dared to rewind again since then, sometimes not even daring to look at a photo for too long in fear of initiating some sort of catastrophic event that would lay waste to all of Chloe's wishes, and Max's promise.

 _Max!_

That voice again, it rung so clear in her head, but as clear was as much as it was vague to Max now. Blending in with the city soundscape, Max would do anything to hear her voice again. Moments like this was when Max would lean a bit too close to the edge, taking an extra step on the railing Max stared at the sidewalk below. Call of the abyss.

 _If I just…_

The metal door behind Max swung open as footsteps came running out.

"Max! No!" Kate's voice came from behind, but Max hadn't processed it yet, still in a trance over the voice she had thought she heard earlier on her way home.

"Kate?" Max stood on the railing still facing the edge, "this isn't…"

As if getting hit by a truck, all the air in Max's lungs got knocked out when Kate tackled her from the side and on to the rubbery roofing ground. Feeling the impact on her back first when she landed, then the impact on her chest when Kate landed on her with her light, but still full weight and then some from falling.

A thud, a soft puff of dust suspended into the air. Silence on the rooftop, the wind still whistled through the city.

Max coughed and gasped for air, "Kate, gosh are you okay?"

Max lifted her head to see both of Kate's hands tightly grasped to Max's shirt, her face crying into the rise and fall of Max's chest. Max dropped her head and sighed. For about a minute Max and Kate just laid there on the floor, allowing Kate's sobbing to slow down, while Max looked into the starry sky, the orange lights from taller buildings, and her own breathing. Some time within that minute Max found her hand brushing Kate's hair, and petting her back to comfort her. Kate loosened her hands and looked up at Max, the expression that Max never wanted to see again from this sweet girl, sorrow.

"What were you doing, how could…" Kate hiccupped in between sniffles, "how could you think of doing that Max?"

"Oh no Kate, I wasn't…" Max stopped, she knew that perhaps if she stood longer she might have just jumped, and that was not something she could lie about.

"How could you not talk to me?" Kate buried her face in Max's shirt again, "I'll always be here for you."

Tears welled up in Max's eyes, the massive guilt in her chest for being responsible for the other girl's weeping now caught a lump in Max's throat.

"I'm sorry Kate," Max covered her eyes with her arm as she began to cry herself, "I'm so sorry."

Another minute passed until the two sat up and leaned on each other, holding each other close in their arms. Max had to think about the irony of the situation, in this timeline Max never had to convince Kate off the roof, instead the roles were reversed. Kate was so grateful to have Max there for her, and the same feelings shared in her own heart now. Max thought to herself the words the Chloe in her mind said.

 _You have to look forward Max, think of Kate, she has done so much for you._

"Thank you, Kate." Max said softly, her face resting on the messy blond hair of the crying girl, "Thank you for being here with me. You do so much for me and there is just no way I can thank you enough."

"I will always be here with you." Kate lifted her head and smiled at Max. Max could tell the smile was still being affected by her tears, but the smile was still so bright nonetheless. Max had to smile back, to confirm to Kate she was okay, but as far as Max could tell she did way too poor of a job. Kate noticed, but accepted it.

"Come on let's get inside." Max helped Kate stand up as the two supported each other to their feet.

"Okay," Kate said softly, "don't forget your bag."

"Right." Max turned towards the railing and picked up her book bag, suddenly realizing something she was holding before falling to the ground with Kate.

The photo. Max stood up immediately and looked around in search of anywhere it may have fallen on the rooftop, but to no avail.

 _Oh no._

There was only one other place it could have gone. Max looked out towards the city, lest her eyes deceive her she could almost catch a glimpse of the stray polaroid traveling through the air, she didn't, but she knew. Dawning upon her, the blue butterfly was gone, set free from its five-year cage by an angel named Kate Marsh, used as a sacrifice to maybe have saved Max's life. Max however felt no remorse, nor dare to feel upset towards Kate for losing the only photo she had in memory of Chloe Price.

Max imagined Chloe would say again.

 _You have to look forward Max._

"Are you okay?" Max heard Kate behind her.

"Um, sorry." Max wiped a tear from her right eye and stood up with her bag, managing a weak smile at Kate, "let's go, I could really use some sleep now."

 _Maybe it is time to move on._


	3. Lost

The air felt like it was going to rain, it certainly did to Chloe, wishing it would rain to hide her from the rest of the world. The clear late winter sky did not comply, the stars loomed over everyone in its every bit of fairness. Chloe sat in the dim alleyway, flickering fluorescent above some shop's backdoor, almost felt green. Chloe was not sure about her concept of time, the most recent newspapers she could get her hands on were of February 24th, 2018.

 _Four and a half years_.

Chloe tried to keep warm using the boxes thrown out for garbage next to her. February in the San Francisco downtown was not the season for white tank tops, the night made it worse but at least the beanie helped. Chloe shivered, hoping this was a dream but also wishing that it wasn't. The cold felt too real, the city sounded too real, Max looked too real. After losing Max, Chloe wondered the city for hours, pushing through boundless stacks of hay for a needle that was already gone, until fatigue dragged her down into the alley.

 _What the fuck is going on?_

Chloe wanted to feel Max so much, to feel her warmth, her touch, her hair. Chloe imagined that one gaze into Max's eyes from a distance would instantly clear out all of the pain and cold she was feeling now, the graffitied wall across was all she had, gazing past Chloe nonchalantly. Her mind was not giving her a break, hours since she had first woken up and never once did Max's face leave her head. Even now Chloe only found comfort in pretending the cardboard box next to her would be Max, that her vision was just too blurred by the emerging tears.

 _My Chloe._ Max would say, the endearment in Max's voice when softly saying her name.

 _Max, I miss you._

Chloe looked away from the faux Max, as if it would make it feel more real. To her left, some colorful neon lights from across the street, experienced homeless people having community chats, a man on his smoke break walked past. Chloe felt regret, wondering herself if she had died in order to save Arcadia Bay, if her mother was okay, if she should contact anyone. Does Joyce even remember her? Was that really Max? She looks so different now?

Chloe closed her eyes and held her head, desperate to keep the brief blurred memories of Max's face in her head, refreshing over and over to make sure she would catch her in the next rush hour of San Francisco's populous. A gust of wind through the alley sent another wave of shivers through Chloe's body, but this time another memory was brought to Chloe as her hearing warped out.

The cracking of distant buildings being torn apart, there it was, the storm. The devastation doomed for the town she grew up in, Chloe wished the town destroyed, perhaps then she would be with Max now. The look in Max's eyes, confusion and sadness. When one is confronted between duty and love how many can honestly make the right choice? But the storm continued its course, tearing and roaring itself into the beach.

 _Frank and Pompidou._

A distant explosion, the table Max and Chloe sat when Max first displayed her time manipulating powers. It was a strike of fear that hit Chloe first, but nowhere close to the overwhelming happiness she remembered feeling when reuniting with her best friend. Chloe imagined if it would be the same feeling when she sees and speaks with Max again. The two would sit at a table in some diner, catch up to recent events, the way that Max looked at Chloe made her smile so much on the inside. Wanting Max back in her life so much, Chloe felt guilty perchance she may have pushed the poor girl too hard sometimes. Sitting across from that brunette hair, those blue eyes, those freckles. Chloe wanted to apologize to her, but then probably do the same things over again anyways, it was just who she was, who she is. The ravaging storm approached, that table now pulled into the air along with the rest of the building, the Two Whales Diner, gone up in smoke.

 _Mom_.

Bitterness washed over Chloe, tears were certainly falling now.

 _Oh Mom._

One never appreciates what they have until they have lost them, and now Chloe had lost too much to bear. Chloe couldn't account since when she started to storm the diner just to see her beloved Joyce, the hardworking widowed mother in desperate recovery from the loss of a loved one, an occasional free meal was certainly worth the effort. Before Max left, Chloe's heart sunk way too fast when her mother limped through the front door, dark lines of tears down her face when she told Chloe of her father's tragic accident. In this reality Joyce would have attended not only William's funeral, but also Chloe's, and that thought broke Chloe into weeping.

"Mom." Chloe sobbed into her arms, pulling her knees as close to her chest as she could, crumpled in the dark alleyway, "I'm sorry."

She missed her.

"I miss you mom." Chloe whispered in sobs. She missed her face when she smiled, her frown when she was mad, then her hug when she apologized for raising her voice at her only daughter. She missed the smell of her pancakes in the morning, the sound of the front door opening every night when she returned home from work, her motherly voice and her unconditional love, "I miss you, I miss you so much."

A chill down Chloe's back, how her mother could not have possibly moved on with both her and her father's death sunk in.

Over the edge. Chloe cried, Chloe cried out loud, Chloe let herself cry because her heart needed it. Some people may have bothered to take a look when passing by, but none gave a second glance. The ruthless night sky just watched, watched as the poor girl drenched herself in tears, the unfairness of the universe, damning her to the fate she suffered.

Then Chloe's thoughts shifted.

 _Rachel_.

 _Those bastards better have gotten the worst of it, rot forever in hell_. Sadness transformed into anger, then sadness again when Chloe remembered speeding down all the traffic lights to the junkyard when they found her. Why someone was allowed to do that to another person, murder them in silence and proceed with their lives was beyond Chloe. Right now, she needed someone to hold.

 _Max. Max, where are you? Please._

The night settled, the city was finally going to sleep. Chloe noticed how audible the flickering fluorescent lighting above her was, and how annoyed it made her. She waited, in a city as dense as San Francisco if Chloe waited long enough maybe Max would pass her by again. When the time comes she would not let the opportunity slip, she would scream her name at the top of her lungs, she would.

"Chloe?" A soft male voice.

Chloe flinched from her seat and stood up so fast even surprising herself, scanning around the alley for the culprit that broke her out of her breakdown. But no one was around to have called her name, even the voice was completely unfamiliar. Chloe wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands, immediate regret when some of the dirt stuck to her hands when pushing herself up rubbed abrasively to her cheeks. Looking around again, the setting was the same, no man to be found.

"Chloe, can you hear me?" The invisible man asked again.

Chloe flinched again and looked behind her, nothing but the wall. The cardboard boxes were stacked too short for anyone to hide, and the street to her left revealed no one. The voice was way too clear for that someone not to be standing right before Chloe right now. Worried and scared, Chloe could not bring herself to respond, cold sweat formed on her shoulders as she continued to spin in attempt to find the source of that voice.

 _Holy shit, I'm really tripping now._

"Good, so you can hear me." A relief in his voice.

It dawned on Chloe then. It took a good minute between utter confusion and realization as Chloe closed her eyes and froze, the voice came from inside her head.

"What? Where are you? How the fuck?" Chloe grabbed her head and remembered a vague feeling from earlier during the day, the deep voice that froze her conscience when looking for Max. This was different.

"Chloe, my name is Constant, I know this is weird, but I need you to tell me where you are right now." The relief was still there, but the man was in no mood for a slow conversation.

"What the fuck?" Chloe was not accustomed to actually having a voice in her head talk to her, let alone a voice she had never heard before. Conflicted with herself though, she did find a little comfort in someone talking to her no matter who it was.

 _I have gone insane. Did he say Constant? What kind of dumb name is that?_

"Wasn't my choice Chloe. Seriously please tell me where you are right now." The voice sounded worried, almost a little desperate. Chloe wanted to take advantage of that, as she took a deep breath to regain her composure, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Chloe asked, satisfied with the firm in her voice, even though there may have a been a little crack from the earlier crying.

"I am Constant, I can talk to people in their heads, I am trying to find you, so you can find Max. So please tell me where you are." Not missing a beat, clear and to the point.

 _Wow that was pretty honest. Wait._

"Did you just say Max?" Chloe's eyes widened, a spark of hope lit up that smile on her face when hearing someone else confirm her affection.

"Yes Chloe, Max Caulfield. She is…"

"I'm in San Francisco I think, some alley next to downtown." Chloe cut him off, this could be her way out, the purpose to her being alive now, this is the time to be eager.

"You're in San Francisco? That's great!" A bigger wave of relief in his voice, whoever this man was, Chloe felt an unnerving but comforting affection from the voice toward her she did not know she deserved.

"Alright mystery man, your turn. Where is Max?" Chloe did not want to waste time either.

"She is in San Francisco too, I'm not sure where exactly but I should be able to find her soon. I'll talk to you when I do."

"Wait!" Chloe called out, looking around still aware of the surrounding people who might find her insane, perhaps she was insane.

 _That didn't help at all, I already know Max is here, I guess it helps to hear someone else say it._

"You've seen Max already?" The distant voice called back.

 _Okay that is so creepy he can just hear my thoughts._

"Yeah," Chloe drooped in disappointment, if only she had gone faster, "but I lost her."

"Oh, dammit. Sorry about that." The man sighed, Chloe could imagine a middle-aged man, in a mysterious black coat. Or maybe someone completely bald and in a wheel chair.

"Why am I here?" Chloe whispered, hoping that he did not hear her but just had to push, "why are you trying to find me an Max?"

"Chloe, to be honest I have no idea." Constant said softly, Chloe imagined an expression of discontent but oddly familiar, as if listening to a longtime friend, "and I'm doing this because you two are important."

Could be Chloe's dire need for company, maybe the man's voice sounded so genuine to help her. Chloe wanted to spill her feelings, to cry some more but convinced herself to continue the questioning.

"Important to what?"

"Can you see any landmarks around you? I'll see if I can meet you there." Constant caught back up to speed as the initial urgency returned. Chloe winced at the sudden dodge of her question but followed the directions anyway, making her way to the street in an attempt to find the closest tall building for reference.

It was quiet now, the people that were here were gone, the homeless had gone to sleep. Chloe wondered how long she had been in that alley now, a little anxious with no concept of time. Scanning to her right she located a rather elegant church steeple, although unsure about whether it could be a reliable landmark she walked towards it still. Chloe still could not quite accept that a voice in her head named Constant is giving her directions, and not quite sure why she was just following through with it.

 _Max, Max is why._

Chloe slowed her steps when she was near the front of the church, catching her breath despite the short one block of travel.

 _Damn you, cigarettes. I haven't smoked in almost five years._

Chloe stood there, and disappeared as if she never existed.


	4. Blue Is The Color

One of Ed Sheeran's latest hits buzzed through the crowded conversations.

"Yes, black please." Max ordered her coffee and chipped in her card. It was quite unusual for Max to have coffee in the afternoon, but it was these random decisions that made life a little bit more interesting.

"And your name?" The young barista smiled as trained, her thick glasses reflected the waiting line behind Max, making Max want to take a photo then and there.

"Max. M, A, X." To max though for some odd reason, this particular Sunday felt special, a little more refreshed.

"Alrighty, it will be just a minute."

"Thanks." Max turned toward the lobby and felt lucky to have found a seat amongst so many other afternoon coffee enthusiasts, and being an under-the-radar corner store, this place quickly became one of Max's perfect havens for some simple people watching.

"Max?" A man announced. Despite a name as simple as Max, Max did take pleasure in the small coffee shop consistently getting her name correct. Surprised but a little nervous that she might lose her seat, Max quickly placed her trusty bookbag in the chair and scurried to the counter to the tall dark man handling her cup.

"Hey there Kyle." Max received the cup in both her hands, greeting the acquaintance she usually saw every morning.

"What up, Max. How them photos doing? Snapping some birds?" Kyle gestured as if taking a picture in the distance, along with a clicking noise with his tongue as he captured the café interior in his mind.

"Not really," Max took a sip of the black coffee, the habituated bitterness leaving no mark on Max's expression, "been slow lately."

"Oh, that's too bad," Kyle gave half a frown, the kind that was used to suggest otherwise, "well, always tomorrow."

"Yeah, always tomorrow." Max smiled and stepped back, "see you then, Kyle."

"Peace." Kyle hung his right hand in the air in his unique version of the peace sign and returned back to work.

Max relaxed her shoulders to find her bag the same as she left it, subtly hoping nobody was judging her for hogging a seat while away.

 _Begone, irrational insecurities._

Max sat down and relaxed, having to talk to numerous other artists and critics had done a number on her stress meter again. Max sipped her coffee and salvaged her phone from her bag, hesitating just a tad remembering the photo that was no longer in that pocket.

 _Finally got rid of that thing._

 _I'm sorry Chloe._

 _For what? If I was there I would have gotten rid of it way long ago._

 _No, you wouldn't._

 _Well I guess you'll never know._

 _Chloe._

A tear escaped from Max's right eye without her realizing, rolling its way down Max's cheek down to her chin. Max blinked and wiped her face with the sleeve of her coat. Slightly disturbed by how much she had been spacing out lately, too easily when thinking about Chloe sometimes. It had been nearly five years since that week in Arcadia Bay, five years since the simultaneous best and worst week of her life, more towards the latter. It was as if Chloe's conscience had merged with Max since then, the voice inside her head since that day was always Chloe, the comfort when she was alone was Chloe. It felt to Max that voice might fade away now that the photo was riding the wind into neverland, along with the Chloe in her head.

Max unlocked her phone to several texts from the same person.

 **Victoria:** Hey Max, heard you just signed with Wired, congratulations!

 **Victoria:** How's Kate? Better be taking care of that bunny.

 **Victoria:** Let's catch up some time, it's been forever.

 **Victoria:** Maaxxxxx

 **Victoria:** luv u 3

 **Victoria:**

The last message was a selfie, taken outside the Chase family gallery in Seattle, nothing added, an unaffected grin for Max. Out of all the people since Blackwell Academy, as far as Max knew, Victoria was the only one who kept the same hairdo, the pompous blonde pixie cut. Beauty in contrast, Victoria may have also undergone the sharpest personality turn out of all the Blackwell graduates of 2014. Max typed a message

 **Max:** Hey Vic, thank you very much. Still looking gorgeous!

Ever since the tragedy of Chloe Price, Victoria seemed to have completely reevaluated her life, showing more affection towards the people around her and telling people they matter like some self-proclaimed therapist.

 **Max:** Kate is doing great! Did you hear she's publishing another book?

Max felt bitterness in her mouth with a sip of her coffee, and a little more bitterness on her mind after seeing Kate cry last night. Just the thought made her heart ache. Max thought it might have been Victoria's guilt and insecurities taking shape back then, but maintain a façade long enough turns out Victoria might actually be nice person. In this timeline Victoria never uploaded any videos of one of Kate Marsh's darkest moments, instead she showed poor Kate Marsh so much more affection that Max was not even sure if she herself was capable of pouring out.

 **Max:** we definitely need to catch up, photoshoot trip?

For Max too. Max was on the verge of taking her own life so many times after the Blackwell bathroom, becoming even more of an actual hermit in her dark dorm room.

 _Yeah let's not think about that_.

Frustration fueled Max to take a bigger gulp of the remaining coffee.

 _Can't believe the news covered nothing about it, bullshit._

Max glanced across the room and smirked at someone reading one of last month's Soma magazines, knowing it was last month's from the cover that she took the photo for. If Max was honest to herself, Soma was certainly one of her favorite photo ventures when she summoned her inner Andy Warhol through the lens. But something caught Max's eye past the magazine, past the window pane it glowed in the light. The contrast was so bare, once it obtained Max's attention she could not look away.

A blue butterfly, colors so electric it revealed itself as if only to Max.

 _No way._

Max anchored her sight onto it's brilliant wings, grabbing her bag and leaving her coffee, proceeded in careful pursuit of this twice in a lifetime photo opportunity.

 _This is too surreal._

Max opened the glass door, the sound of radio music and sharing of daily happenings were replaced by cars, people, and more cars. The sudden change rang through Max's head almost making her lose sight of her subject, but her photographer's eyes were determined and fixed. Slowly reaching into her bag, Max fingered the straps of her Polaroid camera, placing her hand in position even before leaving the bag. The city around her moved at will while in her world there was only her camera and the butterfly, flying above the walking people so courageously or conceited. Max aimed and focused, this was her moment to savor.

The butterfly wasn't going to give it to Max that easy though as it flew away from Max, but as if teasing Max, stopped at just enough distance for Max to be dissatisfied with the focus.

Max lowered her camera and stepped closer to gain the same distance. The butterfly seeing this decided it was time to fly just outside of focus once more.

 _Are you actually playing hard to get?_

 _Yes._ Max imagined the butterfly say back to her, Chloe's voice.

On cue, the butterfly set off on its course again, Max followed. The chase was on.

The blue winged critter was as if going on a casual afternoon stroll, maneuvered through the air being too familiar with itself. Max on the other hand had to watch for the people around her, but all the while still maintaining eye contact with the haughty creature of interest. Her small figure would not allow her to take any bumps now.

 _I'm being played by a butterfly, good job Max._

With eyes still focused on the radiance of the flapping wings, Max's heart skipped a beat when it turned right around the block, skipped a second beat when she was inches away from running herself into a flow of passing trucks and sedans.

"Whoa, careful there young lady." Some old man in a hat.

"Thanks." Max did not have time to look at said critic but bolted her eyes right to where the butterfly might be now.

 _Found you_. There it was, against the setting horizon, the blue pierced through the yellow like miraculous stained glass. This was not a property of butterfly wings that Max knew to prepare herself for, the awe over the sheer exquisiteness. No time to admire, its mocking flight pattern teased Max again as it flew further.

Max went faster, the street was more downhill here, but in turn the higher risk now that she may accidently tackle someone into a pedestrian pileup.

 _Doesn't this feel familiar, being led by some mysterious animal._

Max slowed at the strange sense of a five-year déjà vu, maneuvered her little frame through the oncoming population as if water sifting through the stream. The downhill was an advantage to Max, she almost felt like she was catching up, feeling her long brown hair pick up with the accelerated draft.

Upon approaching the next intersection, Max anticipated another turn, but the butterfly flew straight instead. Seeing the orange wait-light ahead certainly drew more than slight uneasiness out of Max's already worried frown as she was nearly sprinting towards it.

 _Oh dog, oh god._

Max tried to smash the brakes on herself, but at such a distance she was going to stop in the middle of the street at best. Max almost closed her eyes when the orange wait-light disappeared and the white walk-light took its place. Max dashed right across the street.

Max smiled widely in relief, and excitement from the adrenaline rush she did not know she needed on a Sunday afternoon. A few exclamations of "wow", "whoa" and some other profane comments behind her as she sped down the sidewalk fueled her with a realization of one more thing that the life of a photographer brought her.

 _This is hella fun!_

Max leaned forward as the road leveled out, the butterfly was flying dead straight now, Max was catching up more than it wanted to.

 _Oh, you're on_.

The density of people thinned out a little, the afternoon sun setting past the building after the downhill provided Max with a cooler shade, less glare from the sun in her eyes. All buffs to Max's current course towards her persistent subject.

Another intersection approached, Max noticed the lesser traffic and made mental preparations to run across the street illegally if she had to, she had come too far to be stopped. Sound was being tuned out gradually, little by little Max felt the people and cars feel further and further away.

The butterfly flew right, Max turned right.

"Shit!"

Max collided face first into a similarly petite woman, both collapsing backwards holding their foreheads and groaning. It was bound to happen, the inevitability of running in a densely populated city such as San Francisco while staring at a butterfly. Max was nearly knocked out as she stared blankly at the fading sky and looming clouds, but her right hand naturally held her camera close to her chest, safe and sound. The sky looked purple where the blue and orange intersected, a line of birds flew past. Max's eyes widened and sat up, making direct eye contact with woman in front of her, both still sitting on the ground.

"I am so, so sorry." Max scrambled herself off the concrete and stretched her hand out to the lady. Athletic attire, Max noticed.

 _Wowser, someone just going for a jog and I ruined their day_.

"What were you thinking running like that?" The young lady took Max's hand and pushed herself up, pulling only seemed to be dragging Max's wobbly stance down.

"I am so sorry." Max said again and bowed her head, "are you okay?"

The woman rubbed her forehead again, then rolled her shoulders. It seemed Max should have taken more damage seeing how composed the woman was.

"I think so, watch where you're going, please. You're going to get yourself hurt." She walked past Max and began jogging again. Max could have sworn she just winked at her.

Max stood, her vision still bobbing from the presumed whiplash. Slightly confused as to what just occurred, one moment she was moving at inhuman speed, next she was completely stopped. Maybe Max was just too small to do damage.

 _That went way better than I thought._

 _Are you coming?_ Max looked up to find the butterfly perched on a black payphone next to an alleyway.

"Right." Regaining her senses, the adrenaline rush from minutes ago expired as Max summoned her photographer senses again. Max lifted her camera, a minor ache in her shoulder but she ignored it as she approached closer to the butterfly, as it stood waiting to be photographed.

 _Alright you, stay still please._

A few feet away now, Max's anxiety could not let her risk another step. The butterfly turned toward the side as if aware of the photo attention it was getting, opened its wings to pose.

Click and flash, the photograph whirred into Max's hand. It was done. Max's eyes though were still on the butterfly, the feeling was too familiar, almost like catching up with a friend from ages past. Max stared at its wings, the glow of blue could illuminate the darkness. The butterfly fluttered its wings and lifted off into the air.

 _Goodbye_.

Max subconsciously waved her left hand at the butterfly, definitely one of her more feistier subjects, but in the end nonetheless sincere. The butterfly stopped in the air in response to their departure, farewell, as if to say. Max nodded with mutual respect, smiled, and saw the butterfly off into the distant sky. With that, today's photoshoot was officially over.

Max sighed.

The moment lingered longer, Max stood still with that same smile. The sweetness of Max's efforts finally paying off sparked her love for photography all over again, she stood. The smile was put out when a dull unpleasantness invaded her mind, the memory reminded of the day Max allowed herself to do nothing in the Blackwell bathroom. A tingle down her arm when Max realized the uncanny similarity the photo she just took was.

"Wait." Max lifted the picture to have a closer look. The angle was not as steep as its predecessor, but the blue butterfly centered at the bottom third of the frame, the opening of its wings that faded from light blue to black outline. The dark cold tone of the background lit by the slight overcast sky and reflected off the payphone. Max's natural instinct was to compare the two as she reached into that certain side pocket, but it was not there.

An eeriness crept through Max's every fiber, even the slightest breeze made her feel the cold of late winter, dumbfounded by the dangerous association between events.

"The photo came back." Max mumbled, frowning at the absurdness of what she had just said, but could not escape the feeling. The feeling that life was not a jumble of random events, that life in itself may be sentient, that life might have planned these events.

 _Destiny_.

"Who am I kidding?" Max smiled and shook her head, the logical side of her mental argument deemed it coincidence, winning over the emotional desire for some unexplained spiritual connection. Even then, when Max stored the photo into her bag, she stored it right in the small empty pocket where the previous resident resided for so long.

The colorful neon lights buzzed on across the street, marking the start of the city nightlife. Max began to see the clouds of her own breathing, the sunlight setting ever so fast, it was time to go home.

 _Wonder if Kate is home already, I gotta tell her about this._

* * *

 **Kate:** Hey Max, soooo sorry going to be late tonight

Max felt comfort by the mere existence of the joyous Kate Marsh as she sipped a cup of hot chocolate at the apartment dining table. The only lighting from the fluorescent kitchen ceiling. Max was just grateful for the concern that she didn't know what she did to deserve from a girl like Kate.

 **Kate:** Come by the office if you want to talk 😊

Imagining Kate's smile, wishing Kate was next to her, Max was going to go for a sweet response when the phone buzzed.

 **Kate:** Please. Come by the office if you need to talk.

 _That sounded serious._ Max stopped her fingers, then remembering last night when they cried into each other's arms.

 **Max:** I'll be fine, Kate.

 **Max** : Promise. Be safe coming home

 **Max** : Miss you!

Two more sips from the hot mug, Max dared to think it was just short of the way Kate's presence would have warmed her heart. Sat in the cold apartment alone, again. Sounds of passing traffic outside the balcony generated an extra layer of loneliness as Max thought about the people outside, probably having more fun than she was now. Max gazed blankly down at her own reflection in the glass table, her long brown hair hiding most of her face.

 _Maybe just one more time, for old time's sake._

Max looked over at her bag on the floor, debating the lingering feelings she knew will forever be there cutting away at her even after this night. The only kiss she permitted to be placed on her lips, and a five-year absence from it never made it any less miserable to endure the guilt. Knowing that she thought about and decided deliberately to sacrifice her love for the sake of a town she did not even care about. Knowing that for Chloe, the last time she saw Max was at her father's funeral, thinking Max forever abandoned her to her own tragic life and death.

Max stood and grabbed her bag, checking the recent butterfly photo was in its own side pocket.

The voice in her head stopped her in her tracks.

 _You don't have to go you know, it's time to forget about me._

There she was again, black jacket over white tank top. Blue hair under black woolen cap.

 _But I have to, Chloe._

 _Why? It's been almost five years, I'm not going to appear just because you miss me. You let me go remember?_

 _Chloe…_

 _My best friend, finally returning after five years, watches as I get murdered in some school bathroom. That's what best friends do isn't it?_

 _I'm sorry._

 _Oh thanks, sorry solved all my problems. You had the power to rewind time Max, and you used it to watch me die. You used it for your own selfishness. If you had even came to see me when coming back in town, maybe I wouldn't have died. But you didn't even do that._

Something about that voice felt off, Max turned towards the dinner table and saw herself sitting there. Hands folded, glaring into Max's eyes with animosity and regret. This was Max, the Max had chosen to become, it never was Chloe, it never could have been. The two shared a moment of silence, analyzing each other's sadness versus anger.

"You're not Chloe." Max whispered.

 _No Max, I'm not._ Max responded.

A mug emptied of its contents, a seat emptied of its occupant, a room emptied of its resident.

Max turned and opened the apartment door. To the roof she goes once more.

* * *

The metal door creaked open, Max stepped into the cold air, appreciating her coat a little more she wrapped it tighter. Orange lights again, the city a little less rowdy on a Sunday evening, but still full of its spirits. The taller buildings dotted with lesser lights than the previous days, stood a little more intimidating with the lack of company. Max made her way across to the metal railing and leaned on it, imagining shapes that her warm breath casted into the space before her.

 _Maybe I should have brought the wine with me_. Max shook her head and chuckled to herself, not lasting before the sad frown returned. Max sighed.

"Hello again." Max greeted the city.

The city responded promptly with due silence.

"That's good." Max reached into her bag on the ground, the pocket she now specialized for a new inhabitant.

The polaroid of the blue butterfly, perched flamboyantly on top of a payphone box. A simple photograph that may have reminded Max the importance of exercise, and if she starts maybe Kate will join her. The thought of jogging next to Kate made Max smile. But Max could not help but see the same photo she took five years prior, if Max was more of an entomologist perhaps she could confirm that the two were different. As far as Max could remember, they were identical. The uncanny tingle crept up to Max again, what she would give to return and see Chloe just one more time, to tell her how she felt.

Max stared at the photo waiting for the next wave of anguish to sweep her at any moment.

 _Chloe._

"Heya, Max?"

Max looked right, there she stood. The blue haired punk in all her glory, looking at Max with a smile Max swore could rival Kate if it was real. Although being in the cold with just a tank top to cover her torso made Max worry, but Max couldn't imagine Chloe with a coat on.

"Hey Chloe." Max smiled back, unsure of how real it was, possibly just Max's muscle memory working when seeing Chloe next to her.

"You don't sound surprised." Chloe slacked her shoulders and leaned on the metal railing with Max, but without moving her eyes from Max's freckles.

"Have you come to guilt trip me again?" Max did not look at Chloe, afraid that she might see herself again. It seemed the city was more fitting for Max's eyes as of the moment.

"What? Hell no!" Chloe frowned in confusion, "I would never do that to you."

Max rested her chin on her arms on the fence, "That's good to hear."

Chloe looked at the sad girl in front of her, a sparkle of tears forming near the brunette's lashes.

"So, uh," Chloe was at a loss for words, seeing Max in this state did not sit well in her heart, "Glad to see me? How's big Max been without her girlfriend?"

Max turned to Chloe, not sure why she was fighting back her tears against a figment of her depressive imagination. Seeing Chloe's awkward grin back at her, Max had to turn away.

"Why are you being like this?" Max choked, the tears were too strong against her will, "tell me to forget about you, tell me how much I fucked up like you usually do."

"Max…"

"Tell me how I let you die." Max got louder with each statement, each one a nail she drove into her own heart. Max cried again.

"Tell me that it's time to move on. Tell me not to go back and save you again." Max looked into Chloe's eyes now, even though she couldn't see clearly, "Please!"

Max wept loudly, her legs losing their strength as she almost slid to her knees before hanging on to the cold metal railing.

"I can't." Max whimpered in her tears, face buried in her arms she cried.

Chloe certainly was not prepared for this turn of events, seeing her beloved Max breakdown before her she wanted to pull her into her arms, but not before Max turned to Chloe again in rage.

"I can't Chloe!" Max yelled, "I can't forget about you. I loved you so much!"

"Max, I…"

"I loved you so much Chloe! I still love you so much! It's been five fucking years and…"

The city muted. Cars stopped in their tracks. The flickering lights stopped flickering, and the leaves stopped falling.

Max was silenced by the contact to her lips. The feeling electrocuted her body with such a wave of intensity she had to wrap her arms around Chloe's bare shoulders to keep her from falling. Chloe pulled Max close, enjoying the warmth of the crying girl, leaning more into the crying girl.

Max fluttered her eyelids but gave in to Chloe as they closed. Chloe did the same, pressing her lips harder into Max's.

The orange light created a glittering halo past her light brown strands, melting the two silhouettes together as they kissed. Flickering stars loomed over the two in every bit of fairness as to the rest of the world, rotating around the soft movements of the two's locked embrace.

To Chloe, part of it had been a need for survival as Max's warmth spread through her own body, but mostly the instinctual desire that she knew was going to take over upon seeing Max again. A tear traveled down Chloe's cheek, joining with Max's stream where their faces touched.

They caught a breath when the kiss almost detached, but Chloe pulled Max into herself again.

To Max it was four and a half years' of self-loathing, guilt, and sorrow altogether being ejected out of her bloodstream. Chloe's lips felt the same as she remembered, even the wetness from the storm that day was substituted by the tears from their eyes. The pressure, the sweetness, the cold on the surface and the fire within. This all felt too real to Max, and too real in this moment, was what Max wholeheartedly needed.

Max pulled away and gasped, releasing her lock on Chloe's neck but still cupping her face in both her hands, an index finger twirling at the strands of blue hair.

Chloe still had Max in her arms, the heat generating in her heart and the storm in her gut pushed her face beyond emotional comprehension. A smile, shock, primal, loved, joy, overwhelming joy was what it was.

"Holy shit." Chloe whispered, her breath brushing along Max's freckles.

"Wow-ser." Max barely whispered, her breath bringing warmth to Chloe's cheeks.

"You're so red." Chloe said softly, half opened eyes smiled lovingly at Max's deep blush, knowing the same for herself.

Raindrops suspended in the air. Birds frozen in the middle of their flight. The world had stopped just for Max and Chloe, but neither had anything else in their sight but the blue eyes right in front of them.

The two were so close, their faces only an inch apart. Max wanted to so much, Max didn't see why she couldn't.

Max tipped her toes just a bit to reach for Chloe again, slower this time as Max initiated a slight tilt in her head to fit in with Chloe. Their eyes closed as their lips touched again, but no surprises for either this time, this was filled with anticipated passion. Max was not releasing any more of her dark feelings, all Max wanted was Chloe, feeling and loving every one of Chloe's subtle movements as they prolonged the kiss. Chloe was not acting out of instinct anymore, she was holding Max because she loved the girl, her best friend, her partner. Chloe was sure she wanted nothing else but the Max in her arms. At some point Max heard herself moan quietly, but shut out the brief embarrassment as Chloe responded similarly.

Chloe had to open her eyes when Max pinched her face a little too much that it hurt.

"Ow Max." Chloe pulled back from Max and lightly rubbed her own cheek, the biggest grin on her face.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Max leaned forward to hug Chloe, and Chloe hugged back.

"What was that for?" Chloe chuckled at the small girl's dorkiness.

Max didn't respond, just held onto Chloe's slim body for dear life. A couple sniffles let Chloe know Max was crying into her shoulder, and Chloe received it. Brushing Max's long brown hair with one hand and supporting her waist with the other.

"It's okay Max, I'm here." Chloe smiled and whispered, the breeze resumed and reminded Chloe that she was freezing just minutes before. Not realizing the extended kiss had warmed her up so much that she had started to sweat, and the cold February wind showed no mercy.

Cars beeped and moved, orange lights flickered, wind whistled through the evening.

"Chloe?" Max loosened her grip and smiled up at the blunette looking back at her dearly.

"Yes Max?" Chloe smiled and licked her lips, tasting a bit of Max's residual fragrance.

 _This is what you should have done back then Chloe you dumbass._ Chloe looked into Max's beautiful blue eyes, a twist between joy and grief.

"Are you real?" Max asked softly, but desperately. Max knew Chloe was going to fade into nothingness once her imagination expired, but the current experience she still had in her hand was more physical than anything she had felt in the past four and a half years.

Max's worried expression sent a zap of pain through Chloe's head, confused by the bizarre question. But gazing into those blue eyes Chloe wondered at what point she had fallen so head over heels for this introverted photographer. Maybe when Max kissed her on a dare, maybe when she discovered how Max saved her life, maybe ever since they first met in elementary school. Whatever the reason, Chloe was glad that she was in fact, in love with Max Caulfield.

"Yes Max," Chloe assured gently, the fire in her heart rising again seeing Max's heartening smile, oblivious to what Chloe planned to do next.

"As real as this ass." Chloe laughed as she reached down and squeezed Max's bottom through her long winter coat, "oh, maybe not so much actually."

"Chloe!" Max flinched into Chloe in a half scream half laughter, knocking her back a couple steps but couldn't stop Chloe from laughing even more.

Now was the time, Chloe would disappear now, and Max would be alone again.

Max had unconsciously already said goodbye to Chloe in her head, but the laugh continued as she stared at the hysterical punk girl in front of her, still there, still existing, still laughing. Max honestly did not know what to think, denial or acceptance, remain happy or feel confused. The Chloe Price, the love of her life that she realized too late, appeared out of nowhere, they kissed in what Max would remember now as the moment her depression felt to have left her. It was such a powerful desire fulfilled with such exuberant pleasure, that by some out of this world power, Chloe Price could actually somehow be standing before her.

"Look at your face!" Chloe laughed a little less now, but laughed again.

"Chloe." Max whispered, her face turning paler as she looked at her best friend. Chloe sensed the change in mood and stood still, her laughter turning into concern seeing Max slip out of consciousness.

"Holy shit Max talk to me." Chloe placed her hands on Max's shoulders and shook her gently, Max was losing it.

"I love…" Max's pupils flipped back as her eyes closed, her entire body losing all of its support as she collapsed into Chloe's arms. The last thing she heard was probably Chloe calling her name in worry, but that didn't matter. All Max cared about was the last thing she saw being Chloe's face, her blue hair, her black beanie, and of course her blue eyes.

Max drifted into sleep wishing that she would dream of the face that she kissed, forever if she wanted to.


	5. Winding The Watch

The sound of hellfire and scorched earth quaked Max into conscience, she thought the heat would have woken her up first. Max did not remember what happened the previous night, but the hard surface she was waking up from was certainly no bed.

 _Where am I?_

Realizing the ground was getting increasingly hot Max pushed herself up off the dry ground, her vision still blurry but she could tell the dominating orange waves that surrounded her.

 _Fire._

That word woke her up more than coffee ever could. Her vision cleared, her muscles tensed her into stance, fight or flight fully functional. A massive warehouse like building was all Max could deduct from a brief scan, when everything was drowned in fire, a detailed observation was not the first or second thing Max thought to decipher.

 _I have to get out of here_.

Max shook her head to clear her thoughts, but suddenly struck by a sharp pain piercing from her throat when she noticed the smoke before her. Her lungs expelled and her diaphragm spazzed her into excruciating coughs and chokes, Max fell to her knees, but she did not give up yet. Just a few meters away she saw an opening where the fire did not reach, this was her only chance, and she gathered all her strength to scrape herself towards that exit.

 _Please let me make it._

The heat was becoming even more unbearable, and the concrete conducted it too well for Max's soft skin, but Max crawled. The smoldering smoke entered her weakening lungs as she nearly coughed her guts out to the ground, but Max crawled. The opening was shrinking by the second as it taunted Max to accept her defeat, but Max crawled.

An explosion from behind, Max dared not look back in fear of losing her exit that was diminishing with each passing moment. Feeling her strength was waning, her muddled mind was not sure if she would faint just before reaching the small opening. Another explosion and shockwave blew past Max and, fortunately, created a slightly wider gap for her to crawl through.

But a ghostly voice stopped her, a voice that chilled in between haunting and soothing it called out from behind the girl on the ground, clinging onto her last bit of stamina.

It was a girl's voice that Max did not recognize, but she was sure it called out to her, a voice so soft.

"Max."

Max looked back over her shoulder, bearing witness to the glorious panorama spread out before her widened eyes, eyes that reflected the brilliance of red and orange light.

There, floating at the center of the warehouse, a great ball of red flames as if the sun itself had descended upon this presence. Rings of fire bellowed and swirled around it, disintegrating any matter it touched into ash, its wild motion creating a crater in the concrete ground. A lump caught in Max's throat when struck by the beauty of sheer fantastical destruction, but also utmost fear of the same. Whatever Max was feeling it did not allow her to move, as if the flaming sphere had caught her glance it locked her in place by intimidation alone. Fight or flight no longer functional.

A dark figure stood before the source of the fire, Max squinted but could not tell if it was anyone she recognized, her eye still blurred by smoke. From the shape of the figure at such a distance, Max took a wild guess that it was a young woman, a girl that stood fearlessly before the violent spectacle, a girl that stood calmly at the edge of the crater before the thrashing strands of death. The girl turned from the fire and looked towards Max.

Max thought she saw the girl's mouth move, her long hair flowing in the heat waves.

The ball of fire behind her exploded. Max presumed she should have heard more, seeing the unrelenting obliteration advancing its way to her in the form of a bright yellow wall, but her ears drums were probably blown out. She closed her eyes as the fire engulfed her.

A loud inhale through her nose, Max's eyes shot open. Past the lanterns hanging from her bedroom ceiling she stared. Sweaty palms tightly gripping the soft sheets she was laying in, Max processed her location and relaxed in the comforting warmth of her own bed.

 _Just a dream_.

Sunlight seeped through the closed blinds, but not enough to make Max want to leave her covers just yet. Mondays were ironically one of the off days for both Max and Kate, delaying the inevitable just to grieve the coming of Tuesday. The sun could try as much as it wanted to, but Max stayed still. To her right, Max smiled at the massive collage of polaroid photos being strung together into a visual timeline of Max's photo ventures. Some of Victoria, some of Kate, but one particular picture sent a shiver through Max's skin.

 _This one's new._

Max lifted her head up for a closer look. It was her, sleeping soundly in her bed, maroon turtleneck sweater visible just above the covers. Max was unsure about the difference in framing from her own style, but seeing her sleep like that she could almost hear herself snoring.

 _Oh Kate you sneaky bunny._

A group photo from graduation at Blackwell. Kate's worrisome look from her first hard liquor experience. Some of their life through college, some of nature. Some selfies of Max, some of others but none of Chloe.

Max pulled her hand up and lightly touched her lips.

 _Ugh, you drool too much._

Those arms behind that held her the previous night, the warmth on her skin, her smile, a kiss.

 _Wait._

"Chloe!" Max almost launched herself off the bed as she pushed herself up, feeling a heavy weight on her body.

 _I went to sleep with all my clothes on, what happened last night?_

As much as she wanted to remember the memories were fleeting too fast.

Max closed her eyes trying to recall anything she could, a little pain under the eyelids, swollen from last night's tears.

 _I cried?_

Standing on the rooftop, overlooking the passing traffic below, orange street lights that painted the city at night, a mismatch between color tone and temperature. Someone else was there, Max knew someone else was there, but blurred between imagination and reality. Max rubbed her eyes.

"Max! Get out already, breakfast is ready!" Kate called from outside the cracked open bedroom door, Max caught the smell upon mention as hunger replaced all her previous thoughts.

 _Waffles_. Max sniffed again, a dish so simple but so wholesome, the breakfast staple Kate would present to Max most mornings to start her day off right. The lasting feeling of a dream or lost memory sat at the back of Max's mind, but one thing she was sure of as she walked out of her bedroom.

 _Breakfast time_.

"Good morning sleepy head." Kate slid the two plates of waffles with whipped cream on to the table. Added deliciousness from the light outside the balcony flaring off the syrup. For an apartment shared by a graphic artist and a photographer, the desaturated walls and furniture felt most ironic in the presence of the two colorful friends.

"Good morning girl friend." Max yawned and sat down.

"Did you actually sleep with all your clothes on?" Kate sat across from Max, still in her pink pajamas.

"Honestly," Max tilted her head in thought, "I have no idea what happened last night, when did you get home?"

"Around 10," Kate reached across the table and found Max's hand, "I am so sorry about that, extra publishing mumbo jumbo, I was just glad when I saw you sleeping like a baby."

Max cringed at the thought of someone watching her sleep, but sweetened by the thought of it being Kate, almost as sweet as the whipped cream Max stuffed into her morning breath.

"Well," Kate began cutting into the waffle, "at least you had someone nice to drop you off last night if you just passed out like that."

Max stopped and dropped her fork. Kate looked up in startle.

"What? Someone dropped me off?" Max looked up at Kate.

"Wow you must have really gone hard." Kate chuckled, "are you feeling ok? Drink the orange juice."

Max grunted but obeyed and gulped down the whole glass, raising the cup triumphantly as if to toast, then slamming it down when finished.

 _Wowser that helped._

"So who dropped me off?" Max continued her questioning, a face she really wanted to see, but just could not bring up to mind.

"Aw Max," Kate folded her hands together and awed infatuatedly, "why it was only the most, charming, most handsome, most beautiful man with a British accent I have ever seen, he was so…"

"Oh my gosh Kate you're the worst." Max laughed with a piece of waffle in her mouth, Kate teased more with gesture charades about the ideal male figure, "no seriously Kate, who was it?"

Kate was still trying to stop herself from laughing but held herself back as much she could seeing Max's serious change in expression.

"I didn't actually see them, but there was a photo of you sleeping, I just assumed you had one of your friends take you home from whatever party that got you so wasted." Kate chuckled some more, but then wore that heartwarming smile Max had almost forgot she missed, "good thing you're fine."

"A photo?" Max wanted to get up immediately but the audible complaint from her stomach forced her to at least finish the waffle dear Kate made for her, "of me sleeping?"

"Mhm"

The new addition to her wall Max just noticed earlier, the picture that could only have been taken the previous night, the picture that could only have been taken by someone else.

"Kate," Exhaling through her nose, Max tried to piece together her thoughts, "you didn't take that one?"

"Max, I would never touch your camera without your permission." Kate hoped her smile would cheer Max up, but the question nudged at her suspicion as well as her eyes lowered, "you really can't remember anything."

Max finished the last bite of the waffle, Kate offered her own glass of orange juice and Max accepted it gratefully. Chugging the last of it down like it was the last glass of juice she was ever going to drink.

"Be right back." Max stood up, placed the empty dish in the sink, and marched back to her room.

"Wait." Kate said just sound enough for Max to look back from her bedroom entrance, Kate was still smiling, but Max could tell it was different. The light-hearted breakfast was over, the smile was worry. "If you need to talk Max, I'm always here for you."

Kate's eyes though soft, pierced into Max's heart like a knife. Spending years being appreciated by someone like Kate, Max found herself returning much lesser than she accepted she could. She wanted to walk to Kate right this moment and tell her all the thank-you's she forgot, give her all the hugs she missed. In Max's darkest emotional breakdowns, the Kate that stayed next to her and told her to stay strong. In Max's most difficult struggles, the Kate that helped her every step of the way in her studies, to support Max to find her passion again. Max wanted to do all that for Kate.

The Max right now however stood still, the inner voice of her innate curiosity pulling her from her place.

"Thanks Kate." Max could only say, then turned around.

The room was still dim, but Max found and headed straight for the newly added member of her wall and carefully peeled it from its adhesive. The polaroid of herself sleeping peacefully, Max could tell whoever had taken the photo must have waited for the perfect moment between the rise and fall of her breathing to capture her in this state of tranquility. Someone who cared that much to have Max's picture taken. Max held it in both hands, as if staring at it long enough might unlock events from last night that continue to elude her recollection.

The inexplicable hint of desire she woke up to in her bed, a tingle on her lips, the missing person in her memories she felt she desperately needed to see. Max thought this might have been a normal morning, but the memories from the previous night began to fade into view and Max's rising blood pressure made sense of it.

 _Her hair._

Max did not notice, but a smile was growing on her lips, and a fire was rising in her chest. Her hand shaking a bit as she could almost feel the strands of electric blue lace through her fingers.

 _Her eyes._

Unmistakable, as fuzzy as her vision was from the tears Max could not deny the blue eyes she crushed on since her childhood. The way they looked gently into her own on the rooftop, and how they slowly shut when they drew close.

 _Her touch._

A seldom acquaintance Max wanted to converse more with, to befriend and fall in love with. The shaking in Max's stomach grew. The pressure as she squeezed Max's body into hers, Max felt it. When Max found herself unable to speak by the lock on her lips, she felt it. These feelings were all from her, Max remembered.

 _Chloe._

"…picture of this dork…" a ghostly but familiar giggle rang through Max's head, the photo lost focus for a split second causing Max to throw the picture on the ground.

"Oh my god," Max stepped back trying to find more support in her stance while her muscles refused to listen, "what was that?"

Losing the battle, Max's legs softened too much to remain standing, sliding to her knees she faced the ground. The picture on the floor was as if reaching out to her hand as her fingers found their way to hold the polaroid before her again. The memory was far way, but the feeling was close, Max stared at the photograph and focused.

 _Is it, back?_

Max could not say for sure, she had never conjured enough courage to try to use her powers since that day, and leaving it untouched for so long it was surprising how easy it could have resurfaced, has resurfaced. Adrenaline began to take its course within Max as her thoughts ran wild.

 _What if I can rewind time again?_

It certainly felt familiar enough.

 _What if last night was not a dream?_

The fire inside Max's chest grew, raging on throughout the rest of her body. The ultimate hypothesis that could replenish Max's years of emotional darkness once again had her consciousness stayed intact.

 _What if Chloe is on the other side?_

The picture transitioned in and out of focus, an old bicycle Max was learning to ride again. She felt a strange calmness in attempting to teleport through a picture again after almost five years, it was fitting. Every time Max had leapt into the past it had always been for Chloe. The first time in the Blackwell dorm room to prevent Chloe from losing her father, then repeatedly pushing herself into the past to see Chloe again or save her life, finally returning to the Blackwell bathroom to…

Max dropped the photo, its focus restored, the sounds silenced, the room still dim.

The only sound Max could hear was herself panting, realization to how desperate she was to see her again. The deafening thunders of the storm, her pleading voice at their farewell, the silence before the gunshot all caused too much pain for Max to bear, but bear it she had to, for now while her promise to Chloe still clung to the edge of her mind.

Water flow from the kitchen sink outside, Max looked back through her door. If not for the sunlight, Max might have forgotten it was still morning while sitting in her dark room. Max looked at the photo on the floor again, giving a second thought.

 _Could Chloe still be here? What if she's just outside? Maybe I'm thinking too much._

Max bitterly lifted one side of her lip, a little too optimistic a scenario if Chloe had just been waiting downstairs in the apartment lobby.

"Maybe Chloe just didn't want to see Kate." Max mumbled, trying but failing to convince herself that it could be a plausible possibility. Kate hummed a light tune while washing the breakfast dishes, Max felt relaxed at the knowledge of some company within all the intensity in her body.

 _I need to go outside._ Max picked up the photo and climbed back up to her feet.

Kate only needed to rinse some of the syrup off the plates before setting them to dry on the rack on her right. Thinking about the relaxing Monday morning walk she might plan on going, if Max wanted to go with her. Kate turned off the faucet, a high-pitched yelp forced out of her lungs when a weight pushed her in towards the sink, and arms holding her waist.

"Hey there Max, what's up?" Kate said softly, feeling the silky brunette hair brush against the back of her neck.

"Nothing," Max held onto Kate's pink apron, slightly wet but she didn't care, "I'm just so glad you're here, everything you have done for me. I just felt I should have done more for you and thanked you more. Thank you so much, Kate."

Kate put her hands to her abdomen and held Max's hands, lightly pulling them apart so she could turn around to face Max, underestimating the distance between their faces and their similar height as she grazed the tip of her nose with Max's.

"Max." Kate slowly reached her hands around the brunette's back, "We're best friends, right? You don't need to thank me for the things I love doing for you."

Max felt her body being pulled in, similar motion, but lighter touch from a different girl. Kate hugged Max and Max hugged back.

"Kate." Max whispered to herself, finding her eyes water again.

"Yes Max?" Kate whispered back.

"Thank you."

"Thank you." Kate released Max and smiled, "want to have some tea?"

Max looked into the same watery eyes looking into her own.

"Yes Please."

* * *

Warm steam, perfect for opening up the sinuses and forehead pores when taking a sip from the soothing green beverage. Blurring the San Francisco apartment balcony view as Max took a sip from the elegant white mug, not that Max was looking anyway. Her vision was instead sliding between Kate pouring her own cup of green tea and the Chloe in her mind. The warm air brushing past her nose, Chloe's warm breath brushing past her lips.

"I know you don't like hearing this Max," Kate took a sip from her own cup, her shoulders visually lowering from the herbal effects, "but I think I might take up another job."

Max looked up her from momentary daydream, Kate was not joking, "Katy no, you come home tired from the tea shop every day."

"Well…"

"Plus all the church stuff you do, your internship and your book about to publish." Max was concerned for the fragile looking girl, a wind too strong could knock her body over, but not her spirit.

"Well," Kate smiled and place the cup onto the small white table, "most likely after it gets published, but I've been thinking about teaching for a while."

Max sipped her tea, coming up short about what she should say. Children were always Kate's calling, her kindness and gentleness sent a wave of closure into Max's discreet smile, she was not in a position to stop her. Ever since they had planned to room together when getting accepted into the Academy of Art, Kate was always the one supporting Max. Even afterwards it was always Kate going out and working while Max felt guilty sulking in the shadow of her past.

"But Kate I have income too," Max found one light for her side of the argument, "My name has really been getting out since Victoria's gig. I promise, soon enough we can move out of this apartment and you can play violin again."

Kate grinned at Max's pompous change in attitude, noticing how her chest lifted, back straightened.

"I'm proud of you Max."

 _Oh my god._

One thing brighter than Kate's smile was when she one ups herself with her grin, it sometimes reminded Max of the joy of seeing Chloe in her childhood. How just seeing someone's face could rid one's cares and worries even for just a moment was a mystery Max had yet to discover through her photos. Whether it be Kate Marsh, whether it be Chloe Price.

 _Chloe_.

Max took another sip of her tea, slowly appreciating the taste and work that went into growing and harvesting the herbal essence that now fills two young women's spirits at a San Francisco apartment balcony. Max slumped in her tiny metal seat.

"We should just find some rich guy and get married." Max joked indifferently, gazing off into the distance as if her perfect soul mate would appear in the apartment across the street. Perhaps a tattooed girl with blue hair.

Kate smirked before taking another sip, "never."

Max smirked, but hesitated, "never."

 _Dammit._

"Aw Max who is it?" Kate grinned in teasing fashion, placing her cup down and leaning forward. Kate knew well that her large eyes always pulled the truth out of Max, worked every time through college.

 _Not the puppy eyes!_

"What? No. Nobody." Max chuckled awkwardly but realized she had already lost when noticing where her hand was placed.

"You are literally touching your lips." Kate sat back in her chair and imitated Max's fingers brushing her lower lip.

 _Bad hand! When did you get there?_

Max sighed.

"Ok, only kind of." Max gestured both her hands in defensive position before her, fully aware the angelic being that was still human would push on.

"What does he look like?" Kate leaned forward again and anticipated.

"She," it just came out, Max didn't even think. It was clear how it invaded into her mind, and she could do nothing to stop it.

"Ooooo." Kate oooooed, only getting more excited, "what does _she_ look like."

Max lost control of her thoughts again.

"Blue hair, blue eyes, tattoo, tall, thin, boots and ripped jeans, hella punk and…" Max managed to catch herself, feeling how much she was blushing she threw her eyes down in embarrassment, although one part of her did want to finish what she had started, and she decided to let it have one more word, "beautiful."

 _The floor is looking nice right now, it's sturdy, this is a nice floor. Don't look at Kate, don't look at Kate._

Max looked at Kate, not the smile she was used to seeing. She was resting her head in her elbow, looking at Max in a way she could not interpret.

"You're in love." Kate said softly.

 _I'm in love_.

"What's her name?" Kate asked softly.

 _I'm in love with Chloe._

"Do I get to see her?" Kate wondered softly.

 _I want to see Chloe._

"Hello?"

 _Heya,_

" _Max?"_

 _Max?_

"Max?"

"What?"

Kate waved her hand, it was still morning, they were still on the balcony, the tea was probably cold.

"Kate." Max blinked hard to regain her senses.

"You spaced out again." Kate smiled lightly and stood up.

"Sorry Kate." Caught again lost in thought with Kate about Chloe, the cup of tea wasn't going to save her.

"Alright let's clean this up." Kate picked up the kettle and her own cup.

"Chloe." Said Max, Kate looked back, "her name is Chloe."

Kate took a moment to comprehend the answer, perhaps a name she had heard before, perhaps she had forgotten the question. Standing halfway between the inside and outside of the apartment, the slight wind shivered the strands of her dirty blond hair.

"Oh," Kate smiled, "can't wait to meet her."

* * *

Max sat alone on the balcony, still slightly lost to wherever her conscience went for a moment. Somewhere during their conversation a peace was made, scrambled thoughts reassembled. A dilemma decided, despite with or without thought or impulse. An excerpt from the San Francisco city noon, everyone running about their lunch break below in the streets. Max propped herself up and went back into the apartment.

 _Are you sure?_

Max stared at the photo of herself, the blinds now open, letting some spare sunlight flood the room. Acoustic guitar leaning at the tail end of the bed. Cameras and tripods at one corner facing off the stuffed animals in another. Max sat in her sheets, the room quiet and oblivious to the raging war within her head. Max saw herself again, discovering her first focus in the Blackwell dorm room to prevent Chloe from losing her father, the nightmares in the dark room, the jump that should have been her final at the diner during the storm, but then finally choosing to return to the Blackwell bathroom to…

 _Push through it._

Finally returning to the Blackwell bathroom to let Chloe be shot, so that thousands of others may live. Let Chloe die, so that thousands of others may live. Let her go, so that thousands of others may live. But then after almost five years, returning to the night she had forgotten, to verify the existence of that same Chloe. To hug her, to kiss her, to not let her go. The story that Max thought as she decided, was destined to happen.

 _Think about Kate._

 _Kate will understand_.

Max stared at the photo, the control over her powers refreshed in her mind as the picture's focus shifted. Max was not sure.

 _Will Kate understand?_

"…right Max, just stay like that…"

The voice chimed in, a sassy echo behind her ears Max was excited to just imagine. She was sure it was Chloe.

 _But are you sure? It's been five years_.

 _It hasn't even been a day._

The world around Max began to lose focus, there was more night than day now. Max tuned out the noise around her and bathed in the comforting tone of Chloe's teasing voice.

 _Are you sure there won't be another storm?_

 _Wait…_

The sunlight faded away, the edge of the 3 by 4 frame washed beyond the brinks of Max's periphery. As all the lights darkened, Max felt herself trapped in pitch black.

A click, a flash, a whir.

"Oh shit that was bright." Someone whispered in front of Max, but she was still trapped in darkness.

Max forced her eyes to open just a slit, not sure where to focus as the Polaroid's flash blinked in all the various spots in her dark bedroom. Random flares bouncing off the unlit walls until the familiar burning white that was the ceiling, and the dreamy burning of orange singed off the edges as if a fire was gradually consuming the room.

"Oh sorry Max didn't mean to wake you, how do you turn off the flash on this thing?"

"Chloe?" Max tried to focus on the outline before her, with all the lights off, all Max could see was the slight movement shaded by the limited city lights leaking through her window.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty," Chloe responded gently, retrieving the photo from the polaroid. Trying in vain to see in the dark.

"Chloe." Max whispered, she needed confirmation.

"Max?"

Max's vision was slowly but surely adapting to the dark, Chloe's pale skin and white tank top stood out from the rest of her, but that voice was enough.

"Chloe!" Max wanted to jump out of her bed and hug Chloe, but the Max whose body was still unconscious dragged her attempt down to only half way as all she could manage was to drop the top half of her body into Chloe's shoulder. Chloe held Max in her arms, not in the most comfortable position to hold the weight of someone leaning completely into her.

"Max." Chloe squeezed out of her lungs, "I had to find your room while carrying you, and I am not as fit as I used to be."

Chloe spent until what was last of her strength to push Max back on to her bed, actually breaking a sweat.

Max found the support in her arm and sat up to look at Chloe again.

There she was, knelt right before Max, the blue haired punk present and accounted next to her bed. The haunting white streams of light from the closed blinds streaked across her face and shoulders, if she was a ghost Max would have believed it, and still smiled at her just the same. The girl before Max right now, black beanie and blue eyes, the look she gave to Max.

"Chloe," Max wanted to wake up, but her body didn't allow her.

"Yeah Max I heard you like the first fifty times." Chloe chuckled quietly at how lovable the girl was, messy bed hair obstructing her vision yet she still squinted as if it were her eyes playing tricks. Despite the mature makeover, the business casual outfit, she was still Maxine Caulfield.

"But I could hear it a few more times if you say it like that." Chloe teased.

"Oh, my Chloe." Max was stuck between crying tears of joy and laughing from happiness, the confusion and doubts she had earlier dispersed by the sound of Chloe's voice. Max's first instinct was to lean forward and close her eyes.

"Ah, ah, ah." Chloe stopped Max's face two inches before hers with her index finger, Max opened her eyes as far as she could, but the swelling from the now even more recent tears only permitted so much space.

Max frowned and huffed, her lips still pushed against Chloe's finger, unsure of Chloe's intents but being denied a kiss for the first time was a very much disappointing experience. Chloe on the other hand was getting too much fun out of Max's squished face, like a dog pressing her nose against a window, trying to enter but unable to figure out why she could not. Feeling the slight wetness on the girl's lips, Chloe stopped resisting and lowered her hand.

"Keep doing this and you might get addicted." Chloe pushed herself up towards the bed.

Max was sure she did not intake enough air before Chloe's lips pressed into hers, but thankful her nose was exposed for just one more breath before Chloe's face took over that too. The kiss was powerful, Max felt how dominating Chloe was when her hands pushed Max down into the bed as the punk herself landed atop the sheets. Chloe knew what she was doing, Max did not, especially now that most of her muscles were still asleep. Fighting but failing for any kind of control, Max was completely overwhelmed by Chloe, her hands held her body down, all Max could hear was Chloe's breathing.

 _Oh my god this is happening._

The blue haired girl lifted her head so the brunette could finally catch some air. Max breathed heavily, her chest rising up and down with each loud inhale and exhale, but her heartbeat was still audible to the both of them. Chloe smiled ravenously, a look Max wanted to explore more but feared what she might find.

"How was that?" Chloe whispered.

"Excellent." Max whispered back, her breathing finally slowing down, but her heart was not so prone to deceleration. Looking up at the girl she decided to just risk the world for, looking down at her with the same eyes from the rooftop. The eyes of someone she loved, and would not stop loving, Max wondered if her own said the same.

"Wait." Max's widened her eyes, as did Chloe upon noticing.

"What's up?" Chloe rolled over and sat next to Max, making sure her sight never left Max's lips, her nose, her eyes.

Max sat up, the fading rooftop was descending.

"Chloe you have no idea how happy I am to see you." Max sat up and decided to utilize the time she had left in this room with Chloe for answers, "but how?"

The two sat quietly in the bed, supporting themselves with both arms behind their backs, just looking at each other trying to remember every detail they had missed so much. Max's vision now adjusted to the dark, she could finally see how the blue stood out in Chloe's eyes, and how alluring that smirk was, Chloe was admiring Max.

"Your hair." Chloe whispered, unable find another cheesy word to describe just how much in love she was, "looks good."

Max winced, then blushed.

"Thanks." Max glanced down, her right hand just an inch away from Chloe's left, she closed the distance, "yours too."

 _Max you're running out of time_

The orange singes burned closer just past the lanterns, a photograph being set on fire, the moment coming to an end.

"I don't know Max." Chloe looked away at the rest of the room, noticing the different types of cameras Chloe could not differentiate each from the other.

"What do you mean?" Max scooched back so she could relieve the stress from her arms.

"I just woke up, in an office." Her memories were vague, Chloe was not clear if her own existence could just be a dream of Max's desires, "then I saw you, I tried to catch up to you but there were too many people."

"On the street." Max froze upon realization, she thought she had imagined someone calling her, "it was you."

"Can't remember what happened after," Chloe looked up at the ceiling, unaware of the time that was running out, "I think I looked for you, and the next thing I knew I was with you on the roof."

"You just woke up?" Max tried to imagine Chloe's experience, the feeling of utter displacement Max related to returning from a photo jump into a new timeline. Max did not remember what she saw, but she certainly remembered how she felt.

"Yeah, like from a nap." Chloe tilted her head, no exact words were going to describe a feeling she could not understand, "but without taking the nap? Shit's hella weird."

"But you woke up right next to me." Max frowned in frustration of the inexplicable events, but she liked the thought that maybe Chloe appearing was attached to her somehow.

 _Totally bonded for life_.

"The second time," Chloe corrected, "the first time I was in an office and had to look for you. Should have seen me ride those rails."

"but we were still close, you saw me." Max did want to see the young Chloe again, how cool she remembered feeling having a friend who could skateboard. Until Chloe broke her wrist.

"Yeah detective Max." Chloe dug her fingers through Max's so their hands folded, "totally bonded for life."

The white ceiling grew impatient as it continued sinking, Max was out of time.

"Chloe." Max held Chloe's hand now in both of hers, "the me right now actually jumped back from tomorrow."

"What?" Chloe paused, taking a second to remember having a similar conversation with a shorter-haired Max, "you mean you…"

"Yes," Max gripped tighter while trying to maintain a calmness in her increasingly shaking voice, "and you weren't there Chloe."

Chloe could not say anything, just gazed at Max, the worry of knowing Max may have woken up and thought that Chloe was a character from a dream. Her heart sunk low but anchored by Max's tightly bound fingers around hers. Chloe was real, Chloe knew she was real, the kiss was real, her hand in Max's was real.

"I don't know, Max." Chloe brought her other hand up and squeezed both of Max's hands with her own, "Maybe."

Chloe looked down, and in probably her most unsure tone she could remember to date, "Maybe, I will, or I can, reappear next to you again tomorrow, or a couple days."

"I could barely…"

"The roof…" Chloe disrupted but could not finish.

Time's up, the white faded past Chloe, sounds of burning fabric took over her voice as Max lost her consciousness.

Max was not sure if she heard correctly, but her body was giving out, losing sensation from her toes up to her waist.

 _Wait Chloe._

Max wanted to kiss her one more time, to feel her one more time before waking up in whatever new reality she would be in. But Chloe was not there, before her was infinite white and gray. Max closed her eyes and dove back into sleep, wishing to feel Chloe's touch again when she woke.


	6. Third Time's The Charm

Darkness.

Max opened her eyes, closed them, then opened them again.

Darkness.

The ground solid beneath her feet, she breathed but it was as if there was no air, she felt but was robbed of all her senses. Except one.

The sound of someone crying, but devoid of all her surroundings Max could not tell its origin. Whether it might have been herself, or in her head.

In blackness she walked forward, or it could have been backwards, up or down. If Max was honest to herself she was not sure if she was even moving, but was somewhat sure the command she executed to her extremities amounted to at least some payoff to her advancement.

 _Where am I?_

She heard the crying, she heard it and she located it behind her. Max turned around, but the sound did too. The sobbing lurked behind Max and wet her heart, she was never in the mood to listen to anybody cry, but certainly not this person.

"Chloe?"

Max ran but did not run. She saw but could not see. She heard but would not hear. This world was empty, Max only a conscience in the nonexistence of the void. Unsure of her current emotions even, whether she was distraught or at peace. But the crying continued.

 _Chloe?_

A breeze caressed her face, Max felt. It all seemed to blend together, but in the dark of things Max could slowly tell the pitch blackness evolving to what she could only describe as less pitch blackness.

Her eyes opened along with her ears and the lights flushed in, she never thought she would feel happy to just to hear the sound of city streets in an early afternoon, never thought she would appreciate the San Francisco architecture in its plainest grays. The city scape, the sky scrapers reflecting the sun in the not so distant downtown, a view that Max would only find enjoyment in the night, but she was fine with the occasional photon shower on to her old gray sweater.

 _Wowser, past me dug this out of the…where was this again?_

Max was surprised that the same gray sweater she had possessed still fit on her slim torso as if she never grew, which truth be told, she really did not. The sweater that once carried disheartening memories, buried under piles to cover up the week she wanted to forget but never could. Though Max felt it less now after just seeing Chloe, smiled at the memories with her this very gray sweater had collected.

 _She hugged this sweater._

A day so bright and the trees so green, that day that Max could not dare to imagine had she not rescued Chloe from the wailing train. How Chloe embraced Max, how Max embraced Chloe both feeling lightheaded from the intensity of adrenaline rush, then feeling safe in each other's arms. Max loved feeling the fabric of Chloe's clothes on her face when she buried her face in it. Although it was curious how they managed to continue to walk on the railroad tracks afterwards, perhaps Max's arm around Chloe's waist gave her comfort, or Chloe's hand on Max's shoulder made her fearless. Max reached across her chest and touched her right shoulder, where Chloe's hand had been when she spoke about a forever that ended too soon.

 _What is this?_

Max's left sleeve was rolled up with stylish writing on her arm, sharpie marker and recent.

"Meet you on the roof-C"

 _Chloe wrote this? This is why I'm here?_

Max looked up, still the same sky, the same buildings, same windows, metal guard rails. The spot Max estimated across from her now, where she came face to face with the blue haired girl last night, or a night and a half from Max's perspective. The sun was past where Max had remembered, disappointed that her previous self did not bother to leave a memo about her objective. Max wondered how the Max before may have reacted to waking up without Chloe all over again, but only able to follow the vague instruction she was not even sure if it was Chloe.

 _She… I was sure enough to come here._

Next on Max's checklist, she retrieved her phone from her jeans and unlocked it. Two hours past noon and three messages from "Kate BFF Marsh".

 **Kate:** Hey Max I'll be out for the afternoon, call if you need anything

 **Kate:** I hope you find her.

 **Kate:** 😊

 _Did I have tea with Kate? Please tell me I had tea with Kate._

The reminiscent warmth splashed through Max's unconditioned lips, over the years even Kate had picked up a few tricks for a basic facial foundation, not that she needed any. But the last thing Max applied to her face was probably the Chapstick from two weeks back, or Chloe's opposing lips touching hers just yesterday.

 _Chloe, is she real? How is this happening?_

 _Of course she is real, she took the photo so you can be here._

 _Impossible, you watched her die in that bathroom and did nothing._

 _What?_

Max found the wall of the rooftop entrance behind her back and slid down against it, this was just too overwhelming to take in, as glad a she was.

A hope of returning to the previous night overwrote her mind if Max were to just bury her head in her arms, returning to being alone with a dream come true, returning to the infinite darkness. Far away, Max felt she could have been stretching into the air, but her body was in stasis. The sound of the busy city buzzed out of her perception, a new silence disrupted by someone's voice. When Victoria gave her flamboyant graduation speech on the podium, Chloe could have sat in the audience, searching for Max from far back. Max fiddled with her gown, being apart from Kate left her scared and alone, but seeing her smile from the next row calmed her down again. She was not sure when it happened, but the road ahead was blurred into light, and the Elvis bobble-head bobbled with the vibrations of Chloe's truck. Max looked to her left at Chloe, recounting the deeds Max could have done but did not do for her troubled friend. Her voice was absent, but Max heard how she talked about a friendship gone downhill. Max sat down next to the bathroom stall, her hands covering her face. Max sat down next to her bed, her hands wiping her tears. Max sat down next to Joyce, her hands being held by that weeping mother who was stronger than herself. Max sat in the armchair, restrained by duct tape. The lights in the dark room, he walked, he talked, he wanted to see Max fall into despair, but Max did not give it to him.

"Eat shit and die." She said.

Max sat in the classroom, there he was giving his lecture again, but Chloe was next to her and she was not afraid. Max hated how they treated Kate, the Kate that she saved and the Kate that saved her. Max wanted to stand up, but Chloe was leaning on her shoulder, the shape of her blue hair falling perfectly in place next to hers. How much Max wanted to pull her closer, to hear her heart beat and her breathing. But her arm was bound by the duct tape. But her arm was caught by the strap of her bag. But her arm was trapped by Chloe's body pressed into hers. Victoria raised her hand to answer the question Max was stumped on, too stuck in the retro zone nowadays. She wanted to know the answer, but the sounds of the city streets were too loud, too many people honking at the after-work rush hour.

 _But I'm in still in class._

Jefferson turned his head and glared at Max, Victoria turned her head and glared at Max, Kate turned her head and glared at Max. The whole world was staring at Max, no doubt she had committed the great sin that she should never be forgiven for. Every person in this room will be dead, and Max chose to have them buried. Kate will never get to publish her book, Victoria will never befriend Max, yet Jefferson might get to live. In either reality, Joyce never got to see her daughter again, and Chloe never got to see her mother again. Max dreaded, cowered against the bathroom stall. So she waited, her chest tightened and squeezed all the blood out of her circulation, but she must hold her body down from that fire alarm. So she waited for the gunshot that would take her best friend's life, that would spin Max into a vortex of darkness. So she waited for it, but the sounds of the city streets were too loud, too many people honking at the after-work rush hour.

 _This is wrong._

The morning yellow outside the window dimmed into afternoon orange as Max woke up in the classroom once more. Daniel turned back, Kate turned back, Victoria turned back, but Jefferson held eye contact. A syringe in his hand as he approached her, but none of the other students were aware. She could not move her hands, and he was getting closer, this was it.

"Max!"

Someone called from her right but muffled through a wall. Chloe burst through that wall like a giant Kool-Aid pitcher and stepped into the green forest, her gargantuan steps shook the earth as she launched herself towards Jefferson who was equal in stature in the 50-foot-tall fight between monsters. Max was stunned in her chair, her right arm shook and twitched from excitement. Watching her heroine come to her rescue and punching those villainous glasses into his face. The scale was confusing while Max just sat in the chair just next to the two fighting giants. Chloe was ruthless and Max loved it. She felt protected, safe. Then as Chloe stood up in victory she gave Max the same endearing look when they kissed, but she was too far away.

"Max." Chloe said, she was so tall her head blocked out the sun.

"Chloe." Max said back. Behind Chloe, Jefferson was still moving.

"Max you gotta wake up." Chloe said.

Jefferson was sitting up, he had a gun.

"Chloe?" Max felt her arms shake beyond her control.

"Max, please." Chloe was gone, the world had gone white, and Max woke.

She remembered this feeling, the dizziness when she nearly drowned herself in alcohol hoping to never wake up again, then she did. Her classmates along with her parents concerned by her hospital bed when she opened her eyes, but nobody had dared to shake Max awake, surely not the way this blue-haired, blue-eyed, beanie-wearing, boots-rocking, punk-styling girl was shaking her right now.

"Chloe?" Max whispered in a lazy grin that pushed her eyes closed. She might just fall asleep again, but Chloe was not about to let that happen.

Max felt her eye lids stopped midway by two fingers at each eye as they forced them open.

"Uh hello? Ground control to Major Max?" Chloe examined Max's dreamy smile, the freckles lit by the yellow sun, soon to turn orange upon the burning horizons.

It was difficult to tell at first from the warm hue, but Max's perception caught up with her awakening and saw the strands of blue hair under that woolen hat. Chloe released Max's face and smiled, relieved that she had come to.

"Chloe…" Max rubbed her eyes to make sure. The wind brushed both their hair. In the shadow, Max could almost not decide Chloe's eye color, and that smirk made Max wonder what she ever did to deserve a blessing that is Chloe to show up before her right now.

"Yep, the one and only."

"You're here." Max shook her head, shaking away the residual drowsiness, but anxiety was creeping up her spine.

"Uh, yeah I guess." Chloe a little confused, patted her arms and chest then her knees and hips, "yeah all here."

"How?"

"What? Max we just talked about this." Squatting was starting to burn, Chloe shifter her weight and plopped on to the ground before Max, "I really have no idea."

"No, how are you alive? How could you be alive?" Max could not appreciate more the blue haired punk is here with her right now, but the past two times Chloe had shown herself to Max it was always during the night, and seeing her this clearly now in the sunlight Max's mind was not processing so well.

"Well I'm breathing." Chloe took a deep breath and exhaled, Max should have felt her breath along with the brief moment her bangs moved, "everything's feeling fine, I feel pretty alive."

"No, you don't get it Chloe!" Max held her head for the ache, sleeping on the floor in the cold did not help the frustration building up right now, "I let you die! I could have saved you and to hell with that stupid town but I…"

Choked in her dehydrated throat, Max could not even cry properly.

"You can't be real." A sad, quiet, deprived snivel.

Chloe stretched her legs out next to the poor girl tearing up into her knees, with every sob a cut into Chloe's heart. If it really had been over four years, this Max was already older than Chloe, and she was crying, and Chloe guilted herself that she could not share the sorrow.

 _Max needs you right now, do something you idiot!_

"Hey Max."

She looked up, eyes swollen again.

 _Max… what have I done to you?_

Chloe drew her legs back slid herself next to this curled up hipster girl, the ground was a little rougher on her jeans than she imagined.

 _That better not have ripped a hole down there._

Max wanted it, and Chloe gave it to her as she swung her arm around Max's tiny back, squeezed her firmly.

Chloe sighed, she gathered her memories.

"That day in the parking lot, when I saw you again after all those years, you really have no idea how happy I was." Chloe gazed at Max, then at the distance at how different the view was to anything she had ever seen, "god I almost hit you with my truck, that would have changed up the story."

Chloe smiled wishing Max could see her but knew she couldn't with her face still buried in her arms. The sobs were becoming quieter and less frequent though, so Chloe continued.

"It was what, five years? We haven't talked in five years and the first person you tell your big super power secret to was me, I mean I guess you did save my life but the point is you trusted me. I could have turned into a completely different person, actually I pretty much did but you trusted me like we were never apart."

Chloe began to build up some tears of her own, while Max's may have slowed down.

"I know I was totally being an asshole, but I just wanted to spend time with you. I mean yeah, the powers were a plus, but it was so cool hanging out with my first mate again, together we could conquer the world! Then, uh," Chloe rolled her eyes at nobody, "I kinda almost got hit by a train, but you hella saved my life super Max. Max, my stomach was killing me with butterflies when you somehow just knew what to do and got me out of those tracks, holy shit I was so scared."

Those memories were years old, but Max remembered them clearly. She could listen to Chloe talk forever, follow her to the ends of the earth, return back to Arcadia bay through her voice.

"Damn, I wish I didn't just drop you off and leave, should have totally snuck into Blackwell and I dunno, hid under a table or something." Chloe chuckled, Max shook just a tiny bit, "but it was worth it though, I went back and found the hidden keys to Blackhell so we could get on our dynamic duo again. Remember? Captain Bluebeard and Long Max Silver sailing the high seas. Arr."

Reminiscing that week only days away for Chloe, she wanted to ask about what had happened to everyone since…

 _Shit I died didn't I?_

But this was for Max, Chloe could wait her turn as long as she had to.

"Okay, don't you dare laugh." Chloe inhaled, "I'll admit I did feel a little tingly when I saw you take your shirt off at the pool."

Max nudged Chloe.

"Seriously! You didn't see but I totally looked away so I didn't seem obvious."

"No way." Max's hoarse voice crackled as she turned her head to Chloe and rested it in her folded arms. The lines of tears stained her face, but Chloe was just so glad to see any of Max again.

"Yeah way. Max you don't know it but you're totally girlfriend material."

The brunette grunted.

"Honest, I would be so down if you asked."

"Shut up." Max buried her face back into her knees before she could blush, expending the last drops from her eyes.

"Oh I'll keep going." Chloe rotated herself so that she could face Max while still sitting next to her, "You think I didn't plan to pretty much force you to sleep over so we could cuddle? Oh but wait, thanks for crushing my hopes and dreams, who falls asleep that fast anyways?"

"Pretty sure I fainted." Max's voice mostly muted by her arms.

"Oh yeah, you _hella_ fainted, I even prepared some bed talk."

"Don't even!" Max turned her head to Chloe once more, it was weak but there was certainly a smile on that face.

 _There it is Max. Keep it up Chloe you're doing good._

"My lips are sealed, you're not getting any of that."

"Like I want to hear any." Max mocked unconvincingly.

"Hey Max."

"Chloe don't you dare."

"Are you a camera?"

"No."

"Because I smile every time I look at you."

"Bleh." Max feigned vomit, but her shoulders shivered in giggles.

"Yeah maybe not." Chloe cringed herself and giggled along, but then to the highlight of her plans.

"Oh Max, you remember what happened after?"

"What?" Max remembered, but she wanted to verify it from Chloe.

"Come on I dared you to kiss me dude, shit I thought I gave you enough hints, I was so close to losing my shit when you actually fucking did it." Chloe felt it on her lips, the memory. She thought she would be the one to engage the first kiss with Max, but it was Max, on a dare, a double dare.

Max groaned in embarrassment, maybe she should keep how many times she rewound that moment to herself.

"But _fuck_ me for pulling back." An itch in her beanie, Chloe scratched it, "I set it up so perfectly and I fucking fucked it up."

"It was nice." Max looked up, sadness and confusion still faintly in the back of her eyes, but she was feeling the present, captivated by Chloe's voice.

"What I'm trying to say, Max," She paused, Max was not crying anymore, but her body was still tense and reserved. Chloe wanted to make sure she was clear, she reached out and pulled Max's left arm out from under her chin, held the small hand tightly with both of her own.

"Max, those memories are real. I remember them, I am real." Chloe squeezed Max's hand so tight it may have started to change color, but Chloe needed her to feel it, "Now I don't know how the hell I'm here right now, and hell I don't even care because you, Maxine Caulfield is here with me. We can figure all of that out later like we always do, but first you really gotta pull your shit together. Let's hang out like the old days, watch movies, explore uncharted islands and find buried treasures. Max and Chloe stuff."

Max let the corner of her lip curl up just a little, but the doubt was still there, and Chloe was adamant to pushing it to the back of her head.

"Shit, Max, I've never even been in San Francisco, I'll even let you be captain for a while and you can show me everything I missed. It's going to be hella awesome! What do you say Max, forget about all that useless shit for now and let's just have some fun?"

Short hesitation, Max glanced down, then away, then back at Chloe.

 _Having fun with Chloe, the Chloe that should be…_

"Don't you dare turn me down Max." Now both of Max's hands were in Chloe's possession, reminding her of the inexplicable yet undeniable physical presence, that Chloe is here.

 _Forget about all the useless shit with Chloe._

Max let the right corner of her lip curl up ever so slightly.

 _Chloe might be real._ She thought.

"Okay." Max agreed, though a half smile.

"What'd you say?"

Max frowned. She thought it took so much effort and focus just to muster so much as an "okay", but then again if she did not tease Max, she wouldn't be Chloe.

"Okay." Max repeated, a fuller smile this time.

"I can't heeear you."

 _Oh that's what she wanted._

Max sighed, gathering as much energy she could for Chloe and only Chloe.

"Aye aye captain!"

"Fuck yeah! That's what I'm talking about Max!"

 _Wait that's not how the song goes._

Chloe stood up, Max had forgotten how much ahead her best friend had outgrown her, but with her nearly six-foot physique above the sitting Max it was close to intimidating.

Chloe reached out her hand, "alright let's get you up, hippie."

Max reached for her, touching the cool skin of that palm again sent chills down Max's arm all the way to her tailbone.

 _Chloe could be real._ She thought.

"Whoa there, someone's put on a couple pounds." Chloe snickered as she swung Max up from the ground without much needed assistance, and the two collided into each other's arms.

"H-hey, I have not." Max retorted unsurely, contacting the coldness on Chloe's back with her fingers, she hugged her tighter, "you're freezing!"

"Should have seen me earlier, I was a blue popsicle." Chloe held Max before her by her shoulders, then traced a couple strands of her hair down to her collarbone, "Hope you didn't have to wait too long."

 _Chloe is real._ She thought.

Max shook her head; the waves of light brown shook back and forth. Perhaps it was from the slightly higher angle as Chloe is, but seeing her motion it hypnotized Chloe's senses, temporarily warming her heart from the wind.

"Not at all." Max smiled.

 _Fuck me, how did I miss all this?_ Chloe chuckled nervously.

"Damn Max," Chloe stepped back and rubbed the back of her neck in her signature awkward fashion, "you're uh, hella cute you know that?"

"Huh?" Max was caught off guard, grimaced in multiple forms of embarrassment. Lost for words and control of her face she could only imitate Chloe. So she scratched the back of her neck, looked up with unintentionally enticing eyes, "you're not so bad yourself."

Max definitely caught Chloe biting her lower lip, as her eyes betrayed her and gazed up while trying to look down. Chloe definitely caught Max flushing with red even with the orange lighting, as she turned her head toward the shadow to hide it.

 _Okay Chloe keep it cool, you've known her for years._

 _Okay Max, pull your shit together, say something._

"Um." Together they broke the silence.

"Sorry." Together they apologized and simultaneously looked away.

"Look, I don't know how I…" Chloe took initiative and stepped towards Max, "…don't know how this all works, but I hella crushed on you back then and uh, this is nice."

Max took the hint and did not hesitate to tip her sneakers just a few inches to reach for Chloe's lips, a peck short and sweet. Chloe closed her eyes for so brief a moment it was nearly a blink, and she received it wholeheartedly.

 _Chloe is alive._ She confirmed.

Max's fifth kiss ever in her life over a span of five years, was one she was already getting used to, and Chloe was not lying when she told her it would get addicting. Max wanted more but seeing Chloe's breath visible in the cold air reminded her. Even though she decided to just take a few more seconds to look at the Chloe she loved.

"We have to get you something to wear first." Max picked up Chloe's hand, starting to guide her.

The idea was spontaneous to Max too, but she just knew she had to.

"Brrrr, sounds like a good idea." Chloe liked the concern in max's voice, but then a realization came, "wait, like shopping?"

Max looked over her shoulder and smiled, a look that struck Chloe cold in her tracks but hot in her gut.

"I might've picked up a style or two over the past few years." Teasing Chloe, Max attempted a wink.

The shot of confidence from the introverted girl Chloe knew before sent another jolt into her already pumping heart. Seeing Max wearing the same gray sweater though dripped a slight of doubt into her eyes, but Chloe followed through.

"Well shit Max, let's do it."


	7. Our First Date

The creaky elevator ride to the ground floor was not the most impressive of human inventions, but for Chloe whose experience in elevation never exceeded the third floor, it was every bit as exciting as Max was surprised she was. When the two made first contact with the pedestrian traffic, Max made sure to hold on to Chloe despite her bursts of curiosity to explore the surroundings of Max's new resident. Max tugged on her arm, Chloe would return and the two walked close together again.

She admitted, it did bother Max a bit when the second thing that came across her mind was the worry in how much she still had in her bank account. Max wanted to convince herself that for Chloe she could do anything, but the concern was legitimate. She just hoped that she would have a way of telling Kate how she might have blown a few hundred dollars on her new girlfriend the next day.

 _Chloe is my girlfriend?_

Max and Chloe swung their intertwined hands as the shorter of the two led, skipped along the sidewalk of the San Francisco downtown. The sky shimmered ambiguous between the approaching dark and fading orange at dusk. Grins carved upon both their lips, Chloe a little less than Max from the vice grip on her right hand leashing her through the city she had never seen. Catching glimpses of Max glancing over her shoulder, happy but slightly worried to make sure Chloe was still there.

 _Cute, Max_.

Chloe knew what to do and pulled her in, placing her hand on the shorter girl's right shoulder, then feeling her waist held in return. It was the train tracks all over again, but the densely populated city was the complete opposite of the secluded forest, and their brighter smiles not driven by escaping an oncoming locomotive.

"Damn Max, you live here?" Chloe was awed by the sheer drastic difference in scale from Arcadia Bay, and how the people who just walked within one block in the northeast district could have out populated the entirety of her home town.

"Almost four years." Max nuzzled her nose into Chloe's shoulder, trying to keep her arm warm. As she looked up at Chloe's wondrous eyes in the foreign city she felt proud of herself after all this time she could show this to her. Then as they slid back down to see Max, Max immediately readjusted her sights back on the streets before them.

"Amazeballs." Chloe whispered under her breath, still in disbelief.

The lurking mystery crept in the back of both girls' minds. Max and Chloe held each other closer, pushing back the unsolved case of how Chloe from four and a half years ago could be holding a Max four and a half years in the present. Neither was going to think about that, not now. Chloe needed to stay strong for Max, and Max needed to stay sane for Chloe. She felt a shiver.

"Right, coat first." Max actually remembered their primary objective, being with Chloe it was too easy to lose her senses in her arms.

"Yeah, good idea." Chloe scanned the ground floor shops, being absent for so long she felt out of place looking at all the stores she did not recognize, or perhaps just never existed in Arcadia Bay. Although her eyes were lost in the wonders of the new city, her mind never left the girl next to her, "but you know."

"Hm?" Max smiled up at the blunette, but she saw that impish look. A sudden force dragged Max into Chloe, smashing her face into the crevice of Chloe's neck.

"I could always just have my Max warm me up," Chloe clutched Max to where the little lady might have been a good one or two inches in the air, the warm breath upon Chloe's neck coursed through her entire body, "Damn Max have you been eating? You're light as a feather."

Chloe joked at first, but she was sure the brunette's figure hidden under her gray sweater was either malnourished, or Chloe had somehow gained two ranks of strength while traveling into the future, maybe both. Max held tight when Chloe was too caught up slowly swinging her around in the air, and she used the only tactic she could think of.

"Ow."

Chloe unlocked her grip around the small girl's waist when she was surprised by a dull pain and slight moisture on the left of her collar.

"Did you just?" Chloe tried to sound angry as she covered her neck, a light indent in her skin. It did not help her act though to see Max's proud pouting face marking her victory over her former captain. One look at Max and the pain Chloe acknowledged only transformed into affection, a kind that sunk a bit deeper than the emotions.

 _Max just bit me._ Chloe really tried to hold back her grin, afraid it might have been lustful.

"Yep, the otter strikes back." Max crossed her arms, making sure not to wane the poise she had just upped on her blue haired friend.

"Oh Max, you're so going to get it!"

"Wait." Max's hand blocked Chloe's face, defeating all potential energy Chloe had begun to charge.

"There." Across the street, a store that wrapped the entire corner of the intersection, its circular architecture rounded out from bottom seven floors to the top like a tower overlooking the street before it.

Chloe followed Max's finger, "Express?"

"Yeah, let's go there," Max drew her hand back and scrubbed Chloe's bare shoulders, hoping the friction could create some heat for her even if temporary, "it's only going to get colder."

 _Whoa Maximus._

Chloe reverted her gaze back to Max with tender glee, noticing a subtle gleam in her eyes. Max did not realize it because it was so natural, but Chloe felt how genuine the girl cared for her, something she thought she had forgotten.

"Dang Max, plenty of love you're giving me here." Chloe teased.

Max staggered, quickly looking up and down with a hint of alarm.

"Well, um." She stumbled.

 _Dammit Chloe, don't just say the L-word like that, how am I supposed to respond?_

Max stuttered nervously, "uh, I uh, I mean, um, of course!"

 _Quick, say how much she means to you._

"Yeah Chloe, you're my gir…"

She froze.

 _Gotcha Max._ Chloe simpered.

Max closed her eyes, unsure of where she was just headed.

 _Oh god why?_

"I'm your what?" Chloe stepped closer, her visible breath caressing this embarrassed girl's forehead.

 _Rewind, rewind._

"Come on Max, what am I?" Chloe bumped Max lightly with her hip, too much fun seeing the previous confidence collapse.

Max groaned, her eyes shut tight. If that wasn't enough she brought both her hands to her face and turned around completely. Chloe actually being present certainly did its damage, but Max's main source of grumbles were from all the times she had wished and imagined being with Chloe again, and how all of her feelings toward Chloe spilt out without holding back. All the plans she had come up with and suddenly now lost from every single one.

 _Maxine you suck at this._ The groans escalated to a light squeal, Chloe sure was having fun nudging Max from behind.

Blood rushed from her hands and to her head, Max physically felt the flush that was taking its toll on her face. Time was not on her side, and neither was Chloe, but she must make up her mind.

Chloe stopped teasing as Max almost robotically realigned her stance, yet not enough courage to face Chloe just yet.

"Max?" Chloe lied, "you don't have to tell me right now if you don't…"

"You, a…" Max mumbled, still facing away, towards the crowded street, "…friend."

The white walk-light turned on.

"Wha…" Max snatched Chloe's hand before she could ask without even noticing the signal, but anyone in front who saw her face could tell the redness alone would stop any oncoming traffic.

Running toward the masses approaching from the other side, Chloe followed loosely behind Max, again being hypnotized by the waving brown hair. Then actually entering the sea of pedestrians brought another layer of noise through the traffic from both left and right. Mixed phone conversations and music, footsteps and motion all drowned out Chloe's attempts to question further.

But somehow Chloe heard it, loud and clear. It made her smile, ear to ear.

"Chloe Price is my girlfriend!"

 _Max…_

It might have had a different impact if she had heard it while facing Max, heard it being told to her personally. But the way Max announced it into the whole city had a different appeal but just as powerful. The G-word Chloe never thought she would hear Max say and Max said it, Max shouted it. She could go as far as saying she no longer felt any chill on her skin from the fire burning within her, the fire Max unknowingly ignited and fanned inside her chest into a storm.

 _Hella yes I am!_ Chloe caught up to Max in two long strides and secured Max under her right wing. The two slowed back down to walking.

"Hey, don't go too far girlfriend, I'm cold."

Max was still too ashamed to look back, but hearing Chloe say it, her body could not obey.

The brunette looked over her shoulder for the nineteenth time since they walked, Chloe kept count. Conflicted, parts of Max's cheeks simply were too confused to present a full smile, but her wet eyes sent the message. Sunlight had given away to the night, with no more orange in the way all that lit this love-struck girl was the white light from the store.

 _Shit she's red._

"Come here, you dork." Max managed to choke out of her throat and return the favor. Although her height and arm span proved somewhat difficult, her fingers still found a firm grip on top of Chloe's left arm. The pair made their way through the brightly lit front doors.

Enter the generic extravagant lights and urban authenticity, glass pillars and extended wall displays. Chloe's nature pulled her back, this was not the place for a punk shopping spree she was not supposed to be expecting anyway. Chloe forgot to walk, nervous that each step forward might make her more pretentious.

With a gentle tug by the hand, there stood Max. Soft percussion and guitar chords from some last year's pop song. It was too late to realize their difference in fashion over the years the two grew apart.

"Max, are you shitting me?"

 _Ouch Chloe._

"Oh come on, give it a try." Max saw it coming, but she had an extra four years to grow up and was not going to be defeated upon first blood, "promise I won't disappoint."

"Hell no, no way you're turning me into a hippie." Chloe could only take one step back while her hand still anchored to Max the unmoving. Some shoppers passing by glanced at the confrontation.

"Can't you trust me just once?"

"Same sweater, 'nuff said." Chloe proceeded towards the entrance, but Max held on.

"What?" Max looked down.

 _Old Max what were you thinking? I didn't even know I still had the Jane Doe shirt._

Apparently, shopping was not on the agenda back when she was unsure of Chloe's existence.

Max did not intend to use her last resort so soon, but she about expected as much from the stubbornness of Chloe Price. In her conscience, she never saw the day this trick Kate Marsh sometimes used on her would come into mind, but with the time and place this was just the right opportunity for its first field test.

"Chloe Price?" Max cooed sweetly, lightly swinging Chloe's arm with her pendulating shoulders.

 _What? Was that Max?_

The blunette turned.

Max stood with her head slightly lowered, gazing the floor at Chloe's murky reflection. The love song in the radio decided to hit the chorus for added effect, Max blinked slowly and looked up delicately, as much Kate Marsh as she could draw out from herself. The smile was key, facial movements of someone who would go out of her way to help others with everything she was, she is, and she will be. Max smiled melodramatically, the first of its kind. Most likely the last, as she may have focused too much on her lips and forgot about the furrow on her rigid eyebrows. The end product was just hopelessly disturbing.

Chloe said nothing, neutral eyes and half hung jaw, left lip twitching.

This was not the Max she remembered, but certainly imagined would be had she ever attempted such a feat. Well, Max was attempting. The fire inside Chloe faded by a few embers, but with the next passing second it was about to burst twice fold. Chloe Price would not be her name if she did not let this one out.

"PPFUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHWHATAFHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH…"

Max stopped.

 _Why? Max why? Oh no Max why?_ If closing her eyes could make the rest of the world disappear, Max tried, but she could not close her ears to the hysteric laughter of the girl before her. It did not sound like it was stopping.

"Max I can't," Chloe laughed so much she felt her abs begin to cramp, and her jaw begin to tighten. Yet laughing she continued. She tried to stop, but then she saw Max's disappointment in herself and she laughed again.

"Oh…my…god." Max whimpered and crouched to the ground.

"Max, I'm dying." Chloe giggled, and then laughed again.

 _Why? Max why? Ugh Max why did you do that?_ Surely covering her ears with her hands damped out some of the sound, Max tried, but it only isolated whatever source was the loudest to her, and that was Chloe.

"Okay, okay." Couple drops of tears on the edge of her lashes, Chloe wiped them away. Her stomach cramping but she was still grinning.

"Whew, Max you're so…"

"Ugh." Max grunted quietly into her knees, she thought she might cry but was also aware that another side of her found delight in the fiasco. Four and a half years plus one week, then add another five years on top of that Max could not remember if she had ever heard her best friend turned girlfriend laugh so openly. Perhaps at the complete loss of her street cred it was worth it for Chloe to be happy.

"Damn Max, haven't laughed like that in a while." Chloe was really expecting Max to recover now, but the girl kept herself crumpled on the floor. Face in her legs, hands scratching the sides of her hair, disturbing the perfect waves that once mesmerized Chloe.

 _You're so adorkable._

"Alright Max, stand up girl," Chloe crouched towards Max and reached under the brunette's arms, "still need my girlfriend to style me up, remember?"

Max hesitated, pondering if the moment had ended. Then still with only the top of her head visible, she nodded.

"Okay" Muffled under her breath, she stood back up with the help of Chloe, "but you better not complain."

"I won't if you make that face again." Chloe tucked her arm under Max for support.

"You suck." Max found her own smile again.

"Still your girlfriend, Max." Chloe smiled back, "no takebacks."

"Not going to."

The cashiers were sure happy to see the blue and brown haired girls on good terms again, seeing them walk through the different clothing isles. Some of the customers shared the same grin as the new couple shopped on their first date. Chloe noticed, her arm being held by the shorter girl searching attentively through the different wears. Chloe liked it, loved it, the way peoples' eyes briefly gazed Max and herself recognized them as a happy pair. Particularly other couples who had come to shop would smile back at each other after seeing Max and Chloe, as if to revalidate their own relationship and reminisce their own first date.

Chloe readjusted her arm in Max's.

 _This is our first date._

Max was not as observant as Chloe with her attention wrapped around her imagination in playing dress up with her first ever romantic partner at 22 years old, and it just so happened to be her childhood best friend. She did notice in her own way though, the difference she felt being with Chloe now than every single day in her life before.

Max blinked quickly.

As a photographer would, Max imagined it similar to the saturation aspect of photo manipulation. Color was never the forte of polaroid pictures, even with how Max worked around it to still make desired hues stand out, it was always the nostalgia aspect from the lack of saturation that appealed to the public. Look at the world through polaroid film for long enough, it was as if a gray filter had been permanently placed before Max. But now,

 _My eyes._ Max blinked again, she did not know how, but she like it.

The gray filter dispersed, Max felt like she may have entered another dimension. Seeing color like she barely remembered when she was younger, this was a different kind of nostalgia than seeing the past through photographs. Standing in a color rich clothing store, Max beamed unknowingly.

 _The reds are so much hotter_.

The greens were so much brighter.

 _The blues are so much calmer_.

The yellows were so much warmer.

"Hey, stop daydreaming." Chloe chuckled and squeezed Max's arm, "I'm right here."

One more hard blink to make sure, Max turned to Chloe, the enhanced color detection working magic once again. The blue in her hair, the blue in her iris, they did not suggest the traditional peace Max thought they would. Instead, because it was Chloe the blues excited her, appreciated this girl even more. One second too much and it seemed like all the lights in the room were dimmer than the glow from those vibrant eyes. Max could not contain herself.

"You're beautiful." She whispered.

Chloe did not know how to respond, audibly gulped, visibly reddened.

"Huh?"

While Max just gently admired the punk girl who had forgotten another's affection, Chloe was dumbfounded.

 _Holy shit, is this when I go in for a kiss?_ _Or is she supposed to? Max where did that even come from?_

She hoped that her beanie was pulled lower so that her eyes may not be so obvious, but she closed them thinking it was the right thing to do and waited for a whole of one second.

Two seconds.

"Oh, you should try this." Max's voice raced past Chloe's left.

 _Ouch Max._ The taller girl hoped nobody noticed her near desperate attempt to touch those inexperienced lips.

 _Okay, what distracted you from me?_ Chloe turned.

Beauty in contrast taken too literally, Max picked out an orange polyester jacket. Slim in both width and length just like Chloe's torso as well as the new crevasse carved between her eyebrows.

"A life jacket?"

 _Max, what the fuck is this?_

"It preserves heat and keeps you warm, plus…" Max explained but Chloe needed to reiterate.

"It's a life jacket, Max."

"Well I guess, but from the cold." Max almost cringed with another peek at the almost reflective material. It did not take an introverted photographer with no fashion sense to tell how hideous it was, but this may be the one chance Max gets a say in Chloe's attire and she was not going to waste it.

"And hey, we agreed no complaints." Max pushed for it on to Chloe, "to the dressing room with you."

"A fucking life jacket, Max?"

"Heave-ho!"

Chloe's upper body needed some physical persuasion from Max, but at least her legs submitted. A two-person forced conga line to the only vacant room, Max shoved the unwilling girl inside and closed the door.

"There's enough room for you in here." Chloe held the orange winterwear to her chest and estimated from the mirror, Max had a good eye for size.

"Just put it on and let me see."

Max waited outside, reached into her bag and readied for the reveal. Polyester was loud, and it tickled Max's imagination of Chloe wearing something bright for once, or maybe wearing something…

 _Ugh Max get your head out of the Chloe. Gutter! Ugh, get your head out of the gutter._

The dressing room knob turned, and Chloe slowly swung the door open for dramatic effect as well as just delaying the inevitable, the once blue punk now stood timid in her new bright orange highlight anticipating for Max's reaction.

"This actually feels pret…"

Click, flash, whir.

"Ha, Gold." Max shook the polaroid in delight.

Chloe's vision was stunned, and her body pulled aback from this betrayal.

"No way!" Chloe pounced herself forward, "Give me that you brat!"

Max was too fast to store the photo in her bag, giggling along, "Chloe wait."

The now orange pseudo punk wrapped herself around her brunette counterpart but could not quite reach a finger into the bag. She could have, but then she would need to find another excuse to push her face into Max's freckles.

 _She smells good_. Chloe smiled discreetly.

"Chloe seriously!" Max laughed as she tried to present the first official candidate for her girlfriend's 2018 makeover, "not a life jacket this time, promise!"

Chloe stepped back and crossed her arms, that poorly acted frown with one corner already tilting up.

"Hmph, I don't know Max. How are you going to earn my trust after that?" Chloe pouted even more, but making sure to stick her left cheekbone low enough toward Max so she could reach. She did not know why she closed her eyes, maybe to feel it coming and enjoy the sensation to a fuller extent. And enjoy it Chloe did when Max's lips tapped her skin, the frown instantly morphed into a grin.

"Sorry about the photo," Max retreated and softly scratched her face with one index finger.

"Hehe, I suppose I can forgive you, for now." Chloe swerved left and right, proud that she had lured another kiss out of her shy looking subject, "so uh, what you got there?"

"Right." The mud green cotton coat hung on the strap of Max's bag, she unfolded it and presented it to Chloe.

"Oh," She was not amused, "anything better than this orange glitter fest I guess."

Max peeked over the top for Chloe's reaction, raising her eyebrows in uncertainty. It was supposed to be a fun time, two girls out shopping and trying on clothes seemed like such a cliché happy memory to build. But a life under criticism as an artist clutched Max's neck, and with Chloe Price as her muse, the pressure was close to crushing. Leave it to Chloe to pull Max out of it though.

"Alright girlfriend," The unofficial model took the jacket out of Max's hands, "go find me something else while I metamorphose out of this cocoon."

 _Right, this is Chloe, Chloe is my girlfriend now. Aaaaah._ Max relaxed and shook her head, disappointed in herself for even thinking about comparing the lovely blue-haired girl before her with the nasty critics dressed in thousand-dollar suits.

"Aye aye captain!" Max saluted and bounced off. Chloe looked, hypnotized by the waving brown hair again. When Max looked away, Chloe allowed herself to appear vulnerable just for herself, relishing the quality time she can spend with Max again.

She reentered the dressing room and closed the door.

The sound of clashing polyester scrubbed its way through the upbeat drums and high male vocals from the store ceiling radio. Max returned to the dressing room with perfect timing.

The door opened, the brunette froze.

Chloe stood with one hand up on the door frame and the other on her waist, ankles crossed, and body propped enticingly. A small suave puff of air excused the three strands of blue hair from her half-closed eyes as they seduced Max's poor little heart.

"Hey sexy," Chloe made her voice as low as she could, but comically just out of her range, "if you're looking for a good time, you found the right place."

Max stared, swallowed hard, her arms almost losing their leverage to the two new articles of clothing in her arms.

"Wanna…" Chloe winked, virtually a whisper, "step in and spend it with me?"

Max could not handle it, her body began to swelter, and her forehead began to burn.

"Hey Max." Chloe continued but was hit in the face with another jacket and a pair of pants for her to try on. The door slammed close.

She heard the giggle outside ride into the distance as Max galloped for more, and Chloe giggled on the inside at the innocence.

After a few minutes Max returned again, the door swung open.

Chloe stood, no tricks, no pranks, no playing with Max's blood flow. The dark brown jacket hung one size looser on Chloe's body, making it look bulkier than probably originally intended. It could be just that Chloe looked good in anything with her slim figure or Max's longing for Chloe really made her blind to aesthetics, but Chloe's firm stance now with her thumbs in her belt straps, zipper cargo pockets on the coat, made her look strong and composed yet rebellious. _Attractive_. Most importantly it did not take away from the punk aura Chloe emitted, Max decided.

"I like it."

"Yeah?" Chloe looked to the mirror. The only gripe she really had about the design was the thin fur lining along the hood, and maybe the color, but Max liked it so she liked it.

"I dig it too. Do you think they have it in black?"

"Way ahead of you." Max handed the identical jacket in black.

"Not bad, Maxine." Chloe took it.

"Did you try the pants?"

"Uh not yet."

The door closed.

Max skipped off once more, returning with the next batch of harvest.

The door opened.

Chloe stood in black, much more fitting to both their eyes. Max nodded in satisfaction and threw a few new selections of shirts into Chloe's arms.

"Try on the pants after these, I wanna see."

"Whoa, patience Max, these suspenders are hard to get off."

"Just take off your pants."

"Ha! You'd want that."

The door closed.

 _Chloe needs to take off the jacket to try on a new shirt, Chloe needs to take off her current shirt to try on a new shirt._ Max exhaled slowly.

The door opened.

"Like what you see?"

Max caught a glimpse of the white tank top Chloe wore all the time lying on the floor, a little sweat unnoticed from her temple.

"Knew you'd go for that one."

A new gray t-shirt under the black winter jacket. Max had no idea what the design was, but its erratic patterns and almost gothic suggestive had Chloe written all over it.

"Fuck yeah, no idea what this is but I'm in on it." Chloe stretched the front of the shirt for a better view.

"Did you try the pants?"

"Uh not yet."

The door closed.

Max hopped off to one more trip, this time returning with something more colorful.

The door opened.

Gone are the blue rips and patches, now replaced with black jeans and an extra few unnecessary zippers, Max was surprised the store even carried this type of clothing, but so pleased that it did when she witnessed Chloe's slender leg shape in a new light, or a new dark.

"Wow." Max awed under breath.

"Well, it's kind of steampunk, which is still punk," Chloe looked down and stretched her hips and legs around in the mirror to see it from different angles, "nice find, Chloe approved."

Max long resolved her sexuality confusions, but actually possessing a partner who was now practically showing off her curves rekindled just how intense she could feel towards another person. The cozy looking offerings still in her arms she pressed them to her face, using the soft wool to hide her ecstatic grin knowing that her choices were accepted by the girl that meant the world to her. Didn't hide her eyes though.

"What are you smiling about?" Chloe approached and examined the soft pink and dark blue.

"Nothing." Max squeezed her eyes shut.

 _What are you gonna say to her, Max? Chloe you're so fucking hot?_ _I want to get in your pants? Seriously how? Why are genetics so unfair?_

"Um,"

 _Calm down, hormones._

Holding on to one end and letting the rest of it fall towards the floor, Max held two scarves, "the pink one is for me, and the blue one is for you."

"Thanks, captain obvious." Chloe selected the light pink artistry and glanced at Max, "chin up, Caulfield."

Max quickly folded the blue scarf up in both her arms when Chloe raised the pink one above her head. As if being knighted, she felt honored and loved to be wrapped in such gentle fashion by the blue queen herself. Chloe slowly twirled the fuzzy fabric around Max's neck, a coy smile by the mutual adoration shared between the two. Finally through the loop, and the scarf cupped snugly under Max's chin, softness of the material made Max feel like she was still being caressed by Chloe's hands.

Looking into her opposing blue eyes, Max did not even realize when the other scarf was taken from her arms as Chloe swung it brashly around her own collar like Chloe would. A new song was being introduced in the radio.

"Are these like," Chloe matched the two thin scarves next to each other, "hella girlfriend scarves?"

Maroon 5's latest collab hit pumped through the station, one of their more dance-oriented songs to fit in with the recent electronic trends. Love song no doubt.

Max smirked.

"Hella." One hand into her bag and out with the camera. The two looked impishly at each other, Chloe pulled Max in.

The door closed, rustling. A couple other shoppers entered the room next door, while another exited the room across. Muffled giggles.

Chloe kissed Max on the cheek, her eyes shut tight while Max smiled naturally like all her other selfies.

"Alright hold it like that." Max.

"Mhm." Chloe.

Flash.

Max tucked her head perfectly on Chloe's shoulder while Chloe seemed oblivious looking away, but subtly kept her pupils in the left corner to acknowledge Max.

Flash.

"Gotta show off these babies." Chloe.

The two held each their scarves up, Chloe with both ends, Max with only one as her other hand was occupied with the camera.

"Say cheese?" Max.

"Cheeeese!" Chloe.

Flash.

Chloe threw the longer end of her blue scarf around Max and stuck their faces together. Max took this chance to sneak a quick smooch up on the blunette's left cheek and clicked right when Chloe blushed giddily from it.

Flash.

"Can't wait to see that one." Max shook the photo and placed it into her bag.

"Oh! Do a silly one."

The connotation of "a silly one" carried slightly different weights between the two girls. For Max it was crossed eyes and a goofy grin. For Chloe it was firmly shut eyes, while her tongue out at full extent between the "V" shape her index and middle fingers made under her chin.

Flash.

"What face did you make?" Max looked at the blank undeveloped photo in vain, then shook it.

"Nothing really, just thinking about you." Chloe rolled her eyes, only a hint of a chuckle.

"Aw, Chloe." Max pressed her face into Chloe's chest, an act of cuteness to her girlfriend disguised as a smooth hiding of her redness to herself.

Chloe leaned over to the floor and picked it up. Max felt something push into her arm, her eyes did not see while still closed in Chloe's scent, but her ears heard the polyester. Her shoulders sunk.

"Can't back out of this one." Chloe's voice muffled on the outside.

Max hesitated.

"Fine." Sluggish antipathy muffled on the outside, followed by shuffling polyester as Chloe forced the orange onto the unexcited girl.

Max sighed.

Flash.

"Ha! Can't wait to see that one." Chloe laughed into the mirror at Max's reflection, the gloomy expression completely betraying the brightness on the photographer's body.

Max unzipped the jacket and stripped back into her gray sweater and pink scarf.

"I only have one shot left." Max examined the polaroid camera.

"Oh," Chloe settled, while her concern immediately reached out for the brunette's needs, "you gotta save it for anything?"

Max smiled to herself and said quietly but mischievously, "you, most likely."

Chloe blushed again, a shock almost.

 _How does Max know to say that? What happened to that awkward picture geek? Well I guess she's still a picture geek, but fuck, that was smooth._

"Wait Max, do you already have a girlfriend?" Chloe drew back, "because you're handling this girlfriend game way too well."

Max stopped, a deep rage rose inside her chest. How dare Chloe question her loyalty when she doesn't not know how Max spent every single day for almost five years thinking about her. The anger was suppressed by guilt though, Max could blame no one else for the years she suffered without Chloe but herself.

"Chloe," Max glared up, not hiding any of the sorrow leaking out of her eyes, "not a day went by where I did not miss you."

"Hey, hey Max it was just a jo…"

"I know everything is my fault, but for four and a half years I imagined I would see you every time I looked behind me," Max faced Chloe, "If you were there, all the things we would do together."

"Hehe Max what were you plan…"

Chloe was silenced by the contact to her lips, it was short, but it was heavy. Chloe had just begun to close her eyes when Max untipped her toes.

"Things like that."

Chloe was already missing the feeling.

"I'm sorry, Max."

"Never, Chloe."

The girl in black stepped forward and embraced her friend dearly, Max let her eyes close and relished Chloe's body in her new cotton armor. The blue scarf on her face, pink scarf on her neck, hugging Chloe never felt this soft. Max snuggled more into her partner.

"Max?" Chloe asked sweetly.

"Yeah?" Max replied equally.

"I'm hungry."

But it was Max's stomach that growled over the music. Max realized that for whatever reason, she might have missed breakfast in this new timeline, not that a waffle could last her for the whole day.

"Me too." Max placed a hand on her chest. The two shared a small laugh.

"Wanna take this girl out somewhere nice?"

The song reached its end.

"Yeah I have a couple places in mind." Max wished she had a few places in mind.

"Alright then." Chloe looked around at all the different clothes she had tried on, her scarf in the mirror, then at her old clothes. "Well since we're past first base, wanna stay while I change?"

 _How are you going to take that, Max?_

The intense fluster returned again, and Max was not sure if it was a good sign that she liked it so much. The ground, the wall, her scarf, the door, the orange jacket on the bench, Chloe's old clothes on the floor.

"I should, um," Max could not find a place to look, and ten seconds was too long to answer that question.

"You know you want to," Chloe already slid her arms out of the jacket, "besides, it's not like it's the first time you've seen me undress."

"Um! I'm-going-to-put-these-clothes-back-and-be-back-in-a-minute-so-you-can-change-now!" Max slurred through in quick succession and darted out of the room with an armful of clothes from the ground.

The door closed, Chloe bit her lip, wondering if she had lost an opportunity to open up to Max. She unbuttoned her pants.

Max did not remember where she obtained each piece of attire, so in brief panic hung them all loosely on the same rack near the dressing rooms. Her heart was pumping, reaching the point of deceleration finally.

 _Should I have stayed?_ Deceleration leveled.

It was night outside, and Max had not prepared a place for them to go for dinner, customers decreased in numbers as she caught brief eye contact with the smiling cashier. Max smiled back.

 _Chloe is here, we just shopped and took pictures together. Oh god is this our first date?_

She dug her hand into her bag for her phone. Chloe could only take so long to change and Max had to search google maps as fast as she could with her unreliable data service.

 _Restaurants near me?_

The dressing room knob creaked, and her phone nearly slipped out of her fingers when she looked behind. The door did not open.

 _Whew, okay um. Should I get something to match her? We have the scarves, but this gray sweater…why didn't I change? Do I even have enough money?_

A few destinations appeared around Max's location on the screen, not so difficult a task in the commercial district. The girl's thoughts were elsewhere though.

" _You're totally girlfriend material."_

Max pushed her pink neckwear up towards her cheeks, a smile that could not be controlled, memories with her best friend rushing forward.

" _You're hella cute you know what?"_

She blinked, and she would see Chloe grinning at her. She listened, and she would hear an echo of Chloe's laughter. She felt, and would sense the softness on her lips where Chloe leaned in.

Something was missing though, something Max wished she heard Chloe say. Max said it, but she did not remember Chloe saying it back.

Max imagined, a world where time reserved just a minute for the two to hold each other. When the rest of the world would stop, so Max could look into the blue eyes she first met when she was seven.

 _Or was I eight?_

Chloe would look back into hers, Chloe would hesitate even over the headstrongness of the Price family, this was important. Eventually, perhaps the courage found from knowing that the rest of the world would be giving her this moment, she would say it. She would blush lightly, Max would blush heavily, Max would say it in return. Time resumes again, and she imagined it would.

Chloe stood silently in front of Max, changed back into her iconic white tank and blue jeans. She decided to keep the jacket and the scarf on though, while holding the pants and a couple shirts in her right arm. Both leaning on the wall, Chloe did not dare disturb a girl in her fantasy, daydreaming at night, especially if it was about her. Soft movements of her freckles under her closed eyes, elated smile in whatever paradise Chloe hoped she could drown herself in with this brunette dork. That is until Max opened her eyes, still holding the smile that was soon to be extinguished. Chloe caught the moment Max realized the situation she was in.

"Sweet dreams?"

Max blinked hard to unblur her sight, lingering a bit longer to convince herself that the embarrassment before the blue haired punk did not amount to how damn sweet that dream she just had was.

"Yeah, hella sweet." Max propped herself off the wall, her phone locked again in her hand, "ready to go?"

"Just these," Chloe propped herself off the wall, lightly displaying her new would-be-wardrobe, "I don't think I could ever get used to you saying hella."

"Better get hella used to it."

"Saw that one coming." Chloe smirked to herself and followed Max as they made their wait to the cashier's desk. The young blonde by the register looked tired towards the end of the day's shift, but her beaming expression greeted the couple she had been expecting for almost an hour as if she had just started. Neither of the two would know, but they were the highlight of this cashier's night.

"Um, so these two shirts, this jacket, and these pants." Chloe placed the pieces before her.

"and these scarves." Max added.

"Awesome! Glad to see you two having fun, it's so cute." The cashier stroke up conversation as she scanned the items.

"Hell yeah." Chloe smiled and reached across Max to pull her close.

"Ooooo." The blonde oooooed, "spoiling your girlfriend tonight?"

 _Augh, were we that obvious? I guess we were._

"Yes, I am spoiling her tonight." Max nestled her nose into Chloe's arm to hide her face turning red for the umpteenth time.

 _Wow I like this grown up Max._ Chloe bit her lower lip.

"That's so sweet." She scanned the scarves last, with a click of a few keys on her keyboard, "that would be 266 dollars even, paying by card?"

 _Ouch, sorry, budgeting plans._ Max had her card ready to be chipped in.

"Yeah."

"Wait hold on." Chloe taken aback by the number, never having spent so much over clothes.

"Hm?" Both Max and the cashier gazed up at Chloe.

"266 dollars? Max are you serious?"

She inserted her card into the device, Max was almost worried something else had gone wrong, but it was just Chloe concerning for her.

"Anything for you, Chloe." Max typed her password in, releasing her hold on Chloe's waist so she could place her card back into her petite gray wallet. Her hand shook jut a bit, but she did well to hide the buried panic between illogical decision and necessary emotional acts.

"Aww you two are so cute, I'm so jealous." The blonde processed the payment and neatly folded the clothes into the store's signature white show bag, "and I put your receipt in the bag if that's okay."

"Thank you very much." Max received the plastic bag and handed it to Chloe, who was still slightly perplexed by how the little girl she usually bossed around just casually spent hundreds of dollars for her without hesitation, "come on Chloe, put the coat on before we go outside."

"Yeah," Chloe obeyed, "thanks Max."

The slight breeze from the February evening already started scratching at Chloe's arms, but saved by Max helping her secure the new jacket on to her shoulders. The scarves were next. Max had to reach higher to spin the scarf neatly around Chloe's neck, but she managed.

"Have a good night!" The cashier waved goodbye at the couple leaving the building, the two smiled back, and walked into the night.

Max's sweater was not as cozy as she planned for the evening, she wondered if she should have purchased a coat for herself. Chloe saw her breath rise up into the sky, glad that she had the jacket to finally cover her arms, the scarf to cover her neck, while her face still got a full taste of the frosty breeze.

 _Oh damn it's colder. Max._

Chloe looked over to her right, where the shivering girl checked her phone for something, numbers and tabs. Quietly the blue girl in her new blue scarf circled behind Max and quietly hugged her, their breathing in sync.

Chloe's stomach growled.

"So where to now?"

 **Available balance:** 26.50

Max lower her phone and held on to Chloe's hands at her waist.

Max sighed.

"I guess there is one place we can go."


	8. Perfect

"Number 326!" The server shouted to the near empty diner.

"Think that's us." Chloe confirmed the receipt and stood up, Max peeked and nodded.

The smell of the iconic fries, their secret burger dressing. Chloe applied a disdainful grimace to her expression at the junk food, but after receiving the tray of two dollar-menu sandwiches and a small order of fried potato sticks; Chloe fancied at how appropriate the two would end up at a McDonald's around the corner.

Max looked through a couple of the polaroids that have finally developed, particularly the "silly" one. Max smiled but did not quite, conflicted between the appositeness of Chloe's immaturity and just generally Chloe's immaturity.

" _Nothing much, just thinking about you._ " _She said._

Max chuckled at the end.

"Alright Maxilionare." Chloe set down the tray and plopped down into her seat across, "your turn, tell me what I missed."

 _Hey that's a new one, Maxilionare who is currently worth around twenty American dollars with rent due next week. Oh god._

"What you missed?" Max gracefully opened the wrapper to the dollar menu cheeseburger, while Chloe shredded the paper like some rare blue Tasmanian Devil.

"Yeah."

 _Wowser she's going to finish that sandwich in two bites._

"Fuck, I needed that." One more bite left, Chloe chomped down on the burger like her life depended on it. The bread, meat, pickles and onions tasted all the same to her, her stomach was taking no prisoners tonight. "Tell me everything Max, the past four years that I skipped."

"How are you taking this so well?" Max was slightly annoyed, but can only get up to so much with Chloe. She loved her after all, "I went to your funeral Chloe, that means there's two of you in this world and one of you is still buried."

"Whoa Max, I'm eating here." Not anymore after the last bite.

"Chloe."

"Sorry." Chloe sipped her cola out of the large fountain cup, "that's too morbid to think about Max, so just don't think about it. Problem solved."

"More like problem ignored." Max sipped her water out of the little water cup.

"Pfft, same thing." The punk beta leaned back in her seat, enjoying the unworn inflexibility of the new coat, "alright no more of that shit, tell me what happened to you Max, got a lot cuter since I last saw you."

 _Holy shit Chloe do you actually want to hear it or do you just want to flirt?_

Max took her fourth bite out of the small cheeseburger, chewed, and swallowed.

"It's kind of a long story." Max mumbled.

"Start from what happened right after I got shot," Chloe tilted her head, "and died? I guess? That is so weird to say."

What Max did not want to hear, to have to return to that dark day when she waited for the gunshot. Max did not want to face it again, remembering all the days she sat alone in her room plotting multiple ways to hurt herself so she would not go back on the promise on Chloe's life. The secret she had to bear for all those years unable to tell anyone else, the secret that would have eternally poisoned her.

Max looked at Chloe, surely her glum expression sent her the message of her unwillingness.

 _Wait._ Max chuckled briefly and unintentionally. _It's Chloe._

"Max…" Chloe got the message.

 _Chloe is the only one I could share it with, I thought I'd been sharing with, now I can actually…_

"Max, oh shit, I'm sorry." Chloe's worried eyes sought immediate redemption from the brunette, "fuck I'm so stupid, don't say a word Max."

"Chloe."

"Dammit I told you not to think about all that and I…" Chloe slammed her fist into the table nearly knocking away the tray.

"Chloe hold my hand." Max reached out and held onto the tensely enclosed fist. Like a spell being cast, the fist loosened and the blue nailed fingers found their way around Max's palm. The two held on tightly.

Max sighed.

"Wait, you…"

"I need this Chloe, just," Max closed her eyes, "don't let go."

"I won't." Chloe squeezed for reassurance.

Max sighed again, prepared herself for what's to come. The two dove back into the Max sitting helplessly on the cold bathroom floor, soon to run red with blood.

That voice faded in.

"You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs-"

 _Don't move Max, you can't move._

"Nobody would even miss your punk ass, would they?"

 _I would Nathan, I would miss Chloe._

"Get that gun away from me, psycho!"

Explosion of gunpowder, Max closed her eyes, the empty bullet casing clinked onto the tiles.

…

The world went silent, she thought she heard Nathan panic, but it did not matter.

Max wanted to rewind, but Chloe's last thoughts from another timeline held her still. Max wanted to so much. Max wanted to destroy, release, wanted to walk up to Nathan and strangle the troubled teen and watch his eyes lose light. If she rewound now, she could go for the fire alarm again.

 _It's right there, I just have to._

 _Don't._ Chloe's voice, the first time it revealed itself to Max's conscience.

 _Chloe._

Max thought she heard David charge through the bathroom door, she thought she heard Nathan crying as he was subdued to the floor, but it did not matter.

 _Just sit still, just wait a little longer._

Somewhere in between, she thought she heard the soft flapping of butterfly wings, but it did not matter. She had a choice, and she chose. Orange and white consumed her surroundings, she cried quietly, holding her head into her arms so she would not rewind. Max woke up once more.

The golden hour set out to mock Max at the lighthouse, the bay was peaceful, the storm was absent. Chloe was not next to her. Max wore the black dress she reserved for very specific occasions.

 _It's…beautiful._

 _We did it Max._

 _Chloe._

Max glanced at the wooden bench, glanced at it again, again, one more time, two more times, maybe this time Chloe would be there. Chloe was not, will never be.

 _Max, the others are waiting. Let's go now._

 _Okay._

They walked the cemetery, Max did not feel sadness, and realizing so it disturbed her.

 _Why is Victoria here?_

Tears streamed down her cheekbones, but Max did not know where they were from, her body had more emotion than her numbed mind. Joyce cried into David, Max cried to herself.

Max sat in her dorm room that evening, unsure of what to feel. How coincidently it was raining, from whatever spirit would weep for Chloe. Max could not let herself feel regret, seeing all the people alive and well now, Joyce a little less so but David poured out his good side. Photography was cancelled indefinitely, while all other classes went on a week pause to ensure the safety of its students. The Everyday Heroes contest somehow proceeded however. No one commented on why Victoria did not attend, but felt her share of mourning with sympathetic acknowledgment. In the mix of thoughtlessness, Max made the mistake of looking through her old photos, while remembering every single one she did not take in this timeline. Every moment she had spent with Chloe that week, never existed but in her memories. The one particular picture she had kept from years ago, Chloe and Max in their pirate gear, Chloe's toothy smile.

The rain and gray clouds loomed over Max.

 _Chloe._

Max realized.

 _She never saw me again._

Max remembered.

 _I left her at her father's funeral._

Max's jaw trembled.

 _I…_

Knock, knock. Max turned, she imagined who it was from the reluctance.

Kate opened the door just a slit to peek through the unlit room, Max sat on the bed remembering she had forgotten to lock it.

"Max?" Kate's shaky voice quivered through the doorframe, this girl was crying.

Max did not want to answer, maybe then she will go away.

 _But how can I do that to Kate?_

"Come in."

Kate Marsh in all black, shambled weakly past the door frame and fell to her knees right next to Max.

"Oh gosh Kate," Max did not react fast enough to catch her, but made an effort to support her to a seat on the cushions, "What's wrong?"

The rain outside splashed the window, a curious mystery to the meteorology department with its sudden emergence. Even over the hundreds of raindrops impacting the glass, Max heard her cry. Kate shuddered and tattered into Max. While Max rested an arm on Kate's back and gently pampered the poor girl.

"I," Kate sniveled, "wanted to…"

Max whispered quietly, "there, there Kate, just breathe."

"I wanted to…" Kate was fighting her body, "see if you were…ok."

Max was surprised that she even heard a single word through the sobbing and the showering, but she understood clearly.

"She was…" Kate continued, "your friend, it…"

 _Kate is actually checking on me. Oh Kate._

"…it must be…" Sniffle after sniffle, "so hard for you…"

"Kate you don't…" Max held close, her dress was going to be soaked with this girl's tears.

"I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry Max."

"Oh Kate," Max threw her other arm around and pushed the enormous hair bun to her face, "thank you."

Kate's hands found their way around Max's back, the two held each other dearly. The rain continued their percussion course.

"Don't worry, Kate. It's going to be alright, I'm going to be alright." Max did not know how she found any confidence to give another comfort so straightly.

"She's," Max looked towards the blackness of the ceiling, dimly gray from the outside, "she's probably in a nice place, listening to music peacefully."

 _That's not Chloe._

 _That's what Kate would like_.

Kate shifted her head to the right, sobbing less frequently.

"It's just…" Max inhaled, "it's going to be ok Kate, people pass away all the time."

 _Max what are you saying?_

Kate felt a drip on her head, she wanted to look up, but Max pressed her head to her shoulder.

"Ugh, they need to fix this leak in my room, the rain's all getting in." Max joked unconvincingly, her voice losing support with every other word.

"It's just kind of…" Her mind willed, but her body hesitated.

"It's just kind of hard, but I…"

 _You lie so well Max._

Kate looked up, she felt how deeply the brunette's chest trembled with each attempt. It was dark, but she detected the faint reflection lining down Max's eyes.

"but I'll be alright…"

Max wanted to hear Chloe's voice right now to tell her to go on, or tell her to stop. Even the voice in her head had gone silent, there was no Chloe right now.

"It's just hard…" Max choked it out, she could not hide it any longer, the floodgates opened.

 _Just let it go, Max._

"but it's going to be alright," her diaphragm spasmed, "everything…"

 _I'll never see her smile again._

Max broke down. How painfully Max wept that night the entire girl's dorm floor remembered. Her sinuses twitched and her eyes ached.

"I'll never..."

 _I'll never see her frown again._

Max lost her arms around Kate as they fell limp to the bed, her body forfeiting any strength along with her mind. Kate did not let go, held tighter to the girl that shed any one's lifetime of tears.

"I'll…"

 _I'll never hear her voice again._

"I…ah…"

The precipitation hammered ever so hard on the window panes, Max howled through it. This was where her sorrow went, stocked up inside for one day too late it poured out of her eyes for the dark to receive. Max finally realized.

 _I can never see Chloe again._

Max cried, she cried and cried and cried and she cried so loud.

Victoria across the hall in her bed cried along. Dana down a couple rooms pushed her face into her pillow. Brooke to the other side tried not to but could not hold back a few drops from escaping. Kate bawled in to Max's chest as the two lost their breaths repeatedly and continuously. Chloe would not want to see Max in this state.

Through the accelerating drumming on the window glass, Max said her name as if in desperate attempt to summon the girl she chose to sacrifice.

"Chloe! Oh my god I'm so sorry! Chloe please! I don't want…"

 _I don't want you to go._

Max's hand searched for the Kate holding her, grabbed on to the little girl's body for dear life, indulging the sensation that each of her fingers felt to be able to hold on to another living and breathing human.

 _I'll never feel her again._

 _I'll never feel Chloe again. If I call her she wouldn't respond. If I text her she wouldn't respond. If I run into her room she wouldn't be there. If I looked into her truck she wouldn't be there. If I turn around she wouldn't be there. If I fall asleep and wake up she wouldn't be there. Chloe's not there anymore. Chloe is not here, anymore. Chloe is dead._

Reality is taboo, and she realized too late.

"Chloe I…"

 _Chloe, I love you._

 _Chloe, I love you so much._

The pouring outside finally drowned out the collective weeping over the bay. Joyce cried into Chloe's sheets, she would give her life just to even catch a scent of Chloe lighting a cigarette. Nathan sobbed his eyes out in his cell, pondering between his wretched life and the Chloe who he did not even dislike. Frank Bowers sat in the driver's seat with Pompidou by his side, trying to find peace in the flatness of the ocean and the thought that maybe Rachel would have Chloe's company now.

Injustice is this world. Unfairness is this city. Corrupt is this town.

The rain and gray clouds loomed over Arcadia Bay, as the world wiped away.

"Max…" Chloe still sat across from table, her hand building up a sweat in Max's.

"It's okay." Max smiled to assure her, the first time she could remember revisiting these memories without suffering depressive meltdown. Just a few tears she could deal with.

She continued.

Saturday arrived promptly with a bright new day. Max woke up next to Kate, both their eyes swollen barely within recognition. Kate said some inspiring words to help Max stand, offered to stay with Max as long as she needed. Max showed her appreciation, but there was someone else she needed to see.

Credit to the Two Whales manager for giving Joyce the much needed week off, Max tried to greet the grieving mother with a smile. She fooled no one, but Joyce's equally puffy eyes accepted the heart. The house was intact, safe and sound, but a spirit was lost. As Max walked through the white doors of the half-painted home, she anticipated some punk with blue hair would come and greet her, pull her upstairs to her room and rock out to some underground electric guitar. Instead it was Joyce. It was weird to Max when she recalled she had not really seen Joyce out of her blouse and skirt since returning to Arcadia Bay, so it was soothing to see again the mother of another daughter in her casual shirt and jeans.

Joyce embraced Max, the two exchanged affectionate words of encouragement and made their way to the dining table where David sat reading the newspaper. Max sat across from him, Joyce prepared breakfast.

"Good morning Mr. Madsen."

"Good morning," He lowered the papers and revealed his moustache, a beard was creeping out of his sides, did not get the mood to shave after the tragedy. He opened his mouth, but returned to the news when he could not find the words.

Max sat, this might have been her first time visiting the Price house in this timeline, a few missing pictures, quieter.

"New is keeping silent, but sons of bitches got it coming, facing the grand jury next week, tear 'em to pieces." David huffed, Max could see his frown from his voice.

"Both of them?"

"Both of them."

Joyce sniffed in the kitchen.

Chloe was eager to skip forward, the rage was still fresh for her, "What did those fuckers get?"

Max blinked back into the fast food diner, checking the blue hair present, the night outside present. Max took a breath to reassure herself.

"Jefferson got 62 years." The mention of the name chilled Max's back.

"Fuck him, didn't get life?"

"No, but close enough."

The punk looked away in disgust, "and Prescott?"

Max never hated Nathan after the first two days, she was vaguely aware of the demons the abused boy fought within himself. However, there was no way she could forgive him for what he did to Chloe. Saying his name felt bitter.

"Nathan," Max's eyes sank to the side, "he was sent to some mental health facility last I heard, his parents pinned everything else on Jefferson."

"What? The piece of shit killed Rachel!" Chloe bolted up, but made sure her hand was still latched on to Max's. The cashiers peered over to the only occupants still in the diner, aside from the homeless man in the corner.

"Chloe. Jefferson killed Rachel, he confessed for a lighter sentence." Max pulled out her left hand and held Chloe's to calm her down, "Nathan…shot you."

"Pfft, bullets can't kill me." Chloe patted her chest and gave Max a reassuring grin.

"Uh." Max actually had no way of rebutting against that, before they can find out how Chloe was still alive and leapt over four and a half years into San Francisco, Max could only wonder in awe how her blue haired girlfriend got her spirit from.

"Max." The blunette exhaled to resume their previous subject, "Is mom okay?"

Max smiled, and Chloe let herself sit back a little.

It was safe to say Joyce in a way adopted Max after Chloe's passing. Max had forgotten the exact order, but she remembered all those who had tried to come and help her since. When classes resumed function, Kate knocked, Warren knocked, Dana knocked, Kate knocked, Warren knocked, Victoria knocked, Kate, Warren, Victoria, Kate, Victoria, Kate, Kate, Kate. Eventually Kate learned to enter without knocking. Between all of these heartwarming visits Max would often find herself seeing Joyce to try and cheer her up, whether it was at the diner after class or at her home at night. Even though Max always turned out to be the one needing Joyce's support, the mother and friend bonded just by sharing a good cry in Chloe's room every other night. They would talk about Chloe, and they would cry. They would talk about how Chloe would hate to see them crying, and they would cry again. Joyce imagined hugging Chloe every time she embraced Max, Max knew that because she did the same. One of the nights, Joyce thought the conversation was getting too dark, stood up and went to dig around in one of Chloe's shelves. Max saw where this was going.

"This old thing was William's." Joyce retrieved the Polaroid camera, dusting off a bit with her fingers, hesitated for two seconds when a few memories popped into her mind, "well then it was Chloe's, she never used it anyways, and I believe they both would've wanted no one else to have it but you."

"Joyce," Max held the camera in her hands, "thank you so much but I can't…"

"Of course you can sweetie," Joyce pushed Max's arms back before the girl could reach out, "William would be mad at me if he knew I never used it, and I trust you certainly will."

 _Ouch, that sounded familiar._

"Chlo…" Max whispered and corrected herself, "Joyce, thank you so much."

An undetected tear rolled down Max's cheek, the similarity between mother and daughter caught Max off guard. Joyce hugged Max again, and continued to talk about memories that they hoped would one day be sweet and not haunting.

Months later, Joyce would congratulate Max on her acceptance into Academy of Art San Francisco, kudos to Kate Marsh who kept an eye on Max every minute she was at Blackwell. Max had already let her hair grow then. That day she presented her acceptance letter to Joyce at Two Whales along with Kate who smiled proudly at something finally looking up for her friend. Joyce was ecstatic for someone who did not even know what the Academy was, boasted to her customers who smiled but did not care. Max was glad to see Joyce happy and cheery, Kate was glad to see Max glad.

It might have made it harder, depending on perspective when Max received her diploma and was days away from her move to San Francisco. Joyce and David congratulated her once more, and told her about their plans to move to Joyce's home in Alabama where she decided to invest in teaching and aiding teenagers with mental health disorders. Max thought it was so great and how strong Joyce was, that despite losing both of her most loved ones she could still stand tall to help others in need, she was Joyce after all. The shadow of not being able to see Joyce did not dawn upon Max until she was at the airport, where she hugged Joyce more than she hugged her own parents.

"I'm going to miss you so much Joyce." Max squeezed her tightly, would have been longer but her morning flight was not subjective to her.

"Me too Maxine." Joyce wanted to contest, but did not want to break the girl on her way out, "David and I gave you our phone number, feel free to call and we can have our talks again."

 _I'm going to miss you too Max._ Chloe's voice.

 _Wouldn't you be coming with me?_

 _Oh right. Gonna miss you mom!_

Joyce released Max, "you be good, I know you'll do just fine."

"I will." Max lied and wiped her tears, Joyce wiped her own.

"Alright, now go on before you have to see this old lady cry again." Joyce stepped back, she wished the tears would too.

Max gazed at her parents and nodded, to Kate and back at Joyce, "You still look pretty."

The two chuckled. Joyce found David behind her, deciding to leave her near-daughter with the warmest smile she could manage, "Nice save, kid."

Max gazed at Joyce and returned the smile, to her parents, then to Kate.

"Ready to go?" Kate held out her hand.

"Ready." Max grabbed it, and Kate led their way towards the gate each with their luggage rolling from the other hand. Max knew she would bawl once she sat down on the plane, but she did not know it was going to continue through the next few years when she could not see the only other person in this world who loved Chloe as she did, and that it hurt just shy of not being able to see Chloe again.

"We roomed in a small studio. Kate constantly begged her dad for money, I constantly begged my dad for money, it was pretty funny actually." Max focused on the better times between the mental breakdowns she would have, when Kate would have had to clutch Max in reality for hours while Max imagined she was being held by Chloe.

 _Yeah let's not talk about that._

"Shit." Chloe closed her eyes to take it all in, then opened them, "Well at least it wasn't that long."

"Thanks, I tried." The heat between the palms of the two girls was almost starting to steam, they pulled back simultaneously and wiped the sweat off the sides of their jackets in unison.

"Mom finally got to be a teacher." Chloe poked at the corner of her eye, stopping the moisture before it they could exit their ducts, "good for her. Good job mom."

"Yeah, she's really strong." Max had to lean back in her chair, storytelling was no easy feat.

Chloe sighed, an idea she thought she should not have.

"What do you think would happen if we called her right now?" Chloe smirked jokingly, but on the inside Max knew she was serious.

She decided to pick up the joke as is, "Probably think it's a bad prank, or the dimensional collapse of all universes and realities while existence is reduced into some singularity."

"That sounds hella awesome."

"Or she could get a heart attack."

"Yeah, bad idea." Half disappointed, half amused, Chloe leaned on the table.

Max checked her phone. One hour and ten minutes until midnight, two missed calls and two messages from the same person.

 **Kate:** Hey Max home soon?

 **Kate:** Max are you ok? Call me?

The hipster's thumbs went to work in response, Chloe pushed herself to get a peek in the conversation but to no avail.

 **Max:** I'm ok, found her. Hope ur thing was good.

 _What thing?_

Max did not even get a chance to put her phone down before it buzzed.

 **Kate:** Awesome! Happy for you.

 _How did she type so fast?_

Buzz, buzz.

 **Kate:** Heading to bed then, goodnight!

 _Kate you're so adorable._ Max smiled. Chloe squinted.

 **Max:** G'nite Katy sweet dreams!

 _That should do it._

"Who was that?" Chloe interrogated from across the table, "you're smiling a lot."

"Kate, the best friend I told you about who saved my life." Max felt a pleasant sense of peace at the sound of Kate's name, and a hint of sadness as this was the second night in a row the two have not said goodnight in person.

"Wait." Max squinted, a realization setting in that made her sneer teasingly at the suspicious glower before her, "are you jealous?"

Chloe could lie, but her blushing face could not.

"What? No! I was just..."

"Wowser, you're totally jealous!" Max leaned forward, her eyes wide with curiosity and glisten. Chloe knew she should resist, tried to focus her vision on an empty seat to the right.

 _Just one look wouldn't hurt, she can't be that cute right?_

Her body let go for a split second as she stole one glance at the brunette, two glances, and the third one locked on.

 _Fuck! She is that cute, and so goddamn pretty now. Chloe what are you gonna do?_

"Okay maybe just a little." The pouting girl murmured in her warm black coat, hoping now that the fur lining on the hood would have been bigger so it could cover her face.

"Aww Chloe." Max cooed lovingly, "maybe I should keep you on the line for that one."

Chloe cleared her throat, she determined her best chance of escape with her pride still intact was to change the subject. The new coat rustled, Chloe turned to Max confidently.

"So, uh, how was college?" Chloe was genuinely curious, "meet any hipster guys? Somebody finally get the V-card punched?"

 _Yeah take that, Max._

"What? Oh my gosh Chloe no!" Max drew back into her seat, hands back into her sleeves like a tortoise sensing threat, "No I did not get my, um, card punched. I can't do that when I'm always thinking about you, besides nobody would like a constantly depressed girl anyways."

"Oh so you would have if you weren't constantly depressed?" Chloe pushed, then realized she probably should not exploit the pain of someone she loved, or anyone at all.

 _Wait._

"Well…n-no?" Max was being cornered, afraid of what the next question will pull out of her, "I mean I wouldn't be if you…"

"Wait, Max." Chloe gazed up, pondered, then gazed down, and back at Max, "holy shit I just remembered something."

"Hm?" The sudden change in tone on Chloe's face made Max uneasy. Although she felt relief from the end of the interrogation, she found herself in a new; tenser ambience.

"Um, okay, this is going to sound crazy." The memories emerged slowly.

Max tilted her head in wonder, "like rewinding time crazy?"

"Pretty damn close."

Max waited, Chloe gathered.

"Okay so, the day I woke up, I ran my ass around the whole city looking for you." Chloe spoke slowly, piecing together the memories that her mind once decided was too absurd to remember, "later I uh, was sitting in some dump and…"

 _Augh what am I saying?_

"This voice talked to me." Chloe knew how mad she could have sounded, and even crazier that Max might believe her.

"A voice?" Max creased her eyebrows, "like…"

"In my head," Chloe inhaled, "like mind talking, telepathy kind of shit."

Max stayed silent.

"It was hella trippy, thought I was going insane." The expression on Max's face was indecipherable, but Chloe continued. "Said he was looking for us, and his name was Constant. Yeah, Constant, what a stupid name right?"

Max stayed silent.

"I think he was telling me to find a place to meet or something," Chloe exhaled, "and then I just woke up, right behind you on the roof."

Max did not look convinced

Chloe did not try to sound convincing, "I think?"

Both girls had to process their thoughts, it was as new to Chloe as it was to Max, still not being able to get over the initial concept that someone could have talked to Chloe in her head.

 _Chloe would not joke like this._

"Do you think he," Max constructed her sentence unsure to stress on the how or the what, "could have brought you to me somehow?"

Arms crossed and eyes lowered, Chloe was unable to present an answer. The more she thought the less it made sense, and the more the concept of time was lost to her. Had she remembered earlier perhaps they would be on the investigation now, but then Chloe thought she might miss out on her date with Max, or she would be so focused on her she could not focus on the mystery man's intentions. Either way, thinking was a lost cause.

"Did he say anything else?" Max massaged the sides of her head, "you said he was looking for me too?"

Chloe tried to rebuild the conversation as much as she could, "Y-yeah, said your name."

 _That is so creepy._

"That is so bizarro." Max breathed a whisper.

"You're tellin' me Max." Chloe felt a ghostly itch inside her skull, "my best friend has time travel powers, I return from the dead, someone is inside my head. What's next? Maybe I'll become Supergirl, that would be fucking awesome."

 _Hey, Supergirl got a TV show now._

"Oh, you could be Nightcrawler, or Mystique!" Max's imagination ran wild, the adventures the captain and her first mate would go on rekindled from the past.

"What? That's not even the same universe dummy." Chloe looked past Max to see her reflection in the window, "I'm not _that_ blue, am I?"

"Only the bluest."

The two laughed a bit, enjoying the sound of each other's voices, thinking about how they could listen to it forever and still want more. Max looked at Chloe, Chloe looked at Max. Each mesmerizing the other with the blue of their iris, plus freckles to one, blue hair to the other. If it wasn't for the cashier approaching them, Chloe swore she would have climbed across the table, pushed Max over to the ground and see what happened from there.

"Hey ladies sorry to bother you, but we really gotta be closing now." A girl around Max's age, curly black locks and probably struggling through college with a part time job.

Chloe glared. "Hey can't you see…"

"Sorry, we were just leaving now." Max smiled and stood up a few inches short of the tired employee. Chloe stood up a few inches taller, looking down at those brown droopy eyes with her punk intimidation. The cashier stepped back.

"Really sorry, have a good night." Off she scurried away back to the counter. Chloe felt proud about her protectiveness, Max shook her head and sighed.

 _Oh no, did she not like that?_ Chloe swapped her tough face for her worried one.

"What?"

Max grabbed the tray and headed towards the trash next to the exit, hiding the smile she had on her face.

"Come on Max don't leave without me." Chloe giggled and ran ahead of the brunette to open the door for her, catching a glimpse of the small dimple from a subtle smirk under her brown hair as she walked through. Chloe breathed in relief knowing that she was okay.

Entering the cold once more, Max sought shelter in Chloe's new armor. To neither's expectation, Chloe instinctively pulled down her beanie, revealing the pinks near her roots into the wind. Each shade between the blue and pink fade highlighted by the white street light, Max had to stop in her steps to take in what she remembered she had missed. Not for a second too long when her eyes were covered by the black beanie being shoved onto her head.

"W-what?" Max yelped.

"Hold still," Chloe adjusted the woolen hat to make sure it covered the brunette's ears, "warm?"

Max turned to face the girl now with blue and pink hair, the tiniest bit of light brown on top, their breaths clashed in the cool breeze. The beanie being already warm from being worn, combined with a hint of the scent between smoke and Chloe's natural aroma, protected its new wearer from the cool air with honor.

"Perfect." She responded.

"Good." Chloe turned and walked with the smaller girl under her arm, "shall we head back now?"

In the corner of her eye Chloe saw Max nod, and the two slowly paced the San Francisco sidewalks at night, relishing the feeling of knowing that the other is right next to them. Any other thoughts were as if distant memories now, Max and Chloe only had each other in their minds as they stepped to the same rhythm.

* * *

Almost an hour of walking passed like five minutes. The aura of the bay city at night fascinated all of Chloe's curiosity. Hand in hand, Max showed Chloe all the different shops and intersections they came across. With the traffic diminishing, they found enjoyment even through the sounds of the other's breathing, Max particularly for Chloe's. There were so many occasions the young photographer's hands itched for her camera, but she was saving it for one more moment she wished to have in this night.

Max subconsciously led them in the long way around. Chloe picked up on it by the unfamiliar buildings, but any time spent with Max was time she did not mind being lost in. Faint music played from some park radio ahead as the couple walked slowly toward it. They were both sweating a little bit, a little heavier in their breaths from the mini tickle attack that Chloe initialized earlier, but Max won. Just strolling down the street aimlessly like Max and Chloe would ever since they met, and whereever they will be in the future.

 _I really should have worn gloves._ Max tightened her grip around Chloe's equally chilly hands, and was glad that Chloe understood the gesture when she stuffed both their hands into one of her enormous pockets.

The white walk-light switched on in perfect time as they approached the intersection, although it was already empty enough for Chloe to decide on crossing regardless. Soft music streamed louder through the nearby streets as the buildings to their right opened into a large four block park, mostly green grass lit by white and orange street lights. A couple walked the small concrete path through the oak trees at the center, a couple people at the most. Chloe gradually led Max's route into the grass, and Max followed unquestionably.

Slightly wet from dew, the ground squished quietly with each their steps. Max did not know what Chloe might be planning, but felt safe just being able to walk behind Chloe again. As the two stepped along they stopped perfectly in sync with the end of the song on the radio, an open space just for themselves.

Max sighed, Chloe turned to face her.

 _What are we doing here?_ Max wanted to ask. Chloe's lips drew that suspicious smirk Max was never sure she wanted to see. Her eyes though, now with several strands of soft blue hair swinging before them, admired Max so softly she felt her bones melt and stomach churn just thinking about it.

 _Wowser, is this what being in love feels like?_

The automated radio host mumbled some jumble to introduce the next song.

Chloe retrieved their cold hands out of her pocket, with her other she brought both of Max's hands to her mouth and breathed into them. The wave of warmth sent shivers all over Max's body, unsure if it was the cold or contained excitement. Max felt a sudden weightlessness when Chloe released their long-held hands but found her anchor again when Chloe pulled Max close by the waist. Max showed panic only for a split second when she could not feel Chloe's touch, urgently found grip on Chloe's supportive shoulders. Indecisive between holding onto Chloe or reaching into her bag the camera, the shot Max was preparing for might be quickly approaching.

In the inches between their heights, Chloe closed the distance as she rested her forehead on the caramel brown bangs through her own beanie. Max felt Chloe's breath that warmed her lips, Chloe felt Max's, but they did not touch yet. To poor Max this was the most difficult tease yet, her desire for Chloe almost pushing a tear from her eye.

A pleasant interval played through the radio, one of Ed Sheeran's latest overplayed hits in six eight time.

 _Perfect_. Chloe smiled.

"Can you still dance hippie?"

"Huh?" Max could not quite process yet when she felt her body being rocked lightly to the side, her fingers reinforced their position on Chloe's shoulders as the two found their slow swing into the rhythm.

Neither Chloe or Max were fans of pop music in general, but now facing each other and feeling each other's breathing, looking into each other's eyes and holding onto each other's bodies. The lyrics they once ignored began to make sense.

"Oh, do I get to call you darling now?" Chloe licked her upper lip, cringing on the inside.

"Ew no." Max chuckled, cringing on the outside.

"What about sweetie pie?"

"Goof ball."

"Cutie?"

"Dork."

"Photo geek."

"Math nerd."

"And now we're in middle school." Chloe laughed, this conversation felt familiar.

Left and right the couple moved gently to every other strum of the guitar. They thought about since when they had felt such emotions towards each other, Chloe much clearer than Max. The punk remembered in her childhood years talking to her dad about a new friend she had made, and too quickly talking about spending forever with her. Max just knew she was happy to see how the long blonde hair swung every time she turned to make sure Max was catching up. Neither of them knew then, but both knew now, and neither of them were going to give it up.

Max saw her reflection in Chloe's blue eyes, saw herself in all the different times Chloe's hands embraced her. She grinned shyly.

The blunette mostly led their dance in the dark, with each step Chloe felt a greater love with Max between her arms. Looking into her own reflection through Max's blue eyes she wondered how many times she could have told Max how she felt, she could now.

"Max, you…" Chloe whispered, blushing already, the song may have affected her wording, "…you're perfect."

The brunette's shoulders tensed, her head lowered but could not help but gaze up, heat building up in her cheeks. Although her hair had transformed into the rebellious dye, her blue eyes since her blonde days never changed, she was to Max in every sense of the word,

 _Perfect._ Max said in her mind.

"Y-you too." Max managed a mutter.

Chloe shifted her fingers from the sides of Max's waist to her lower back. She did not know how she could be here with Max right now, and she wished she would never have to know, let a blessing be a blessing. Unconsciously, she found herself counting each of the light freckles dotted under this girl's eyes, and imagined all the promises she would make to her with each one. May with each freckle be a kiss, a compliment, a joking insult, a hug or an affirmation. Chloe would do it all.

Max was not sure if she could stare into Chloe's eyes for so long, often flashed her focus down to Chloe's lips, then flipping back up to her eyes again, rinse and repeat. This was the girl she had shared all her secrets with, she did not know why her body was so nervous. This was the woman she would share her life and future with, she did not know why her eyes would refuse so much to accept the fact. She pushed them up again, the blues met, and they stayed in contact. Max knew they would be alright, this time they would be.

For a while they just stared, wondered what the other was thinking. The song sang on, the two swung and spun slowly in the grass. Her boots. Her sneakers. Chloe giggled, Max snickered. Nothing really funny, just an overflowing of joy in their hearts. A moment so surreal, they both hoped it would last forever despite whether or not forever could be deemed moment, or the song that would have to repeat indefinitely.

Max observed Chloe's consistent smile, wondered if she had held her own. Reminded that the Max from three days ago had suffered nearly five years being denied of this blue haired beauty that could have been an angel descended, and Max would have believed it had anyone told her.

An acoustic guitar instrumental break. Max moved her hands from Chloe's shoulders and reached over to Chloe's back, found a place and planted her head next to the fuzzy blue scarf. Another occasion so perfect, Chloe rested her chin on the brunette's head as the two continued their slow dance. Chloe knew, and the sniffle in the shorter girls' shoulders confirmed. It was far past the time Chloe had disappeared last night, and Max squeezed Chloe desperately as if lightening her grip for any split second and Chloe's body might dissolve into nothingness. Chloe squeezed back, maybe if she held on tight enough whatever force would take her away will let her be. Despite that, they both shared a faith in their newly confirmed relationship, that if a higher power let them see each other, would allow them to stay together.

Right now, on a cold night in San Francisco late February, all that mattered to the two dancers under the stars was that Max was in Chloe's arms, and Chloe was in Max's. Their steps slowed, the song drew to an end with a soft outro led by strings. A tear escaped Chloe's left eye, if she were to black out again it would be now she thought, and Max thought too.

Chloe stayed. Max kept her grip. Chloe did the same. Locked together in silence. No steps taken, no words spoken.

A minute passed, two minutes passed. Chloe clutched her own arm behind Max's back. Max pushed her face into the blunette's shoulder, too afraid to let go.

Three minutes passed. Five minutes passed. Max's shoulders began to burn, Chloe was losing her grip. Yet still they clung to each other, every passing second would be a second they remembered for the rest of their lives, every moment they felt each other, touched and embraced each other.

A past demon crawled into Max's mind, taking the tiniest opportunity in her thoughts to reemerge.

"How do I deserve you Chloe?" Max spoke first, more of a quiet sob, "I don't. Another Max who chose to save you does, but I don't deserve to hold you like this."

Chloe hated having to feel the shudder in her friend's shoulders again, Max had been spilling all her feelings of grief toward Chloe, and Chloe just now remembered the one thing she wanted to say but somehow never thought the opportunity presented itself.

"I let you…"

"Max." Chloe shut it down firmly. She was going to say what she wanted to say and being selfish for a few seconds she decided it would be worth it.

"Chloe?" Max sniveled.

Chloe finally let go, pushed Max in front of her by her arms at the same time yanking Max's arms apart as well. Chloe took a second to could get a full view of her girlfriend's confused expression, her watery eyes, her messy hair.

 _Those goddamn freckles._

Chloe breathed in, breathed out. Max sensed it coming.

"Max, you didn't do shit ok?" Chloe lectured, commanded, "so shut up about it."

A piece of brown hair stuck to the corner of Max's lip, Chloe quickly led it behind her ear with a finger so she could keep her hold on the smaller girl's shoulders.

"And what kind of bullshit is that? You don't deserve me? Max, _I_ don't deserve you, you," Chloe shook Max for emphasis, "you deserve the whole fucking world."

Max could not tell, Chloe sounded genuinely angry, but her gaze was passion.

Chloe kept up her rampage.

"I don't give a shit if you deserve me or not, hell I don't even give a shit if you want me or not."

Max gulped.

"No matter how you think you're a piece of shit Max! I will always come running to you, and it's not just because we've been best friends since we were kids, not because you have cool ass powers."

"But Chloe I…."

"No Max! No but's! No if's! No I-let-you-die-I-don't-deserve-to-live bullshit." Chloe grunted in frustration, "Dammit dude, I just don't think you get it."

 _Or maybe you just didn't tell her you idiot._

"Chloe…" Max's right hand inched toward her bag, but her arm declined to go rest of the way.

"Max,"

 _Chloe wait._

The anger dissipated, Chloe's arms shivered as her voice cried and laughed at the same time.

"Max I fucking love you!"

Stunned, Max could have imagined that time stopped for a blink, or the world had suddenly become abnormally silent. The outcome was more aggressive than she had hoped, but she finally heard it regardless. She smiled longingly.

 _She said it._

"Chloe, I…" The blunette did not even wait for her to respond, forcefully brushed aside the brown hair with both her palms and pushed their faces together. The inexperienced brunette found herself once again unprepared of breath.

Eyes closed. This was the moment Max waited for, but her camera remained in her bag, ahead of time she never planned on complete loss of control to her body when they would kiss under the stars. Chloe kissed again, Max slid her hands past the blue scarf and caressed the punk's blooming pink cheeks, happily received and returned.

Soundless.

Both could hear nothing else but the vibration of their heartbeats in sync.

Vacuum.

Either could perceive nothing else but the touching and retouching of their lips in motion.

The scratching on the back of Max's head, then the crumpling of Chloe's coat, heavy breathing between kiss after kiss. One by one the sounds resurfaced.

"I love you Chloe." Max somehow found enough space to project the four words she was halted from earlier, but only because Chloe allowed her to as she linked with her five times more.

Lyrics from the song echoed in their minds.

Max could say for certain that Chloe had scraped the last cling of doubt out of her plagued mind. She was wholly convinced that in this reality, she had found the love of her life and however she could have appeared was no factor in the overpowering infatuation that possessed her new self. When she clutched the sides of Chloe's shoulders, when she found undiscovered thirst quenchable only by reserved lips, Max thought of nothing else, could think of nothing else. In this moment, Max's agreed to let her entire existence belong to Chloe.

Chloe wanted to think about how all the past opportunities she had missed were redeemed for by this one she hunted down and dominated. This was their first date, and Chloe fueled her pride knowing she was the one who initiated their first official kiss. She could not dwell for long though, because Max wanted her, and she felt it. Bringing herself back to the present, she felt the warmth between her hands. The attempts Max made to catch air through her nose, the way their bodies wobbled lightly as if the song was still playing. Chloe grinned that this girl had been her best friend for so long, and from this moment on they were something more.

The wind gave them space as the stars flickered over the two, city lights glowed so tenderly. Countless crowds of grass danced along the wind in celebration of love that is requited. Gradually, their hearts decelerated still in perfect identical intervals, while their breaths evened. Max finally forfeited and gasped for air like she usually would, but this time she was joined by Chloe. Heartrate on rise again from the influx of oxygen.

A wall was broken then amongst both their presence, through each their presence. The way Max smiled now, Chloe nibbled her bottom lip as she found a new reassuring confidence under the brown hair. The way Chloe smirked now, Max felt a wave of compassionate softness past the rebellious showcase. Ironically yet romantically becoming less of themselves, and more of each other as they held each other, losing their senses in the other's gaze twice again.

Chloe chuckled, followed by Max. Eventually growing into a laugh as the two girls reran the disbelief through their heads, but everything was real, and Max could no longer question it.

"Maxine Caulfield." Chloe.

"Chloe Price." Max.

"Love you." Chloe.

Max. "Love you too."

"Hippie."

"Punk."

Another shared giggle, Chloe let her head down, brushing the tip of Max's nose with her own. Max closed her eyes, another hour she could use to savor this time, as the quiet night deepened. Chloe instead kept her eyes open, unconsciously counting those freckles again.

 _Hey Max, don't hide your eyes from me._ Chloe spun her forehead into Max's beanie, tickling the girl awake, their visible breaths conjoined before them.

"Let's go home." Max spoke softly.

"Yeah." Chloe approved and agreed.

So then, Max and Chloe walked again, though the air only grew colder, their hearts burned hotter. Without noticing the release Max's past had gripped on her, Max felt lighter, happier. Chloe pulled Max close, and Max felt her shape fit more in place under Chloe's arm. One lone car passed by the street on its way to a graveyard shift, but the rest of the world observed, and applauded in silence as the two departed the stage into the distance. The residential buildings darkened, the city drifted to sleep, San Francisco's February night faded into silence.


	9. Happily Ever After

The dial tone rang indiscriminately. In the pitch-black bedroom only the dim screen lit the bottom of Chloe's face. Her thumb hovered above the red end-call icon. She knew she shouldn't, but she had to do it just once. Max slept soundly behind her, on their way home they had already listed a hundred things the two would have to do in the coming days. Pulling an all-nighter was a flop, but the rest should be easier.

 _I'm sorry Max._ Chloe looked back, smiled at her personal sleeping beauty under the sheets.

 _Maybe it's too late, she won't…_

"Hey Maxine." The familiar voice yawned into Chloe's right ear, a voice she thought she had forgotten, "what's going on hon'? You're calling so late."

 _Mom._ That voice pulled on all of Chloe's nerves. She covered her mouth with her left hand, streams uncontrollably flowing down from her eyes.

 _She sounds older._

"You there?" Joyce questioned in concern, and Chloe realized that concern was all she remembered from Joyce's voice, and concern was what she left her widowed mother.

"Are you okay? Talk to me Max." Joyce sounded so kind, "don't worry, you didn't wake me up or anything I'm just gradin' some papers."

Chloe held the phone closer to her ear, she could not let her mother hear her sobbing, but she needed to hear more of that voice. Even if it may have been days as Chloe could remember, the years of emptiness between times decided now to catch up and gap the distance between mother and daughter.

"Max…"

Tap.

Chloe hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed before she sharply inhaled into her hands, she needed to go out, if she wept now she could wake up Max.

 _I wouldn't want to do that._

"Mm…Chloe." Chloe heard a mumble behind her, turned in alarm. The brunette slept peacefully. After arriving home and sneaking Chloe into Max's bedroom it took seconds before the two snuggled together under the covers, Max just wanted to hold Chloe while Chloe repressed her own urge to get more physical. Eventually the two just decided to look into each other's eyes and imagine, exchanging I love you's back and forth, turning into a competition until Max lost surprisingly to both.

 _She thinks she's winning._ Chloe wiped way her tears. Feeling a chill below her borrowed shorts, Chloe cautiously swung her legs under the warm covers.

 _I have Max now._ The thought made Chloe smile.

 _I have Max now._ The thought made Chloe smile again, vaguely reminiscing the past she had, the Chloe then and the Chloe even now would never have expected that she may find peace this way.

The smaller girl snored slightly, the taller girl watched. In each breath Chloe appreciated how good it felt to be alive, that watching Max sleep brought her back to the days when they had their sleepovers. Her soft breath caressing the skin on Chloe's chest, loving Chloe even in her sleep.

The blunette smiled once more, and let her eyes have their way. They would soon open again to see her face, see her eyes, see her freckles. Chloe dozed into the same dream she hoped her best friend was in.

 _I have Max now._

* * *

 _Chloe._

Sunlight seeped through the closed blinds, but enough to light the room still even if dimly.

Max opened her eyes, the rest of the room blocked by the desk next to her bed, the usual. The comforter felt heavier, hotter on her back, by her legs, under her shirt.

 _Under my shirt?_

Max felt the texture that wrapped around her right and gripped her left, not the familiar fuzz of her blanket, it was too smooth. Max then felt the more frigid consistency that latched onto her chest, cold sweat oozed out of her forehead as the first thing she thought of were human fingers.

 _That would be ridiculous._ Max sighed and smiled at her own imagination.

 _But seriously what did I sleep with?_

A moan of air tickled the back of Max's neck, the presumed comforter shifted as the finger-like appendages gave Max a soft squeeze. Cold sweat.

 _What…_

"The fuck!" Max shrieked as her entire body bounced away and launched a good meter in the air on to her feet, body in full defense mode as hundreds of imaginary bugs crawled across her back.

"Ah! What? What happen?" Chloe pushed herself up, most of her face covered by chaotic blue strands, she found Max standing in the middle of the room, "Max?"

Max held her arms around herself, rubbing her back to ease the shivering, the morning cold catching her bare legs in a chill.

"C-Chloe?" Max said softly, reassessing the previous night.

 _Is this a dream?_

"Oh!" Max yelped in panic again when her eyes lowered from the blue hair down to Chloe's torso, only cover by the loosely attached black bra. Max wanted to look away for privacy, but found herself too tempted not to stare.

Chloe looked down at herself and casually re-strapped her undergarment and turned back to Max, yawned, carelessly tonguing out the extra hairs that were stuck in her mouth.

The bedroom door barged open a frenzy.

"Max! Are you…?" Kate gasped from the entrance in her pink pajamas. Max turned, glad that she was wearing her own yellow shirt and shorts. Chloe subtly lifted the covers over her chest. Sunlight flowed softly around the room, as the three spent a few seconds in the bedroom standoff. Chloe looked at Kate, Max looked at Kate, Kate looked at Max, Kate looked at Chloe.

Kate drew back and quickly closed the door.

"Sorry!" Muffled from the living room.

Chloe sat upright, making enough noise in the sheets to catch Max's eye contact, the two smiled each other.

"Um, I guess…" Chloe tried to break the silence, but Max started giggling. Chloe could not help but join in as the two laughed their Tuesday morning awake. Kate had just started to ready the day's strawberry syrup waffles, unsure of what she had just witnessed but chuckled along anyhow. Max wondered how she was going to have to hide Chloe from Kate the for the coming days, but what happened was so sudden Max could not help herself but appreciate the natural course of events.

"Was that…"

"Yep that's Kate, my BFF." Max composed herself and searched for clothes.

"She's cute, how did you resist for so long?" Chloe fell back in bed, thankful for the warmth after the previous days of running around in the cold wearing only a tank top and jeans.

"Um, I don't think she's into, um," No gray sweater today, "girls?"

"Would you?" Chloe lowered her tone, "if she was?"

Max held up the red flannel, indecisive between something new or something nostalgic, "what?"

She had heard this question before, the Chloe in her head had asked her years ago, whether Max could look for a way out of thinking about Chloe and think about Kate. The question that Max honestly could not answer, she could not do that to Kate, and she could not do that Chloe, but she would be lying if she said she did not think about it. Hearing it directly from Chloe now, the horrors from those days crept up her sides.

"Ahem." Chloe broke Max's deepening thoughts, "guess I got some competition."

Max looked up from the shirt and saw the flipped open blanket, a full view of Chloe's curvaceous figure glowing in the dim lighting. Chloe patted the empty space before her, that impish smirk on her face. The memories drew away, Max had her girlfriend lying in her bed right now.

 _Chloe is in my bed right now._

 _But how?_

 _You don't care._

"5 more minutes?" Chloe raised her eyebrows in command to the girl in yellow, Max could only resist for two seconds before succumbing. Soft covers flipped over both, the two snoozed tightly in each other's body heat.

 _Yeah, I don't care_. Max thought she caught a fruity scent from Chloe, could have been from somewhere else, either way it just added to the sweetness of their love's indulgence as Chloe tangled her legs into Max's.

Out in the kitchen, the waffle cooker sizzled lightly as it readied its next serving, Kate dressed the other two plates with syrup and whipped cream. Twenty minutes sharp, three delicately embellished strawberry waffles made with care were laid out on the glass dining table. Kate admired her handiwork with delight, today she had a guest and she hoped her simple breakfast would suffice. The main course was ready, dirty blond in makeshift ponytail pendulated back and forth with each step. No-pulp orange juice still half full, Kate retrieved it out of the fridge and lightly shook the box to confirm. Three glasses on the counter waiting to be filled, milk on the ready, hot coffee in the making.

Still in her pink pajamas, the lighter pink apron could almost blend in as one, Kate untied it and folded it into its designated counter spot. One of the two never used chairs shall be used today, with the warm and sweet plate before it, Kate once again admired the tranquil breakfast setup.

One fork here, one fork there, and the final one for herself she laid each down against the plates. One glass here, one glass there, and the final one for herself she laid each down next to the dishes. Kate untied her hair and let the thick waves rest onto her shoulders.

"Ah, almost forgot." She scrambled back to the kitchen, the fresh strawberries she had washed earlier nested in their basket in the sink. Kate picked out six of her favorite ones and made her way to the waffles about ready to serve, gently setting two besides each cone of whipped cream.

"There you go, sit tight little ones." Kate clasped her hands together. Cheerily she grinned at the extra serving for the unplanned guest, and she was going to make her feel welcomed, for Max, and for herself. Her hazel eyes gazed the closed door to the two other girls still in bed, Kate realized she might have smiled a little less than usual. A routine that was approaching its fifth anniversary, Kate was always the one there for Max, and now through that grayish door was someone else with Max, and Kate could not stop the subtle unease in her chest. Yet smile she did as she always did.

The knob turned.

"Hey Kate, sorry about that." Max slid out of the narrow opening, trying to keep the door closed as much as she could fit, "should have told you I was bringing someone."

"No sorry's Max. Any friend of Max is a friend of Kate, and friends are always welcome." Kate smiled, but not quite as full as she remembered.

"Thanks Kate, you're the best." The smell registered immediately before her eyes caught the strawberry waffles, "oh my gosh, those look amazing!"

"Hehe, I put some extra time in the mix to make sure she…" Kate thought, then forgot, "what was her name again?"

 _How much does Kate know about Chloe?_

"Uh, Chloe." Max scratched her hair to try and straighten a couple ends, "hey Kate um, what have I told you about her?"

Kate's raised eyebrow did not send the message Max wanted, but the smiled remained the same.

"Hey, what are you guys plotting without me?" Chloe opened the door behind Max, new gray shirt and black jeans in full function. The height and style difference between the dark with blue and the yellow with caramel as a pair tickled one of Kate's comic nerves. Chloe eyed the waffles, then eyed Kate who began to giggle uncontrollably but in so reserved a way only one like Kate could perform it effectively.

"You two look cute together." Kate grinned, Max was accustomed to it, but Chloe had to step back from the small girl's positive energy.

Noticing how Chloe looked away to hide her blush, Max had to create a diversion for herself as well.

"Anyways! Let me introduce you." Max pulled Chloe out of the room by her hand, the tall girl slouched next to the shorter girl in a laughable attempt to seek shelter. Kate decided to take a step forward to formalize the greeting.

"Chloe, this is Kate Marsh, my best friend since high school."

Kate smiled and offered a hand shake.

"Kate, this is Chloe, my…"

 _Oh god, what did I tell Kate about Chloe._

"Chloe is my um, friend."

Chloe responded as firmly as she could, but as much as she tried the more awkward the hand shake was getting.

"Great to meet you, Chloe."

"Hehe, yeah. Ditto."

Max pinched Chloe's leg from behind.

"Ah! I mean, great to meet you too." Chloe grasped Max's hand to prevent her from anymore sneak attacks, "Kate, yeah?"

"Yep." The girl in pink drew back her arm and clapped her hands with unhidden excitement, she had been waiting for a while now, "okay, okay anyways so I made these for us, sorry it's not that much but I hope you enjoy and if you want more I can definitely make more!"

Highlight of the morning, all three directed their attention to the strawberry waffles that awaited them at the table, so perfectly placed Max felt it would do wrong to destroy the picture in any matter. Chloe however, was hungry.

"Oh fuck yes." The blunette quickly sat down in the closest seat, "was wondering what that smell was."

Max should have expected as much from Chloe, taken aback by the outburst of energy and language. Kate didn't mind as much when Max checked, excited even more now that her work is being appreciated. Max smiled to herself, casting aside her needless worry and sat down across from Chloe, Kate next to Max.

Chloe dug in, taking out almost an entire corner of the waffle for first blood, but also carefully making sure the strawberry and whipped cream stayed on as she shoved it in her mouth. Kate's hands trembled ecstatically under her chin supporting the same ecstatic anticipation on her face, Max grimaced in slight embarrassment over the animalistic spectacle. As she chewed and tasted, she could feel, and others could see how the energy recharged in her body.

Tasted some more, the whipped cream finally stood out over the syrup. Chloe leaned back in the chair, reluctant to swallow the magic happening to her taste buds for then it would be gone, but she was not one to hold it back from its destiny.

She gulped it down. Kate waited, Max shook her head and began to slice her own first bite.

"That," Chloe inhaled, "was the best bite of a waffle, I have ever had."

"Oh yeah? Yay!" Kate watched Chloe's different stages of pleasure as she savored the taste still, then to Max who just took her first slice.

"Wowser, you're not kidding." Max's went for a second, eyes wide in the morning treat, "this is amazing."

"They say things taste better when you're in love." Kate raised her first bite on her fork, smirking at the sudden stop in chewing between the two others, "guess it's true."

Chloe looked at Max, munching on her second mouthful. Max's cheeks turned rose pink, thin walls of self-control holding down her desire to announce her relationship with Chloe again to the single audience. Kate took initiative in controlling the conversation.

"So you guys like it?"

"Love it." The two said simultaneously, more of Max as Chloe was still processing the contents between her teeth.

"Awesome! Maybe I can apply for a kitchen job now." Ironically Kate was the last one to taste the breakfast she made herself, hiding the little surprise for her own cooking, "So what do you do Chloe?"

Max shot a stare up from her half-finished waffle.

 _Oh shit._

Chloe however looked undisturbed, answered naturally, "I don't know, what'd Max say about me?"

"Not much," Kate glanced to Max, observed that her shoulders slouched in relief.

Chloe winked at Max.

 _Whew, smooth one Chloe._

"Except." Kate continued.

 _Except?_

Kate folded her hands together infatuatedly, breathed in deeply, "she just said that you're the most beautiful human being on the face of the planet."

"What?" Max. Chloe turned.

"And she wishes nothing but to be happy with you for the rest of her life."

"Kate?" The juice was not going down easy.

"Start out on a few dates, then one day she'd propose to you under the stars with all the photos she took of you in a box and you two would go through every one of them thinking about your journey together. Finally your marriage will be so spectacular that everyone you know will be there and it's going to be amazing and they lived happily, ever, after."

Kate caught her breath.

Chloe smirked, a giddy tingle through her arms.

"What? Did I…" Max choked on a breath of juice just as her eyes caught Chloe's gaze. Chloe grinned, then snickered at Max's flushing red face from imagination and mild asphyxiation.

Kate began to laugh, then Chloe laughed, Max laughed and coughed, Chloe laughed more. The floor below heard it, the floor above was probably empty, some pigeons flew past the balcony. It took a minute to die down, Chloe wiped a tear, it was a good time.

"Of course, Max also said I get to be the ringbearer." Kate proudly puffed her chest.

"Hell yes you are!" Chloe chuckled.

"You'll," cough, cough, "lose it."

Max drank the rest of her orange juice to cool her rising temperature, while patting her chest to stop herself from choking on the juice from earlier.

"Anyways," Kate still laughed a little, "Max said you're an independent artist, what kind of art do you do? I'm kind of an artist too maybe I can recommend some people."

 _Old me was much better at lying? Why is that disturbing?_

"Yeah."

 _I'm not gonna lose to old me._

"Um, Kate's already published a children's book and is getting her second one out soon." Max boasted her friend with pride.

"Damn that sounds hella cool," Chloe thought about the days when she had any inclination towards art, and the black marker she used to keep at all times, "mostly just tagging shit, used to draw anime, it's been a while."

"Oh anime!" Kate was excited again, "I love all the different art styles, Max has been trying to get me to watch some."

"Shit, right what anime has been out while I…" Chloe paused, "haven't been watching much lately."

 _Good save._

Kate sent her third bite down, "Um we've been watching Lucky Star, Death Note was pretty cool but it was pretty scary."

"Please tell me you watched Neon Genesis Evangelion."

"Is that the one about robots fighting angels?"

"Yes!"

"No, not yet. Max said it's too graphic for me."

Max coughed, Chloe frowned.

"Well, girl's gotta grow up some time." Chloe leaned back in her chair, hands behind her head still enjoying the aftertaste of the finished strawberry waffle. Thinking about the simpler things and enjoying a nice breakfast really brought a wave of nostalgia to the younger days with Max.

"That's exactly what I said!" Kate turned to her left, "See? Chloe understands."

Max needed her opinion in this discussion, "Katy, you couldn't even handle Ryuk's face every time he was on screen."

"Ouch, that could be a problem." Chloe hissed quietly.

"Yeah Chloe, tell her." Max felt a spark seeing Chloe deciding to be on her side.

"But w-why is robots fighting angels scarier than Ryuk?" Kate's confidence wavered with a slight shiver.

"Blood, Kate. Lots of blood and screaming." Chloe leaned forward, entering her intimidation mode towards the unarmed Kate, "screaming and death, the angels in Evangelion aren't like you Kate, they're bloodthirsty monsters, and they will tear you apart."

Kate gulped.

Okay Chloe maybe don't go too far. You're scaring her.

"Did I say death? Lots of death, and lots of screaming and shrieking in agony. Also, lots of dismemberment, and with dismemberment comes blood. When you go to sleep after watching Evangelion you are going to dream of blood, and limbs being forcefully detached."

"Chloe!" Max needed to intervene, Kate was beginning to physically shake.

"Basically Kate," Chloe scoffed light heartedly, "You should totally watch it, because none of that shit compares to Ryuk's face, that guy gave me so many nightmares."

"I um, think I'll pass." Kate downed her full glass of orange juice, "any less scary ones you think are better for me?"

"Yeah, ever heard of Hellsing?"

"Okay! Chloe you're not suggesting anymore." Max placed her fork down after finishing her last bite, "we are going to watch Toradora next, and that is final!"

"Tch, fine." Chloe looked away.

 _Wait how could I forget?_ The blue hair swung right back just as Max seemed to stand up.

"Have you watched Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood."

"Oh right, I never finished that one." Max scratched her head, remember her inactivity in everything during her Seattle days, days without Chloe that she still wished to take back.

"Max, what are you even doing?"

"Sorry Chloe, I don't nearly watch as much as you." Max grabbed Chloe's empty plate and stacked on her own, "besides, I didn't have money to pay for Crunchyroll when I was thirteen."

"But there are free web…"

"Hey you know what?" Kate interrupted, "I only work four hours today, when I come back we can have a girl's day and watch anime, sound good?"

"Oh right, don't you have work today?"

"Yep." The dirty blonde stood up, tied up her ponytail, "what are you guys up to?"

Chloe was expecting a day in bed, but Max already had plans for them.

"Thinking of going out with Chloe, maybe go to the beach or the park."

 _Whoa, Max with a plan to take me out. I like this Max._

"Well don't be too long, I should be home by three." Kate skipped toward her room.

 _Wish I can go out with Max every day, oh wait, I can now. Fuck yes._

"Wanna get some snacks or Moscato on your way back?" Kate popped her head out of the doorframe, "for tonight?"

 _Max drinks now? Who is this sexy woman?_

"Yeah, we shouldn't be too long, don't work too…" Max noticed Chloe's creepy smile in her peripheral vision, raising an eyebrow at her almost drooling stare, "hey girlfriend, you okay?"

 _Oh, it's just my girlfriend._

"What?" Chloe slurped back into posture.

* * *

Exposed to the approaching noon traffic of San Francisco, the sun shined bright as the three exited the complex.

"It was really nice meeting you Chloe." Kate stamped her signature smile into Chloe's mind.

"Um, you too." Chloe struggled to stand firm.

Max and Chloe left along with Kate to send her off to work downstairs, but not before Chloe spent nearly an hour going through Max's updated wardrobe. Chloe had to accept Max did indeed have a solid sense of her own style now, and even more reluctant to accept that it was much better than she expected. The three made sure their rendezvous time for their afternoon plans once again and smiled goodbye at the apartment entrance. Without a junkyard to have her way with or her truck, Chloe did not go easy on the idea of civilian taxi service.

"It's called Uber." Max explained, "it's how everyone gets around now."

"What the fuck? We can't just ride in some stranger's car, that's how you get kidnapped!" Chloe protested, the driver watched worried in his white sedan.

"We're not going to get kidnapped," Max laughed, "it's 2018, things changed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now get in or you won't get your gift." Max pushed Chloe into the backseat from behind, baiting Chloe with a mystery gift worked effectively, relatively.

Thirty-minute drive to the Golden Gate park, Chloe was glad she could take this time to observe the moving city under cloudless sky, Max felt proud again that she had worked enough to be able to see Chloe's awe of the world she lived in. Along the way Max pointed out the different coffee shops she habituated with one by one, and the office buildings she had interviews in, passively cursing the ones that rejected her work. Chloe looked at her girlfriend explaining passionately for her the different details, the fire inside Chloe's chest igniting and rising with each word that came out of Max's mouth, her smile and her freckles, her hair and her eyes. Just two girls in love with each other. Transitioning from the tall office buildings to the narrow three-storied houses, Chloe could not compute just how many more people lived in the world coming out of her small town of Arcadia Bay. Max pointed to their destination as they approached the massive containment of vegetation that stretched miles down the road.

"Have a good day!" Max waved the driver farewell, turned to see Chloe completely stunned by the forest that is Golden Gate Park.

Max brought her back into reality with a tug on her sleeve.

"Come on, we might miss her." Max led Chloe along into the path that entered the park.

"Miss who?" Chloe murmured, sure that Max did not hear. For a whole ten minutes Chloe had her eyes fixed on how tall the trees were and in disbelief about how this was all inside the city that not long ago all she imagined further would be more urban city life. This was a different dimension than Arcadia Bay, Chloe finally realized how casual the joggers and dog walkers wore similar fashion to the crowds downtown. This was the world Max lived in, and Chloe decided it would take her at least another four and a half years to get used to it.

Brown and blue trod through the greens, sounds of traffic faded away into the nature around them. More leaves than engines, more bird calls than horns. The smell of exhausts and emissions replaced by the fragrance and moisture of plants. Chloe winced at the slight ache in her neck from looking up so much as she found Max several steps ahead, not needing to talk, just sensing the other's presence. Chloe sighed, after the bombardment of curiosity through the city, she was finally able to recompose her thoughts.

 _This is my second date with Max._

Taking a large step forward so she did not feel left behind, Chloe walked less stable steps as her first thoughts went back to Kate.

 _Gotta give it to Max, it's gotta take so much self-control living with Kate._

 _Much more than you do apparently._

Max walked with more motion than Chloe remembered, the timid hipster she was used to seeing now had a swing to her step, a little more rotation in her shoulders. Chloe took note of every movement, despite knowing she may be seeing this more often now she could not help but feel slightly troubled.

 _Damn, if I'm want to beat Kate I'm going to have to somehow catch up the five years I missed with Max. How am I supposed to do that? Kate is much cuter than I am, does Max even care about appearance?_

Chloe tried to appear as casual as she could, slowly following Max's bouncing locks through the serene path of Golden Gate Park.

 _I guess I have six, no seven kisses on the scoreboard, am I worrying too much? Have they held hands? I should hold her hand._

 _Maybe I should start by taking my hand out of my pocket. Yeah, I should do that._

Chloe commanded her right hand to raise, but Max looked over her shoulder and smiled. Chloe grinned in response, her hand back deep into her pocket.

 _Augh but this new coat is so nice and warm._

"What are you thinking about?" Max took one step slower to be next to Chloe, two pairs of dark jeans walking in sync next to each other.

 _You._

"Um, nothing." Chloe stuttered.

 _No that's not it, I had it! Dammit._

"Hm, okay." Max smiled anyway and walked one step faster to lead again, Chloe could tell she could be smiling brighter.

 _Wait Max no, let me try again._

Chloe followed her eyes down the sleeve of Max's purple and black plaid that was meant to be too big for her frame, the few rubber bracelets that Max always had. Chloe timed the way they swung with each step, but too easily diverting her gaze to the outline of the brunette's petite hips and how it shifted with each small stride.

 _Hand! Her hand!_ Chloe inhaled and reverted her sight.

Once more she commanded her right hand out of her pocket, this time Max did not just happen to look back.

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

Chloe snatched Max's hand as it swung in her direction like her life depended on it, as quickly but just as awkwardly she found the crevices between their fingers and latched on.

Chloe hoped she did the right thing, Max's face as she turned over her shoulder was the judge of that, and she was smiling, the brighter smile Chloe wanted to see.

 _Fuck yeah, mission accomplished._

Chloe walked one step faster to be next to Max, black boots and black converse high-tops stepped in sync, now with the swinging of their arms as two girls strolled along. The trees receded to give way to an open field on their right, surrounded by more trees on the further end. Chloe had already forgotten they were in San Francisco.

"She's usually here somewhere." Max scanned the field, past the picnickers and dog trainers.

"What are we looking for?" Chloe stopped and searched with Max despite with no objective in mind. A father and his son playing catch, some dozen people sitting together in a drum circle, an old lady with a cart under an umbrella.

"There." Max pointed at the unusual location to set up shop, just as Chloe found it peculiar.

"What's there?" Chloe shielded her eyes from the sun.

"Come on." Max pulled Chloe with her and pranced into the grass field, the sudden change into softer texture below Chloe's boots sent a smile up her face. From the shadows of the trees the two jogged into the sunlight, and both felt simultaneously feeling more appreciation for its warmth. Chloe noticed the birds communicating high midflight, the laughing of children having fun, and just how unusual being led by the Max who always followed felt. The smaller things she found that brought her joy, an emotion she really had not experienced in years, accumulated for her to relish now in the shape that is Max Caulfield.

 _This feels good._

They slowed their pace once they approached the old lady behind her antique looking wooden cart, the top splattered with colorful scraps of craft items, one word in bold on the sign hung before it.

 **BRACELETS**

 _Ooooo, so is this what Max was trying to get?_

"Hello! Hope you're having a nice day." Max greeted the woman who smiled back as if seeing an old friend.

"Friendship bracelets?"

"Yep, except we get to make our own."

Three rows of sockets contained a variety of assorted colored strings and embroidery floss, Max picked out four: dark blue, light blue, white, and black.

"Max why the hell do you think I would know how to make friendship bracelets?" Chloe huffed mockingly as she leaned on the cart, checking all the different colors that were on the table.

"Chloe." Max intersected the ends of the four strings and held it to Chloe, "here just hold this, and I'll teach you."

"Um, ok?" Chloe pinched the end as the rest of the strings spread out.

"Got it?" Max took the dark blue and looked up at the disinterest in the blue haired girl, which she was certain would change once she was finished.

"Yeah." Chloe yawned.

"Alright, Kate taught me how…"

Chloe tuned out upon hearing Kate's name. Max worked her dexterous fingers through the strings while explaining something that Chloe did not register.

 _Kate again, but I guess it's fair I never taught Max how to make anything._

Chloe watched Max's intense intent as her mouth moved with muffled noise, the base of the bracelet quickly taking form in alternating color formation.

 _Wait, is this what it feels like every time I talk about Rachel? Rachel…_

And unexpected interest rose in Chloe when the bracelet gradually took shape with its diagonal sawtooth pattern. How every weave and spin Max did around the strings contributed to a small block in the overall picture, Chloe found herself naturally intrigued and unconsciously memorizing the movement through Max's fingers.

 _Oh shit, this is hella interesting, or maybe because it's Max._

"…so then you do the same thing with the light blue…"

 _Are these the colors Max thinks of me? Ok, I can see it._

"…now hold on to this part…"

 _I wonder what kind of tattoo if Max were to get one, probably some boring life quote, ha._

"…are you even listening?"

"What? Yeah, Max. I am definitely listening, one hundred percent." Chloe chuckled nervously, even the silent lady on the other side of the cart giggled a little.

"Chloe," Max laughed at her own futile attempt to get Chloe to focus on anything, "here just hold a little closer here."

Chloe obeyed, and watched as Max resumed her project for the next five minutes.

"Alright." Max stretched the woven art piece at eight inches, "can I have a C and a P please?"

 _For Chloe Price?_

The old woman rummaged under in one of the compartments on her side of the cart and out came two small beads with the letter "C" on one, "P" on the other.

"Thank you." From the closed end, Max poked one end of detached bracelet through the small blocks and strapped in with two notches on each side so that "C" and "P" stayed together.

"Now if you will." Max lifted her left wrist to Chloe's face.

Chloe stared at Max's outstretched arm, taking a second to process the request.

"Wait, this isn't for me?"

"Oh, no I was thinking I should wear yours and you should wear mine."

"Ooh la-la, Max being romantic?"

Max pushed a cough.

"Alright hold still." Chloe kept both ends of the strings carefully pinched and wrapped it around Max's wrist. The first attempt came loose, but the second pulled tight.

"Voila."

"Thanks, Chloe." Max smiled, rotated her hand around to observe the final product from all sides.

"What? You did all the work." Despite that, the girl under her black jacket tingled in glee from being appreciated. Another first, Chloe saw how much more Max seemed to glow in the afternoon sun. Chloe saw how even as Max was still Max, the subtle details that matured with time, yet smiling up at her now as she did since they were twelve.

"Couldn't have done it without you." Max admired her new bracelet again with Chloe's initials, "alright you turn, you get to make mine."

Brakes screeched in Chloe's train of thought.

"What? No way."

"Yes way! You have to." Max went to the sockets of strings again and picked out her colors she imagined for herself: white, gray, pink, purple.

 _Chloe, quality time with Max, I can't back out of this one._

"Ugh." Grunted Chloe, "okay fine, only because it's you Max."

It was Max's turn to wear that impish smirk, Chloe did not like the taste of her own medicine, but taste it she did. Giving a nod to the old lady standing peacefully under the umbrella, Max held the end of the string and instructed to Chloe the directions to start. It was frustrating at first, Chloe tried to give up after the first minute, even the clerk's doubts were raising, but Max pushed on. After excruciating ten minutes Chloe finally was able to tie an inch down. Seeing the same pattern emerge as with the bracelet on Max's wrist, Chloe began to get the hang of it. Sometimes she would look up to Max for encouragement.

"How's that?" Chloe smiled.

"You're doing great Chloe." Max smiled wider, "you learning way faster than I did."

"Of course, I was always the smart…"

"Ah that's wrong, the pink goes under the purple one."

"Oh shit."

It became natural, Chloe could work through each line of thread with increasing ease, allowing her mind to perceive the world around her. She heard Max's light breathing, the giggling of children playing in the near distance, the drum circle was still going strong. As the pink led under the purple, the white over the pink, Chloe liked what she was doing because she was doing it for Max. The initially annoying erratic drums, Chloe found a catchy beat from them, because she heard it with Max. Somehow Chloe found a tune in the random bird calls, and with the drums she found enjoyment in the theme, because she experienced it with Max. Even without understanding, Chloe saw how the colors changed.

The purple was so much more elegant.

 _The pink is so much more vulnerable._

The white was so much more pure.

 _The gray is so much more strong._

One last strand to weave and it was woven.

"Hell yeah breast cancer awareness bracelet." Chloe stretched it at full length, turned to the patiently watching shopkeeper, "M and C please."

The old woman smiled in silence, searched a bit in the decks below and retrieved three beads, one "M", one "C", and one heart. Both Max and Chloe grinned inside in pleasant surprise, accepted the gesture gladly. With the letters in attached in place, the heart followed the "M" and "C", Chloe raised her wrist to Max's face as she had seen earlier.

"Max? If you will."

"Aye aye captain." Max was terrible in her pirate jargon, but fluent in her knot tying.

It was done, the couple now had their couple bracelets of each other's initials and colors. Chloe spun her wrist back and forth to observe her own work, some of the threads were not pulled tight, but that was okay.

"Holy shit Max." Chloe's face smiled on its own. Max lifted her left hand and aligned their letters together.

 _MC loves CP._

"Now we'll always be together." Max rested her head on Chloe's shoulder, delighted in their hard work.

"Thanks, Max." Chloe rested her head on top of Max's.

"Wait, hold this position." Max reached into her bag and and fished out her camera. In quick motion she had done hundreds of times, lift, open, click, flash, whir.

The polaroid photo ejected out of the slot, Max shook it and swiftly placed both the camera and the photo into her bag.

"Hey Max." Chloe said lightly down to Max.

"Hm?" Max looked up to face Chloe, quickly met with a light kiss to her lips. Quick as it was intended at first, but Max pushed back harder than Chloe expected for the connection to last a few seconds longer.

"Eww, kissing is so gross." A young girl in soccer uniform sneered behind Max and Chloe.

"Yeah, I'll never kiss anyone, so many germs." Her friend in the same uniform tag teamed.

Max and Chloe detached and looked back to see the blonde and brunette girls behind them, no older than seven years old at first glance.

"Hey what did you brats just say?" Chloe turned around and took one intimidating step towards the two, but they were unfazed. Max followed next to Chloe and laughed giddily, from the unexpected disturbance, and how the two girls resembled Chloe and herself when they were younger.

"Kissing is bad, and you could die because the germs." The blonde one addressed, hands on her hips, firm in her stance.

"Oh yeah?" Chloe teased, smiling at what she was about to do. Max sensed it but not so fast when Chloe turned and pulled their faces together. Awkwardly praising the air with her hands was probably not the best example for enjoyment, Max lowered her hands and gripped Chloe's shoulder. Chloe opened one eye to catch a glimpse of the tweens' disgusted reaction, then closed her eyes to push one step further.

Max thought it was sweet how Chloe openly demonstrated her love, but when Chloe's tongue forcefully pushed its way through Max's lips her mind exploded out of her head. Chloe knew this was probably not the most appropriate way to show Max how to properly kiss, but a second was all it took to let her innate desires emerge as she caressed at Max's muscle with her own. Max responded instinctively, the rest of her body was tensed, her fingers gripped Chloe's shoulders so tightly that it hurt. It didn't bother Chloe though, she liked it, and liked it even more when she finally managed a response from within Max's mouth as the numbed muscle began to move in more subtle motion. Chloe could hear how strongly Max's heartbeat accelerated, a little too fast now.

"Ah!" Max gasped and panted as she pushed herself away, her senses returning with electric sparks in all her joints, a face hot enough to start a fire. Chloe felt a little less, but red just the same. A strand of saliva bridged in between the lips of the two, Chloe wiped Max's mouth with a thumb, and then her own with a sleeve.

Max stood stunned, staring blankly into Chloe with her hands still loosely hanging from Chloe's coat.

"How was that?" Chloe whispered.

Max was speechless, gaze into Chloe's eyes then quickly looked away, the old lady to her right behind the desk giggled silently, the girls to her left dumbfounded with their jaws locked open.

"Alright kids, get outta here unless you want to see dead people." Chloe commanded the children out of their trance, they immediately turned and ran away screaming in what sounded more like excitement than fear.

"Now Max," The blunette turned back to Max, "what do we do now?"

Max's thoughts swirled her world.

 _Holy shit what just happened? I thought that was just a kiss. Did we traumatize those kids? That was so intense. Fuck. Chloe's...tongue just…. Was that a french kiss? Holy shit._

"Max?" Chloe snapped her fingers in front of the freckles, "you alive in there?"

"Wha…?" Max had to refocus her eyes to Chloe's face, "um, yeah, wow. Chloe. Gosh, wow. Chloe."

"Uh oh, Max don't malfunction on me." Chloe laughed as she place her right hand next to Max's lip.

"Uh, no, I'm uh, Chloe I… ow ow ow ow ow."

Chloe pinched the side of Max's face, finally bringing her back into the real world.

"Max?"

"Holy shit Chloe, that came out of nowhere." Max rubbed the stinging to the left of her lip, understanding it was necessary.

"Had to show them we're not fucking around," Chloe bragged, but whispered the next line, "or maybe we will be."

"What?"

"Anyways Max, where are we going now?"

"Oh, uh, right." Max shook her head, the taste of Chloe settling, and she pushed away the thought of wanting more, "the beach, a short walk from here."

"The beach is a short walk from here?" Chloe scanned her surroundings, seeing nothing past the trees.

"Yeah, just past the park and we'll get there." Flares in her vision, Max blinked again to regain her focus on the rest of the world.

"Well lead the way captain." Chloe placed both her hands on Max's shoulder and spun her around, prepared to follow again wherever she would be led.

"Wait a sec." Max escaped Chloe's clutch and scurried around the cart to the old woman and gave her a hug.

"Thank you so much."

She hugged Max in response and gave her an assuring nod. Chloe was not sure what kind of relationship the two had, but this bracelet lady had supported Max in some way while Chloe was gone, and Chloe thanked her internally for it.

Max ran back to Chloe and grabbed Chloe's left hand with her right.

"Alright let's go."

Into the woods the two entered again, but now Chloe did not follow Max from behind. Instead the two walked next to each other, swinging their arms high proudly each with the other's initials on the wrists. Max noticed as with each passerby, each jogger or walker, the way they looked and smiled at her and Chloe together did not give her the insecurity she thought she would feel, but confidence.

Chloe sensed Max's increasing pride in their relationship from her bright smile illuminating the way. Chloe once thought Kate's smile was intoxicating, but seeing Max now she determined with certainty the expression Max wore right then could very potentially dethrone Kate's. The best part to Chloe was that she knew Max had no idea how beautiful she is. Chloe looked down at their wrists, the letters of their names on the bracelets they made for each other made Chloe want to believe, thinking a back to the words Kate joked in the morning.

 _"She would propose to you…"_

 _Hell no, I have to be the one to propose to Max._

 _Wait did I just want to marry Max?_

 _Whoa this is San Francisco and it's legal here._

 _"and they lived happily, ever, after."_

 _Would it be Maxine Price or Chloe Caulfield? Both sound kind of appetizing, but it definitely has to be_

 _Maxine Price, Max Price. Now it sounds like some shitty marketing slogan._

Chloe chuckled uncannily while side eyeing Max from above. Max noticed for a while now, and the slight frown of confusion mixed with the smile from just seeing Chloe made a face Max did not want to imagine herself having.

 _Wait I have to invite my mom then, that's gotta be weird, but if Max is here I bet we can figure something out._

 _Oh! What if, Maxine Caulfield Price? That sounds a bit better I guess._

 _Or Chloe Elizabeth Caulfield, that actually sounds kind of good._

 _Chloe Elizabeth Price Caulfield?_

It was quiet, especially being covered by the sounds of traffic and wind through the trees, but Chloe heard the waves in the distance.

"Oh shit I can hear it." Chloe looked ahead, even though all she could see were just more bushes and trees.

"Told you it wasn't that far." Max increased their pace a little, excited to see the ocean beach again.

 _Should I discuss with Max about this? What if she doesn't even want to…_

 _No don't think that, if anyone wants to it's Max._

 _What if we just combine it, Max Pricefield? Chloe Pricefield? Hey that could work._

"Hey Chloe, Chloe, Chloe?"

 _What why did she say my name three times?_

"Um, yes Max?" Chloe pulled back their step, Max looked back in wonder.

"Chloe?" Max still smiled, excited to hear anything Chloe had to say.

"Yes Max? Again." Chloe raised an eyebrow, something did not feel right.

 _Wait._

"What's up Chloe." Max asked again.

"Didn't you…" Chloe stopped, her body froze cold.

"Finally, goddamn that took a while." A man's voice resonated inside of Chloe's head, even knowing so Chloe flicked her head around to see nobody behind her.

 _You._

"It's Constant in case you forgot." A voice that only Chloe could hear.

Max tugged on Chloe's arm, "hey Chloe are you okay?"

Chloe turned back slowly, Max saw how horrified her expression had become.

"Max, remember the voice I told you about?"

"Wait hold on you found Max?" Constant asked.

"Yeah." Chloe answered by reflex, Max stopped smiling.

"Okay wait."

Chloe waited, again caught unsure between the doubt for the stranger and the need of someone's explanation.

"Can you guys hear me?" Constant asked from nowhere.

It was Max's turn to be terrified. Constant's voice rung from behind her head, but also in front and above and below. Max turned back, looked up, then to the ground, to her left and right but the only person there was the Chloe she had in her hand. The sunlight through the trees boggled Max's vision and the pounding in her chest distorted her balance.

"Max!" Chloe caught Max in her arm before Max seemed to fall over.

"Chloe is she okay?" Constant sounded worried.

"Um yeah, think she just lost her balance."

 _Why am I even responding to this weirdo?_

Max squeezed her eyes shut and opened them, "Chloe, I hear the voice."

"Great! Jesus, you have no idea how good this is. Anyways Max, my name is Constant and I know it's weird to have someone talk into your head but that's just what I do. I'm short on time so can you please tell me where you are right now."

 _Golden Gate Park._

"What? Who are you?" Max asked the invisible person that could be anywhere around her. Chloe supported Max in worry, she had questions to ask but the urgency from Constant's tone put them on hold.

"Ok good, um." Constant paused in a hurry, "there's a small sushi restaurant that should be pretty close to you on 40th avenue and Irving street, can you guys head there? I'll meet you there in about an hour."

 _He read my mind._

"Yes I can read minds and talk to them, telepathy, that's me." Every word pronounced with clarity, Chloe and Max at least understood this man named Constant was not on a loose schedule.

Chloe squeezed Max's shoulders to help her stand back up, "Max? What do we do?"

"Jika Ramen, J, I, K, A, Ramen. 3925 Irving street. 40th avenue and Irving street, Jika Ramen. You get it?"

 _Jika Ramen?_

"Yes exactly Jika Ramen, should be just south of the park. Meet me there I swear I'll be there in an hour and sorry I don't have time for questions right now but I will answer all of them when we meet."

 _This is not okay._ Max shook her head as if that would clear the voice out.

"Please." Constant added.

"Yes I got it," Chloe called out with some irritation, slowly guiding Max to a tree to lean on, "Jika Ramen, 40 and Irving, south"

"Correct, and one more thing…"

Constant paused.

"No matter what you do, do not go home."


	10. Contact

Half way through one o'clock in the afternoon, Chloe supported Max as the two found the hole-in-the-wall diner in the first story of a two-floor suburb. Maybe it was just the quiet after some presumed lunch rush, the small oriental themed restaurant felt unimpressive with Max and Chloe as its only guests.

"How's it hanging Mad Max?" Chloe rotated her water glass, leg shaking uncontrollably.

Max stared at the tiniest bubbles and movements in her own glass, trying to ignore the lurking tingle left by the voice on her neck. As she focused on one, another unknown unease simmered near the bottom of her consciousness.

 _No matter what you do…_

"I'm fine, it's just weird." The street looked bright and bare out the window next to them, Max wished she could go back and unhear that voice.

"Oh yeah," Chloe took a sip from her straw, "don't worry, it'll go away after a while."

"Right."

Max was not processing well and purposefully hid her restlessness in plain sight, hoping Chloe would help her up in a way only Chloe would.

 _Shit. What do I do? I gotta distract her somehow._

"Two bowls of miso soup." The smiling middle-aged man who seemed to be the manager of the place approached, two bowls as ordered.

"Thanks." Chloe passed one bowl to Max, and one to herself.

"Enjoy." The manager nodded and went to the back.

Max stirred the contents inside the murky bowl as Chloe scooped immediately but making sure to blow it cold before gulping it down. Max observed the soup, slightly frustrated that she was unable to see her own reflection in it, then becoming frustrated by how she thought she could possibly see her own reflection in the cloudy liquid. Chloe was frustrated with the lack of taste and only finding two pieces of tofu, despite knowing that she may have just drank too fast to taste the ingredients.

Max sighed.

Chloe looked up.

"Are you going to drink that?" Chloe asked, eyeing between Max's spoon and Max's gloomy eyes.

Max did the same to Chloe, not surprised anymore how quickly Chloe is to action seeing the empty bowl.

"You can have it if you want." Max put her spoon down, ready to have her serving pulled away by this high spirited blue creature across from her, hoping she could somehow manage a smile like Chloe could.

"No Max, you gotta try it, it's delicious." Chloe lied poorly, but Max appreciated the effort and took up her spoon again, letting a little smirk escape the corner of her lip.

 _Good start._ Chloe smiled to herself as she watched Max bring the spoonful up to her lip.

 _Wait Max don't…_

"Ow, hot, hot, hot." Max hissed and quickly searched for her ice cold water, easing the pain on her taste buds.

"Oh shit are you okay?" Chloe tried, but laughed anyways at this adorable woman currently draining the entire glass through her straw.

"Ah." The water cup now with only ice, Max sunk back into her booth.

"You gotta blow it before you drink it." Chloe chuckled, "ignore the innuendo."

"Ignored." Max leaned forward again, hesitating for a second go, "I didn't know it was going to be _that_ hot."

A spark lit behind Chloe's eyes, the opportunity presented itself and Chloe was disappointed in herself that she was so fast to take it.

"Hey Max."

Max looked up, it's that impish smirk.

 _Ugh she's about to say something stupid._

"What?" Max asked anyways.

"Why did the hipster burn her tongue?

Max rolled her eyes, "because she drank…"

"Because she drank the soup before it was cool!"

Chloe slapped the table, Max glared grudgingly trying to hold herself from laughing with the blunette amusing too much in herself.

"You know," The brunette shook her head, catching Chloe by surprise with the waving of her hair, "that was never funny the first hundred times I heard it, but now that you say it…"

Chloe was ready to be appreciated.

"…still not funny, actually I think it might be worse."

Chloe's anticipation collapsed with her grin and shoulders, now only an over condescending frown as she crossed her arms in dramatic motion.

"Humph, eat your soup Caulfield." Chloe puffed and faced away, but still keeping an eye on Max who smiled at her childish nature.

"Aye aye cap'n." The brunette obeyed and raised her spoon for take two, already forgetting the sting she felt just earlier.

"Wait Max." Chloe turned back and reached out.

"Huh?" Max felt her fingers loosen as the spoon was taken from her.

"How did you survive without me?" Chloe brought the spoonful to her own lips and proceeded the cooling process, gently whistling into the steaming fluid until she saw fit, "alright here."

Max reached half way to retrieve her spoon, but Chloe's arm stretched past Max's hand.

"Open wide." Chloe held her left hand steady with her right before Max's stunned expression, a rosy blush creeping its way to the surface below her freckles, "come on, I can't hold forever."

 _Is this what, girlfriends do?_

Max sipped carefully to make sure it was indeed cold enough and took the rest in her mouth, drawing the utensil out of Chloe's fingers. The soup itself did not taste good, as bland and unnatural as it can be. But an added warmth lingered in the back of Max's throat, a soothing sensation that tingled before the next spoonful from Chloe's care.

"Yeah? Delicious right?" Chloe could not even keep a straight face.

"Most exquisite." Max mocked along. Chloe chuckled, Max did too.

 _Wish we could just sit like this forever_. Chloe rested her head on one hand.

 _But then it wouldn't be moment_. Max continued the thought unaware of their synchronization. Some kind of soft piano and flute music in the background, the manager was on the phone with a customer while Max and Chloe sat looking at each other. Chloe still had half a glass of water after her last sip, Max was out so Chloe passed her cup over. As Max's lips covered where Chloe's had been on the straw, a small flame came to life once more inside her chest. Chloe knew what it was, but she had to contain it.

 _Not the time Chloe._

"Oh, almost forgot to ask." A car passing by woke Chloe from her daydream, "Who was that lady at the park? You two friends?"

"Hm?" Max found her voice again, "yeah, she's always hanging out around the park handing out bracelets. One day I was feeling down thinking about, well, you, and she came and talked to me."

"So she can talk?"

 _Wait, no she can't._

"No she's mute, it felt like she could, but I think she lost her voice in an accident when she was young."

"So what did you two talk about?" Chloe sounded confused, but somewhat guessed how it happened.

"She just listened, to me, talking about you." Max looked out the window, seeing her own reflection on the days she sat next to the old lady, "I never even knew her name, she just pointed to her little cart every time I asked."

"Maybe her name is bracelets."

"Maybe." Max was slightly amused, "now that I think about it I might be more sane right now because I could talk to her about it, didn't believe a word I said, but it was good to let it out, especially to a stranger."

 _Do not go home._

"Guess I owe her my thanks too." Chloe pulled the collar of her shirt, surprised at the rise in temperature, or the nervousness in her body she kept pushing out of her mind. There was an itch in both the girls' minds that was now extending across their skin, and as much as Chloe wanted to divert the conversation she too was as curious as she was scared. Chloe could focus on her need for a cigarette, but Max could think of nothing else.

"Chloe." Max inhaled through her nose, "What do you think he means? Do not go home."

The music stopped, no cars passed by the street. Silence reigned their surroundings as Chloe was caught with no ability to answer, or any answer that she wanted to hear while still sounding logical.

 _Shit, can we not talk about this? Guess we have to._

"I don't know Max."

"Do you think…"

 _Fuck, I don't want to, what am I even supposed to say._

Max continued, "do you think it's a warning?"

 _Of course it's a warning, dumbass_. The question looped around both their heads, it was not the warning that worried them. Max's expression showed it all to Chloe, as much as she composed herself there was fear on both their faces. A warning could pass, had this mysterious figure approached them in any other way, the two might have found another adventure still. It was not the warning that worried Max and Chloe, it was the danger and unwillingness that their safety could have been pulled from their feet. The unknown ease continued to simmer.

"I don't trust him." Chloe took control, "but he definitely sounds like he needs us, we can use that."

"Yeah, I hope so." Max muttered under her thoughts, "he sounded really, happy? I guess? That I was with you, so he needed us together."

"And he's gotta have answers to how I'm…" Words unfound in her throat, the furrow between Chloe's brows deepened as the topic on the backburner was brought back into light.

 _But do I really want to know?_

Chloe tried again, "he's gotta have answers to how I'm alive."

A reminder that Max wanted to ignore as well, that the Chloe in this timeline had still been shot and buried in the hellhole that was their hometown. Soft piano music chilled the air in the room as the manager put another CD in the player.

 _No matter what you do, do not go home._

"Or maybe, if I am even alive, who knows, he might know." Chloe copied Max and looked left at her reflection in the window, "time travel, telepathy, possible necromancy."

Max saw Chloe's attempt at a smile for Max and herself.

Chloe succeeded at least in overcoming her body to lighten the spirits with a light chuckle, "the universe or some shit's really got a hard on for us doesn't it? It's kinda fun if you think about it, I mean who else gets to go through this kind of shit? And I get to go with my best friend Max, pretty epic if you ask me. Like an adventure."

 _Adventure with my best friend Chloe._

Max smiled wider than Chloe had intended to incite, but Chloe saw it and shared it. Seeing Max happy made Chloe happy, it was the kind of relationship Chloe realized they had now, and she was glad that it was.

"Adventures of Max and Chloe." The brunette stared into the blue eyes of her partner, soft affection poking through the fear and doubt from earlier.

 _That's my Chloe._

Buzz, buzz.

Max's phone vibrated in her bag, she did not even want to answer it.

 _Who's texting me right now? Please no business._

Max retrieved the mobile device and clicked on the display, thirty minutes had passed since Constant's ominous instruction, one more hour until Kate said she will get off from work.

 _Kate._

The text message chilled Max to the bone.

 **Kate:** Hey Max, just got home from work early.

 **Kate:** You two take your time : ), gonna take a shower.

Any thoughts Max had before collapsed.

"Oh fuck." Max immediately began to call back, almost fumbling away her phone.

Chloe's shoulders raised up along with the intensity in the room, "Oh fuck what?"

"Kate's home early." Max whispered loudly, the dial tone began counting.

 _Kate please pick up._

"Oh." Chloe had to take a second to lean back in her chair as the connection settled, "oh fuck."

"Hi! You've reached Kate Beverly Marsh, sorry…"

Max hung up and called back again, Chloe watched with intent worry.

 _Fuck how did I forget._

"Hi! You've reached…"

Max hung up.

"Shit, shit, shit." Max put the phone down and buried her face in her hands, "how could I have forgotten dammit? Why did she get off work early?"

"Here, let me see." Chloe with five years lesser emotional attachment remained calm. With one deep breath Chloe touched Max's trembling hand, gripped her wrist tightly.

Max opened messenger and slid the phone to Chloe who continued to reassure her wrist. Black font on gray bubbles, Chloe instead felt more at ease after examining the text.

"Sounds like she's okay." The phone slid back to Max, "probably in the shower, so she couldn't answer."

A long-held exhale unraveled from Max's back and shoulders, and she was glad she was not alone. From her increasingly watery vision Max saw Chloe's confidence, the rock she leaned on.

"Right, augh." Max allowed herself to smile for a second in relief, pushing her palm into her forehead, "I didn't even think of that."

"Max…"

"Chloe I'm scared."

 _Do not go home._

The voice kept ringing through Max's thoughts. The tone was as sincere as she could remember when she first heard it, but how disturbing the message he left Max could not pull it out of her head.

 _Do not go home._

 _But Kate is home, and she's okay._

Max held on to that hope, "Does that mean it's safe?"

"Hm?"

"The man said not to go home, but Kate is fine."

Chloe had been thinking of the same thing, the same pondering on her face as Max. The space between alert and relief, danger and safety, the two could not decipher whether Constant's warning was as true as they initially accepted.

"Think he might be lying?" Their direction was to Chloe's liking, even though aware that neither decision had any real basis of reasoning. Constant was the first person to come in contact with Chloe when she woke despite never making an appearance, everything he had said thus far had been trying to help. Chloe felt that deep down she should trust this stranger because she wanted answers, but trusting him would mean that there may be a convincing threat awaiting Max and herself. Yet the first confirmed connection between Constant's words and actual events proved to be false, he warned not to go home, yet Kate was home safely. If Constant was lying, they at least had a target to escape from.

"He never did say if anything's waiting for us." Chloe tried to analyze the situation from an optimistic perspective, "just 'do not go home', but Kate seems to be okay."

"What else could there be?" Max was cautious, "unless he's trying to keep us here."

"A trap?" The first reasonable conclusion the two had hypothesized.

"Yeah," A tingle through Max's muscles slightly relaxed her nerves. Somehow deciding that Constant may end up being the villain made Max more assured, that if he was a threat at least they have heard his voice, and not something completely unseen or unheard of waiting at her apartment.

 _But that's not right._

Max finished the rest of the water in Chloe's glass, "if it was a trap, wouldn't it be easier to ambush us at home instead of having us wait?"

"Unless," Chloe made eye contact with Max for one second too long as the realization set in, "it has to be here."

Like a cat sensing a predator, both Max and Chloe bolted their sights to the manager sitting at his laptop across the room. The old man yawned, clicked, a game of solitaire.

"Probably not." Chloe turned back and chuckled.

Max sighed.

"Fuck, this is intense."

"Wasn't expecting this when you woke up this morning eh Max?" One immediate threat was off the table, Chloe slouched in her chair.

"I wasn't expecting the entire past three days thank you." Max raised her bangs to scratch her forehead, only to have them fall back in place.

"Ha, didn't expect to find a girlfriend?"

"Honestly, totally saw that coming." Max smiled.

 _Great, Max can still smile, maybe this isn't so bad._

"Alright, so what do we do now boss Max?" The wild and careless speech found its way back to Chloe. Max had not found her usual self yet, but glad to see how the familiar Chloe she remembered from Arcadia Bay looked into her eyes, that Chloe was here and present with Max.

"We should go back." Max said with little confidence, "I'm worried about Kate."

"Me too, we can go check on Kate, and avoid a trap if this is one." A solid plan laid out before Chloe, she nodded, "win-win."

"What if," The freckled girl considered as her brows came together, "he's telling the truth, and there is something waiting for us."

 _And Kate could be in trouble, please don't let that happen, I need to see she's okay._

Chloe reassessed her thoughts, Max did too. Constant could be arriving soon, but Kate might be in danger. If Constant had set them up, leaving would be the correct move. If Constant had told the truth, then Kate was not safe, and leaving would still be the most sensible option. Either way, Max needed to go despite the warning. An unknown unease simmered faster under Max's consciousness, Max chose to keep it from her awareness.

Chloe spoke first, "can we go somewhere nearby and have Kate meet us there?"

"I can't get a hold of Kate, and if we wait longer, that man, what was his name?"

"Constant, how do you forget a weird name like that Max?" Chloe poked fun at both.

"Well unfortunately, turns out I'm not experienced with voices in my head."

 _Hey, sarcastic Max is back._

"Can't you just text her?" Chloe had wondered if Max could not use her texting function for some reason after receiving Kate's message, but decided to ask out of curiosity.

Max stared at Chloe for a moment, then closed her eyes.

 _Oh, she forgot._

"Chloe you're a genius!" Max picked up her phone and began thumbing away on to her screen.

"Um yeah, Max." Chloe took the praise, though reluctant to accept, "you're welcome."

 **Max:** Kate, call me back asap, meet me at café downstairs.

 **Max:** KATE PLEASE CALL BACK ASAP! MEET AT CAFÉ.

"Okay I told her to meet at the café across the street." Max exited the messenger and went to her Uber app.

"Sounds dope, time get the hell out of here?" The girl in her black jacket pushed her chair back as she stood.

Max called for the nearest driver to arrive in five minutes.

"Alright, five minutes." The girl in purple plaid picked up her bag, slapped a five-dollar bill on the table. The manager did not even bat an eye from the game of solitaire.

Forty minutes since Constant's message, fifty minutes until three o'clock.

The fresh air outside of the restaurant filled Max and Chloe with energy, relieving from the stressful thinking and into action. Max subtly eyed how Chloe's new jeans wrapped around her figure when she stretched. To their left they could see the ocean in the distance not a mile down, disappointed they had other matters to attend to.

A black Toyota rounded the corner from behind the block, Max saw the man driving the vehicle make direct eye contact with her.

"Oh no, is that…" Max laced her arm around Chloe's. Chloe pulled Max close. The sedan parked before the two intense looking girls.

Its window rolled down.

"Um, Uber for Maxine?"

Max sighed.

"Yep, that's me." The brunette led her girlfriend to the car and opened the door to the backseat, the man greeted them with a smile.

"Hope you're doing well, where you ladies headed?"

* * *

Gray.

Perhaps it was the clouds that were not forecasted, perhaps it was the gloom in her mind, perhaps it was the light tint on the windows. Perhaps it was everything, Max scratched the side of her arm until pain reminded her of the present. They followed the same route as they had arrived, Chloe looked out one side recognizing certain landmarks she didn't know she remembered, Max on the other end phased focus between the buildings outside and her reflection inside. Chilling electronic music only added to the trance of carelessness past the blue haired girl, then to Max, some defense mechanism to block out the nervousness. Transitioning from the narrow three-storied houses back to the tall office buildings, both girls deeply wanted the trip to last longer.

"What should we say when Constant does his talking thing again?" Chloe turned to Max, the distance of one seat between them felt too far.

Max looked at Chloe, blankly. She had almost forgotten what the voice felt like, now it came rushing back.

"The truth I guess." Max mumbled past her droughty throat.

"Does he know about Kate?"

"Oh shoot." The unease Max kept pushing back was beginning to surface, but she wasn't ready to acknowledge it yet, "Actually, he does know where I live, so probably."

"Fuck," Chloe inhaled, "this is hella weird."

"Hella." Max repeated.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Sound of an analog phone blaring muffled out of Max's bag.

The driver checked his rear-view mirror.

Her phone rang once more, Max opened the flap and snatched her phone out.

 _Kate._

Chloe nodded when Max searched her eyes for confirmation.

The phone rang for the third time, Max answered.

"Hello? Kate?" Max was careful. Chloe watched eagerly for Max's reaction. A second was too long to wait for a response, beads of sweat slid by Max's neck. The traffic light turned green, and the car resumed its course forward.

"Hey Max, what's up?" Kate responded naturally, shattering Max's negative expectations. Chloe watched Max's body loosen as her eyes closed with her next breath, Chloe leaned back as well.

"Max? You there?" Kate asked again.

"Hey Kate, yeah I'm here. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry I missed your call, just came out of the shower."

 _It was safe now, Kate was okay_.

Max sighed.

"Did you get my text?"

"Yes, the café across the intersection right."

"Yeah, the one I always go to."

"Got it, what's the hurry?"

"I'll explain when you get there." Max heard the doubt in Kate's questioning, she did not want to worry her, but she did not even know how to stop worrying herself.

"Okay? Are you with Chloe?"

Max looked to her side, Chloe trying to smile but not really.

"Yeah, she's here."

"Alrighty, I'll get dressed and be there in a bit, this better be good Max." Kate giggled a little, but the cut off by a brief moment of static almost made Max jump. Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Cool Kate, see you in a bit."

"Yep, later Max."

Kate disconnected. Max checked the time before lowering her phone, thirty minutes before their initial rendezvous time, exact time Constant should be meeting them at the restaurant they left.

"So?" Chloe asked as Max shut her bag.

"She's fine, just in the shower, like you said." Max scooted closer to Chloe so their arms could touch, "wowser, I was so worried."

"You and me both Max." Chloe searched her right hand up to Max's shoulder and patted her arm, another doubt was crossed out, relief rushed through their bodies.

 _Not yet._

Max wanted to feel more of Chloe's firm support as she rested her head next to Chloe's, but questions needed answers.

"So Constant was lying?"

Chloe squeezed Max closer to her body, enjoying the caramel brown hair against her skin for as long as she could before replying.

"Seems like it, but we shouldn't blow it off," Chloe tried to find reason in defending the voice that first found her when she was lost, antagonizing this character seemed too fast a conclusion. There was another possibility neither had thought of yet, and Chloe did not like where it led.

"What if…"

"Hm?" Max looked up at Chloe, eyes blank in thought.

"What if Constant was telling the truth," Chloe spoke slowly, each word following another step she took into the murky mist dispersing too slowly, "but Kate is also safe…"

 _I know this makes sense somehow, but how do I say it._

"What if whatever's waiting to ambush us isn't in your apartment, but…"

The driver checked the rear-view mirror, Chloe made eye contact, her thoughts became jumbled again.

"Alright here we are." The man announced softly.

The car stopped. Max looked right to see the café she had just visited three days ago. Across the street was her apartment building directly diagonal to their current position. Half the Tuesday working crowds were still on their lunch hour, while the others may have been scurrying for their afternoon shift. There were no parking spaces in times like this, they were lucky the traffic light turned red just as they stopped before their destination.

No time to linger, Max opened the door and stepped out, Chloe following close behind.

"Thank you." Max waved the driver goodbye as she led Chloe to the sidewalk. The driver nodded and resumed his search for his next client.

City smell permeated into their senses as they were once again exposed to the city, where no other sounds could surpass that of the traffic in both vehicle and pedestrian. Chloe craned her neck upwards towards the sky scraping structures, putting the trees she had admired earlier to shame. If it were not for their current predicament, Chloe could have found herself more in awe that this is San Francisco.

"Let's go." Max adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

Chloe followed where her arm was being led, followed where Max directed her, followed the bouncing brunette hair above the purple and black checkerboard of Max's shirt.

Max glanced up at her apartment balcony, nothing looked out of the ordinary. Yet the unease inside her boiled still and Max hoped it was just residual fight or flight from being spoken to in her head. She noticed it more, but for now at least that tingling was being drowned out by the hundreds of conversations walking past her.

Chloe tried to locate Max's apartment but to no avail from all the balconies that looked the same, at least she could just barely see the entrance where they saw Kate off to work. Max pulled her along and Chloe focused back to this girl in front of her.

Upon opening the glass door, a different wave of conversations flooded the girls' ears while vehicular emissions were replaced by the fragrance of coffee and dessert. Familiar and homey to Max, tacky and too civilized for Chloe.

"So this is where you hipsters hole up in your free time huh?"

"It's close and the coffee is good," Max expected Chloe to make a comment despite the current situation, "pretty certain I've seen a few of your types in here too."

"Max." Chloe simply could not help herself, "you are my type."

"Chloe!" Max looked over her shoulder then immediately back forward, Chloe could hear the girl blush, "Seriously now you're flirting?"

"Aw come on Max, am I not yours?" Chloe chuckled at the frantic girl trying to find an open table.

Max tried to ignore her.

"Wait Max do you even have a type?"

Max stopped, Chloe had done it even if only for a few seconds. Max decided to excuse for a moment the uneasiness and suspense she had felt to face Chloe.

"As a matter of fact, it turns out I am only vulnerable to girls with blue hair and are taller than me, dress like a punk but act like a dork, also they have to be my childhood best friend and I like it when they appear out of nowhere after literally dying for five years. Also! They have to always put themselves in danger so when I somehow get the power to rewind time I can save their ass a million times!" Max breathed, "so yes Chloe Elizabeth Price, I think you just happen to be my type."

Chloe gulped, eyes glistening down at Max.

"Shit, Maxine you're a hundred percent my girlfriend."

"I know. Scratch the dying part, please don't die." Max did not know where the boost of confidence came from, but she was glad that some other personality might have taken over her body for her to speak so firmly and loudly.

A couple had just finished their meeting two tables down behind Chloe, Max did not hesitate to pull her girlfriend towards the two new empty seats.

"Over here."

"Damn Max, didn't know you had that in you." Chloe sat across from her partner, observing the glowing brunette in a new light.

"Um yeah, sorry I kind of lost it there." Max returned to her timid self, rubbing the back of her neck in her signature awkward motion to make sure.

 _Ow, ow feisty Max. Can't wait to see more of that when…_

"So I guess now we just wait."

 _Gosh Max let me imagine._

"I guess," Chloe looked around at the busy coffee drinkers and discussion participants, fashion had evolved in a way so subtle yet so unnerving to Chloe. It appeared that the two may have been the only ones whose entire getup was dark themed while the flowery Cuban collars and tan Levi's swam around them. Chloe liked it though, it made her and Max a pair.

"So what's the plan when Kate gets here?" Chloe thought to get back on track.

"Um."

Max never really considered a route for what would happen afterwards with the sudden turn of events, she just wanted to see Kate and maybe things will clear out then.

"Maybe," Max constructed each word by the second, "just stay together for the day and wait until Constant talks to us again, so we can ask some questions."

"Solid. What are you gonna tell Kate? We need a third wheel?"

"Chloe there is no stopping you is there?" Resistance was futile, Max just smiled and shook her head.

"You're gonna have to take down the world before you can take me down." Chloe chuckled softly, dampened by her stirring affection from seeing Max smile.

 _Or maybe I could destroy a town, I could have destroyed that town._

Max sighed.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

The obnoxious ringtone was carefully picked by Max herself to be able to hear it even through this sea of people.

"Is it Kate?" Chloe watched Max check her phone.

"Yeah."

 _Why is she calling?_

Max answered, Chloe watched.

"Hey Kate, you on your way?"

"Hey Max." Kate whispered. Max covered her left ear so she could hear more clearly from her right.

"Kate? Are you coming? I can't really hear you." Max spoke louder into her phone, awaited a response, but the call disconnected.

Max looked at the screen in confusion, the simmering unease had just begun to boil, Max placed a lid on it hoping it would fade away.

 _What was that?_

"What'd she say? Is she coming?" Chloe asked.

"Not sure, I think she called on accident."

Buzz. Buzz.

 _Now a text._

The display lit up again.

Buzz. Buzz.

"Oh somebody's popular." Chloe tried to keep the air light, tried hard to find the good sign.

"It's Kate." Max was just getting more accustomed with Chloe's remarks until she opened the message.

 **Kate:** Max weird ppl looking for you

 **Kate:** blocking entrance, going to roof

 _What?_

Everything rang out of Max's hearing for a second. Boiling anxiety pushed through the edges of the closed lid, Max read the message again.

 _Weird people? Blocking entrance? Roof? What the heck?_

Confusion to frustration, frustration to anger, anger to fear. Chloe saw Max's face morph into all the emotions she did not want to see, her phone shivering in her fingers.

"Max? What'd she say?"

Scared blue eyes peeked up at the blue haired girl, trying to communicate just from her frightened expression. Chloe grabbed the phone out of Max's hand and read it, read it again.

"Fuck." One word from Chloe.

The thought she had earlier, Chloe did not remember why she did not finish.

 _What if Constant was telling the truth, but Kate is also safe._

"What if whatever's waiting to ambush us wasn't in your apartment,"

What Chloe was supposed to have said when they were still in the car.

"They just weren't there yet." Chloe muttered, but Max caught it, and finished the morbid thought for her.

 _And we came right to them._

Max pushed herself up, Chloe snapped back into reality and looked up at Max's anxiety driven eyes, but a determination too. It was time to go.

Max pushed through the glass entrance with Chloe right on her heels, there was no plan, but either way they had to move.

She looked left, she looked right, Max looked for anything out of the norm.

 _Weird people? Looking for me?_

The previously unknown unease tipped the lid Max had tried to cover with, she acknowledged its existence, but still not quite ready to address it.

Max looked up, her pupils dilated to adjust to the reflection off the windows. There on her balcony, someone she did not know, all she could tell was that it was a man in sunglasses.

 _Who the hell…?_

Some motion caught the corner of Max's eye as she slid her gaze up to the roof. Someone stood on the edge behind the railing, waving wildly with both arms.

 _Kate?_

"Kate!"

Max wanted to wave back but her arms were held in place as Chloe wrapped hers around Max.

"Max, the entrance." Chloe pointed, just hours ago they had smiled and laughed leaving those doors. Now it was occupied by a few men in casual tactical attire, each wore identical sunglasses, each looked built for combat. Max observed past the dozens upon dozens of San Franciscans crossing the street, the men consistently scanned around them searching for something.

 _Or someone._

"Shit, what do we do Max?" Chloe talked into Max's ear.

The shorter girl reached for her phone to call Kate, the first in her call history.

The tone rang once, rang twice.

"Max." Kate's voice was shaky, and windy. Max looked up to confirm Kate on her phone.

"Kate, oh thank god are you alright?" Max sighed, despite that any of the people around her could be targeting her for whatever reason, Max felt a tension released from hearing Kate's voice.

"Yeah Max I'm alright, who are these people?" The wind from the roof created a considerable amount of noise, that and the city surrounding Max, Kate's voice was barely audible.

"I don't know Kate. But for now can you stay up there for a while?"

 _Plan, Max. What's the plan?_

"I'll try to draw them away."

 _What? How? Rewind?_

Chloe looked down at Max with worry, her heart beat heavy, and holding Max she could feel its vibrations even in Max's shoulder.

"Max! Behind…"

 _What?_

Kate yelled something, Max did not hear, she only felt Chloe's hold on her body fall limp. It took one glimpse of Chloe's knees dropping to the ground for Max to kick into adrenaline. A tall man in all black held Chloe's unconscious body from completely collapsing. Max's heart pounded, pounded again, nobody around her spoke, no wind blew, no eyes blinked. Max dropped her phone and reached out, the man held some kind of device that must have been responsible for Chloe's collapse.

 _No!_

Time froze.

It happened then, Max felt it. High pitched ringing stabbed through her skull as the world began revolving counter clockwise, like a siren that was jammed on the same tone. Max held her right hand up, like and old friend the sensation returned to Max. On her fingertips then to her wrist, up her elbow then to her shoulders the electricity like current scanned her entire body. Max's eyes dared not move an inch from Chloe, she witnessed her body rebuild its posture as her knees unfell from the concrete. From her periphery Max noticed the world move backwards, how the people walked and the cars drove in reverse.

There was a limit to how far she could go, but Max could not fathom where or whenever it was. Chloe stood fully upright now, the man who was behind her stepped out of sight, but Max kept going.

 _Chloe._ Max's only thought.

 _Chloe._ Max rewound more until she felt strain in her temples and pain in her forehead, but just a bit more.

 _Chloe._ Max felt her chest run out of air. The ringing stopped, that was the limit.

"Shit, what do we…"

"Augh!" Max bent over to catch her breath, in a state of panic she had forgotten to breathe. Her phone face up on the ground, she had not called Kate yet.

"Oh god, Max what's wrong?" Chloe knelt next to her friend currently borderline hyperventilating, a few people passing by gave a look but it seemed normal to most of the rest.

"Chloe?" Max looked to her left, smiled in relief that she was conscious and alert.

 _Wait, there's no time._

"Yeah Max I'm here." Chloe rubbed Max's back hoping it would help with the cough.

 _No matter what you do…_

Max retrieved her phone and jumped back up to stance, she looked at the apartment entrance where the men stood guard.

 _No that's not it._

Max looked at her balcony, then looked at the roof to Kate waving.

 _Kate._

Max looked to her left, Chloe might have been smiling at Max regaining her composure, but Max's focus found the man approaching behind Chloe. Sunglasses, gruffy beard, tight black shirt bound around his heavily built physique.

 _Is that a taser?_

"Max?" Chloe pulled Max out of focus, just now noticing the utter darkness in Max's stare.

Fear.

Chloe followed Max's eyes behind her, the man stood still when Chloe looked right into his eyes.

 _Oh. Fuck._

Flight instantly dominated fight on this one, Chloe was unsure how she was so sure, maybe it was Max's dramatic shift in breathing, or Max's heartbeat that Chloe felt more than her own.

No matter.

Chloe snatched Max's left wrist and began hauling through the crowd.

The man frowned under his thick brows and took chase like an elephant stomping through herds of sheep.

Chloe's first reaction was to turn the corner and run away from Max's apartment, or perhaps what would have been her apartment eventually, away from Kate.

The man behind spoke into his radio attached to his belt, with his size it was not as easy to navigate through the sea of people as Chloe led Max like shark and otter in the water.

Max reinforced her attachment to Chloe by grappling to her wrists as Chloe did to Max. Westbound sunlight flared in her vision, but Max kept her focus on the blue hair bouncing before her.

 _I just rewound._

Some pedestrians sought to make way for the two as they zipped through them, but most others had their faces buried into their phones and Chloe did not think now could be a time to hate on technology, but she did.

Heavy footsteps pursued not far behind Max and Chloe, neither had the courage to check, just focused on the path in front.

 _I'm sorry Kate._

They approached the three-way intersection, Chloe looked left, Max looked right. Complaints and yelps closed in from behind as Chloe pulled Max to the right. Max was surprised by how they could possibly attempt an abduction in broad daylight, but thoughts were for later. Upon clearing the corner Max risked a glance back to see a similarly dressed man approaching at intimidating pace. Not his speed, but his hostility. One half second too long before Max accidently tackled some girl texting on her phone and knocking it out of her hands, Chloe immediately pulled Max back to balance.

"H-hey!" The girl yelled, Chloe could not care less as she weaved through the oncoming pedestrian traffic.

"What have we gotten ourselves into Max?" Chloe asked without looking to check on the girl panting behind her, the answer did not matter.

"Should have stayed!" Max called out by reflex, saying no more to conserve stamina. Chloe smirked to hear Max's voice still carried energy.

The next crossing was nearing, Chloe saw the black sunglasses on the face towering above the rest of the crowd across the street, it was right or left.

 _But right or left?_

There were two men chasing Max and Chloe now, and one approaching from the front.

 _Right it is._

The blunette slowed down to turn the corner, but not slow enough for her to react before running face first into a wall of muscle and grunt momentum knocking her out of Max's hand and down to the ground.

"Chloe!"

Before Chloe could even jump back up and shout any profanities her body was electrocuted back into the sidewalk. The man appeared from around the corner and looked at Max, sunglasses and strong goatee with no hair on top of his head. Max rose her right hand and pulled the trigger in her mind.

 _Chloe get up!_

As commanded, Chloe was lifted up from the ground and back to her feet, the man receded back around the corner to their right. Everyone who Max had just ran past returned to their place seconds ago. Max held Chloe's hand again.

 _Now._

Time resumed motion, the sudden pull on Max's arm caught her by surprise as her legs failed to respond in time. Max fell, but succeeded in stopping Chloe from reaching the turn.

"Max!" Chloe spun around and crouched next to Max, checked a light scrape on her knee, "are you okay, fuck I'm so sorry."

"No Chloe I'm okay." Max heard the two brutes were still close behind them and stood up as fast as she could, "left, turn left now."

"Did you..."

"Yes!" Max readjusted herself, her heart thrashed inside her chest from the running and the adrenaline, "left Chloe!"

"Okay, okay." Chloe took Max's hand and nodded, the two were on the run again, this time making a sharp left across the street even before reaching the intersection. Max saw the man who had prepared to catch Chloe off guard when they passed the intersection.

 _Yeah fuck you._

The girls were running face against the sun again, Chloe realized she hated sunglasses, but wished could have a pair right now.

The down hill aided their speed, but Max felt her stamina quickly waning. Her legs were starting to burn and her back started to strain, but it was the ache in her head that got her most. Chloe felt it too as their steps slowed slightly, but the urgency and villainous aura behind them pushed them forward.

 _Only two rewinds._

Chloe panted more than she wanted to, with each step she had to advance forward and stop herself from the downhill's pull at the same time, all the while making sure her grip on Max's wrist would not be separated. The sun was really hindering Chloe's vision, it just happened to fit in between the two tall buildings with deliberateness to blind Chloe.

 _Shit._

Max's forward inertia was abruptly interrupted when Chloe dashed the two to the left and into some small retail clothing store.

"Chloe?" Max was glad she could catch a breath, but this store was a closed space, Max looked at her captain in confusion.

Chloe was panting too as she examined her surroundings.

"There was someone in front of us." Her shoulders rose and fell. One floor, quiet, dim lighting, no customers and one cashier.

"Where do we go now?" Max held on tight to Chloe's hand, but still readying to rewind at a moment's notice.

"Hey!" Chloe approached the bored cashier reading her magazine, "do you guys have a backdoor?"

The lady looked up unamused, "no backdoor, sorry."

"Bullshit. What kind of place doesn't…"

"Chloe." Max tugged on Chloe's sleeve. Her taller friend looked back, multiple forms of anger and frustration in her eyes, now with a hint of sadness that she might have doomed the two to a dead end.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Max, there was nowhere else I could…"

Heavy footsteps came closer and closer from the outside, some radio static.

"Yeah we've got them cornered in here." A deep voice stopped just by the door, the sound of at least three or four heavy weight assailants stopped in their tracks at the same spot.

They entered uniformly. The bald man with a goatee, the man with the gruffy beard, a shorter man with a hat, and one more sporting a buzzcut.

Max and Chloe stood behind the right of the entrance as the four men passed them, Max pressed her hand tightly to her mouth to avoid any noise, Chloe held her breath. The shorter man with the hat looked in Max's direction, but the reflection from the window across the street obscured the silhouette of Max's shoulder just enough for him to look away.

"Changing room." The deep voice belonged to the Gruffy Beard, the one who had disabled Chloe first. Max hated him in particular.

Three of the men advanced forward, the Hat stayed by the entrance.

 _Shit, what now?_ Chloe squirmed next to Max.

Max tipped her head out of the corner to see the man in the hat and sunglasses guarding the entrance, then to the cashier, thankful that she was too tired of her job to look up from her magazine as well as the last bills in Max's wallet to tell her to be quiet.

The boots stepped forth slowly, the Gruffy Beard headed straight forward to what seemed like the dressing rooms while the Buzzcut and Goatee followed slower behind. With each step Max felt her heart pound heavier in her chest.

 _Maybe we can make a break for it once they're far enough._

The Gruffy Beard was on the far end of the store now, Buzzcut and Goatee searched through the hangers and racks on the sides. Goatee was on Max and Chloe's side, if he just decided to look up to his right, Max was ready to rewind and run for it right afterwards. The store was cold, but Max sweat like a summer in Arizona.

Hat shifted his boots on the floor, checking left and right again, the reflection outside still in Max's favor.

Chloe followed Goatee's every movement, relieved that he only searched further from their hiding spot than closer.

 _Any second now._

Max swallowed, deciding that once the Goatee had passed the next rack, she would pull Chloe out of the store. Her hand in Chloe's tightened even more.

Ring! Ring! Ring went Max's phone in her bag. All four men as well as the cashier looked and stared at Max and Chloe.

 _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?_

Max rose her right hand immediately and rewound, the Goatee took three steps back and lowered his head, the cashier went back to her magazine.

Who the fuck?

The rewind stopped at its limit, the Goatee had three steps before Max's phone would ring again.

Shit do I go now? Max reached into her bag.

Two more steps.

A sharp pain poked into Max's head, it took all of her effort not to scream then and there.

One more step.

Finally her hand located the phone and Max pulled it out.

Ring.

Max did not think.

Ring.

She raised her hand back.

All four men as well as the cashier turned their heads to the sound as Max with her entire arm's strength launched her phone up across the room.

Ring.

The obnoxious ringtone drew the men's attention for a split second when Max squeezed Chloe's arm and sped like lightning around to the exit. But a second was not long enough for both Max and Chloe to take the four steps necessary out of the store as the Hat turned and caught Chloe's jacket, stopping the two in their tracks.

 _No! I can't rewind from here._

Chloe was not happy. By pure reflex she turned towards the man in the hat, raw punk fury in her eyes.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Chloe pulled her leg back and swung forward so fast the man did not even process until after her boot had made deep contact between his legs.

"Gah!" The man in the hat gasped and shrieked as he knelt down mourning his groin, "They're here!"

The other three men caught on, but Hat had already loosened his hold on Chloe.

Max wanted to applaud, but seeing this man she did not know wriggle to the ground in pain did kick up a bit of guilt in her conscience.

 _Not the time._

Chloe pulled Max out of the store and continued running down the hill, no one approaching this time. Adrenaline was losing its effect now, Chloe's chest convulsed with the pulsating pain in her arm from being grabbed. She had essentially just subdued one of their pursuers, but in her current shape and Max's apparent headache Chloe doubted she could pull that off again. The sun shooting into her eyes did not help her think, so run she could only do.

The three men checked Hat briefly in the store before continuing chase on the two girls, but the half block head start Chloe and Max already had left them at a further disadvantage than before.

The next intersection was approaching, Chloe really hoped there would be no others in the way as her endurance reached its limit to even outrun their current followers. The girl she was dragging was past her limit though.

"Ah!" Max screamed and suddenly collapsed behind Chloe. As if every strand of her hair had become metal needles poking into Max's head, the sharp pain forced Max's consciousness out of her body.

The world turned black, the city faded into silence.

Max squeezed her eyes shut. Chloe's presence disappeared, and Max felt like her mind had just jumped out of a plane, but her feet were planted on the ground.

Heat, unforgiving heat splashed over Max's skin. The sounds of twirling and writhing whirled into Max's ears, it sounded familiar.

Max opened her eyes.

There it was, the great ball of red flame floated at the center of a warehouse like building. Like the sun had blessed this earth with a fraction of its divine power, or cursed it with oncoming death. Max stared at the sheer glory of spinning fire suspended in midair, rings of pure energy rotated and disintegrated anything within its radius creating a crater below its thunderous might.

 _I've been here before._

Max tried to reach in her bag but it was not there, reached into her pockets but only coming out empty.

 _Dammit, I don't have my phone._

"Max." A soft voice called from the center of the fiery space. Max looked at the blinding light, barely making out the silhouette of a woman standing before the crater. The fire did not feel dangerous anymore, instead if felt warm and inviting. Max took a step forward, the woman's long hair blew in all directions from the heatwaves behind her, but Max could not see her face.

"Who are…"

Darkness.

Max opened her eyes, closed them, then opened them again.

Darkness.

The ground solid beneath her feet, she breathed but it was as if there was no air, she felt but was robbed of all her senses. Except one.

"Max!" A voice from far away.

"Max we gotta move!" The voice approached closer.

"Max! Get the fuck up!" Desperate and scared.

 _Chloe?_

Max opened her eyes, Chloe's worried face yelling before her, tears on the edge of her eyes. Sound was still trying to catch up as her voice was still approaching from a distance, drawing closer.

"They're coming! You gotta move Max!" Loud and clear, Max's mind spun her back on to the sidewalk near the San Francisco industrial section.

Max looked around, analyzing her surroundings. The weird looks people gave to the screaming Chloe, afternoon sun. She was sitting on concrete, Chloe crouched next to her.

"What happen?"

Futility took over Chloe's worried eyes as she saw the closing distance between her pursuers and herself, there was no other choice.

"What?" Max was just feeling her legs again when Chloe leaned forward and squeezed her torso, "Chloe?"

"Aaaaghhh!" Chloe groaned out loud as she gathered strength she was not even aware she had and lifted Max to her feet.

The three men saw their two targets standing up and ran faster.

Max remembered.

"Oh shit." Max mumbled, it came back. Chloe was so glad to see Max as herself again.

"Max run." Chloe pulled Max by her left hand again but Max shook it off, it was faster this way.

Chloe looked back to Max who nodded in response. With no weight to pull on, Chloe ran faster with her longer legs but Max did not fall behind either. Their hope was short lived, because their pursuers were undoubtably catching up.

Max heard the footsteps closing in behind her and pushed with energy she did not have. Chloe had run out of any energy to sprint, and even jogging was following close to complete depletion. It was only logical that these higher trained men would eventually outrun two undernourished girls. The oncoming intersection was perhaps a checkpoint, but neither had a plan to proceed past it, but try the two girls still did.

A black SUV pulled up at the intersection before them blocking the crosswalk, this was it. Max and Chloe did not even have the stamina to run around a car anymore, despair slowed their steps as they heard three heavy thuds behind them. They would be captured now because of a brash decision to place their trust in themselves instead of a reliable source.

Chloe stopped right as Max stopped two steps past her. It may be for Max's powers, or Chloe's origins, whatever big organization able to buy off the police to allow a daylight chase of two helpless women was beyond the comprehension of a photographer and her girlfriend. Max was just grateful now that she was able to breathe normally again, her eyes fading between awake and asleep in the bright afternoon sun. Chloe fell to her knees, ready for whatever method the men had to knock her out.

 _Dammit_.

Max stood in place, Chloe next to her. A few confused voices muttered behind them. Chloe waited for a blow that did not come.

"What happened to these guys?" A man.

"They just fell." A woman.

"Hey you guys okay?" A different man.

 _Wait what?_

The commotion developed as Max and Chloe turned around, a small group of passerby stood next to the three men now flat on the ground.

"Max?" Chloe whispered without looking away, she wanted to feel relief, but there was now possibly a greater threat looming in somewhere unseen by the two.

"I don't know." Max whispered, the Goatee, the Gruffy Beard, and the Buzzcut now laid on the concrete floor, Max expected them to leap from the ground any second and continue pursuit, but they remained cold.

"Hey bitches!" A young woman's voice, Max remembered this type from her visits to the university campus. Young, wild and free, party-all-night type that quickly raised Max's annoyance.

Chloe turned, Max turned after.

"Yeah you." The window of the black SUV rolled down, revealing a blonde lady with curly hair and star shaped sunglasses as if returning from or going to a festival, "and you."

 _Me and Chloe?_ Max was beyond confused.

"Yes you and that blue haired fox right there." Max could barely see if the lady wore a shirt through the window, only two white straps on her shoulders.

 _Wait did she just read my…_

"Yes I did." Her tone lowered from its obnoxious counterpart, she removed her shades and looked straight into Max's eyes, then Chloe's.

The blond sighed, "It's Constant, get in the car, let's go."


	11. En Route

"Oh shit Max your nose." Chloe.

"Here's some tissue." That girl in the driver's seat.

"Chloe I…" Max felt faint.

"Damn that was what? Only three times?" That girl in the driver's seat turned around to look at Max.

"Here, hold this." Chloe pushed the handful of tissues to Max's face. Max inadvertently clasped her hand over the soft clump under her nose, just now feeling the moisture flowing from her nostrils.

"Is she okay?"

"Hey Max, come on can you hear me?" Desperate and worried, Chloe hated herself that she could not help more.

Max could faintly open her eyes. The pain in her head returned just as she had entered the vehicle seconds ago, maybe it was the withdrawal from the overflow of adrenaline. Yet there was a peace in the soft humming of the SUV's engine, Chloe's breathing right in front of her, Max wanted to hear more of Chloe.

"How bad is it?"

 _What happened to the guys chasing us?_

"Uh." Chloe carefully peeked through the ball of bloody tissue from Max's hand, the inside was almost soaked with red, but there seemed to be no more blood coming out, "I think it stopped."

"Oh okay, that's good." The blond woman turned back towards the steering wheel. Max felt the car move, the city backdrop out the windows rolled backwards.

Max gradually regained consciousness, but sometimes feeling too close to the edge of trance again. Seeing Max struggling to stay awake, Chloe held the brunette above her chest hoping she would fall asleep easier in her presence.

The curly haired driver noticed so, "Don't fall asleep yet, we're gonna be moving soon."

Chloe glared at the blond in sudden rage, "Look lady, she's tired, and we just barely escaped from some assholes trying to kill us, Max is going to sleep whether you want it or not."

Hazel eyes glanced the two from the rear-view mirror, "gee sorry Chloe, just saying, don't need to be so mad about it."

Chloe heard it in her voice and saw the subtle movement of her cheeks from the backseat, the girl driving was happy. Max moaned against her jacket, calling Chloe's attention back to her.

Max closed her eyelids and they stayed closed, the light even inside the car was too bright, but Chloe's heartbeat provided the perfect lullaby for Max to drift away from reality into another land. Muffled city sounds leaked in through the window and sitting in Chloe's embrace felt like a dream come true as a reward for outrunning the previous trial.

 _Chloe you're so soft._

"Okay I know you have a ton of questions…"

 _The blond girl, Constant? But I thought he was… a he._

Max felt vibration in Chloe's chest as she spoke.

"I thought you were…"

"I know, you can ask all the questions you want once we're on the road, just cool down for now."

 _Just cool down for now._

Cool down she did.

Between the minutes Max floated in and out of her dream, warm autumn sunlight bathed herself and her partner in the orange glow of Chloe's bedroom. The smell of chlorine might or might not have been present, Max was only dwelling on how far apart from Chloe she was. Max glanced to her left, Chloe stared into the ceiling with a glimmer in her eyes that Max never noticed before.

 _Maybe she's thinking the same._

In her world of imagination, Max could still only awkwardly push herself across the sheets and closer to Chloe. Chloe found her arm under Max's back and rolled the girl closer to her chest. Max liked this, how quiet, how serene this moment was that if she chose so she would never have to leave this place. Chloe's chest breathed slightly slower than the soft rhythm of her heartbeat, so simple yet fully Max adored her best friend and the love of her life.

 _Was there music?_

Max thought there was, but the low rumbling of some SUV engine was fine too, although the cars outside could really turn it down a bit. Max kept her eyes half open, catching the different particles in the air as each took their turn to shine through the sun. Someone said something, it was outside so Max did not care. The previous night after breaking into Blackwell, Max thought she would have had some time to catch up to all the years missed between the two, hoping to redeem herself in a way even if only partly. It was so easy in the moonlight before she remembered a prolonged blink, then opening her eyes to see the sun.

 _I'm so sorry for not calling or texting, I don't know what happened to me._

The city streets outside the star-spangled banner became quieter, Max heard an echo of tires reverb through the space, but not noticeable enough past her focus on the only person who mattered to her.

Chloe squeezed Max's arm.

 _Yeah, Chloe can start, and then I'll somehow find room to apologize._

Max looked up, blue hair that used to be blond, blue eyes that matched her own.

 _This is my Chloe._

Chloe squeezed Max's arm again.

"Max?"

 _Hm?_

"Max we can sleep later, but I think we have to move."

 _Five more minutes?_

"Max come on."

 _Oh._

The car drove a little too fast over the speed bump to pull Max out of the bed, but she was still with Chloe.

"Woops, my bad."

White luminescence and concrete walls scrolled past the window, Max recollected her memories that led her to her current location.

 _Where am I?_

"Heeyyy welcome back, sweet dreams?"

 _Who's that?_

"It's Constant, glad you're up, we're about to move to another car." Even a slow turn in the parking garage sent a screech off the underground walls.

"Hey Max, how're you feeling?" Chloe pampered the brunette hair in her lap, hand softly petting the waking girl's arm.

"Chloe?" Max sat up, content in her newfound alertness, "what happened? Where are we?"

"Some underground parking lot, said she got another car here."

 _Like in the movies._

It made sense then how the outside changed, Max sat up and looked out the window to the numerous cars winding along both sides as they made another left turn.

"What happened?"

 _I thought we were…_

Constant checked on Max through the rearview mirror, then to Chloe who sat on the passenger side of the backseat. Neither of them sat comfortably, but Max finally waking up seemed to have eased Chloe's nerves a bit as she stared at Max's curious gazes with relief. Constant grinned to herself, just pleased that she had made it just in time.

"A few guys were after you, I came and picked you guys up. Right now we're switching to another vehicle, well my actual one, and we're going to a safe house a few hours from here. You can ask any questions once we're out of the city and I'll try to answer them as best I can. Sound cool?"

 _Who are you?_

Max was just about to ask before they stopped.

"Questions later, let's get out of here first."

The entire setting felt like a dream Max was observing from far away, her body carried her to follow Constant's toned figure, white crop top and blue jeans.

 _Basic._ Max's inner hipster commented.

Past one, past two, past three parking spaces before Max almost lost her footing, Chloe walked close enough to hold Max's hand.

"Right here." Constant picked up the pace towards a red intermediate SUV with never too many pride stickers on its trunk door around the blue "Ford" plate.

 _Come out, come out, wherever you are._

Max looked up at Chloe helping her through the lot.

 _Already out, thank you._

Constant unlocked and opened the backseat door open for Max, seeing Max smiling was surely a good sign. Chloe carefully supported her limping friend as she entered, then Chloe entered herself snuggling Max under her arm who accepted her protection gladly.

"Alright, comfy? Don't forget seatbelts." Constant entered and slammed the driver door closed, poked at the ignition and keyed their new transportation to life. The neat and expensive leather interior paired with the progressive aura from their current tour guide.

 _Rich parents._ Max's first conclusion to this mysterious woman, who could be leading them to their doom for all she knew.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure my parents are rich." The car reversed, Constant wasted no time making their way back to the surface.

 _Stop reading my mind._ Max wanted to say, but to Constant she assumed she already had. The only act of discontent Max could manage was to glare at the rearview mirror in annoyance, Constant smiled back.

Chloe sat confused at the random comment but was too occupied in her worry for the Max leaning in her chest and their current situation. Seeing Max's changing expression, Chloe thought that maybe they were having a conversation without her. Even assuming so, Chloe's current trust in Max showed no falter as she just eyed back and forth between Max and Constant.

 _If this actually is a trap, then are we in too deep already? Max does not look like she can rewind for a while, if shit happens I have to grab her and bail. Psh, I can take her if she tries anything. But how the hell did she take down those three giant freaks from inside the car? Does she have allies and they sniped them? Is she actually like Professor X? What the fuck can I do?_

Constant checked both sides before finally finding room to turn out of the garage, buildings panned into view as the sun was at large once more, sounds of the busy city cued in. Chloe caught a brief glance from Constant in the rearview mirror before they both quickly turned away.

 _Shit she can probably hear me._

No signs of confirmation was given, Chloe almost felt relieved until a stray thought leaked out of her subconscious.

 _She's hella hot though._

Constant held back a chuckle, but not enough for Chloe to ignore.

 _Fuck._ One leak led to another and Chloe did not know what she could do to stop herself, earning a few bewildered looks from Max on her side. The window or the headrest before her, Chloe wanted to look at anywhere to distract herself. She could look at Max for assurance, but embarrassment held her back from the possibility of Max knowing her thoughts via Constant.

 _Holy shit, I can't even think._ Chloe leaned on the door and pouted out towards the buildings of the suburban shopping sector that lined their path.

 _Max, Max, Max, Max, Max._

"Oh hey, I got some snacks and drinks here if you guys want some." Constant pulled a couple plastic bags from the passenger seat as the cars stopped at a red light. Max and Chloe could not help but be slightly interested, their waffles from the morning had far been expended after their escape.

"Let's see um, some Pocky sticks, some Pringles, and some Cheetos, can't go wrong with Cheetos." Constant sorted through their inventory, then to another bag, "for drinks I got some water and a couple cans of diet coke, we can get something else on the way."

 _She's too nice._ Max frowned with suspicion. Chloe did not have nearly as much patience.

"Hey. What is this? What's wrong with you?" Chloe could not hold it in, "How do you know us? We don't even know you and you're being so fucking…"

Her stomach growled, all three heard it from Chloe, "…augh!"

Constant looked up from the contents and smiled at Chloe, a small bag of crunchy Cheetos in her hand for Chloe to take, "it might not be a good time to discuss that right now, but you two are very important to me."

Max looked at Chloe, Chloe looked desperately at Max then back into Constant's hazel eyes, surprised by the hint of tears gathering in the corners.

Constant slowed down for extra emphasis, "I said it before, and I know this is all just, too strange, but please for now at least, please trust me."

The two passengers in the backseat took a while, Constant smiled once more between the two, they simply could not reject the sincerity this mystery person was giving them.

Beep! Beep!

Constant's hair bounced with startle noticing their position on the road, Chloe snatched the orange bag out of Constant's hand and grudgingly sat back next to Max. Pleased at gaining Chloe's temporary acceptance, Constant turned around and accelerated the gap left from their delay.

"Okay, let's see, how about some music? Not sure what kind of stuff you guys like so…" Constant lifted her stickered up phone and scrolled through some options, "I just pulled some random stuff off Spotify."

First on the album, Umpqua Rushing by Blind Pilot. Constant let the auto play go.

A single male voice, " _Panic in the first beat of the morning…_ "

 _No way._ Max raised her head from next to Chloe.

" _Even what I got isn't worth offering…_ "

 _Can she read my taste in music too?_ Max became annoyed again, but hearing Blind Pilot after so long she could not control the smile drawing upon her face. For a few weeks after their most recent release, Max played nothing but their songs, and now as it played through the stereo she could not believe she had almost forgotten about them.

" _Even faces change…_ "

"My heart stays the same" Max sang along quietly, her voice instantly sending pleasant chills down Chloe's back.

The click and bass rhythm channeled the traffic out of Max's ears, Chloe took notice of Max's shivers that partially passed through her own body. It was not really any type of music Chloe would find herself listening to, but seeing Max smiling along with the words, the blunette decided she could make a change for this girl under her arm. Through the windshield, a familiar view of trees came into view, towering at the center between two sides of the city.

"…to know…"

 _Golden Gate Park._

" _Oh you've been a forest…_ "

"burning no direction." Max mouthed the words, Chloe bobbed her head with introduction of the beat. Constant followed lightly.

A common misconception in nostalgia, that people felt positive sentiment for the past because of how much simpler they lived then, while simultaneously correcting the wrongs in their memories. Max remembered, how peaceful she always wanted to fall in Chloe's arms listening to their favorite songs, and so vivid that a corrected imagination could render such a moment to be nostalgic. Chloe watched the forest pass, the cars drive by, Max's slight head movements to the music. There was a similar time when Max sat with Chloe in the backseat of William's car, the silly games they played then, the cheesy jokes William told, the way Max fell asleep on her shoulder. Chloe glanced down and smiled, realizing a bit in the absurdity at the possibility of their current position, but would not dare wish for anything different.

" _I tried to hold you I tried…_ "

"…everything but running."

Max knew how irrational it seemed, and how ironic that a song about the subtle hurt that nostalgia can bring had appeased her to trust this strange woman with sweeter memories. Not exactly painless as Max could not deny imagining the past she would have had with Chloe, but now resting against her breathing body, Max loved, and loved even more this girl that is her childhood best friend, much more than any best friends loved.

" _I will not hold…_ "

"and I will hold you." Max corrected the lyrics for herself.

" _I will not miss you…_ "

"and I will miss you…"

… _think of you each day._

Constant checked the mirror frequently at the two, at Max mouthing the words quietly, at Chloe accompanying protectively. Constant did not have to read, and in the same way Max felt, how in mutual enjoyment of music the tension unwound between the pair and their new chauffeur.

"U _mpqua Forest your…_ "

"…face just like in my dream."

Smooth sailing the little red SUV maneuvered through the San Francisco street, Lincoln bisecting between the green trees and gray suburbs. The outro was all that was left, Max imagined how the end of her story with Chloe would end with them living together until their outro faded away.

 _I love you Chloe._

Max sighed along Chloe's neck.

Constant heard it.

"Guessing you like Blind Pilot?"

Their eye contact through the mirror softened, her hostility dampened.

 _Yeah, but "We Are the Tide"_ _is still the best album._

"Um let me look that one up." Constant looked down and scrolled through her phone, trying her best to thumb into the search bar with just her right hand, "yeah once we clear this street and get on the freeway we'll…"

"Watch out!" Chloe yelled at the immediate screech to a stop, all three lunged forward in their seatbelts.

"Holy shit, good call." Constant dropped the phone and placed both hands on the steering wheel, "what the…"

Traffic had always been busy in the bay city, but Constant did not expect such an abrupt stop. Seems that it was an uncommon occurrence after all with the drastic increase in honks and beeps around.

The peace Max had just settled in stirred into frenzy, Chloe held her tightly.

"Hold on." Constant looked out the window at several cars stopped on both sides and ahead, red and blue lights flashing even piercing through the overcast sun, "oh, shit it's a roadblock."

"A what?" Chloe tried to open the window but Constant immediately closed it from the front.

"They're looking for you two, get down."

"What? Where?" Chloe looked at the narrow backseat, even if she could manage to squeeze in between the leg space, either she or Max would be spotted. Max wondered if she should rewind or follow through and hope for the best.

"Try between the seats or something, just don't be seen." Constant stalled for a few seconds as the car in front just approached the check, a stern looking officer began whatever questioning they were instructed to do.

"Okay, um, Max." Chloe unbuckled her seatbelt and so did Max, "see if you can fit in here."

The brunette in purple got one knee to fit between the back and front seats and tried to lie down as best she could. As uncomfortable as she was, her height was barely enough to slide between the left and right doors, but certainly no space for one more.

"There's no fucking room." Chloe whispered out loud.

Constant looked back, Max was nowhere to be seen, but Chloe's bombshell blue immediately caught her notice like a fire in the dark.

"Wait no, Chloe you get down there so they don't see your hair."

Max groaned.

"Fucking hell." Chloe pulled Max out. The car in front shifted and drove forward, there was no more time.

"Seriously, get down, now." Constant tried to delay as long as two seconds could last before the police officer signaled their turn at the stop.

"I can't fucking fit." Chloe really tried.

 _The one day I don't wear my beanie, the one fucking…_

"Now or never Chloe." She had to drive forward before raising suspicion, but Constant made sure the one car length lasted as much as three would, and three was all it took for Max to push Chloe.

"Hello officer! How is your day?" Constant's façade switched into gear, bright eyes matching the bright teeth of her grin.

With a closer read, the man was not as stern as Constant had thought, the black sunglasses was just for show. Maybe this would not be that difficult.

"Yeah, yeah, license and registration."

"Yes sir." Constant had it ready in the passenger seat, handed it through the window gracefully.

Max brushed her hair aside with one hand hoping to hide the blue opposing hair under her, to do so she had to lower her head even closer down.

The tired officer examined the contents, his eyes almost sliding a glance to the backseat before Constant flaunted her curly blond hair as if too naturally.

"Um sir?" Constant was not holding back on the SoCal vocal fry, "I just want to say, like, I sooo love the police and you're doing such good work for this city and this country, people don't appreciate you enough, like for reals."

It was already difficult enough for Max to hold her breath in such an awkward position, but it was just made more challenging with her face less than an inch to Chloe's. It felt wrong that she was not allowed to kiss her right then and there.

The officer budged little, looked up from the card and papers in his hands, "Ms. Julie Olivia Andrews?"

"Yes? Hehe," The blond chuckled with unusual higher pitch and bit her lower lip, exaggerating the half-opened eyes up towards this man standing between them and the freeway, "Julie Andrews, yep that is me, but my friends call me Liv."

Chloe's warm breaths so tenderly stroked the sides of Max's cheeks, around her lips. Brown hair encased the two in their private space, it was only getting hotter. Max caught a glimpse of a smirk in Chloe's eyes.

 _Chloe what are you…?_ Max's thought almost disrupted Constant's flawless smile.

"Looking for two Caucasian women and one Asian man in a black Cadillac SUV, don't suppose you've seen them? Think one of them has blue hair."

 _Max, I'm sorry._ Chloe this time.

 _Chlo…_ Max was cut off by a rustle in the backseat.

Constant lost her response in hesitation as curiosity plagued her persona.

 _What the fuck are they doing_?

"Um, what?" Constant blinked, her smile faltered, she could tell the weird look she was getting behind those sunglasses that now turned towards the backseat.

 _Wait no._ Constant could not distract what had already been seen, the police officer leaned sideways for a closer look.

Certainly it was a spectacle neither expected to see.

Passion, seven to three in ratio bordering six to four. Max's attempt to give an extra push to hide Chloe only met half way, not even. Unsure of what came over, face to face with Max, Chloe saw a chance and took it. Max spread on top of Chloe, Chloe pulled the nervous dry lips down to her own and moisturized them fully. She thought she had held back at the park, but if anything happened Chloe certainly did not hold back now with both her hands clamped through Max's caramel hair as she assaulted the gates of Max's shut lips. Confusion obscured any decision-making options within Max, she could not resist either because she knew she needed to be quiet but Chloe was practically eating her face. Max opened up for Chloe and received her gift reluctantly but surely. Took a few seconds for Max to return the favor but Chloe teased enough for Max to give in, and once they came in contact Max had lost her control.

Constant's curiosity was sated, looking back towards the backseat she was just as stunned as the officer standing outside the window right now. If there was any less noise in the city, the pounding of the two lovemaking girls' hearts would be clearly audible.

It seemed like a good strategy at the time, but Chloe's body disobeyed. The taller girl pushed her hips upward with her right leg on the floor between Max's who supported herself with her left. It just so happened that Max's long brunette hair was the perfect length to cover any of Chloe's in the backseat make out scenario. Without thinking, instinct pulled half of Max's support out of her left elbow as she dropped her body down so she could get a hold on Chloe's waist, then slide a bit lower. The mental heat and physical rise in temperature gave both Constant and the officer a blow back, and to add to the effect it seemed Chloe had far forgotten any sense of subtlety with her louder breathing, increased shifting between their bodies. Max was not far behind when her hand found its place under Chloe's lower curve, while wrestling for dominance at Chloe's tongue.

 _Wait._ Constant snapped out of it first, the police officer was between stunned and amused, not that wide of a spectrum. Constant decided to snatch the opportunity and switch to her cheeky grin back out the window, a grin she did not need to act for this time.

"Just lesbians sir." Constant admitted she was just as interested as the sunglasses now realizing what day it was, "nothing to see here."

"Uh, yeah." The man readjusted his posture and shakily handed the documents back to Constant, "drive safe, tell them to wear their seatbelts."

"Will do officer. Good luck on your search or whatever!"

With that, Constant stomped on the gas and aimed for the ramp to merge onto the freeway. Her chest was still tight, and the backseat was only getting louder. A short wait, but the red SUV quickly found space to fit into the faster moving traffic. The turn signal ticked, Constant used the excuse of checking their blind spot to see how Max and Chloe had progressed. The acceleration pushed the two girls more into the seat, but Max was already becoming tired.

"Hey, we're on the highway now put your seatbelt on."

Max heard it, but Chloe did not and only pulled Max closer when she attempted to detach. It was going to be short ride had Max not felt her companion's fingers intrude the waistband of her jeans.

Her eyes opened.

"Chloe!" Max bolted up with a small gasp, almost hitting the ceiling with her fully reddened face.

"Huh?" Chloe's hand drew back.

"Huh is right." Constant laughed sarcastically, "don't get too worked up in the backseat, this isn't even my car."

Chloe sat up, licking the taste of Max from her own lips, curled in lustful smirk. Max sat tight in herself, looking nowhere else but her hands squeezing in her lap, Chloe looked at Max, both girls taking some time to catch some air from their heavy breathing. Constant shook her head.

"Not going to comment on what you two were doing, but good job I guess, it worked, somehow. I mean what the fuck I said hide, not make out."

Max shuffled in her seat, at some point she had switched positions with Chloe. Now sitting directly behind Constant, Max looked away easier to hide from the rearview mirror.

"It…it was…" Her hands folded, feet on top of each other, Max tried her best to produce speech, "It was C-Chloe."

"It was me." Chloe admitted it with every bit of pride in her initiation, and she enjoyed it as she leaned back on the passenger door with her left leg perched onto the seat.

"Please put your seatbelts on."

Max obeyed, but Chloe needed to assert some dominance now that she had successfully gotten Max to as close to second base the girl had ever been.

"Why? We can't trust you not to kill us?" Chloe puffed and sat even more laxed into the leather backseat, the rush of dopamine still swirled within the two girl's bodies. Chloe wanted more, and she knew Max did too.

"No, but you can't trust other drivers," Constant retorted, "besides, what makes you think you can trust me not to kill you?"

Max looked up from her embarrassment, Chloe glared at Constant through the mirror with newfound hatred. It was true, there were too many mysteries left unsolved and right now both Chloe and Max were practically stuck with someone who had the power to instantly knock down three grown men from a distance. As strong as the electricity was in the air, Chloe knew that it was a battle she could not win. They had no options, and right now could only hope that their current predicament was not just some prolonged death sentence. Max built up courage to make eye contact with Constant who already knew what she was going to say before she said it.

"You saved us from those men chasing us, and you asked us to trust you." Quiet, but firm.

"Yes I did, glad you remembered." Constant smiled, her playful tone was back, "but if it was that easy you're gonna get taken advantage of real fast with or without rewind powers, but thanks."

"We don't exactly have a choice, do we? If you wanted to kill us you would have done it already." Chloe slammed her foot down, "but if you try anything, I will make sure you fucking die first."

Constant checked back at Chloe's fiery eyes from the mirror, knowing every thought going through the fierce punk's mind she really did want to point out every single detail in Chloe's nonexistent plan. Instead Constant just sighed and smiled.

"Love you too Chloe."

Several details pieced themselves through Max's mind, but she did not know which she should bring up first. While Chloe decided to fall back for moment of quiet, Max sorted out the question that most disturbed her.

"You know about my rewind?"

The turn signal ticked, Constant checked their right side with a quick glance to Max.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"You don't think I could have just read your…"

"Three times." Max predicted that answer, Chloe was utterly perplexed, "you knew."

"Wow, didn't expect you to catch that." Constant raised her eyebrows as if impressed.

"How did you know?"

"Wait first before you ask any questions, let me ask one."

Chloe turned her head, but Constant took the words right out of her mouth.

"You can ask all the questions you want, yeah I said that, just answer me real quick." Constant took a breath, "why didn't you guys meet me at the restaurant? Could have gone anywhere else but I specifically said do _not_ go home and that's exactly where you went."

"What you can't just read our minds?" Chloe was unamused.

"I can read your thoughts, not your memories, unless I'm touching you."

Chloe looked at Max who looked back with the same light surprise at how easily Constant just told them what sounded like a crucial detail to her powers. Unanimously the two agreed slightly more that perhaps a trust might be in progress.

Max was more understanding than Chloe though.

"We didn't know if you were good or bad, and…" A face flashed past Max's thoughts and she suddenly hated herself, "Oh fuck! Kate! Is Kate okay? Please tell me Kate is okay."

The outburst swayed the car a bit even though Constant saw it coming. Max tossed herself upright then back down with her hands to her face, frantic frustration gnawed into her face. Chloe remembered just then and immediately went to Max to comfort.

"Kate? Your roommate?" Constant thought, "I mean they were after you two, so I think she's fine, if she was home the worst that could happen she probably just got knocked out."

Max sighed loudly, wetness in her voice.

"Oh god, I'm the worst friend."

Chloe decided it was her turn.

"Who the fuck are they?"

Max inhaled, an actual question that she thought she should have asked, but by the eerie silence between ask and answer Max was uncertain if she even wanted to know the answer just yet. Constant cleared her throat, took a water bottle from the passenger seat, opened it, drank from it, closed it, then put it back in the seat.

"You guys want some water?"

Neither responded, Constant expected so.

"They're a company, an underground organization that studies people like me, and Max. Yes there are more of us, I guess think of something like that school from X-men, but bad. On top of having shares in pretty much anything money touches, they got a hand in the government too. Pretty insane for a small number of people, but when you have actual supernatural powers and shit I guess you can do anything if you know how to play your cards."

Chloe found it ridiculous. Max was not sure if she should be scared or entertained at the crazy conspiracy talk, and Constant's tone just did not feel persuasive.

"Yeah sounds like flat earth and lizard people, but it is what it is. Their end goal is something pretty close to genocide of a couple billion people in order to achieve some bullshit peace, and then control the rest. It's not pointless either, they follow the visions of someone named Oracle, you guessed it, she can tell the future. About a year ago she finally got the vision of how it will end, and supposedly at the center was none other than Max Caulfield."

"What?" Two simultaneous voices from the backseat.

"Yeah, you heard it right, Max Caulfield is the key to disaster, I think, the visions are weird." Constant shrugged it off, "anyways Max, wanna take one for the team?"

Chloe clutched Max's shoulder with a shiver.

"Just kidding. Don't worry, I won't let that happen." Constant chuckled, but short lived, "I hope at least, but the Oracle's vision's never been wrong, except once like five years ago. Supposedly Max was supposed to have her powers back then and trigger a storm, and that's when we were supposed to capture you, but it didn't happen. Sure as hell stirred up a storm with the boss though. Bet you two know all about it."

Chloe quickly recounted the events of that week, although she could only remember it being just days ago, but somehow still felt the years of absence seeing Max's more mature stature. Chloe thought she could share a moment with Max but her mind was caught on something else.

 _Wait._ Max closed her eyes.

The blond talked so nonchalantly that Max almost missed it. This person had so much depth on the inside of said organization, Max was suspicious but did not build up any ground for herself to ask, instead Constant confirmed instead.

 _She just said_ …

"We, yeah." Constant sighed, "I used to work for them."

Chloe's eyes lit up, "What the fuck did you just say?"

"Used to, but not anymore. Been planning for a while, was just waiting for the right time, which was about three days ago when you appeared."

Constant knew what Chloe was going to ask next, seeing the hesitation on her expression from anger to concern. The blue-haired girl looked at Max who looked back with the same unnerving eyes.

"You can take some time to take it in, I understand this is a lot." The blond went to her phone, "meanwhile let's get some music back on."

"Wait." Chloe took a deep breath. Constant waited.

Chloe took a few more seconds.

"How… am I alive?"

Max placed her right hand on Chloe's left, wove their fingers together tightly. Constant checked the mirror to see how Chloe was handling, then smiled.

"Good question. I have no idea."

"Huh?"

"Well I know who, I just don't know why or how."

"What?"

"There's this guy, Dante, we call him Rift. After every couple years he has a seizure and something weird happens, I'm not sure how his power works but he's the one who brought you back." Constant frowned to make sure her words were correct, "I think. Think he was also supposed to bring the storm too, maybe not."

Uncertainty was inside all three of their minds, Max focused on every word trying to decipher any details that might validate Chloe's existence.

"But you definitely have something to do with Max having powers," Constant pointed to Chloe, "maybe it's the power of love and friendship, who knows? The Oracle saw you first when you were supposed to activate Max's powers somehow five years ago, but that didn't happen. Then after a few years after you died, the Oracle saw you again even though you were dead, and that would activate Max's powers. Rift had an episode, and you really did come back from the dead, and Max can actually rewind, it all made sense, except it doesn't, but it does. Following?"

 _No not really._ Max nodded unconvincingly.

"Yeah I know, to be honest I don't really get it either." Constant sighed, "point is, if they get their hands on you we're all probably going to die."

 _Big company, bad guys._ Chloe summarized the entire plot of Constant's explanation in four words. Constant chuckled.

"Yep, big company, bad guys. You got it."

Max's head spun under her caramel hair, there seemed to be so many questions that needed answers and holes that needed filling, but right now Max could not stop thinking about the crushing scale of the foe they faced. She dared not think it, but even with Chloe next to her she was scared, terrified at how powerless she was. An adventure had just transformed into a world threatening battle, and they were far outnumbered.

Then again, how much of the words Constant said were really trustworthy. Max always ignored the possibility that her powers may be connected to a bigger picture, and having lived without it for four and a half years she had almost forgotten the sorrow and horror it brought into her life. There was Chloe, Chloe was next to her holding her hand. Max just wished the world was all that this was, just Max holding Chloe's hand, and nothing else existed, but she could not.

 _We are sitting in a car with someone who also has supernatural powers like yours. This is real, you can't run from it._ Max squeezed her eyes close in attempt to shut it out, but reality had already set in, and Max could not undo herself.

A familiar male voice came in with percussion, " _That morning sky gave me a look._ "

Max looked up, drums and low strings.

" _So I left while you were sleeping…that's all it took._ "

 _Half Moon._

"Uh yeah, it was getting kinda quiet." Constant put her phone down, "said this is your favorite album yeah?"

Max needed it, Chloe felt it and Constant knew it, a break from thinking. One of Blind Pilot's more upbeat songs highlighted the opening landscape on both sides away from the big city, the density in traffic decreased. On the left were grass plains and hills, on the right was the sun shining bright and high.

Seeing the fields seemingly stretch into infinite, a person missing from her mind decided to pop into her thoughts once more.

 _Rachel_. Chloe looked out the right window as the name drifted past. This was the view she had imagined they should have seen long ago had they escaped earlier, but something held them back, even to this day Chloe could not pinpoint the exact reason. The sunlight glazing through the green and yellow field, it was comforting, soothing, having Max on her side it was not so bad at all. Although it was difficult to relax after being told such a bizarre tale. Chloe had faith, that as long as she was together with Max they could continue to sail down the endless American road. As naïve as it was.

Max looked out the opposite window, her right hand still in Chloe's hold. The unease that had boiled so long steamed through Max's vision, she understood what it was now. The brunette smiled sarcastically at the irony of realization. How she should be feeling way more scared upon understanding her current stance, but the uplifting drum rhythm and the hope in the man's voice through the speakers held Max's heart from dropping, while Chloe's presence supported the rest. It was a nice thought, if Max could just stay on the road forever with Chloe, even with a stranger driving it might not be so bad, never a destination in mind. Yet it settled, the unease that Max had to recognize, it erased the smile from her lips.

The reality that her life will never be the same again, there was no safety, and there was a greater threat. All Max had was Chloe, and that she now had to abandon Kate to protect her hoping she could understand her friend's disappearance. Now they are with Constant who she could only pray she could trust, and she was glad so far the trust was building up.

 _Kate_. Max hid her eyes from her reflection and looked forward.

"Why are you helping us?"

"Hm?" Constant turned down the music.

"Why are you helping us?" Max repeated, then thought about the unnecessity of it.

"Ah, um." Constant grumbled as the song ended, "long story short, I don't want you to die."

"We got time." Chloe chimed in, "what, you suddenly just found a light and decided that your company was a piece of shit?"

Max raised an eyebrow at her friend, interesting approach but Max agreed, Constant's intentions were key to their trust.

"Yeah I guess you can say that. It was always study, as shitty as it sounded they never intentionally tried to kill anyone they capture. But when I got out they were designing something to harvest your powers, because they were certain you were the key to their success, and the only way it would work was," Constant paused, "to kill you basically. I wasn't going to have that."

Simple yet direct, Max thought there should have been a longer explanation, but with her life on the line she was already taking a step back by holding the appreciation to herself. Chloe simply did not know how to respond, she could not just call out a lie of protecting her girlfriend, if it was good for Max it was good for her.

"Oh crap, Max." Constant looked through the rearview mirror to make sure of Max's attention, "forgot to say, but don't rewind no matter what, that's how the Oracle detects you, and all of us."

"Oh," An extended acknowledgement, "oh, okay?"

 _That reminds me._ Max looked at her right hand in Chloe's.

"How did you know how many times I rewound?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, your first question, sorry." Constant scratched her puffy curls, "Yeah I don't know how, it was pretty weird for me too, but when you froze time a couple days ago my body stopped moving and I saw that everything around me also stopped moving but my mind didn't. When I was on my way to pick you guys up when _someone_ decided to leave me hanging, yo it was actually so trippy."

Constant adjusted her position to a straighter posture.

 _Wait when did I freeze…_

"So I was driving and all of a sudden I'm just moving backwards, I couldn't even move my body, it just moved by itself undoing every move I just made. The thing is, I was aware the whole time and, yeah it was weird, you almost made me crash Max."

Max heard Chloe release a brief scoff, so she allowed herself to smile a smidge.

Constant concluded, "so the theory is that every time you rewind, my body rewinds but my mind doesn't, makes sense that my power revolves around the mind. Does that answer your question?"

The thought of someone else sharing her rewind felt like an invasion of privacy of the first degree, even though it was irrational, Max felt as though a part of her secret world was taken away. There was a restriction on her rewind now, but nearly five years without it Max was certain she would cope just fine.

 _But still._ Max shivered, then nodded.

"Hold on, the cop said you name was Julie, is that you real name? What the hell kind of a name is Constant anyways?" Chloe was woke up from listening, decided to insert herself back in from her stare down with the window, "And wait why is your voice a dude when you mind talked with us and that other time in the alley? I thought you were…"

"Whoa Chloe, didn't know you were even listening when you were legit devouring Max's face." Constant laughed.

"What? I…" Chloe's face blushed on the edges, "I can still…"

Max laughed too even though she was just as guilty, but using Chloe's initiation as excuse she gave herself the right to laugh as a victim and innocent bystander.

"Max!" Chloe frowned at her friend's betrayal, although seeing Max in a moment of happiness felt to her like finding sun in a storm, "you were totally groping my ass don't even try to deny."

"What?" Max gasped and turned away, a little quieter but still laughing, surely the sensation she felt in her left hand still lingered.

 _Tight and firm._

"You!" Chloe turned forward, "You didn't even answer my question."

Constant laughed, Max giggled, the contagious sound pulled Chloe in with a chuckled, then continuous chuckling. Along with the music, a new joyous ambience filled the car space. Certainly, it felt unfitting, to be laughing when just earlier two of them had to make a break for their lives. Now there were three, and they were enjoying the sound of each other's laughter while on the run from some obscure underground overlord. Max and Chloe were dubious again about the trust they were placing into this woman they had just met an hour ago, but left without any choice and everything they had been told, the two girls hoped they did not have any reason not to. As of the moment at least.

"It's a secret, I'll tell you when we get to the safe house." Constant resumed conversation with no answer, "it's something I want to show you than talk about, I'll also tell you about the plan."

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Why?" Max followed.

* * *

The next hour Constant turned up the music and sang her heart out, ignoring every other question that came from Max and Chloe until they gave up. Max was not surprised when this girl turned out to be such a big Ed Sheeran fan, but had to admit her voice was something to be credited for. Chloe pouted out the window, Max tried to get some shut eye, but then the next song would play and it was no sleep 'til safe house again.

Max missed her phone, Chloe missed Rachel.

Max missed Kate, Chloe missed a cigarette.

Max missed Chloe, Chloe missed Max.

After six or so songs, Max was impressed by how Constant could recite every word of the songs' lyrics so perfectly, being someone who had just escaped from some underground inhumane testing facility it sure was a skill that Max did not expect someone like Constant to acquire. It also just occurred to Max that the appearance of Constant was too clean, her hair could not have been natural.

 _She's pretty sure her parents are rich? She doesn't know her parents?_

 _Did she say this isn't her car?_

 _She did imply that her name isn't who she actually is? Gah this is confusing._

 _Why would she lie about that and then try so hard to earn our trust?_

 _If she wanted to hurt us she would have done it by now right?_

The entire basis of Max reasoning that kept her sane from a complete freak out, that this woman had every chance to do anything she wanted to to them, but spent every minute only trying to make a point that she really was a friend.

 _Oh and she's probably reading every single one of these questions, but she's not answering. Is this all part of this secret?_

Max tried to find something in Constant's hazel eyes on the road through the rearview mirror but found no clue. Chloe fell asleep to the warmth of the sun on the window, but her hand held onto Max's as if she was still conscious. Max smiled, despite in such a situation, the rollercoaster of emotions within the last few hours, her love for Chloe was still the one that prevailed on top.

"We should be here." Constant turned down the music and checked their surroundings for landmarks. Max noticed the decrease in faster traffic as they exited the freeway, Chloe opened her drowsy eyes.

"Where are we?"

"In the middle of nowhere really, ah there it is." Constant spotted their destination and drove towards it, satisfied with her observation.

The nearest town looked to be another mile down, and the only plausible building was a deserted looking trailer sitting alone off the exit. The environment around was as bare as Max could not ask for, and in the middle of nowhere sounded pretty accurate.

"Yeah I know it looks like shit, we'll only be staying here for a night anyways so it's okay not to get too comfortable." Constant turned again, Max was sure now they were heading for that abandoned lone trailer house, Chloe was still trying to wake up from her blurry eyes.

"That…" Max could not even find the words to describe how much she did not want to stay in that haunted looked building. The windows were mostly boarded, the walls peeled and at least one side was completely graffitied.

"It just looks bad on the outside, trust me it's pretty cozy on the inside." Constant did not even sound like she convinced herself.

With one more turn they were now driving straight towards the disheveled structure, Chloe pieced it together.

"Are you fucking kidding me, that's the..."

"Safe house, yep, just one night guys. I swear we'll go somewhere better the next day." Constant slowed down, then finally a complete stop.

"Here we are."

Chloe looked, Max looked. In either of their lives they never imagined they would have to enter such a place, although upon closer observation it was not quite as ruined as it was faraway, perhaps the location just gave them the creeps.

"Yep." Constant looked with Max and Chloe, unamused just the same, "anyways, my time is running out so uhm…"

"Your time?" Max looked away from the window at Constant rummaging through the front seat until she heard a metallic clink. Out came a silver key.

"Here's the key, I know right? This place has a key." Constant spoke faster and faster as she practically tossed the key into Max's hand, "go in there, there should be some snacks and drinks, and a man sleeping on the bed, don't bother with him, he should be waking up in the next like twenty minutes or so."

Max was caught in the speed, Chloe was caught with Max.

"Now go, we have plenty of shit to talk about." Constant unlocked all the doors with a button in the front.

"The fuck? You're not coming with us? What kind of shit is this?" Chloe sat tensely as if preparing for an attack.

Constant rolled her eyes in the biggest motion possible, then sighed.

"Chloe, I'm not Constant, well I am, but not me, not Julie, I've been controlling this body this whole time and I'm reaching my limit, get it?" Constant calmly looked into Chloe's eyes, a battle between blue and hazel.

Max had doubted something like this already, and hearing Constant say it she just about figured it out.

"Chloe." Max looked at Constant's unchanging expression. It took a few second before Chloe let her attention back on Max, forfeiting against Constant who now turned back towards the steering wheel.

"Let's go." Max opened the door.

"Max? You sure?" The blunette's intensity softened upon Max's touch on her hand.

"Yeah." An added smile to ease Chloe's nerves, "I'm sure."

The blond in front let Max handle the rest as Chloe hesitated, but against Max, Chloe could not resist.

"Fuck it."

The taller girl in black followed the shorter girl in purple out of the vehicle, Constant smiled at them through the window with one last farewell.

"Well you won't see me again, but I'll see you two real soon, and Chloe." Constant smiled.

 _The hell does she want now?_

"Don't take it too hard, I'm not actually this hella hot." Punchline, Constant winked and drove off immediately leaving Max and Chloe in the dust. Within seconds the red SUV they had occupied for a whole two hours was but a dot in the distance, and just now Chloe realized she might have liked how annoying the blond curly hair was.

Max pulled Chloe's hand as the two looked at the trailer again with disgusted eyes, felt unsure, felt unease, felt unnerve. Whether they liked it or not, this was a step they had to take, and the sun was still setting.

Max sighed.

The two walked towards the front door.


	12. Northbound

_Do we have her location?_ Male.

 _Almost, northern California._ Female.

 _Not in Oregon?_ Male.

 _Doesn't look like it, but it seems she may be attached to the doe._ Female.

 _Fantastic. It's finally time, after all these years._ Male, relieved.

Someone elsewhere. _When is the next bathroom break?_

 _Hardly._ Female, relieved.

 _A few more days, and everything will come to an end. Caroline?_ Male, excited.

 _Wonder what's gonna be for breakfast._

 _Caroline?_

A man in all black sat alone before the equal blackness of the world outside, one pale light dimly lit his surroundings from another side of the facility. Freakishly cold in a desert midnight, the man puffed both the vapor from his breath and some smoke from the last bit of his cigarette.

 _Anyone seen Caroline?_

 _She's not in her room?_

 _She should be here is where she should be, seeing her visions come true._ Male, slightly disappointed.

 _So Rift can actually bring someone back to life, crazy._ Female, excited.

 _Hard work pays off, Em._ _Also where is Constant?_ _Anyone seen Constant? He should be seeing this too._

The man in black heard everything, the grumbling guards, the discussion of his superior's breakthroughs, the clawing and begging underground. Constant chuckled ironically at his position under his jacket, how at such a moment he would hesitate but light a smoke instead. One last draw lit up his clean-shaven face adding orange to the faint white glow in the night, his melancholic eyes and Asian features briefly displaying to the nothingness before him. Expression too experienced for his young age. He dropped the rest and twisted the butt into the ground.

 _Are you sure_. Male, younger, scared.

 _Yeah._ The man responded, male, young, confident.

 _Will I ever see you again?_ Male, younger, worried.

"Maybe, let's hope so." The man managed a silent whisper, gazing into the distance of his destination.

No response.

Something clicked from within the building as the lights outside all shut down at once, darkness took over as the man in black disappeared within it. It took only a second for the confusion and panic to bombard through his mind, every single word of every person's thoughts forcing their way into is hearing. It was old news, he became accustomed to it long ago.

 _Thanks._

Constant pushed himself up and ran forward, there was no going back from this.

Winter felt cities away with the overcast clouds left back at the bay. Few steps past the gravelly ground, Max held the key in her hand. Chloe listened against the door for any suspicious sounds.

"Hear something humming," Chloe pushed herself away back to Max, "think it's some kind of machine."

Certainly uncertain by her side, Max approached.

 _This knob is brand knew._

A tiny bit of assurance that the house may not be haunted, then again looking around there was really nowhere else to go in the barren land between cities but through the half rotting door. The next small town seemed just close enough for maybe an hour walk under the afternoon sun, but with no money or phone, Max was not about to trek into another unknown. They had come this far, and inside supposedly contained the directions to where they would be heading next.

The girl in purple turned and searched for confidence in her companion's eyes.

Chloe nodded. Max held her breath.

The door cracked from its frame before creaking open as Max drew the key out and into her bag. Chloe peeked into the dark interior, Max did the same right below her. Any attempts at covertness were discounted when the two girls coughed into a gust of dust that rained down from above. Max felt slightly guilty when she chuckled at Chloe who caught the most of it.

"Fucking hell." The taller one hissed.

Now with almost gray hair she backed away shaking the sand out while still coughing, Max smiled over her shoulder and helped to brush Chloe's blue back into its rightful shade. The blunette was back, although her expression slightly ticked off she remained quiet. Max opened the door and stepped in.

Dimly lit orange when their eyes slowly adjusted, they discovered the low humming came from an oscillating tower fan on the floor to the right.

 _Battery powered._ Max assumed that no electricity could possibly run through this trailer.

"Hello?" Max whispered out loud.

The fan kept humming.

Unexpectedly, the inside did appear much less disheveled than either had predicted from their impression of the outside. The ceiling and wall boards were all shedding while the floor squeaked with nearly every step, but the soft lighting and narrow space almost made the place homey for temporary living.

Chloe followed Max as the two stood side by side, taking some time to scan the room and inhale the musty air. Both their attention landed on the table at the center full of small colorful of bags of chips in contrast with the sepia room. Three large bottles of water at the center with a black marker sign in front.

 **WELCOME! TAKE SOME AND REST!**

"Well that's a red carpet if I ever saw one." Chloe jested, turning to Max who was still looking for clues in the room. To the left a shaky double sized bed in the dark, while to the right a kitchen with nothing but a broken stove. In between the snack table and the kitchen was a smaller single bed covered by a large brown tarp, something breathing under it. Max stared, Chloe just noticed. The tarp rose and fell ever so slightly in a steady pattern.

"Is that…" Chloe murmured.

 _Constant._ Max finished the thought.

Reinforcing her black jacket on her shoulders, Chloe breathed in enough courage to step towards the sleeping figure. Max grabbed her arm.

"Chloe what are you doing?" Max whispered.

"What does it look like? Waking him up." Chloe nearly shouted.

"She said he'll wake up in twenty minutes."

"Max you thought I was patient?"

"Chloe, come on just twenty minutes, for me." Max's grip on Chloe's wrist lightened as she saw her blue eyes give in.

 _Dang Max that's just not fair._

Chloe sighed, "fine, guess we can eat some snacks and drink some old ass water while some weirdo sleeps next to us."

Max smiled and let go, "that's my Chloe."

The blunette shivered as a wave of warmth wriggled from her arm and spine all the way to the top of her head, Chloe stared at Max with an awkward half smirk. Max looked at her frozen friend in confusion.

"Um, you okay?"

Chloe chuckled internally, "say that again."

"What?" Max raised an eye brow.

"Say what you just said again." She repeated.

 _What did I just…oh._ Max shook her head and gazed up confidently.

Chloe watched with anticipation as her girlfriend crossed her arms to indulge in her littlest pleasure. Max smiled again.

"That's, my, Chloe."

Chloe spun around away from Max before she gave into her bodily urge to squeal, the effect from the way Max said her name did not only show on her face.

 _Holy shit, I'm a hundred percent your Chloe._ She could not explain what she was feeling other than it was like all the muscles inside her writhed in excitement. Blue eyes darting everywhere in the room with a hand on her mouth Chloe struggled to regain composure.

"Alright" The girl in black turned around and faced the girl in purple with half the poise she had before, "let's do it your way then."

"Thanks Chloe." As trivial as it was, Max could not deny the giddy feeling in her chest as Chloe took to her request because of her appeal, because of their relationship now. It was natural, and Max loved seeing Chloe being so light hearted in their current situation, trusting in their ability to rely on each other.

"Surprise, dude really likes Cheetos." Chloe remembered she still had the small bag in her pocket, but she went for the water bottle instead and passed another one to Max, "here."

Max and Chloe sat across from each other in the only two chairs next to the table, neither realized how parched they were especially after running so much. When the first stream passed their lips they chugged the bottles of water almost instantaneously.

"Ah shit." Chloe dropped the empty bottle, now watching Max seconds behind as the brunette squeezed the life out of her own plastic bottle down her dry throat, "did you know you were thirsty?"

 _Holy shit_. Max mouthed to herself then leaned back in her dusty wooden chair, drinking so fast actually rendered her out of breath.

"I have no idea why I didn't take the water when she gave it to us." Max's body breathed to life with hydration, eyed the last clear container of life liquid at the center of the table, then to Chloe's longing eyes.

"You can have it Max." Chloe pushed the bottle across the abrasive surface, "my girl needs to drink."

"Wouldn't that also apply to you?" Max feigned offended, pushed the bottle back towards Chloe.

A battle of tenacity had commenced, Max anticipated the next move as Chloe prepared for hers. Sunlight from the open door randomly refracted across Max's faint freckles then Chloe's blue hair.

A familiar man's voice, "hey don't forget about me."

Halt.

Frozen blood in both the sitting girls as cold sweat oozed out of their foreheads, the voice that was in all directions but from no direction. Max stared wide eyed at Chloe.

Heavy fabric rustled from behind, Chloe looked past Max's shoulder while Max turned. A large man emerged from under the tarp as he stretched his limbs further than the length of the single bed, groaning and grunting while he struggled to roll out of the squeaky furniture.

Max lifted herself from her chair and cautiously stepped back next to her friend who had also stood up, both grabbing onto the other as the man towered a good head and a half over them both. Black sweatpants and sneakers was all could be seen with his upper body still under the shadow, all signs intimidating the two girls back. A couple heavy steps forward and his face came to light, and the tension almost instantly loosened.

Above the grocery store grade brown T-shirt, the tan skinned man smiled as if greeting good friends from years past, Asian in feature.

Neither the blue or brown haired girls expected the voice to intrude the back of their head again when Constant spoke without opening his mouth, "Surprise, well it was supposed to be a cool trick to show you I can possess people, but yeah this is the real me."

Constant scratched his short black hair, promptly launching a puff of dust out of his bed head.

 _Possess?_ _That's fucking creepy._

Chloe swallowed, wanted to, but did not speak. Max noticed how awkward the man seemed despite his massive frame and taken aback by how ordinary he appeared. If their setting was days before, Max could easily pass him off for one of her alumni acquaintances.

 _He can't be much older than me._ Max sensed a hint of pity in her conscience but awaited alert still.

Constant gave up on any feedback for his introduction and sighed telepathically.

"Ok, not what you were expecting," He rubbed his tired eyes and yawned despite the words being clearly pronounced at the same time, "but this is my real body, the answer to why I have a dude's voice when communicating with you."

Silence.

Chloe shielded Max behind her with an outstretched arm, Max was prepared to pull Chloe away if in any case the man decided to attack.

Constant thudded into Max's chair, communicating only through the mind still, "Come on, I'm the same person you were in a car with for two hours, let's sit and talk."

Max and Chloe did not budge, processing the possible threat. Their muscles refused to move while their minds still deciphered the possibility of witnessing telepathy at first hand.

"I mean," Constant leaned back and cracked his neck in the same lazy motion, "there's a bigger bed over there if you two wanna finish what you were doing in the backseat."

Max swallowed, unsure what to even say or ask.

"Are you…"

He smiled, "Yeah I'm Constant."

 _You can't just fucking talk?_ Chloe frowned deeper.

Constant shook his head, brought up a closed fist and circled his chest.

"Sorry, I would speak normally." Then he brought his fist to his lips, "but I'm mute, the company took away my voice."

It was feeling easier, but Max and Chloe realized they were a long way from feeling easy enough to comfortably hear someone's voice inside their head. There was pity floating around somewhere upon hearing the man's disability, but that did not hinder Chloe.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" The taller girl tried for a step forward, even though knowing that a trap's possibility diminished with every other opportunity they could have been ambushed.

Constant opened his lips and mouthed the words as he spoke, but the voice was still within the girls' brains, "I'm not sure if this helps but I can try to do this if it makes you more comfortable, but it's as you think, if it was a trap I would have done something a while ago. Plus…"

The man grinned, rather convincing actually.

"don't I look friendly?"

 _Maybe if you were two feet shorter._ Chloe let her shoulders down, finally realizing every thought that crossed her mind was as if announced to Constant. As tough as she wanted to appear and be for the Max behind her, she was seeing less and less reason to.

Constant pushed the only bottle of water on the table forward, "you know you two could've just shared it, I have some more in the van."

Chloe lowered her arm, Max did not let go of Chloe just yet as Constant leaned forward to twist the bottle cap open.

"On second thought I'm pretty thirsty too, been sleeping for a whole day and a half," The disheveled man poured some water into his mouth using his chin as leverage as to not directly drink from the bottle, then spoke as he was still gulping, "I'm 21 by the way, 22 in a few days so actually I'm younger than you."

Max made eye contact, it was a sense she did not realize she had until it was used now. Seeing so many people who had faked their smiles for her camera, Max saw how Constant's was much duller but ten times more genuine. She did not like the comparison but associated his open sincerity to that of Kate, but nearing the same caliber with five less years of friendship and one day and a half of sleep.

 _I can trust him_. A loose thought escaped Max's swirling head, she knew she could not take it back when she saw the man smile even wider.

Chloe looked down at her companion who stepped forward, coming out of hiding.

"Max?"

Expression she had honed from all the meetings with business persons and other artists, Max was still cautious but learned to maintain balance in her emotions to stand her ground in discussions against her. Chloe had never seen Max so serious, and standing only two steps behind her best friend it almost felt like she was out of reach, even Max's voice had changed into such a professional tone Chloe wished she would never have to hear it spoken to her.

Two words, "Let's talk."

Max sat across the table, Chloe stepped up behind her. Constant eyed between the two, leaked a quiet chuckle seeing Max's mode change, then relieved.

"Oh, sorry." He stood up and lifted the chair around the table to Chloe, "here you go."

 _Than…_ Chloe almost said it, thought it.

Constant then proceeded to drag the single bed towards the table, and plopped down on its squeaky metal frame. Nearly comical now even his lofty height left only his chest up visible above the table.

"So first," Constant brushed a coupled bags of chips aside for some arm space, "do you know what you can do?"

"What else can you tell us about these visions? What does this oracle know?" Max asked a question of her own, Chloe sat next to her.

Constant raised an eyebrow but quickly drew back to character, thought and nodded to himself, "where do you want me to start?"

"What does she know about us?" Max looked at Chloe, smiling at her to let her know she was still here. Chloe just watched as Max showed a side she had not seen before.

Max turned back, imitating the same position with her arms folded on the table, "and how did you escape from someone who can see the future? Assuming what you are saying is true."

"She knows you have the power to rewind time, and that Chloe here has to be there for you to activate it." Constant remembered as he tried to explain something he did not plan, "As for how I got out of there it's a long story, but basically she doesn't just see everything that happens, she sees events."

Max nodded, but left the silence alone.

Constant continued, "the Oracle supposedly only sees events that matter, and I guess me escaping to save you wasn't on the list. Now I know what you're thinking, she did see you along with their grand finale, so everything I do here might just be a means to that end. But Oracle isn't the only one who gets visions."

 _Someone else?_ Max maintained eye contact despite it draining her mentality, and the thought of two people having similar powers did not sit well.

"Her son, I'm usually in charge of taking care of him." Constant recalled the last voice that spoke to him before he ran away at night, "sometimes he also gets visions, and sometimes they are different from the Oracle's. I am in charge of reading his visions and relaying them to the boss."

"And they're different this time." Max sorted the pieces, Chloe did too as thoughts ran back and forth with the introduction of another variable.

Constant nodded, "In Oracle's vision there's the boss and some others, you were hooked on to a machine, and basically all their plans come true because of it. Now her son's visions are more vague, you're still there but there's nobody else, no machine, just darkness."

That description sounded familiar, Max frowned in search of a memory.

 _Wait…_

"Yeah, and right now only he and I, you and Chloe know about it." The man wiped some sweat from under his short bangs, "The point is, he had a vision of me escaping to save you and the Oracle did not, so that's what I'm betting on."

The sensation of lack of sensation, Max somewhat remembered running toward nowhere during a dream but was determined not to reveal her thoughts with continuous questions.

"You said something about a storm, what was that about?" Max lowered her voice, Chloe adjusted her position to look elsewhere. Through the five year void of empty memories Chloe recalled the roaring storm much easier than Max, and seeing Max keeping what had really happened between them a secret Chloe tried her best to focus on something else.

Constant had to think before he recollected their previous conversation, "oh, yeah that was a while ago. The first and only error the Oracle's ever had. At the time I think it was Oregon, you and Chloe were supposed to meet and that activates your powers which then a storm would come and destroy your town, and then we would observe your interactions for a while before going in. Instead Chloe…"

Constant took a deep breath as he looked sadly at the blue haired girl looking away, "…died. It was pretty crazy. That was supposed to be the end, the power to control time, but nothing happened. You didn't get your powers and there was no storm."

Max tried to maintain her posture, but needed to lower one hand down to hold Chloe's on her lap, Chloe gave Max that much.

"What happened to the Oracle then?" The storm was in the past, Max moved on.

"All operations shut down for a few days, she locked herself in her room and yeah, it was pretty awkward for a…"

"Wait." Chloe stopped the flow of dialogue, her eyes closed with her hand tightly holding Max's, "if the storm happened, we would have been captured…"

Max turned to see a glisten in Chloe's eyelashes.

Chloe wiped them dry, "and killed?"

Soft silence for a few seconds, a quiet whistle of wind outside. Constant dropped his eyes down to the table, wanted to grab for the water but that would be too wide a motion. Biting his lip he nodded.

"Yeah." Just above a whisper even in thought, "most likely."

There were some memories that just needed to resurface no matter how they tried to repress it. Max and Chloe stared blankly down at nothing as they watched the city-swallowing tornado claw its way toward their home town. Some tears and some rain soaked their faces when Chloe gave Max the photo, and the eternity Max waited before erasing the week they realized too late how much they meant to each other.

Chloe sighed.

"Okay."

Max took longer to recover at how she could have made the decision prior to four and a half years of reluctant regret. Chloe now sitting next to her holding her hand, the guilt of sacrificing her best friend and lover cut at her heart once again. Now knowing that the possible life she imagined after saving Chloe and damning the town would have resulted in nothing but just more death, it made even worse how sadistic fate wanted to tear away from the two ordinary girls.

Constant leaned back to his arms on the bed, looking back and forth between the depressed Chloe and the more depressed Max, showed increasing confirmation in his widening eyes.

Voice in their head broke the two girls out of their ponder.

"It actually happened, didn't it?"

 _What?_ Max looked up, Constant was clearly holding back a wider grin.

"The storm, your powers."

 _And Max Caulfield? Don't you forget about me…_

Chloe felt a hint of guilt of her own, no way she would admit how truly she wanted to live even at the expense of thousands of others. Yet she pushed herself, and doing so she may have avoided a more tragic end. Whether it was noble or desperate, Chloe was not sure if she could be proud of herself for setting Max into years of emotional suffering alone.

Constant asked again.

"It all happened didn't it? But you somehow went back and changed something, you went back in time." Constant had his arms folded on the table again, excitement leaking out of the expanding corners of his lips.

 _Yes._

"No." Max lied a second late, "darn it."

Chloe saw the change in Max's expression then the change in Constant's, overwhelming relief like years of chains being broken.

"Shit, that's incredible, Max. I knew the Oracle's vision had to have meant something, you know what this means?"

Constant took the water bottle and drank from it again, speaking while drinking was no regular spectacle for the two on the other side.

"That you, Max has the power to change destiny outside of Oracle's visions."

Max stared at Constant's elated smile as he put down the bottle, then to her left at Chloe's confused worry.

 _What are you trying to say?_ Max subconsciously asked herself while finding the right questions to ask, but Chloe's hand held a little tighter.

"Chloe, how are you feeling?"

The blue eyes under blue hair refocused her surroundings.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in." Chloe loosely assured Max then turned to Constant, "so what are you trying to do?"

"Before that," Constant was dragging, "can you tell me how it works?"

"How about before that, you tell us what you're trying to do?" Chloe raised her voice but kept it under control, earning an impressed smirk from Max who tag teamed after her.

"She did ask first."

The man paused. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled more, "Okay."

Constant scratched his hair, padding a few more seconds, "I hope this isn't too much to ask, but do you think you can go back to some time before April 2013, when I first possessed and tell me to never do it? Because that's what got the Oracle and the company to find me."

 _Wait that's it?_ Chloe was sure disappointed. _Thought you had a plan to fight back._

Max processed what she had just heard and ran through it again, where she was in April 2013 and then remembering the consequences of what going back twice did to Chloe.

"I…I don't think…" Max stumbled, their choices were minimal, the only person who seemed to be helping them is asking for her to possibly change the entire history of the world for the past five years.

"I've been thinking," Constant filled in the pause, "you can only go back for a short amount of time."

 _Yes_. Max hesitated fruitlessly between truth and lie.

Constant chased, "You've done it before, once?"

 _No._

"Twice?"

 _No._ It was too fast for Max to remember.

"How far did you go?"

Chloe was unsure how much Max had traveled different timelines, but Max's growing unease did not do well for her anger management.

"I don't know." Max responded verbally.

Chloe interrupted, "Hey, slow it down can't you see she's uncomfortable?"

Constant noticed Max losing grip on the present, but dared for one more.

"You changed something, came back to something horrible and went back to undo it."

"I…" Max shook her head.

 _Chloe…_

"Hey! Stop!" Chloe slammed the table, furiously glaring into Constant's chasing eyes.

He leaned back and sighed, "shoot, sorry, didn't mean to do that."

Thin clouds of dust drifted between them, silence once again consumed the room, a little longer this time. Chloe dragged her chair a foot closer right next to Max so their arms could touch while their hands laced. While Max did not want to be reminded of the darker two days in that week, Chloe reassured Max just with her existence. Max looked up and smiled, though it did not last. The issue was still at hand, Constant spoke again.

"Sorry it's a bit disappointing, I wish there was another side too, some big opposing force that rebelled against the company like in the movies, but there isn't. I've been working for them for five years and had to do some pretty shitty things, sometimes just to stop that from happening."

Bending his elbows then loosening his shoulders, Constant lied flat on the bed, "Right now I've pretty much signed my death sentence helping you, and just delaying yours if we keep running, they're too powerful to fight. We'd last about a week, tops, give or take a couple days."

There was an eerie calmness in his voice that chilled Max and Chloe's spine. While at a similar age by appearance and initial demeanor, the girls could tell he had experienced his fair share of suffering. The young man seemed to have abandoned himself, and was disturbed much more by the thought of putting the two girls in harm's way. Max could somewhat hear it, the resolve in Constant she heard in Chloe's voice when Chloe determined that her end could mean something.

"I swear Max, and Chloe." Constant sat up again more collected, "If you do this, I will make sure you two are safe, no powers, no storm, just the normal life both of you wanted, and I wanted."

 _How? If I could,_ Max tried to argue she had thought of every method of going back and changing the future again, but could not argue against the fact that she never pushed herself past to using her powers again.

"You would," Constant tried to force a smile, "no doubt."

 _But I didn't._

"But you couldn't." He corrected.

Chloe wondered what Max had thought for Constant to respond that way, and just one second later it was thin dust clouds again. Choices were bleak, the proposition for Max to have to jump back to make a change five years into the past seemed more and more inevitable.

"You're asking for a lot." Max let her shoulder slouch just an inch, though the rest of her body held her back straight.

"How can we trust you not to fuck us over?" Chloe was just comforting Max before turning completely serious towards Constant, "you'd be what? 16? What can you do to help us? How do we know you'll hold up your end?"

"Oh, about that." Constant yawned and lazily searched his pocket for a folded piece of paper with a few notes written, "here, my phone number to call me when you go back, the number '26' is my keyword, the word 'possess' is to tell me not to possess anybody, and the word 'read' is to tell me to come to you and read your memories."

 _26?_ Two immediate thoughts.

"Yeah, it's a really personal thing I came up with when I was kid, so if you say that to me you'll definitely get my full attention."

 _Like how many times you shat yourself?_ Chloe chuckled on the inside.

"Yeah sure, if that works for you." Constant rolled his eyes, back to Max who pondered into the little slip of instructions to change the past. She would lose everything she knew since returning to Arcadia Bay. If Constant kept his promise, she would come back to a completely new life, she would lose her friendship with Kate, she would lose Victoria, but most importantly she would lose this Chloe who loved her.

 _Chloe would lose me._ Max thought about erasing a possible five year relationship built between her and Chloe when committing to this, but if she refused, the men who chased her in San Francisco would surely find her again. A life on the run could only last so long just like Constant described. Otherwise she could wake up in Seattle, in her 17-year-old self, follow some instructions then wake up again in a new safe life. Although in the new timeline, she would be faced with new relationships and friendships.

 _But everyone will be okay, that's worth it._ Max's eyes dreamed of the smiles of all her friends, of introducing the changed Chloe to her parents, going to school together, doing anything and everything as long as they were together.

 _But it doesn't work like that._ Max looked up, concerned in their course but firm in her voice.

"I don't hold on to my memories after I go back. I can call you and tell you those things, but you can't read my memories after my time runs out."

"Is that so?" Constant looked to the side, thought about something, "can you tell me how it works?"

 _I…_ The wager Max held in, not sure if the information trade would be in her favor. There were things she still wanted to know, and as much as she needed help, Constant was needing as much in return.

"How does your power work?" Max realized her curiosity as the words left her mouth, a light curl in the corner of her lip showed her interest as well as legitimacy for delaying her share of explanation.

Constant frowned slightly, then smiled as if understanding something.

"Hey, you don't have to be scared about asking questions." He looked at Chloe too, "I said you can ask anything you want, so just ask away okay? Yours takes priority over mine."

The two answered with silent nods of approval.

"So, my power is I can always hear what other people are thinking, and I can talk to them by thought. I can't stop it, I can just try to tune it out and focus on the voices I want to hear. On top of that I can possess people for about one and a half days, and when I leave their body they become unconscious for a few minutes to an hour, changes from person to person."

"Is that how…" Chloe expected Constant to finish her sentence, but he just waited, "is that how you knocked out those three people chasing us?"

"Yep, not bad huh?" Constant approved and continued towards Max, "now you might have thought of it, but I can't possess you and use your powers. In fact I can't possess anyone with powers, something pushes me out. Other than that I have to be able to see the person's face or touch them to do it. I can release control and return to my real body, or if the body I'm in dies or my time runs out I also come back. Got all that?"

"And you can read people's memories when you touch them?" Max remembered from the car ride.

"Hey good job." The man scratched his head, "Yeah if I touch you I can read your memories, if I possess someone I can also read their memories, kinda trippy."

 _Song lyrics._ The first thought in Max's recall hearing the loud singing during their drive. Constant nodded.

"And that's it, any questions?"

 _Read thoughts and memories, can possess people._ Chloe summarized the entire plot of Constant's explanation in seven words. Constant chuckled.

"Yep, you got it."

That was faster than Max thought it would take, but hearing the details and even potential weaknesses Constant just revealed to them openly, she was beginning to feel a hint of guilt in not doing so in return. However, this was not a friendly discussion yet as much as either wanted it to be. As far as Max and Chloe were concerned lives were at stake, and it all came back to Max's decision. She wanted to be sure even though she knew she could never be certain what will happen if she chose to accept the plan.

"Is there any other way?" Reevaluating their current predicament, Max knew it was futile but asked anyway, "maybe we could…"

 _Could what? Max can't you think of something?_ The brunette squeezed her brain and brows together.

"If I don't rewind, they can't find us, right?"

 _Right? That's how it works._

Constant empathized, "Yeah, but the Oracle's visions won't change. I understand if you guys want to spend more time together, you can as long as you're in this little house, maybe one or two days, but they're going to catch up one way or another."

Not far out and it was square one again, Max hated her lack of choice. She knew whatever decision she made, Chloe would be by her side. If she did decide to go back to a time before she ever moved back to Arcadia Bay and potentially erase this Chloe next to her, Chloe would respect her decision. Max looked to her left at the opposing blue eyes sharing similar thoughts, Max did not have to ask.

"I'm with you on this, Max." Chloe smiled, somewhat bitter, but sweetened with effort.

Her freckles trembled and her nose itched, Max reached out for some light of hope that there might be a perfect life with Chloe. Despite she may not be able to experience the most of it, she was unhesitant in sacrificing her own happiness for the safety of her friends and loved one. Happiness can always be rebuilt as long as she had Chloe.

 _Waking up to Chloe, she must be heartbroken when she sees that I've suddenly lost years of memories with her._

Max gazed down at their matching bracelets together.

 _But she will be safe, with no storm or powers. Can that really happen? Five years later will we be in college? We must have gone together. Will we have graduated? Maybe we'll even be…_

Max swallowed and dumbly smirked to herself, something Kate said about them making her heartbeat quicken.

 _Will I be friends with Kate? I have to be right? Even if I'm not I can still find her and catch up._

The ridiculously large bun above Kate's head, Max was so sad to see it go after freshman year. The thought of staying in the present and not seeing Kate again, having to always be carefully discreet around every corner. Knowing that Chloe would be by her side was everything she wanted, but she could ask for more.

 _And if we're caught I can just jump back through_ …

That caught Constant's attention as Max physically felt the air change around them, she could not hide it anymore. She answered before he could ask.

"I…" Max fidgeted Chloe's fingers through her own, "I can go back in time through photographs, Polaroid photos."

Chloe heard the same words from another Max some days ago, and seeing Constant's blank stare she imagined it was the same expression she had when Max explained it to her. Constant however smiled sooner than she anticipated.

"Photographs?" He chuckled silently with controlled excitement, "and you're a photographer, no kidding?"

Max nodded. Chloe watched like she did back in her bedroom.

"I can travel back into the time a photo was taken when I focus on it." It was not easy, Max only remembered tragedy and violence with every jump, "it's not something you can just…use, one little change can change everything."

Constant acknowledged her concern, "Right. You can only go back through polaroid photos?"

"I think so," she thought about it a bit more, "wait…"

 _The art gallery._ Max was proud of herself then when she abandoned her success without a second thought just for Chloe. _That wasn't a polaroid._

"I'm not sure." Uncertainty with certainty, her guess was as good as anyone's.

 _Something's not right…_

"What's up?" Constant raised an eyebrow, Chloe had a hunch from Max's fading complexion, it was not just the storm. A particular disgust resurfaced inside Max as she felt a tightness on her wrists.

"Jefferson…" Max whispered, the sound of that name twisted in her stomach.

Chloe knocked her chair behind her in rage.

"That fucker!" Fire exploded in her widened eyes, Chloe glared into the past as the hatred rushed back anew.

"Chloe." Max placed both her hands around Chloe's to calm her down.

"The asshole…" the anger stuck her jaw closed, while the words tried to find themselves, "that asshole hurt Max, and killed Rachel!"

 _Rachel._

Something Chloe had thought of before, but given the circumstances did not brave through to proposing. The things Chloe could and would change had she obtained the power to rewind time, but through Max perhaps one thing could be done however inappropriate.

Max below saw where this was going, Constant watched rather unsurprised at the sudden outburst, hearing every unsaid profanity behind Chloe's gritting teeth.

"Max." Chloe suddenly crouched beside her worried friend, her eyes so desperate Max already felt as they pierced through her own, "do you th…can you…when…"

Half of her tried to seize the outpouring of emotion, but even knowing about the betrayal when she remembered she could only see her hazel smile, while the murderer in glasses stood over a body in the ground.

 _Fuck, Chloe just say it!_ The blue haired girl in her watering eyes knew, but pushed against her reasoning for her selfish request. For Max it was half a decade, for Chloe it was too soon.

"When you go back warn me about Rachel!" Chloe inhaled sharply, "tell me not to let her out of my sight, please Max!"

 _Fuck, Max I'm sorry._ It was already out, Chloe made the decision for Max for the sake of someone else, disregarding the risk Max had proposed. Regret was instant as the ball dropped with her head in Chloe's conscience, but another side undoubtably wanted it to come true. She knew how selfish it was, but not how much more selfish it was to Max.

"Chloe…"

Her speech fell short as if a knife sliced clean through the brunette's heart, Max physically felt the pain at how quickly Chloe assumed her power into a tool. Yet seeing the blue hair drooping down before her, while still holding her hand she could not feel upset. With added condition, Max realized there may be more drastic changes in place, and she did not want to imagine one without Chloe.

Constant watched the blunette sulk before her girlfriend looking down at her, receiving every apology that was loud to him but silent to Max. Chloe watched a couple tears drop to the floor, next to the feet of the girl she was supposed to be loving, the girl that never betrayed her for someone else. Yet the first thing she thought of when the opportunity presented itself was to save the life of someone she thought loved her but was proved otherwise. She was holding Max's hand, trembling, but her mind fought against herself.

 _But Max did betray you._

 _She forgot about you after your dad got hit by a fucking truck, remember?_

 _What a friend she is._

 _But she came back._

 _Not for you._

 _Max saved my life._

 _Rachel saved your life._

 _Rachel fucked everyone._

 _Max let you die._

 _No._

 _She will do it again._

…

Chloe stood up with all the weight in her heart, not daring to let Max see her eyes. She hesitated before pulling her hand out of Max's grip, but she had to in order to escape. It took more effort than she expected as her fingers left her friend's warm touch, Chloe stormed out and slammed the door behind her before she had to cry out loud.

The fan hummed low and steady, dust was not so visible anymore.

She breathed, deeply trying to counter her chest from shaking.

Max thumbed the beads of her friend's initials and her color code around her wrist, memories so sweet just earlier in the day. The door completely closed, the two still sitting realized how dark it had become with the sunset out the dirty window, the orange lamp in the corner was fading.

 _She still loves Rachel._ Max felt like she should be sobbing, feeling her lovesickness drenching her scalp. One or two tears emerged from the corners of her eyes, she admitted with her power she might be able to bring Chloe's angel back to life. She also admitted that if that was happiness to Chloe, Max would tear down another timeline for it. Yet it did not dampen the pain one bit.

 _She still loves Rachel._ Two or three more tears.

Chloe on the outside sniffed and coughed against the wall.

 _Go back in there and tell her you love her, dumbass._

Max allowed three or four more tears _._

 _Go out there and tell her you'll do it for her._

 _How could you fucking say that to her?_ Chloe pulled at her own hair.

 _It's ok if she ends up with Rachel, it will be fine as long as she's alive, it will be fine as long as she's happy._ Max fell short on a forced smile, four or five.

 _You have Max now._

 _I really love you Chloe, fuck I really do love you._ Six.

 _You love Max, Chloe. Max is the one who loves you._

Chloe leaned against the wall with a hand in her eyes, the sun setting dark behind the mountains.

Max sat in her lonely chair, on the verge of accepting her inferiority. Upon realizing how deeply she had fallen for another, Max truly believed Chloe to be her first and her last. Warmth was the light when she first kissed her, cold was the wind when she lost her, when she chose to lose her.

 _I don't deserve it._ It was the conclusion she made for herself, and it was her conclusion still even after she thought she had washed it away.

Night was falling, the stars dotted the violet sky one by one, Chloe gazed up.

 _Maxine._ There was no denying it. The blue haired girl right then lined the flickering lights with the freckles she loved, then the blue eyes above them, the caramel hair around them, the inviting lips under them. Chloe could not help but smile at her with a longing to feel. Tears faded just by the thought of the girl on the other side of the door, almost forgetting who else she had in mind, but almost was not enough.

The orange was dimming, dust settled with the cooling air, Max bit her lip.

 _Maybe Chloe was meant to be with Rachel._ Seven or eight, but not nine. The brown haired girl wrapped herself with insecurity, and who she truly was without her powers. The letters "C" and "P" in her hand, Max closed her eyes.

 _Chloe Price._

In the uncomfortable bed, Constant sat and listened, this was not his fight. Yet perhaps the two might need a shove, he dared to wake the brunette from her brood.

"Hey." Constant smiled softly at the neutral center between conflicts. Max looked up.

 _I belong to Max now, we have each other._ Chloe's sobs wiped away outside the door.

Constant chuckled lightly seeing how vulnerable the girls were for each other.

"Max if I could let you hear Chloe's thoughts I would."

 _What?_ She wanted to ask.

He eyed the door then back to Max, "go out there and talk to her."

 _But…_

Constant stopped her with a raised eyebrow toward the door.

 _Chloe Price._ Max rolled the beads between her fingers. _My Chloe._

She stood, not taking her eyes off of Constant yet for another reassuring nod from the man.

The fan kept humming, Max turned towards the door and walked.

But it swung open by itself.

 _Max!_

There she was, the blue haired punk in all her glory.

 _Chloe..._

Two girls stood face to face, one taller dressed in black, one shorter dressed in purple. The blue one had something to say, but lost it when she froze at the blue eyes staring back at her. The brunette one had confidence, but her progressing smile regressed into her insecurity again. Both guessed what the other was thinking, both were likely incorrect.

Chloe almost spoke, but her lips closed upon witnessing again Max's longer brown hair and thinner bangs, tracing her affection to a soft glow in her gaze and the humbleness inside. At some point it was not the friendship in their past that Chloe attached to her best friend, she did not remember enough to admit, but Max currently outshined her longing to a point her body tingled more than her mind.

Max remembered enough though, she was ready to give herself away for Chloe's happiness with someone else, but her body held back, and she was falling again. When seeing her face, the wondrous of childhood and rebellious of wild youth looked into Max like finding oasis in the desert. Affection was common, love- a little less, but Max received the jumbled signal from Chloe that she was being unrelentingly desired for the very first time. The doe-eyed girl stopped denying she was hopelessly jealous for selfish ownership of the girl now before her, but her mind did not give into her body as easy.

"Max…I…" Chloe started then paused when a hand touched her shoulder, Max looked at her in so joyful yet sorrowful a way she could not understand.

Without a word Max pushed forward and wrapped herself around Chloe, driving her nose into Chloe's shoulder, stopping any tears from exiting her eyes before they even tried. She squeezed tighter, unsure of what to say this was all Max could manage to show how much she was needing Chloe.

 _Hey Max..._

Chloe imagined saying something smooth outside of her vernacular, but pulled away by the feeling of soft hair by her cheeks, she closed her eyes and lifted her arms.

 _I love you a lot._

Her left found her right around the purple clad creature, so soft and strong in her arms this girl cried into her shoulder again. The shiver behind her neck only increasing.

 _Please love me back._

One hand on her back, the other through her hair, Chloe locked Max in her embrace. Caught off guard again by the fragrance so pleasant in Max's hair, Chloe breathed it all in.

"I'm so sorry." She exhaled into the brunette hair.

Max shook her head against Chloe's jacket, strands of brown tickling Chloe's nose almost made her laugh, but definitely made her smile.

"….do…you." Max's voice completely muffled, Chloe found it adorable, but could not understand a word.

"Hey Max my ears are up here." Chloe then realized it was her own hand holding Max's head, she immediately loosened her hold in startle that she was suffocating her partner. Max pulled back with a smile so forced Chloe did not want to anticipate what she had to say.

"I'll do it, for you, as long as you're happy…"

 _Push it, Max._ She choked but pushed as instructed

"…and we can all be happy together." Max noticed the desperation stuck in her throat, but she held on.

"Max, you…" Chloe was given the choice now, she really did not want to anticipate what Max had to say.

 _I might not see you when you come back._

 _But Rachel will be alive._

 _But…_

"Maybe we'll be in touch sooner." Max was unsure if she was really smiling as she imagined, "and we can all be friends, together."

 _Max, why are you doing this?_

Chloe was unsure if she was really smiling as she played along, the thought of the three of them sitting next to each other, alive and together. She was not, Chloe knew herself well enough to know how obsessed she was in a time when there was only one person in her heart.

"Max," A railroad spike hammered into her own chest, the blunette pulled it out to let it bleed.

Chloe closed her eyes, then opened them half way.

"don't."

 _Rachel if you're listening…_

"Huh?" Max drooped from hopeful to confusion.

"I can't promise you, actually I know I can't be with you if I'm with Rachel."

… _I'm so sorry._

"But Chlo…"

"And I don't want to be in a world where I can't be with you, Max."

 _Are you hearing yourself, Chloe?_

A cumulative of her honesty to her current emotions, her honesty to her past self, and her honesty to Maxine Caulfield and Rachel Amber. There was about half a day that was known only to Chloe, how another Max explained to her about her father's passing, about her own passing, a Max lost in time because of this terrifyingly powerful gift. Everything was so cursed to torture her and her best friend, and it was all for a desire to change what had already happened. If Chloe was even more honest…

 _Maybe I should have stayed dea…_

"I'm alive right now, Max." She was really smiling despite the tears falling, "I may sound crazy but I was actually dead, and I might have been brought back to life just too see you, to tell you how much…"

She chuckled lightly at how comfortable it slipped her tongue.

"…how much I love you."

Chloe pictured Rachel as she laid on her bed reading some months ago, some years ago. She looked up with her cat-like eyes, and Chloe would automatically be drawn into them. So she did again, Rachel looked up in the same way from her book to pull Chloe closer so they could touch, so they could kiss, but Chloe did not move. At her waist she was holding someone else, someone she could not have imagined she would love more than Rachel. Chloe looked down at those blue eyes, the freckles, her best friend and more, and she was drawn into them. Rachel behind Max only smiled, and returned to her reading, fading away into the darkening interior of the abandoned trailer home.

"Chloe…" Max was dumbfounded by words both spoken and unspoken through Chloe's expression, annoyed at herself that she still had tears to cry from all the work her tear ducts had done in the past couple days.

"So Max, shit this sounds kinda fucked up…" Chloe closed her eyes and she would see Rachel turning away, but before her was Max so she opened them to see her instead, "please, let me keep this."

The fan hummed, lower as the battery was burning its last resource.

The lamp was dimming, barely lighting a quarter of the room.

Headlights of cross country vehicles traveled back and forth to the side, as the violet transitioned into a darker blue in the sky. Orange hues beyond the mountain said their final goodbyes, clouds from the north caught up for the night.

A brown-haired photographer turned refugee stood in her girlfriend's arms. She wanted Chloe to be happy, and Chloe told her exactly how, but Max could tell the tears were still of sorrow when the blunette smiled at her. In the moment she could only nod.

 _Chloe, is this what you really want?_

"Okay." Max sniveled, thirsty again.

Chloe smirked, sweetly over bitterly towards the person she ultimately chose to love.

Some appliance crashed to the floor, the two broke their eye contact towards the broken stove, and the enormous Constant crouched on the ground next to the toppled tower fan, staring back at them.

"Oh sorry, just changing the batteries."

 _Fuck._ The girls forgot how intrusive the voice was in their head, but seeing the same reaction in each other they giggled to themselves.

"Hey Max."

Max looked up promptly.

Chloe pulled the smaller girl into her shoulder and felt her hair on her skin.

"I love you, 'kay?"

The dark brown hair looked black in the lack of light, nodded against Chloe's pale but warm cheeks.

"Okay."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, "and?"

Max pulled her head away to look at Chloe, not much to see without lighting.

"I love you too."

"That's my Max." Chloe teased.

She felt it that time, understanding what her partner might have experienced earlier. Max giggled internally.

"Say that again."

It was the Price girl's turn to be smug, or rather more than she already was.

"I don't know Max what do you want me to say?"

"You know what I want you to say." Almost a whisper from Max, the heat between their faces rising.

"Oh, I remember."

Max waited.

Chloe indulged, "that's, my…"

The lamp turned back on at full capacity just when Max got a clear view of Chloe's approaching lips into hers, not that it mattered as both their eyes closed to enjoy each other's warmth. It was a kiss they had missed already within half a day, so they both inserted some extra strength into the other. Perhaps now was the time, Chloe wanted more of Max, she pushed forward, but the third person's gaze was too strong.

Constant was still crouched on the floor next to the lamp, slightly smiling at the two freshly fallen in love girls finally untying their arms around each other.

He stood up, "Okay, light's back on, fan's working again, day is ending. You two can have the big bed, and tomorrow you can prepare to go back. Sound good?"

"Wait." Max was still heated from the kiss, they had let go of each other's bodies but their fingers still laced, "I don't have a photo from five years ago with me."

Constant stopped working for a moment, froze in place.

Chloe frowned, as amiable as the man had acted so far, she did not like unwanted company between herself and Max.

"Right, of course you don't." He nodded in understanding, though still disappointed, "where do you think we can get to one?"

"Hey can't this…" The girl in black inched between Max and Constant, "wait, a bit?"

"It's okay Chloe." Max dipped next to her friend's shoulder, then turned forward, "I have all my photos on my wall in my apartment."

"In San Francisco?" He asked.

She nodded.

 _Maybe I'll see Kate again. Wowser I really miss my phone right now._

Constant sighed, thinking, shaking his head, concluding.

"No, we can't go back there." He bit the tip of his thumb as his voice resounded inside the girls' heads, they were learning to ignore it now but then he followed up, "where else can we get a photo of you from five years ago? Doesn't have to be yours, right? Someone else's?"

 _Victoria._ The immediate other person to think of whenever photographs and photography was discussed.

 _Home._ The immediate other place.

 _They're both in Seattle._

"Seattle?" Constant swallowed. He quickly began evaluating the two choices, over a state away or a two hour trip back to where they had just escaped. His experience outweighed his impatience.

Chloe jumped a little from the random city name call.

"We'll go to Seattle," He sat down on his bed, "damn that's a long drive, and still risky, but no way we can go back to San Francisco."

 _Right._ Max confirmed subconsciously, clearer to Constant than herself.

"Back to your parents?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah."

"Can't wait to see them again." Sarcastically lacking in enthusiasm.

Max nudged Chloe's side.

Constant eyed the piece of paper with bullet point instructions on the table, thinking, concluding.

From his pocket he retrieved a pen.

 _This guy has everything in his pocket._

Constant chuckled nonchalantly and began writing on the paper, correcting something.

Five seconds later he slid the paper across the table. Max looked at him then looked at the updated list.

 _His phone number._

 _ **26.**_

 **Possess**

 **Read** **Protect Max and Chloe**

"The me five years ago doesn't know about the company yet, but there are some things I do know. When you go back and call me, say the future me told you about 26, and I will do everything in my power to protect you."

"What the hell is this whole 26 thing?" Chloe.

"That's a secret." Constant smirked when Chloe only rolled her eyes.

"So this is it, I memorize this list, we go to Seattle, and I travel back." Max recounted their current itinerary, Constant confirmed.

"Sounds right."

Max stared at the paper, running the phone number over in her mind. Max looked up at Constant sitting in his mockingly tiny bed. Max gazed up at Chloe, not quite a mood for celebration in their current situation.

The black-haired man sighed.

"I'm going to get some sleep, got a long drive ahead. Your bed's over there, I cleaned it two days ago so it's not completely garbage."

Constant did not even wait for a response, turned on his side and pulled the brown tarp over himself, leaving Chloe and Max both in silence again.

The fan kept humming, drowsiness crept up their eyelids with the dim orange lighting from the lamp. The highway so close was actually comforting with each vehicle passing in almost a rhythm. Chloe went and closed the door.

Just the fan now.

Their skin crawled when Constant under his tarp left one more word for them before silence.

"Goodnight."

Chloe furiously took two steps forward before Max caught her by the waist. The girl in black obeyed, the girl in purple smiled.

Neither really had the energy to speak as they turned to look at the previously unappealing bed now oddly inviting. In a day they woke, ate, talked, laughed together, walked the park holding each other's hands, suddenly plagued by doubt and fear, pursued and escaped into a completely unheard of perilous world. A new apparent ally already snoring. The two now gazed quietly at the bed.

Max sighed.


	13. Episodes

"Who care if the stars are dead? As long as we can still see them, that means they're real, to us, right?"

Chloe let Rachel inch closer above her arm.

"Right." Under the unflickering stars she thought she could see Rachel's face, but she was turned away.

 _Rachel?_

"Chloe?"

 _Why can't I see you?_

 _Do you remember what I look like?_

"I…" Chloe tried to pull her arms but they would not budge, the girl in her red flannel turned around, Chloe stopped trying.

"Chloe."

"Rachel?" Her hair was blond and her eyes hazel, Chloe's angel when she found the shoulder she could cry on. They smiled at each other, Chloe thought she would stay until she blinked, and it was soft blue eyes gazing back into her.

"My Chloe." Max smirked mischievously, shorter brown hair pressed into Chloe's arm, she would not want it any other way.

Although it was a second of reluctance, she responded confidently.

"My Max."

"Chloe?" That voice was too close and too deep, she had to open her eyes.

Face hot against the window behind the driver's seat, there was nothing better to do than to wake up in the two-day journey north. Outside was day and a gas stop, odd appreciation of civilization between stretches of unoccupied land and nature.

 _We're getting gas?_

"Yep." Constant's voice scratched Chloe's mind awake from the inside.

 _Ugh, what do you want?_ Her blue hair was pushed flat on one side, she tried to rub her eyes but her right hand was latched on to something.

"Um, got forty bucks here, can you go pay for gas? You can buy any snacks or drinks while you're at it." He dug through the glove compartment and managed to fetch two satisfactory bills out of the mess.

"Mm." Max groaned in her sleep from behind the passenger seat, leaning on her side of the window, her left hand on top of Chloe's right.

 _Hey there, Max._ The wakening girl admired her friend in slumber, so innocent to the world around her, their bracelets close in their held hands even in sleep. Although the distance between them, Chloe smiled a little less in hopes of finding a way to get closer from the previous night.

Constant turned with money in hand, waited a few more seconds until he was noticed.

"Can't you get it yourself?" Chloe whispered agitatedly, still finding consciousness in the real world.

"I can't talk, and I can't possess anyone," The man looked like he was approaching the need for sleep soon too, "besides, I know you don't want any more Cheetos."

Chloe frowned at the two twenty-dollar bills, yawned, then carefully slipped her hand out of Max's light grip to retrieve her errand fee.

"Fine." She grunted.

Constant just watched as Chloe exited the car.

Right after noon, albeit being winter the breeze only slightly cooled the warm air. The moment Chloe's boot landed on the concrete she stretched her body from her hips to the right, then to the left.

"Whew, alright." Thinking about what she was going to get while simultaneously examining the fueling station, "number three."

Before she slid the heavy door closed behind her, Chloe stole one more gaze at the sleeping Max to fuel herself through the mission. Constant watched the blue hair bounce as she hopped in place to loosen her joints, then looking away when Chloe saw him through the rear-view mirror.

"Got something on my face?" The blunette pulled the door close, making sure to do it slow enough as to not disturb Max.

"Nope." Constant shook his head.

 _Not creepy at all._ Chloe finally decided to embark around the van towards the store.

 _Actually really want to see Max drink, wonder if I can sneak some booze…_

"Let's not." Constant spoke into her thoughts.

Her skin crawled at the unexpected reminder that her thoughts were never hidden.

 _Hey, fuck you, man._ Not exactly ill-mannered.

"Sorry, let's just keep it safe."

Chloe rolled her eyes at nobody as she turned to check the station number again, taking a second to scowl at the white minivan they had been traveling in for the past two hours, but caught herself hesitating when catching Max's silhouette in the window.

 _Max._

She pushed through the double doors into a refreshing wave of air conditioning and radio pop. Racks of groceries to the right, cashier to the left, other gas station amenities ahead. Chloe tuned into autopilot through the isles.

Last night was filled with the loudest silence, Chloe laid flat on her back next to Max, their hands held and nothing more. Torrents of thoughts filled and emptied her mind by the second, and Chloe knew Max was feeling the same. The shadow of Rachel squeezed between them, neither could bring themselves to close the distance on the coverless sheet, hoping their interlocked hands would work out some sort of reconciliation for them to speak a word.

Chloe picked up some random bag of snacks without even reading the label.

Waking up without remembering when she had fallen asleep, afraid that she may have passed out before Max, it was made more distant by the way they only shared gazes and light smiles since the beginning of the day. If at any point in life she wanted to have powers like Constant, it was then, Chloe did not know when to start.

Swinging the same crinkly bag, this was her fourth lap around the same isle now. The unamused cashier eyed the spaced-out girl until another customer was ready to cash out. Constant stood leaning against the van.

There was a disconnect, Chloe understood but for the same reason refused to confront it. If she spoke, they would have to be reminded that they were in fact heading towards their end, and somehow by not reminding each other of it, it might disappear. Chloe liked it, the focus she had on the presence of Maxine Caulfield at her side when forgetting about the near future. Yet Chloe hated it, the counting seconds towards the erasure of her existence in one or two more days, as Constant decided to take a longer route around.

 _Let's think about something else._ She opened the fridge door and pulled out a couple bottles of water.

"Mommy, I like her hair." Some kid barely at waist height pointed at Chloe near the sodas.

 _What? Me?_

His mother next to him put the bottle of Coke back into the fridge as she smiled up at Chloe.

"Is blue your favorite color?" She cooed down at her son, he nodded back.

"Can I have hair like that?" The little boy barely pieced the words together. Chloe marveled in a genuine grin she was beginning to feel.

"Of course! But when you get older okay?" The mother patted her son on the head and looked back up to Chloe, sharing a smile of acknowledgment.

"Cute kid." Chloe said softly.

"Thanks, he's my world." She responded sweetly as she took her son's hand and led him elsewhere, "have a nice day."

"Yeah, you too."

At some point Chloe's finger was playing with her hair, straightening some longer strands at the sides. Another thought she had been finding refuge in when Max did not initiate conversation, how there was not a minute that went by when Max did not stay at the center of her thoughts.

 _My world._ Chloe shook her head, but she was still smiling.

 _Shit Chloe, mushy much?_

The cold from the still open fridge door brought Chloe back to the ground, she grabbed the bottles of water and let it close by itself.

"I guess that's it." Chloe held the contents in her hand, noticing just now it was a bag of Ruffles.

 _Huh…_

She felt the money in her pocket and looked out the window towards Constant examining a map on the hood of the van, he looked in her direction and Chloe looked away. Slowly making her way towards the front desk, with each step she could not deny the nervousness of returning to the car and having to face Max again. Quite fascinating yet frightening her heart beat in increasingly erratic rhythms, Chloe's limited bucket list became more vivid in her imagination for the coming day, and it was all of one person.

 _You're running out of time, Chloe. Gotta talk to her._

A smile almost ran its full course onto Chloe's lips before being caught by a stronger grimace, the tall girl could not believe how anxious she was feeling.

 _Am I in love? With Max?_

 _Yes you are, dumbass._

 _Damn that's cool._

 _I know right? She loves you too._

 _Damn._

 _Damn._

The bearded man in glasses watched confused at the blankly half-smiling Chloe before the counter, his work never denied him any strange persons, but seeing some blue haired girl space out while walking was probably at least a highlight of the day.

"Uh, ma'am? You okay?" He waved a hand at her face, she came to in almost a panic.

"Huh? Oh shit sorry." Chloe shook her head.

"Ha, all good, just that for you?"

She brought the bottles of water and the bag of chips up, "Right, yeah, wait no, um, shit uh…"

"Take your time." The cashier man waited patiently as Chloe fumbled in her pocket for the two bills onto the counter.

"And the rest of it on um, number…" She looked out, "three, number three."

"Alright, sounds good." He proceeded to scan the items.

Constant was waiting behind the van now, Max seemed to still be in the car, Chloe's higher heartrate pushed her to speak anything.

"Hey um…" Awkwardly grinning she checked the man's nametag.

 **CORY**.

"…Cory?"

Cory looked up with a beep from the register, "Yes?"

 _The fuck are you doing?_ Chloe was not sure what she chuckled at.

"Hey um, do you have a girlfriend?"

The man stopped typing on his console, turned with the most confused look even through his glasses.

"Uuhhh," He gulped, "yeah. Sorry."

Chloe popped her eyes open fully awake, "What? No no no, haha not that. I mean…"

Sigh.

"How do you tell your girlfriend that you love her without it being all you know, mushy and shit?"

Held her breath.

"Oh um…"

He thought as he completed the transaction.

"…just tell her I guess, sometimes it has to happen." One last tap on the screen, "$32.26 on number three?"

"Oh." Chloe's expectation defeated her expression, slid the money across the counter, "yeah, I guess."

"Or you know, just go up and say 'Hey! I fucking love you.' or something like that." Into a bag the groceries went, "Receipt?"

"No thanks." Chloe grabbed it, "and uh, thanks."

"Cool, have a nice day then, good luck with your girlfriend." Cory smiled and pumped a fist before his chest.

She returned a nod, then turned towards the door. It was not the guru advice she was hoping for, but Chloe still found encouragement in the simplicity of it.

 _You only got a day left, just tell her, yeah._ The smile that was waiting finally drew upon her face as she walked out the door, a little lighter in her step, still nervous but happy at the closing distance between herself and her girlfriend.

Constant raised an eyebrow as he pumped the nozzle into the tank.

"What?" Chloe walked up, still smiling.

The tall man shook his head, "Nothing, you look happy."

"I got a cute girlfriend and I'm about to die tomorrow, what's not to be happy about?"

Constant just stared for a few seconds before looking away. Chloe knew he knew everything she was thinking, but surprised that she could not care less for there was only one person on her mind.

"Alright let's go." Constant replaced the nozzle back in place, "you might want to get in the front seat, Max took up the whole back seat."

Chloe checked the window to see Max completely lying down on her side, still sleeping.

 _Damn you sleep a lot._ She could not stop reminding herself the limited time she had, but Max's image was so peaceful, Chloe just could not ask otherwise.

Constant entered and started the van, Chloe followed, on to the endless road the three ventured again.

Miles passed along with the minutes. A red sedan Chloe thought they might be following took the exit, a little sad to see them parting. The sun was getting hotter on her jeans, Chloe was too tired of the talkless road noise as she reached for the console. One radio channel to the next, Chloe mumbled subtle comments about the music then and the music now, but kept the volume low enough for the one still asleep. Constant was apparently indifferent, little unsettling to the girl who had to endure a full hour of somewhat above average singing just the day before.

"You're quiet, not that I'm complaining." Chloe gave up and settled on some classic rock.

"You want me to sing into your head?"

 _Please, fuck no._ Chloe frowned out the window, heard Constant chuckle through his nose.

 _Wait, you can do that?_

He nodded proudly, she smirked with some fascination, back to the radio.

 _At least Queen still rocks._ Her eyelids closed, but forced open by a nervous thought. Max breathed behind her, and Chloe was sure it would be fine if she woke Max up to keep her company. So she turned, but Max's peaceful features turned her back.

"You okay?" It was most piercing during the quieter moments Chloe found annoying to be in a car with a telepath, but she adjusted well enough.

"Yeah," Chloe leaned her seat back a little, "I'm fine."

She decided not to respond when Constant shook his head, or even when he was searching for something in the driver side compartments. The scent was unmistakable however when it took Chloe by surprise, relief and nostalgia both sat her up in an uncanny reaction to her old worst enemy.

Constant bit one out by himself then offered the half full pack to Chloe.

"Want one?"

"Hell yeah you read my mind." Chloe excitedly picked one out of the carton, equal parts satisfied and disappointed in herself with the unintended joke.

He cracked the driver's window open as he lit his cigarette, then passed the dollar lighter to Chloe's waiting hand that eagerly brought it to her lips. The two inhaled simultaneously, letting the smoke sit for a couple seconds before exhaling deeply, sinking into their seats.

 _There goes my five-year cold turkey._ Chloe hesitated in her next drag when she looked back at the sleeping Max, found her black jacket on the floor and covered the girl up as lightly as she could.

"It's kinda funny," Chloe located the empty soda can Constant just tapped his ashes into, disgusted but she knew too well, "shouldn't I be terrified? My existence is about to be erased, everything I know, just gone, but I just feel…normal."

Constant raised an eyebrow, "Not sure, it's the same for me too. Been thinking about this for a while, now that it's about to happen I'm not really sure how to feel."

"Yeah." The nicotine tingled down to her fingers, Chloe closed her eyes to the sensation she missed, "weird."

"Max being here probably helps."

The name tickled her neck and Chloe just had to look back at that peaceful freckled face she was proud to be the partner of.

 _My world…_

Constant coughed a puff of smoke, but Chloe knew it was directed at her. Yet surprised that her identified desire for Max outweighed any of her previous prideful self to have her thoughts heard, and she took pride in it.

"So," Chloe opened the bag of chips and put on her sly smug, "do you have someone? A lady in your life perhaps?"

"Yeah actually, my mother." Constant smiled but it quickly died away, "she's probably dead by now but they'll still use her as a bargaining chip if we get caught."

The song ended into advertisement.

It seemed that the conversation ended there, Chloe could not understand the concept of death mentioned that second.

 _Have you killed people?_ She wanted to ask.

Constant nodded.

"Yes."

Cold breezes coursed through Chloe's spine, she saw no remorse in the calm black eyes that focused on the road, more rather she saw nothing. It was always a common trope to speak about death and killing in the shows and movies she watched, or even back when Chloe and Max played pirates, the concept was decorated as heroic or even comical. Now Chloe sat next to a man who acknowledged its unfigurative sense with a simple nod, she could not stop the goosebumps invading her skin from the difference between worlds.

The cigarette was still burning, Chloe disposed of the ashes and put her mind to savoring the half she had left.

 _Can you hear me?_ She peeked with her head against the window.

"What's up?" Constant confirmed.

 _Is there anything._ Chloe rephrased her thoughts, _like shit you wanna do before the end?_

Constant finished his last bit and pushed the rest of the orange butt into the can.

"No, I'm fine with forgetting the last five years."

 _Oh._

"You?"

It was to be expected, but when asked, the girl's thoughts became jumbled as her eyes searched the outside and inside for something to focus on. In her conscious panic and subconscious mind she could only think of one word.

 _Max._

 _Max?_

 _Max._

 _Max!_

Chloe leaned her head back and rolled her eyes behind her eyelids.

"Well, there you have it."

"What? What did you say?" Constant feigned confusion.

"Oh shut up." Chloe frowned and chuckled in a way she herself thought it was weird, "but yeah, you know what I'm thinking about, literally."

Constant did not respond, Chloe did not want to ask.

"What do you think I should do?" But she just had to.

His response was put on hold when Constant stared into a passing black van, then getting another look in the rear-view mirror as it distanced. Chloe followed his gaze, assuming nothing good when she held her breath.

 _Is that them?_ Awaiting intensity erected her hairs before Constant finally reverted back to the road, as if nothing happened.

"I think," He smirked brightly, "you should just go for it. Last chance, tell her everything you feel and don't feel, no regrets, no withheld emotions."

 _What?_ Chloe exhaled and pressed down her rising adrenaline, _oh right._

"You think? Just ask her? What if she's not ready for it?"

 _Would I be Max's first time? That's kinda awesome._

Constant looked at Chloe with exaggerated bewilderment, "Oh wait, is that what you meant?"

Blue eyes almost turned red before her lungs expelled all of its smoke and more into Constant's face, then choking repeatedly on some more as she tried to speak. Constant did not expect that much reaction seeing Chloe's pale face gradually turning pink with each heave.

"Shit, water, drink the water."

Chloe scrambled around the plastic bag between her legs and retrieved the cold bottle, ripped open the cap and gulped as much as she could down in one breath.

Constant laughed silently on his side. Chloe glared grudgingly as her body settled down, realizing the joke on her that she should have saw coming.

"Asshole." She sensed her lungs rejecting the remaining cigarette in her fingers, but her own personal bucket list forced her to finish it.

"Yeah sorry about that." He apologized still smiling, "but still, I'm sure Max will be fine, aren't you confident in your relationship?"

"Well yeah," Chloe sighed, she was finally on her last drag, "yeah, you're right."

 _I love Max, and she loves me back._ At a time like this Chloe did not expect her to be shy about it, ever since she first laid eyes on Max in her longer hair and familiar face Chloe knew she wanted her, or even before then. The deeper urge below her emotions she felt, pushing against an insecurity that for some reason she may not be good enough for her best friend, the home of her affection. A hole carved from years of absence from either, Chloe just could not find the confidence she was looking for yet.

The last bit of ash dropped into the can, Chloe's head fell heavy against the headrest. Despite her still searching, confirmation from a mind reader stirred her imagination into more optimistic outcomes, and the subsequent peace that followed.

 _The word love is overrated._

"You know?" Chloe murmured lazily, "you're not so bad."

"What? Cause I gave you a smoke?"

 _No it's actually because I almost choked to death_. Thoughts in sarcasm.

"Sorry about that again." Constant apologized still smiling.

"Whatever, it was kinda funny."

Chloe crossed her arms, Constant drove, and Max slept.

 _Damn Max, when did you become such a heavy sleeper?_ The blunette turned to check on her girlfriend, breathing softly under the scent of Chloe's jacket.

Styx on the radio, Chloe turned the volume down a little and reached for another cigarette but was stopped by Constant.

"What? Girl can't have another smoke before we hit rewind on the world?" Chloe tried to reach again but Constant stuffed it back inside the center compartment.

"No, just…" The man smirked, "Max just said smoking is bad and wishes you would quit before the end."

 _Max?_ It took a second to process when Chloe was suddenly caught lost for thoughts.

"Max?" Chloe exclaimed.

Constant nodded.

Chloe looked back to see her friend trying badly to hold back a grin with her eyes still closed across the seat, then back to Constant's similar expression in obvious awareness.

February highway traffic was never too heavy. The white van pulled to a stop on the side of the highway, Chloe jumped out the passenger door and ran to the backseat. Max sat up to make room for Chloe and leaned on her shoulder when she closed the door.

"Max you sneaky little brat, you've been awake this whole time?" Chloe put an arm around Max's purple clad shoulders, Max snuggled into perfect fit.

"Maybe." She teased.

"Did you hear everything I said?" Chloe was getting a little nervous.

"A little." Max chuckled under her breath, a little more when Chloe squeezed her tighter.

Constant checked the rear-view mirrors, merged back onto the road.

* * *

A slow stop, Chloe said something. Their hands untied, the van door opened and closed, Chloe stepped further and further. The driver door opened and closed, the sound of nearby traffic.

"So are you going to talk to her?" Constant saw Chloe at the counter.

 _I don't know how, she's thinking of Rachel, and I don't want to…_ Max laid down, eyes still closed.

The conversation between the bearded cashier and Chloe's absent mind, Constant did not have to receive any audible signals for him to know when the transaction was completed. The tall blunette strode out the double doors, the taller Asian man already started filling the tank.

"She's thinking about you." Constant quickly hid his smile as Chloe returned.

"What?" Chloe asked.

Constant responded accordingly.

Chloe followed up, "I got a cute girlfriend and I'm about to die tomorrow, what's not to be happy about?"

Constant only stared in some little wonder.

 _Is she…_

"She's thinking about you." Words that could only be heard to Max and nobody else.

The girl curled up in the little room she had in the backseat, with an unrelenting grin in the little space she had between her reddening cheeks.

 _Chloe._ She giggled to herself.

Even Max did not know why she continued to stay still as they rejoined the interstate, or perhaps she did but denied it completely. With each unspoken word, the quiet became increasingly difficult to fill. Seeing the blue hair belonging to the one she fell in love with, she fought constantly between regretting not opening up and the fact that she was depleting her chances with every passing second.

"So what are you waiting for?" Constant asked amidst the silence.

Max woke still, as if pretending to sleep might make time stop.

 _If I go back and save Rachel, would Chloe be happy?_ Max knew why she could not speak, knew how her hesitation might end up costing her to the end. The Max then would have allowed it, but the Max now decided to seize the moment and spring up in heroic entrance to finally initiate conversation with her equally reticent friend.

"You're quiet, not that I'm complaining." Chloe's voice shot down any of Max's motivational buildup, and her mind sought pretending to sleep might make her body recharge for another shot, whenever that may be.

 _Dammit Chloe._

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Rustling.

Rustling.

"Hell yeah you read my mind."

 _What is happening?_ Max risked opening one of her eyes to see Constant passing the lighter to Chloe, then seeing how eager Chloe snatched it. Even seeing just the side of Chloe's profile, or the general movement of her body locked Max's gaze to her without fail.

Max snapped out of her brief lovestruck stare when Chloe turned a bit too much towards her, it was the moment where they would make eye contact then talk as if nothing happened, but all Max felt was her body being covered by the softness of Chloe's fragrance.

Max tugged the coat higher under her eyes.

 _Chloe._

"It's kinda funny, shouldn't I be terrified? My existence is about to be erased, everything I know, just gone, but I just feel…normal."

"Yeah, weird."

 _Is Chloe thinking about Rachel?_

 _Ugh Max, why are you like this?_

Constant added with unexpected timing, "Yeah listen to yourself, Max."

"So," Chloe open the bag of chips, "do you have someone? A lady in your life perhaps?"

The third or fourth advertisement on the radio.

A silence lasting longer for her comfort, Max knew Constant may have already responded, but she was curious too. A minute almost passed, Chloe shifted in her seat, Max wondered what they had just discussed. Chloe moved again, then again, giving Max equal parts anxiety more than Chloe was probably feeling.

 _Are you guys still talking?_

"Yeah."

 _What are you guys talking about?_

"Maybe you can join the conversation and you'll know."

Chloe finally spoke, "Well, there you have it."

"Oh shut up." Pause, "but yeah, you know what I'm thinking about, literally."

"What do you think I should do?"

 _Chloe doesn't know what she should do?_

"You think? Just ask her? What if she's not ready for it?"

 _I'm not ready? It? Ask me? Wait… oh my god._

Max opened her eyes a slit to see Constant's blatant fake surprise, proceeded by the alarming coughing fit.

 _Holy shit Chloe what's happening? Tell her to drink water!_

"Shit, water, drink the water." Constant broke away from his double conversation, startling Max when suddenly hearing his voice directing to Chloe after their private mind exchange.

Chloe slowed down after several gulps and audibly painful breathing, but there was a chuckle somewhere in between the heaving and gasping.

 _Maybe this is a sign to stop smoking, could add that to the rewind list._

"Asshole."

 _Wait can she hear me?_

"Whatever, it was kinda funny."

Chloe crossed her arms, Constant drove, and Max set her head back down and closed her eyes. The road rumbled beneath them, the radio blended with the white noise of return to silence.

 _I really like you._ Max enjoyed the sensation of Chloe's jacket as if it was Chloe in person, she held it close.

 _I wish I would have realized sooner._ Max thought to herself, wondering at what time over their friendship would her feelings have been prevalent, at what time Chloe realized before Max did.

"That's it, I'm telling her." Constant picked up their previous talk from the back of Max's head in a manner Max just knew it was directed towards her.

 _What? No I'm getting up._

 _Just do it._

 _Wait._

"What? Girl can't have another smoke before we hit rewind on the world?"

"No, just…" Max could hear the smirk on his face, "Max just said smoking is bad and wishes you would quit before the end."

 _Hey!_

* * *

Plans for drive-thru was a bust, Chloe and Max wanted as much time away from the van as they could. After another two hours of driving with nothing but half working CD's of obscure bands, the girls' hearts sunk a bit realizing it was another half a day until dinner, but a break was a break and they wanted to appreciate it as much as they could.

Chloe borrowed two more fries from Max's tray and jammed it into her mouth before Max could stop her with a cutely menacing glare.

"What?" Chloe took it a step further by leaning her head and taking a sip out of Max's straw, "girlfriend hasn't had a decent meal since she got here, best you can do is share some of your fries."

Max's pout shriveled away as a smile emerged, seeing her partner chew with her mouth open, Max playfully punched Chloe's arm.

The blue haired girl took that as the price for another fry as she reached her hand at Max's tray, while her own still untouched.

"You think it'd be weird, for you to just go home, pop up to your parents, find a picture and leave?" Chloe's blue almost matched the afternoon blue outside the window, creating a wonderful portrait that Max wished she could take a picture of right then. Although at the mention of going to Seattle again brought her eyes down, Max turned away from Chloe's eyes and gazed down to her hands that needed holding.

"Yeah." Max whispered, saddened in tone, "probably."

"What you guys thinking about?" Constant echoed his voice into the girls' heads as he sat down with his four cheeseburgers.

The other two rolled their eyes.

* * *

Something about the big green and white sign called out to Max, as her hand held tighter in Chloe's, they both felt uncomfortably homesick.

 **WELCOME TO OREGON**

Though the next bigger sign lifted their hearts.

 **WEED**

"Think we can make a stop there?" Chloe asked half-jokingly followed the storefront as they passed.

"It's actually legal now." Max mumbled.

"Wait, holy shit seriously?" The blunette widened her eyes, already the next cannabis dispensary approached, "hey come on man."

* * *

Chloe sat disappointed for almost an hour eyeing every passing weed shop, and with each a renewed amazement at how commonplace it was. After some nudging and some frowns from Max, Chloe thought she should return her focus to making sure not to waste more time away from her one and only. Even knowing her own stubborn self however, she felt unfamiliar nervousness under her skin when seeing how Max had matured over the years she had not seen her. Constant sifted through music on the radio, then to the discs, vice versa and repeat, obscure percussion looping under ambient static and echoes played through the car speakers.

One soothing female voice.

"Drifting apart like two sheets of ice, my love…"

Chloe immediately recognized the sound and was glad they were finally lucky enough to have one listenable CD amongst all the other classical and pop albums, supposedly randomly bought by Constant in a hurry. Chloe was more excited than Max when Winter by Daughter came up. For her, the album had just released the same year, she felt like 2013 again.

Max was a fan once, but fascination faded with time she thought it might have taken a piece of her hipster persona with it. Constant almost ejected the disc for something faster paced, but Chloe stopped him.

"Wait no, skip to the third song." Chloe leaned her head away from the window to see the barely digital stereo.

Constant obliged, pressing the button twice.

The soft reverb in the guitar instantly sent a shiver down Chloe's back, nostalgia rushing to the spring of another year when one Rachel Amber showed her the album and how they both hyped about the rerelease of Youth.

"Shadow settles on the place, that you left…"

Chloe sat back behind the driver's seat, looking out the left window as Max looked out the right trying to memorize Constant's slip of instructions ever so often.

Hairs suddenly stood up on both the girls' arms when the man's voice intruded their thoughts.

"Hey this is pretty good." A voice that is nowhere but everywhere, they knew it was from Constant, but hearing it not coming from the driver's direction the two realized they were not used to it as much as they thought they were.

 _Can't you just fucking talk?_ Chloe frowned, but then felt a hint of shame for commenting on the man's disability.

"Yeah, I know." Chloe smiled at the memories made with this song. At the time it was with someone else, but now with Max by her side, the song perhaps could mean something different now. Though it was a memory that would be short lived. Acceptance would not come fast, and with each passing minute Chloe thought that by looking away from Max she was delaying their route in some way, yet the wet trees outside zipped past still. She decided to change her methods.

"Hey Max."

The brunette looked up from her study, "Hm?"

Chloe admired her girlfriend so elegantly tired leaning on the door, from the top of her brown hair to her dark blue jeans. Nothing special at all, except to Chloe it was the most precious thing she ever had the joy of calling her own.

"Come here you." Chloe raised her right arm up to the top of the seat and gave room for Max to slide in under her wing. Max did so with a smile, coming to the same conclusion that time not spent with Chloe was time wasted.

Max missed her touch, of her entire body but mostly her lips. Max missed her voice, the tone and her particular vernacular but mostly her laugh. Max missed her everything but caught off guard by how much she missed her scent, the ever-familiar smell of home with light sweat from the previous day. With just one day of road ahead, the senses Max thought were dead revived themselves to enjoy Chloe's presence, her mind recounting every memory since the moment on the rooftop.

 _Wait a second, when did I freeze…_

The question dug itself back out of Max's memory, she vaguely guessed at the possibility, but decided to ask anyway.

"You said I froze time, when did you say it was?" Max connected with the black eyes through the rearview mirror, ready for the voice to sound in her head. Chloe was not so fast to react as she flinched when Constant responded.

"Sunday the 25th, around 8pm, I was on my way out of a gas station. Thought you could only rewind time, and somewhat expected to feel it but not that soon. Gotta say, scared me a bit."

 _Sunday night, just two days ago._ Max remembered yesterday when they first met Constant, before being chased by unknown men.

 _Kate_. Worry never left Max regarding her best friend, but calmed herself thinking that she was their focus and not Kate.

 _They never saw her_. Max disliked the thought of leaving Kate by herself, most likely already contacting the police by now, but Max was determined that distancing herself would keep her safe for at least the next day or two they had.

 _The park_. Max looked at her wrist, the letters **C** and **P** together marking Max as Chloe's. Max smiled.

"Why'd you ask?" Constant tried to lower his tone to not spook the girls too much, but it seemed to have the opposite effect as both of the backseat occupants cursed in their thoughts.

Max sighed.

"Because I don't remember…" Max stopped mid-sentence, the exact moment she felt but ignored came back to her, "wait."

Constant turned down the music and checked the mirror again. Chloe looked, anticipating what had just clicked inside Max.

 _Sunday night._ Max remembered that day after the meeting when she had to chase down some blue butterfly from a coffee shop.

 _I went to the roof at night and…but that doesn't make sense._

"Chloe, that's the night on the roof." Max pulled away and sat up to see Chloe's face upon realization.

"You mean on the roof when we…"

"When we, when you found me, and…" Max did not know why she hesitated, perhaps in the presence of a man in the car, but Max pushed through, "when we kissed. I think that's when my powers were activated again, it would make sense then that's why I don't remember."

Chloe's passage of time was still unclear in her memory, but hearing that her and Max's passionate encounter could have stopped time certainly struck her fancy.

"Must've been a good kiss." The blunette chuckled, "wanna try again?"

Max automatically blushed and so very much wanted to indulge in that moment.

 _What? No, not now._ The point Max wanted to make.

"No, Chloe, time froze but you didn't."

Chloe squinted at this girl in confusion.

Constant sounded genuinely surprised even if it's within the girls' minds, "wait seriously? Are you sure you didn't accidently trigger it some other time?"

Max looked at her right hand, remembering again and confirming, "no, it was definitely then, I didn't really notice it because I was…"

Max glanced at Chloe next to her, who smiled back, then continued, "but I remember now, the feeling, I just know it."

"Assume you know Chloe wasn't frozen with time because you were kissing?" Constant shifted in his seat.

"I'm sure, I was…" One of the happiest moments and the turning point in Max's life, yet she could not manage to explain as with each attempt she would almost lose herself in the sensation. Constant understood. Chloe tried to assemble the dialogue with some coherency, but stuck thinking about the concept how her forced kiss in the spur of the moment had caused Max's power to return and literally stop the world from moving.

Constant took a deep breath, trying to process the different probabilities but to no avail.

"Um, I got nothing, maybe it has to do with touch? Oracle's visions never said anything about it." Constant exhaled then smirked, "or maybe you know, could be love and friendship or something. But yeah that's pretty amazing, shit. You should try again before you go."

Max smiled at her right hand, then looked at Chloe confused but also smiling. Unsure of how, but just knowing that she and Chloe were once entwined with each other while the rest of the world stopped just for them, Max felt powerful but more potently, her feelings for Chloe amplified by such a revelation. Seeing this blue haired girl smile, as if asking her to close the distance.

"Don't try it now though," Constant disrupted, "I know you guys want to, but I'd hate to lose our lead so please just wait until before the jump."

Max stopped as her brows drooped out of excitement, not wanting to be reminded where their trip would end. Chloe could not care less about the mechanics, the thought of the supernatural occurring because of Max and herself only fueled her drive as she held Max closer.

* * *

The sun approached the end of its shift from the cool dawn to overcast dusk, their white van took the next exit into a travel stop. Lights turned on for the evening coming, every occupant anticipated the stretch once they were safely parked.

Their anticipations were well satisfied.

Chloe repeated the same route into the store and out as Max breathed fresh air in the world away from cities, a rare commodity she just started to cherish. Constant was appreciative when the clerk stepped forward to pump gas for them, a slight culture shock he forgot about Oregon's gas station law, so it was to the paper map on the hood again.

The two others took out the photos in Max's bag.

"This one's my favorite." Chloe thought that her idea of a silly one would have been her pick, but she was genuinely surprise when Max kissed her on the cheek, and realized how much she wanted it.

"Not this silly one?" Max looked at the few selfies they took just two days ago, Constant examined the map as the gas filled the tank. Both the girls hoped there was a brighter light besides the orange sunset, Constant did say this was their last gas stop of the day, then they would be able to see the photos better.

"I like it when you kiss me." The concept of mushy was history for Chloe now, she embraced it and loved it.

"Ugh." Max would always be shy, she cringed but it was her favorite kind, "well, I like kissing you."

It was so easy to say, but her heart immediately began accelerating as soon as the words left her mouth. A pleasant wonder to Max that her body engaged so truly to her feelings.

"I don't know Max, do you?" Chloe deliberately leaned her face closer to the Max next to her, then satisfied when Max wasted no time with a quick peck to the corner of her lip.

Chloe looked down at her, transitioning between a playful grin to a softer smile when she looked into Max.

"I…" They began simultaneously, stopped, then giggled at their sync.

"You go first, Max."

"No you ca…"

"I love you so much." Chloe cut her off anyways, the grayish orange light glowing with Max's complexion, Chloe simply could not wait to pour out for her love.

Max just smiled back with an equally warm answer.

"Love you too."

"I just wish…"

… _this trip will never end._

Constant refolded the map in place as the gas nozzle clicked, sunlight was running out by the minute, rainclouds thickening. In the space only Max and Chloe existed however, they stared softly into each their eyes hoping the other would lean a bit closer. Max's heart was beating too fast, Chloe thought it should be her, so she tried.

"Home stretch for the day." His unwanted voice. Chloe stopped and huffed sharply as their walls fell, leaving Max chuckling at Constant's uncanny timing.

"I really don't like that guy." Chloe growled, but kept her eye contact.

"It's almost like he can read minds." Max joked.

"I heard that." Constant interjected, earning a mean scowl from the blue haired girl.

"Ooh." Max hopped when she reached into her bag, "let's take a picture."

 _Even though it won't last._

Chloe turned excitedly and got in position next to Max, sticking their faces together. They both gave their best for a happier grin, but both also knew its futility when Max clicked the shutter, Constant peeked in from at the corner from the frame.

Flash, whir.

* * *

Nightfall, barely functioning neon and dim street lights, a later hour for check-ins but this was their stop for the night.

 _Finally._ They all thought.

The brakes squealed to a stop in the quiet parking lot, the calming sound of ocean waves in a Newport evening was certainly one of its glossed over attractions, on top of its architecture and food. Max, Chloe, and Constant sat still in the parked van, an entire day of driving dealt enough mental damage in tedium alone. When the engine stopped along with their beloved humming heater it only added more to the moment of darkness.

Constant sighed through his nose, "okay fine, we can stop by Cannon Beach tomorrow."

But it still had to be Max and Chloe to break the silence.

"Yeeees!" "Please." "Thank you!" "God."

The three chuckled when life returned into them, opened the doors into the freezing smell of sea, under the reddish sky threatening to pour.

"Shit, it's cold." Chloe squeezed through her coat, but Max only had her thin purple plaid over the equally thin black T-shirt.

"Nevermind, I'm staying inside." Max's voice shivered back into the residual heated interior.

Constant however seemed completely unbothered by the near freezing temperature, "Hey Chloe, you mind getting two rooms next to each other, one bed each, cheaper that way."

Then with added emphasis, "makes it easier to tell her your feelings."

Chloe twisted her neck to glare back into Constant, although barely visible in the dark. Max did not respond with even slight movement, all but an extended pause.

Chloe sighed.

 _She didn't hear that, right?_

"Y-yeah, sure." Her voice cracked as she whispered, and off she went.

Choirs of crickets dialed up their dynamic as Chloe left the two in silence, both observed as she walked like she had just sat in a car all day. Constant in particular, listening when the silent conversation started even before Chloe approached the clerk, reluctant to have to have Max use her photo ID in case the situation called for.

"Aren't you cold?" Max said softly.

"Yeah kinda." He rubbed his arms, "we can get something tomorrow morning, always wanted to go to a Fred Mayer's."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, never been in one."

 _Wowser._

Max listened as the next wave crashed into the beach just blocks away, "Hey, about Chloe…"

 _Hey, about Chloe._

 _What about Chloe?_

Constant sighed for the umpteenth time since the day began.

"She's thinking about you."

"Oh." Max smiled, the answer had always been the same besides the twice where Chloe was grumbling about her favorite herb. As petty as Max knew it was, the comfort at every confirmation that the girl she was looking at right now thought about her every time she wondered, made her skin chill in a warm light even past the cold.

The large man decided to sit back into the driver's seat, hovered his hand over the middle compartment, but decided not to.

"Have you been doing the same thing with Chloe?" Max asked cowardly, despite knowing she imagined the question dozens of times.

Constant said nothing.

 _Is that yes?_

A distant door opening and the sound of her voice wishing goodnight, the two in the car awoke to see Chloe's grin in the dark approach them, happy at accomplishing her mission.

"You losers talking shit?" Chloe joked, with their eyes more adjusted to the dark, they unconsciously chased the vapor from their breath.

The two exited the vehicle and locked the doors.

"You know it." Max sneered back.

"Ouch Max," Chloe held her chest, "I thought we were friends."

The brunette's eyes drooped even knowing it was a joke, but quickly regained composure.

"Just friends?"

"Best friends?"

"Hella best friends?"

Constant just had to butt in, "How'd it go?"

Chloe raised her hand and presented two key cards, "225, 226. Let me guess, 226?"

"Well I mean I'll take whichever one you don't take." In the dark, the man's enormous frame was even more intimidating when walking towards Chloe, "but sure I'll take 226."

He eagerly picked one of the cards out of her fingers and walked faster towards the poorly lit motel building.

"Well I'm gonna go drop dead, you guys get some good rest." Constant disappeared up the stairs without even looking back, leaving Chloe and Max in the cold.

At some point Max had made her way under Chloe's arm, sharing her warmth under her black coat. Seeing their breaths merge in the air, Chloe held the key to their room, looked down at Max in the dim orange. It was somewhat familiar, the night and the silence, the cold and all. They could not tell the colors of each their eyes by the lighting, but knew how blue they were.

"Let's get to the heater." Chloe squeezed Max into her as she walked.

Max followed, "Aye, aye, Captain."

They followed the cold stairs Constant had ascended, located their room easily even in the dark. Before unlocking the black door with the silver **225** nailed to it, both Chloe and Max spent a few seconds examining the neighboring room but decided not to act.

"If you want something just knock." He said.

It would have been more disturbing had their backs not already been shaking, Chloe expected no less, Max expected the same.

"Okay then, open sesame." Chloe inserted the card and clicked the door open, found the light switch to their own exclusive suite for the night.

One double bed, two night-stands each with a tacky lamp on top, the right one held a vase with a withered flower that had just shed its last sad red petal. To the left a cabinet supporting a small gray television, to the right a wall leading to the open bathroom door at the end. Brown is the carpet, lighter brown are the walls, white the ceiling. Two girls scanned from the entrance, Chloe understood now how so little cash was able to earn a one-night stay but if she was honest.

"Hey, not bad."

Max nodded, "well it's got a bed."

Her girlfriend chuckled, "Right you are, smartass."

Besides the slightly damp smell from the humidity in the air already, it reminded Max of her room in San Francisco minus all of her belongings and generally everything else. But the emptiness she related to the space, and how it was filled when she saw Chloe enter to locate the heater made her heart bitter for missing someone right in front of her.

The machine beeped to life as it hummed air into the cold room, Max closed the door behind, and the crickets were no more.

"Aahhh." Chloe fell back on to the bed and bounced her self up to the pillows, stretching and contracting almost like a writhing worm. Max was not quite amused yet, caught in between relief and anxiety that they could really let loose now.

"Come on Maxipad, can't warm the bed by myself." The girl in black slowed down, rested her head on one hand in a position clearly to show herself off despite the coat hiding most her shape.

The girl in purple cracked a smile but needed more convincing when she decided to check the view out of the closed curtain, darkness. On the inside she was not sure what she was delaying, along the trip the thought of something came and left her mind but she could never pinpoint it. Whilst she turned she would see Chloe, her best friend and her last love.

"Hey Maaax." Chloe begged almost lecherously.

Max turned to a thud and some mild pain to her face as the pillow fell to the floor.

Chloe and her impish smirk.

"Boom! Headshot!"

 _You did not just do that._ Max smirked wider as she dropped her bag to the ground. Chloe did not have time to prepare when the brunette picked up the pillow and took two giant steps toward her.

"Wait Max…" Chloe tried to push herself back, but Max was already in the air. For a split second her guard went down at the smaller girl's majestic airborne shape before eating a face full of her own medicine.

Thump.

Max bounced as she landed, satisfied at the sound of the contact she produced. While Chloe laid face down over the covers, it was just a few seconds longer than Max waited for a response.

 _Chloe?_

Max's eyebrows bent from mischievous to worry when she tried to touch her seemingly defeated friend, and fooled she was when the blue haired girl sprung to life.

"Ha!" Chloe had grabbed the other pillow and swung at Max with her whole body's worth of centripetal force, but perhaps her strength was drained through the car ride because she was not anticipating such a quick counter when Max snatched the pillow she had thrown and swung right back.

"Right back at'cha!"

Chloe was fast enough for a block, Max was stronger than she thought, the hit was still loud.

"Oh you're on, Max!" A streak of blue dashed past Max's vision as another hit landed, but she was not one to give up, as small as she was Max delivered a swing just as strong. Chloe of course would return the favor fully, with added laughter from both.

After every swing their pace increased, thud after thud the blue and the brown danced erratically atop the bed as their giggles got louder and their breaths grew heavier. Neither was willing to fall over, this was the battle between the captain and her first mate, a mutiny and the plank was at stake. Eventually Max was not certain if she was hitting Chloe anymore, each hit felt too soft to be her opponent. Chloe was sure she had landed at least a couple good ones when she heard Max almost yelp, or it could have been her own, Chloe could not really tell when both practically screamed playfully at each other.

The heater hummed, cheered the two on as itself did a good job warming the room along with the rising temperatures on the bed. To a point where it finally became no longer bearable for the one wearing a coat.

"Wait, time out!" Chloe called pause.

"Okay." Max panted, obeyed like the good sportswoman she is, unsure if Chloe even understood through her breaths.

Both needed a breather anyways with the heaving in their chests, but the grins on their faces were well worth it. While slowing down in action, they observed how messy their hair had become, how their faces glistened with sweat. Chloe unsheathed herself from the jacket, chills down her arms as her skin breathed fresh air. Max watched unaware of her awe that this girl was in fact her girlfriend, the way Chloe's gray shirt wrapped around her body and her black jeans traced her legs kneeling before her. Max lost her balance and plopped her bottom down onto the bed.

"Oh? The great Maxine is accepting defeat?" Chloe sure looked energetic despite being in similar shape.

"Aye Cap'n Bluebeard," Max pleaded with whatever melodrama she could recall, "'twas but mere humor and play, spare me life for I to be your Long Max Silver once more."

Surprised at Max's poor but ambitious acting, Chloe puffed her chest, "Why it is _parlay_ then you are suggesting?"

"Uh…right." Max just remembered and reemphasized, "Parlay."

Chloe sat down on the other side of the bed, finally showing just how tired she really was. Her body responded with equal appreciation as the tensions in her muscles relaxed.

"Well," Chloe smiled warmly, then brought an index finger up and tapped her lips, "I suppose a kiss would suffice."

Blushing through her freckles, Max's face that made Chloe redden just the same, "God, Chloe you're hopeless."

 _Hopelessly in love._

"Hey, losers can't be choosers." Chloe closed her eyes and puckered her lips forward.

Complain all she did not want to, Max was powerless in front of this one. With the rest of her strength, she pushed herself up and granted the wish of her captain, and of herself with but a light peck short and sweet. Chloe smiled brightly with her eyes still closed, Max bounced back onto her feet.

"Aw that's it?" The girl in gray laid down across the sheets, remembering and missing the sensation already.

"Oh fear not, much more to come."

"Oh yeah? Promise?"

Max swung her long hair lightly as she tilted her head for a wink.

"Promise."

 _Wait Max holy shit you can't just do that._

"But, after I take a shower."

 _Max actually can pull off a wink._

Straight into Chloe's heart, she just nodded as Max entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. By herself now she knew she should have asked.

 _Can I join you?_

But Max had already locked the door, and Chloe was just too nervous even at such a time to engage her best friend, and she hated herself for it.

 _Chloe, you're a little bitch._ The blunette found a pillow and pressed it into her face, the fatigue catching up through her body, but her imagination running wild. The heater had ran its course and stopped at desired temperature. Chloe laid still unable to stop herself from listening in on Max's footsteps, the shower curtain being opened and then the splashing of water into the tub. There was too long of a wait, but Chloe definitely caught the sound of clothing hitting the floor before the shower curtain finally closed.

 _Hooooly shit._ As if the heater had not done enough, Chloe herself increased the temperature around her. She lowered the pillow and squeezed it against her chest as if it could muffle her increasing heartrate. There was no plan as she just stared at the ceiling, but Chloe at this moment knew with perhaps literally every fiber of her body what she wanted. She then swallowed, her mind minding no embarrassment as it projected through her eyes every way Max looked at her since she had woken. Max had sobbed, raged, surprised, worried, shied, scared, laughed, and loved her so much Chloe felt she had no right or value to exchange for any of that girl. The entire day Chloe thought if it was going to happen, if it had to happen. Now she was frozen on the bed they would be sharing, and she had absolutely no idea but to hold the pillow as close as she could in order to stay sane.

 _Fuck._ Max's heavy chest fared no better under the showerhead, both hands pressed against the wall, eyes counting the each drop from her cheekbones. Max turned the handle again for the fifth time, each time thinking it was hot enough. She asked for distractions, but her thoughts always funneled down to one woman laying in bed outside that white wooden door. From the hints that Constant refused to give and the hints that Chloe tried too hard to hide, Max never thought about how she would experience her first time. As every hour that had passed, she thought maybe Chloe would lead her, but greedy Max wanted equal share, or courteous max wanted to meet her in the middle. Distraction finally arrived when she located the soap and focused on her motor activity rather than the blizzard in her head, but can only hold off for so long.

A minute passed.

Two minutes passed.

Two minutes and a half.

Two minutes and forty seconds.

Three minutes.

Five minutes.

Five minutes and twenty seconds.

The water slowed down to a drip.

Five minutes and twenty-three seconds.

The shower curtain opened.

Five minutes and twenty-four seconds.

Never thought lying still could be so tiring, Chloe felt each her limbs give out one by one, but it was relieving.

Five minutes and twenty-five seconds.

She stepped out of the shower, Chloe lost count when she heard her barefoot on the floor. Towel sounds.

 _Five minutes and thirty seconds?_

 _Six minutes?_

The dead flower in its resting place dormant between Chloe's anxiety and the locked bathroom door, whether it was mocking or awaiting just the same. How it was not cleaned out from the previous guest Chloe could not figure, perhaps the staff might have had some nonconforming aesthetics. Quiet for a while now.

 _Seven minutes?_

Six minutes.

Six minutes and one second and some more.

Just now Chloe remembered only feeling this tensed one other time, with someone else, maybe it should have eased her nerves but none of her muscles agreed. No more seconds can pass now.

The doorknob clicked, the doorknob turned, the door creaked open, transparent steam.

Chloe sat up.

 _Oh fuck, should I have gotten ready? Dammit should I have?_

Max walked out slowly, her arms and legs glowing with condensation, the rest of her body only in the black shirt covering to the bottom of her white undergarment. A sudden change in temperature definitely chilled her skin, but Max barely noticed when looking at Chloe. Whatever sensation Chloe was feeling she barely noticed when looking at Max. Both searching for words, both failing, both wishing perhaps someone who knew what they're thinking would open their mouths without them having to. That someone said nothing.

Max gulped, her hands pulling each other, something about saying the first thing on her mind.

"Are you going to take a shower?"

 _What?_

 _I mean I guess?_

 _Sure. But like, what?_

 _I don't know how to do this are you kidding me?_

Chloe looked away but looked right back, in a trance almost, a little confusion, less action more idle.

"Um, yeah." She put the pillow down and weakly propped herself out of bed, "sure, now that it's all warmed up, haha."

 _Ugh…_

Max forced a smile for good manners, her red cheeks more apparent as Chloe walked closer. As they grazed shoulders Chloe stopped, but dared not look down. There arms were touching, if she could push herself maybe she could reach a little further and grab her hand, see how their bodies respond from there. However the sweat from yesterday and the last hour rubbed against her clothing, somewhat stung.

Max reached up instead, and their fingers found their places, but it was too loose.

The brunette with her wet hair said softly over her shoulder, gaining the attention of the opposing blue.

"Don't take too long."

 _Heh._ Chloe suddenly found relief, the answer she needed to her ongoing self-questioning, surprised but somehow surely expectant of her. _Max is better than me at this._

"I won't." Her boots echoed through from carpet onto tiles, Chloe turned for another reassuring smile from Max, all the fear and nervousness she had built up washed away. In a moment they figured it natural, since they had met and felt, met again and felt again, there was nothing between them to be afraid of. That smile was so genuine, not different from any other time Max was simply happy to see Chloe, and Chloe was proud to know she herself shared the same sentiment, or at least just remembered it then when she reluctantly closed the door between their eye contact.

"Don't fall asleep on me Caulfield!" It would not be Chloe thought had she not broke the moment with some exclaim.

"I won't!" It would not be Max not to follow.

So the two exchanged places, but time passed normally. Instead of deathly tenseness, the two's hearts were content with awaiting fulfillment. Although it could not be helped as Max sat where Chloe once did, imagination vivid hearing her enter the water. She sought it to be more comfortable under the covers so she did, disappointed if should have asked Chloe to join earlier even as a joke, but all will be redeemed soon.

Chloe did not take nearly as long, her body washed but her hair barely touched, accelerating with each movement to redress herself. The door opened quickly as the blue haired girl came out refreshed after her first shower in four and a half years.

"How'd I do?"

"Not bad." Max applauded cheerfully but clearly exhausted, sat up against the headboard.

"Cool." Chloe hopped to the light switch, "yeah?"

Max nodded with her eyes half open.

Cut to black, except the bathroom light that Chloe forgot to turn off, but she was too lazy or too impatient to take those extra steps. Plus she could at least see her way to the bed and quickly slip into the comforter next to Max. Swiftly the two shifted to face each other, it seems the bathroom incandescent provided just enough lighting.

And then, there was nothing. No sound and no movement. Chloe's ecstatic grin morphed away into something similar of wonder, but also sorrowful and happy at the same time.

If it was a staring contest Max was losing big time. She felt however, Chloe's breathing, Chloe's gentle gaze, Chloe.

Silence.

Faintest of ocean waves.

A soft distant roll of thunder.

Wind.

Max smiled, everything happened so fast, she caught herself indecisive if this was the best or the worst week of her life again. Ironically another that had to be erased, but no body had to die for her sake this time. So she watched Chloe's features, noticing and remembering the curve of her eyebrows, the distance between her pupils. Captured her into her mind, and stored her into her most precious box.

Chloe hadn't much thought, before her was Max, so that was the only thing she thought about.

"My world." Chloe whispered, cheesy, she knew.

The rain finally fell outside, but not too heavy.

Max smiled at the remark.

"My Chloe." Even though she was giving herself away.

With little warning a creepy sensation pushed through Max's head, but in her drowsy state she could not even show much. A darkness that pushed her consciousness out of her possession.

 _Wait no not now…_

Too sudden. The last thing Max saw was Chloe, which would have been okay, but she wanted more.

She needed more.

"Chloe…" Max called out, but it was barely a breath.

"Hey Max what's wro…"

 _Please…_

The world turned black before Max could even hear the rest of that sentence.


	14. Raining in Newport

Drizzle turned to shower turned to pour, the brunette passed out mysteriously now sound asleep. Chloe sat in the armchair next to the window, patience run out spending her pondering in the dark, even the rain was too boring for company.

 _Hey, you there?_

 _Hello?_

 _Hellooo?_

 _Professor X?_

 _Constantine the Great?_

Maybe wait a few seconds.

 _Never mind then._

"What's up?" He answered lazily from within her head, she responded more natural than expected.

 _Did I wake you up?_

"Kinda."

 _What you doing?_

Inaudible hesitation.

"You should get some rest."

 _Changing the subject?_

"Yeah, but you should still get some rest."

 _Can't, Max's out cold._

"How did the talk go?"

 _You didn't hear it?_

"Didn't pay attention."

 _Max passed out, think it was going good too._

"Oh, she just fell asleep?"

 _Yeah…_

"That's weird."

 _Yeah…_

"Think she'd want you to wake her up?"

 _Yeah probably…_

Chloe looked over at the bed, it felt too desperate even in her last days. Listening to Max's soft breathing as if speaking to Chloe, she could not bring herself to disrupt that rhythm, or she just wanted to keep listening. Both Chloe and Constant shook their heads.

 _Can you see what she's dreaming about?_

"You, obviously."

 _Really?_

"No, I can't see thoughts or dreams."

 _Lame._

"Yeah."

Rain again, Chloe followed the patterns as the pouring shifted in and out of line with each gust of wind. Out in the parking lot, only dim orange lights illuminated her nightscape. Into the dark was the ocean, she imagined the waves more violent with the weather. Soft thunder now and then, Chloe pulled up her black coat to keep herself and her t-shirt warm, but her bare legs uncovered.

"Hey." Constant spoke through Chloe's zoning.

 _What?_

"Want a drink?"

"What?" Chloe whispered out loud.

 _You got booze and didn't tell me? Keep it safe my ass._

"It's been in the car, didn't want to drink on the road, it's pretty strong stuff."

Nothing really came to mind as Chloe looked over at Max's rising and falling body. She snored a bit and Chloe giggled at it.

"Dork." The girl decided to move from her numbing limbs, a drink might help her sleep if anything. Yet when she looked at Max again, imagining what Max might say, something about being responsible or comments just as motherly. That much was hers, whatever time she had left and hoped for more, she was glad that she had her friend with her to the end. Chloe could really use a drink though, especially with the approaching end of their world.

Sigh.

 _What do you got?_

* * *

" _Hey Max what's wrong?"_

" _Are you actually asleep?"_

" _Maaax?"_

" _Damn she actually passed out."_

"…"

" _Hey, sleepyhead."_

" _You're not faking it."_

"…"

" _Love you."_

Familiar darkness, so unwelcomed it enveloped this poor girl by force. Darkness in not only sight, but all of her senses, her balance falling or floating in a void. In this world there was only Max, hence her name was worthless with nobody to speak it, so she let it go. The last light long spiraled out of existence. Noise was white, but her hearing was black.

Continuous before she could remember.

Excitement she felt when she heard crying, softly, holding back.

It more and more drenched and flooded her consciousness, she knew that sound, and all she could sense now was endless sorrow. She moved her nonexistent extremities, her body, she thrashed without knowing where any of her was, but she did still.

 _Chloe._ It was clear now, Chloe was crying.

Max went into a frenzy in her cage, she pushed and kicked trying to escape her body.

 _Chloe, where are you?_

 _Chloe!_

Clap goes the thunder.

The sky blew open, Max woke in the motel bed cold and alone. A fit of confusion comforted by sounds of rain, particularly the louder slower droplets off the roof edge. It was a good nap, however long it was in the still dark, Max hoisted herself up to see that silhouette against dim orange at the window. The outline of the ideal female figure, the shaking shoulders of Chloe Price sat in one of the two opposing armchairs, a table in between and a near empty glass. On top of the rain Max located the heater still humming, and thanked it for her warmer awakening.

She almost thought she was dreaming, but heard it again, the soft sobbing there.

Reassembling her vocal chords Max croaked out enough for comprehension.

"Chloe?"

The shape turned, caught by surprise Chloe sniffled and wiped at her eyes.

 _Oh crap._

Then with unconvincing composure she smiled, "Hey Max, you're awake."

Simple words that squeezed Max's heart, without breaking eye contact her body slowly slid out of bed. The floor was undoubtably cold on her bare feet, and leaving the sheets was not so pleasing to her sluggish body, but she did not care when Chloe was calling out her name.

 _Did I fall asleep?_ Max rubbed her eyes then her head in attempt to find balance on the carpet.

 _Fuck, I'm sorry._

Chloe watched her friend lazily climb out of bed in more adjusted light, sat on the edge trying to remember their current state of being, then remembering. She could not kid herself, seeing Max standing up Chloe almost forgot what sad pool she was just drowning in, but knew she would have to explain herself after a few steps.

 _Just one glass wouldn't smell so bad would it?_

 _It's still 151._

 _That was gross even for you, Chloe._

 _Get Max to try it._

Black shirt and no pants, nearly identical dress code. Max yawned as she shuffled awkwardly towards Chloe, her vision finally adjusting enough to see her face, and the dried tears down her jowl. Then they found her eyes and they locked in soft gazing. Chloe tried to maintain her smile, Max could not help but match her.

 _Chloe?_ Max.

 _Maxine._ Chloe.

Each sorted through the dozens of questions and greetings they could say, the one sitting decided with something more her style.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey,"

 _Is that how mom used to say it?_

Max rolled her eyes and smirked for courtesy, although appreciative the tension was lifted.

"I'm so sorry I fell asleep." Her sense of smell finally woke up when her nose scrunched at the odor of gasoline, "is that liquor?"

 _Oh shit of course it smells._

Chloe eyed the glass on the table, then back to Max.

"Uh yeah, turns out guy had it stashed in the car the whole time." She admitted she did not even try to stop herself, "wanna try it?"

"What?" It was too early to face a dilemma as Max looked at the glass, only a bit more than a shot's worth left. The smell was not so friendly though, alcohol after a couple years ago only brought pain in a time when she tried to drown herself in it. A time that Chloe did not know how much Max wanted to join her, but now Chloe was asking Max to revisit her old enemy even as a joke, Max hesitated little.

"I'm just kidding, you don't…" Chloe was cut mid-sentence when Max grabbed the cup and mercilessly downed the thing, then suffering the consequences upon her expression of instant regret. Chloe gulped back her laughter.

 _Oh damn that's my Max._

"Holy shit what is that thing?" Max gasped sharply trying to cool her tongue, that did nothing so she tried to cough the scent back out.

Chloe grabbed the cup when handed back to the table, "Bacardi 151, that was badass, Max."

"151? How'd he get that? I thought it was banned."

"It is? Wait, how would you know?"

 _Oops, wrong answer._

The more she thought about it the more it dug into her taste buds, and from there throughout her body, "Eugh, is there any water?"

So Max did not want to talk about it, Chloe decided not to ask more, "Sure you don't want to let it sit?"

"Chloe, please?"

The rain grew lighter, but steadfast still with the next lightning and thunder. One was already more wobbly to hold onto the staring contest, and Max had not measured her body's tolerance since years ago to feel it yet.

"Fine." Chloe pouted as she reached under for the half empty plastic bottle, Max gratefully accepted and squeezed its life into hers. Chloe watched the movements of her throat as Max swallowed. She would like to think the alcohol may be playing tricks when she caught envy towards the water entering Max's body, but she knew it was far from enough. Chloe watched Max sit across from her in the opposing armchair, how soft her skin glowed in the dim light, how it would feel on her fingertips, her hands, her lips. Chloe missed her, and now they missed each other.

"Nice." Said Chloe.

"Nice." Max copied.

For minutes they gazed, dazed in a half trance listening to the rain fall, the wind howl and the sky groan. It was as if seconds or hours ago, Max studied Chloe's face and her neckline, the strands of her hair and the angle of her shoulders. In the moment Chloe did the same, unconsciously admiring this girl that was hers, remembering how they first met and how stunning this brunette woman before her could take her off guard every time she blinked. She was utterly helpless as she remembered why the rain hurt her so much.

But not yet.

The heater turned itself off, so the rain only struck harder against their eardrums. Questions Max raised to herself answered by herself, more of a reassurance with each look into Chloe's eyes.

 _Do I love Chloe?_

 _Yeah._

 _Does Chloe love me?_

 _I hope._

 _Yeah._

She waited, Chloe looked away more often. She waited, Chloe could not maintain her smile much longer. She waited.

But not yet.

A couple cars splashed through the road outside, both girls wondered what circumstances would force someone to drive out in this weather. In the distance they went, and it was just rain and their breathing again.

Max leaned forward on the table and put out a hand, unsure why, she felt that Chloe needed her touch, and she needed Chloe's. Of course Chloe took it and held on softly but firmly, caressing her skin while at it. Chloe's smile revitalized, Max's chest warmed.

Maybe in the end Chloe thought she would not have to say a thing, she could stand and take one step to Max to offer herself, and Max was in no position to refuse. However that would work out was not up to someone in Chloe's position, by the way Max anticipated her to speak, whether or not Max deduced from Chloe's ongoing reluctance. The blue haired girl knew she had given it all away.

 _Tell her your feelings._

 _Last chance._

 _Tell her what?_

 _Everything._

Chloe stopped smiling, her hands stopped moving and her eyes could no longer watch her. Some of the cold froze onto her arms, some of her sorrow stuck to her shoulder blades. The rum could not ease her to sleep, and she should be appreciative it gave her this chance now.

 _Last chance._

The friend she met in grade school, how much their future held when she first knew they had become best friends. Suddenly with each touch of the hand there was joy. In earlier times when Chloe was more voluntary towards Maxine Caulfield, she felt safe next to her. They talked and they laughed, yet when Chloe needed her most, she did not stay. Her best friend became a memory, a memory that would then save her life, grant her reason, grant her death. By unknown means they reunited in some office building, on an apartment rooftop, at a cold city park, in the dark of a cheap motel room. She now in essence existed for this woman. Not the least bit ironic that she with her whole heart and then some desired to exist for this woman. Love was not overrated for her yet, love was always what she needed, and love was what she wanted to give.

Rain felt awfully quiet. Rain had not missed a beat.

 _Last chance._

Last chance to be honest to Max, or to herself, to the universe, to fate.

 _I…_

She proposed.

… _I don't want to go._

Silent confession, she must look her in the eye.

"Max." Chloe breathed out, the thunder had been silent for a while now, and waited still.

Max looked up, uncertain what position she sat in would make it easier, just being herself.

"Chloe." Smile no doubt, Max pulled Chloe closer so they rested on their elbows, dark eyes kindly supporting each other.

Déjà vu to some extent, circling words that Chloe held back on that cliffside as a storm tackled the earth, utilitarian sin against humanity by the lighthouse for one to live at the cost of thousands. However there was no town at stake, she could be sacrificing herself anyway, her life was forfeit years ago. This moment Max was in her hands, and she was in Max's.

Yet she still could not push through the door she locked for herself.

"When you go back," If Chloe could call out her own bullshit she would, the most fabricated smile in the world, "make sure you tell me to love you, kick my ass if you have to."

 _What am I saying…?_

"You will, right?" It was mostly for Max, and the rest for herself to feel that it was for Max, "I won't forgive you if we don't fall in love."

 _That's so nice to say, fall in love, it's not even gonna be me._

Max tried to keep at least one corner of her lip up, but lost control of her eyebrows the moment Chloe spoke.

 _Come on Max, don't look at me like that._

The most fabricated chuckle in the world, "You know, Max, it'd be really nice if we could got married, even if it's not really me…well it is, but you know what I mean."

 _Yeah, you're doing great, go Chloe the selfless hero._

"You'll still love…like me, right? Even if it's not…"

 _Go Chloe the dumbass._

Max sat still, smiled no more. Chloe caught movement on the side of Max's freckled face, she blinked, and tears rolled down just as the droplets down the window.

 _Max…_ There were no words she could imagine to cheer her up, even more difficult when she felt the itch in her own sinuses, and her body began to shiver as her eyes began to overflow.

"Come on Max, say something." Chloe tried to swallow it back, holding her chest down temporarily. Just some confirmation could make her have reason to leave herself, a sacrifice for the good of something.

 _Please, Max. Tell me you will._

It would be so easy to answer her question, give her what she did not want. Max found every word heard at the opposite end of their meaning, through Chloe's eyes they spoke and through her touch they emphasized. Simply affirm her doubts, the two may end up smiling through the night after all. Chloe was not finished, she was waiting for Max to accept her as sacrifice, to allow this Chloe to slip away again, to commit her lover into the despair again. This time it was permanent, again. Max was uncertain when she began to speak, perhaps letting her body take over and mind rest would carry her to say the obvious.

 _I'm not letting you go, Chloe, never again._

 _You came back to me, I don't care how, but I'm not letting you go again._

 _You are mine._

 _I am yours._

 _I don't want you to go._

 _Chloe, stay with me._

 _Chloe, I love you._

Max sniffed hard in order to vocalize her response.

"Of course." Regret carried through years of compounding, they both felt the acrid sour in every vowel and consonant, "I will always love you, Chloe, no matter what timeline."

 _Oh Max why would you?_

But Chloe smiled instead, and it was as if a thousand spears pierced through Max's chest to pull her down into a deeper guilt. Then she answered.

"Hey don't forget we gotta get married, okay?" Chloe chuckled forcefully, "and make sure you give enough hints for my dumbass to propose to you, don't you dare propose to me first!"

Max in the moment played along for whatever reason, "Of course..."

Chloe awkwardly raised an eyebrow, "promise?"

"Promise."

Max even nodded for exaggeration, "I'll give you all the hints. I'll force you to watch only the romantic comedies you hate, and casually look at bridal gowns…"

Chloe joined in in giggles, "say the word ring a bunch of times when we talk, ring, or talk about moving to San Francisco, ring…"

"I can even get Joyce in on it." Max might have a pulled an underhand, but situation called for it.

Chloe was amused though, "Oh god please no, ring."

"You know you want it, ring." Max ogled playfully.

"Go to someone's wedding and tackle everyone for the bouquet." Chloe actually laughed imagining Max in her little frame pushing all the bridesmaids away at some strangers' ceremony.

"Bet you'll be too drunk to see me catch it." Max chuckled along.

Chloe agreed, "You know me too well. But the fact you even dragged me to a wedding should be enough."

"Would it though?" Statement challenged.

"Shit you got me there." Appealed, "what else you got?"

Max sniffed wetly, "maybe we could…"

 _What else…_

 _Rose petals on the bed? Candles by the windows?_

The brunette shivered at her own thoughts.

"Actually," Chloe cut both of them some slack when she could not come up with anything, "I think I'd get it by then."

"Hm?" Max let out a breath, "Y-yeah."

Tears were dried when they reminisced their childhood play for an optimistic future, but hearts were not so easy to wring. Although the rain sounded less heavy, the beating in their chests could not stay steady. The weight hung above their heads, with words still unsaid in the last chance they instead spent passing jokes, in all honesty was not so bad at all. Not so bad had their innocent giggles rung half as true out of their lips as in their eyes. They knew it was temporary, they just hoped it would last longer when their smiles faded.

"Ring." Max remembered.

The other hesitated, "ring."

 _Oh right._

"Hey." Chloe quickly revived the spirit before it dissipated into rain, "whose last name are we taking?"

That woke her up, Max read the possibilities in her head at the same time smiling at how official they would become.

"I think…" She thought again to make sure, "yours, Chloe and Maxine Price, Chloe and Max Price."

"Doesn't Max Price sound funny?" Chloe hid her flattered face.

"I don't mind, unless you like Max and Chloe Caulfield. What did you think?"

"Pricefield." The word slipped out a little quicker than Chloe planned, "I was thinking maybe we can combine it."

 _You've really thought about this haven't you?_ Giggles on the inside.

"Chloe and Maxine Pricefield." Max looked up to visualize it, being said by different people, in different situations, "Okay, what do you think our parents would say?"

"I'm sure mom'll be okay with it, not sure about yours." Chloe smirked, "Not like they can stop us."

Max smirked the same, "No they can't."

The pictures Max would take, she hoped that Chloe would not be annoyed by her obsession. Being able to wake up next to her best friend everyday knowing they were going to be okay, no doubt to Max a life worth bending time for. For Chloe it was a different story. As much as she could imagine taking Max and herself on countless adventures around the world, they would not last as it would not be hers. Sitting across from Max, holding Max's hand, Chloe wished deeply that she could have spent more time with her. But they had only one day left on their journey, and she had to press it down to make sure Max left her happy to fall for someone else.

 _You can't tell her everything._ It was like a fuse burning inside Chloe that she kept trying to put out. She thought their relationship may somehow be ruined if she broke down in front of Max, even though Max had proved her wrong with every memory they had together.

"Chloe?" Max squeezed their hands. Chloe looked up, feeling wet on her face she did not even know.

Worried look under her brown bangs, not doing well for Chloe's façade for a joyful trip, fading.

 _Dammit._

 _For Max, Chloe. Keep it together._

"Hey, sorry." Chloe wiped her eyes with her free hand, "just thinking about how good you would look…in a dress…yeah."

She lied, but definitely thought about it.

Max could not even force her lips out of her doleful face, the small hiccups in Chloe's breaking voice were scratching the last layers of her conscience. There were words Chloe needed to say to her, but Max could not dig herself past that sorry excuse for a smile trying to cheer her up, it only made her sadder.

 _Chloe…_ She wanted.

 _Please…_ She wanted to ask.

"Think I'd look good in a suit? Huh Max?" Chloe pressed on, she only had to improvise for a little longer.

 _No, that's not it._

 _That's not what you want to say._

Flash outside the window, had not been one that bright since Max woke up. Quickly followed by a deafening explosion in the sky, a series of firecrackers whipped through the splashing rain causing a car alarm to go off in some parking lot down in the next block.

Neither of the two girls moved. Chloe waited for a quick response, then she could finally segue themselves to bed, at least she hoped. As long as Max agreed with her, a nod, a smile, a simple 'yeah' would do it. That was all Chloe needed, but not what she wanted. Chloe waited.

Chloe waited some more, their hands together building up heat. Even then Chloe could not help but marvel at what a woman Max had become, all of her mannerisms stayed the same, but she was far from that little ponytailed girl she first befriended. Her longer brown hair rested just past her shoulders, as if waiting for Chloe to run her fingers through them. Her eyes so timid, so shy, but to Chloe so gleaming and bright. No matter what Max said, just the sound of her voice burned her chest. Reminding herself of how much she was in love that moment only raised her body temperature more. But the rain was pouring, and she was waiting for exactly the wrong answer for Max to abandon her, so she could fulfill her destiny that her existence was to send her best friend off to a happier reality. Her own was ultimately alternate.

 _Damn I want to be with Max so bad._

Max said nothing, repeatedly gulping the lump in her throat. She swore to not let her go again, if the power to rewind time was not enough of a sign, she now held onto a warm and living Chloe after near five years of crying over her death. Their fate and perhaps the fate of the universe once again fell in to Max's fragile hands, and what fate she would be subjecting them to if she chose to turn away this time. She should not, but she could, maybe she would.

Max nodded, barely. In the dark it was a wonder Chloe even saw the little motion, a real punch in the gut.

 _Ouch._

 _That's good, Max._ Chloe smiled most bitter, understood how Max played along with her poor acting since the beginning. Some twisted act of kindness, some cruel concept of love and suffering for the other's sake. It hurt, Chloe felt it truly as if her entire body shriveled around a withering heart. She looked into Max's eyes through the thunderstorm and roar of the tornado, hoping she would look away from the polaroid photo to say otherwise, but she did not. In the motel room, hoping Max would force her to spit it out, to ask her to stay, to hell with the universe, to hell with their safety and maybe even their lives. But she did not.

She just nodded.

Chloe had to push extra hard for the last smile of the night, "yeah…I'd look so good and you'll be all over me."

 _Yeah, that's it._

Chloe continued quickly, "Alright, think that rum's getting to me, let's hit the sack, beach day tomorrow, gonna be awesome, excited just thinking about it, not sure about seeing home though but we're just passing it anyway."

 _That's it, Chloe, Max is good to go._

 _Kinda._

 _Not really._

She had to get up before her eyes really gave out, Chloe pushed herself up from the armchair, not surprised that her legs were nearly numb but her destination was close. All it would take was four steps to the bed, but Chloe only made one and a half before she could not move anymore. Her right hand was being pulled by something, Chloe's body anchored by her arm to Max's tightening grip.

 _Max…_

She froze.

 _Please…_

 _No…_

She pulled a bit more but with no give.

 _Let me go._

Chloe swallowed, even tried to take that next step but her body was already losing strength. Tears forced their way out of the corners of her eyes. She set it up so well, she was so close. The bed was two steps away, make it and come morning. The rest of her effort expired trying to hold her breathing pattern, pushing against her chest's absolute need for her to let go into her sorrow.

"Chloe…" Max whispered shakily.

 _Max…_ Chloe sniffed, she was defeated upon the sound of that voice saying her name, wondering what she was going to say despite innately already knowing.

"…don't go."

Lungs seized, Chloe looked on as her vision collapsed into a teary blur. The cage she trapped her body in had shattered, and without warning her entire being felt lighter. Those were the two words she wanted to hear, the locked door she wanted to knock down opened by itself. On the other side was Max, of course it was Max, it was always Max.

… _fuck._

"No…" Chloe squeezed her eyes shut in vain as if trying to shut the rain outside. She wanted so much to turn to Max and kiss her, break down in front of her, tell her every regret she would have had she pulled harder out of their bind.

Max stood up behind, reaching forward to hold the trembling Chloe, but her grip was jerked away.

"You can't!" Chloe commanded weakly pulling her arm free from her love, "you can't…"

"Chloe ple…" Max was left no room to rebuttal.

"This is my choice!"

The girl's sobbing more heard, she stomped towards the front door and yanked it open to invite the storm inside, relief the sudden overpowering volume of pounding rain allowed her a desperate gasp for air. Chloe opened her eyes to the blast of freezing wind to her skin, but they were still too close.

 _I'm sorry._

She thought she heard Max call her name when she charged out the door along the cold second floor railway with two simplest garments of clothing. Water on her bare feet but she did not care, it might hide her crying.

The chilling crept up Max's ankles first, then up her legs and the rest of her body. Chloe's footsteps drowned into the distance, Max did not know what to think with her arms still hung before her as if Chloe was within reach. She was prepared to cry into Chloe's body, whether it was their love or their friendship or both between them, Max believed they would draw them closer. All she could hear was the storm outside now, overtaking her memory of Chloe's voice in her head. Chloe needed her more, or Chloe needed space more.

Max looked at the black jacket Chloe dropped on the floor.

A little distance outside exposed to nature's pouring wrath, Chloe stood at the last concrete stair before the rain, actually not as heavy as she expected. Though merciless gales sliced into her pours, Chloe was somewhat glad she lost differentiation between the shiver from her heart and the shiver from the cold. Light was as dim as ever, the orange street lights were not as bright as she thought, everything behind her near pitch black for the rest of the block. A perfect setting for this dreading girl on the last night before her execution, to weep before a sky of titanic black clouds and the world beyond that will be ultimately erased in due time. Every celestial being and one Chloe Price alike, brooding at the thought of losing everything they ever hoped for, ever loved. It was ironically comforting, Chloe actually cried less watching infinite ripples expand before her eyes, nearly flooding to the stairs. The rain chaotic, matching the madness building in her head it allowed her thoughts to straighten.

"Max." She whispered.

She knew the girl could be crying alone upstairs and it was completely her fault, and soon enough she would come chasing out risking a cold and it would be completely her fault, a crack in their relationship for a moment of selfishness, completely her fault. Almost comical when Chloe realized at how much she used to blame others now that she just blamed herself three times. However in the present, the price she had settled since the beginning, against her worse judgement she persisted, might have even felt a little proud as her eyes warmed in imagination.

Everybody sat in a quiet church hall except for three at the altar, warm sunlight stained through the windows. Chloe smiled at Max in her beautiful but still modest white dress. Someone next to her was monologuing about something but Chloe could not hear or see anything else when looking into Max's glistening blue eyes like sapphire at sunrise. The suit felt tight around the edges, or she just really was not a fan of dressing up but deal with it she gladly did holding Max's hands in her own. Chloe moved her eyes down to those slightly glossy lips when Max said two simple words to confirm their bond for forever, then it was her turn. Someone repeated the same lines to Chloe, but she was not one to wait, so she simply answered, her heart pumping and smile growing.

"I do." Chloe whispered into the wet space before her, it was still raining, warm sunlight absent, all the attendees missed their invitation.

That was the price of Chloe's life, the denial of happiness to someone dearest to her so they could hurt together. She had a choice to revoke her own right of existence, so that another reality could enjoy the benefits of her loss. Chloe hated how powerless she was, how her say in the matter was exactly only just a say in the matter when Max held the switch. At the end of it all, she at least wanted to be; to feel like she was the one to pull it. But then Max just spoke out, holding the switch away from Chloe's reach.

 _Chloe._ Voice that made her love and hate at the same time.

 _Don't go._ A realization settling.

Arteries lost their pathing and tangled in her chest, Chloe felt a cry rise up along with regret from her surge of petty outburst. Maybe she had accepted it early on, or ever since she concluded her death could save thousands. It was an obsession she did not know about, she had made peace with death and her own affection for another she looked past the return of affection she was the sole subject of.

 _I love you._ Chloe heard it so many times to choose from, but it took the moment standing cold at the mouth of a staircase for her to let it sink in, and how granted it was taken.

"I'm sorry." Chloe whispered.

"I'm sorry." Chloe whispered louder.

"I'm sorry." Chloe began to cry again.

She thought she had experienced love, and that it was only average. At whatever time she had bathed in Max's presence, she thought her ultimate love would be self-sacrifice, and her last achievement in life was one for the sake of Max and nobody else.

 _Stupid._ Chloe grunted at herself.

 _You didn't even try to ask what Max wanted didn't you?_

 _Do you want to leave her that bad?_

 _No, I want to save her._

 _Do you even love her?_

 _Yes._

 _Then what does she want?_

Max's voice echoed behind her, quiet, but desperate.

 _Don't go._

Wet sigh both inside and outside. Two steps out into the pour, let the sky mercilessly pelt Chloe's body with endless freezing droplets, her hair become even more of a wet mess, her face soak with only rain. Should she wait now, it would not be long hearing the approaching splashes of footsteps upstairs.

A little distance inside a dark exposed motel room Max spent only a few seconds looking for her purple outer shirt, but the bathroom was too far away. Chloe's black jacket on the floor was closer, she snatched it up, squeezed it to her chest. There were tears at her eyes when she looked up, but they were hot tears, and they burned when they rolled down her cheeks. Thunder clapped out the door, Max took a deep breath to not break yet. Chloe stood outside somewhere waiting for her, so she wiped her face dry. The girl turned toward the storm but was struck by the cold in her tracks, doubt in her legs uncertain what the next steps were for. The coat in her arms contained the warmth of Chloe's body, and they pulled her forward a little.

 _Chloe._ The next steps Max reassured herself, the person they would be leading to, she was going to hold that woman more tightly she could not escape this time. It was even more chilling once her feet left the room, but her mind was too set. Another step out and she picked up the pace and ran.

The entire building asleep, this brunette hopped for more stability upon the slippery wet floor, the brick wall extended longer than she remembered but she stepped steadfast. She maybe cracked a smile, the thought of seeing her again. Darkness to her left to a slumbering seaside town, Max traced the wall to her right until the turn at the stair. To see that silhouette at the bottom with her arms crossed and shivering, it broke Max's heart but Chloe was there, waiting for her, and she liked that.

Wasting no time, Max grabbed hold of the railing with one hand and jacket in the other, made sure she kept the weight on her heels with each descent. It was strange, how her legs slowed upon reaching the last step. Perhaps it was the cold, Max was reluctant, perhaps because she did not have a script to read off, perhaps she was afraid Chloe would run from her again.

 _I'm not letting her._ One last step for determination, Max leapt forward into the rising water and opened the jacket over Chloe's shoulders. Then with no room for risk taking she squeezed Chloe at the waist and kept it on with the rest of her body into Chloe's back.

 _I got you, I got you, Chloe._

Chloe did not run, but Max almost did as she came into direct contact with the precipitation. Her legs wanted to pull back, but Max overcame her need for security easily when she had everything she wanted in her grip.

While Max did not have a plan at all, Chloe probably did not either. One standing firmly while the other buried her head into her subject's sodden back. The uneven concrete poked their soles, and water rose enough where their toes were drowned, but stuck together the two found good balance with each other. Maybe if Max held on for long enough, Chloe would suggest that they go back in bed, maybe that would not happen, but Max held on anyways.

Another flash of lightning, another roll of thunder.

Waves crashing into the shores.

Whistling wind through the architecture.

Chloe's hands rose to hold onto Max's at her waist.

"I'm sorry," She looked up to see the rain fall directly to her face, "I'm sorry, Max."

The shorter girl behind shifted but never loosened her grip as the taller talked softly through the splashes of a billion droplets, the rest of the sky staying quiet for her to be heard.

"I thought I could be a hero. If I died for anything, I would die for you, you know?" Chloe inhaled through the choking in her chest, "I just thought I could be that for you, but me being the dumbass that I am… I don't know I guess I was pushing you away by doing that wasn't I?"

Max's posture remained unchanged.

"I'm scared, Max." Her body shook on top of the chill, "I'm scared I'll never see you again, so I thought maybe I could make it so that I was like me from back then, maybe we will be so similar I could even see you after you go back. And then I'd be glad when you come back, guilt trip you a bit about you not staying in contact. We can still sneak into the pool and I'd ask you to sleep over, I'd dare you to kiss me again and you'd do it, and I'll fall for you, that's how it'll turn out right?"

Chloe felt a nod at her spine, she smiled a little with her imagination.

"I guess some weird Asian kid will show up and bust that piece of shit at your school, but who cares about that." Chloe chuckled a little.

Max was surprised that she would ever find funny at the thought of Jefferson, but of course only Chloe could manage that.

"You can convince me to go back to school, and we can be roommates together. We'd have nothing to eat but dollar ramen every night but that has its charms. I should probably find a job so I can buy you gifts and take you out to dinner. The best nights we'll just cuddle together and watch horror movies like we were kids." Smiling dumbly at the sky but Chloe was fine with that when feeling Max's arms more tender now than desperate, "then one day, maybe after we graduate…"

 _Here's the kicker._

"I'd have saved enough to propose to you, maybe on a beach somewhere. I'd ask you to take a picture of me while I pose, but surprise," Chloe grinned at picturing Max's flabbergasted face, "out comes a ring. You'd say yes right? You better."

Max nodded faster behind her, hair now completely drenched, although her thoughts only aligned into Chloe's words.

"And we'll…" Chloe tripped over her own voice, things she imagined but will never experience, "we'll go on so many adventures, I'll take you on that road trip and go to your books at Powell's or something…"

 _Oh yeah, you bet I remembered._

"…on our honeymoon we can finally go to Paris, with the money we saved from the swear jar. I don't know where we'll land in cash, but I'm sure we can make it work, we always make it work. I'll listen to you talk about photography every day, and you can take awesome pictures of me, I can take amateur pictures of you, but I bet I'll get the hang of it after living with you for so long. Then…"

 _What happens then?_

"…We'll get a small house somewhere quiet, and I can wake you up with breakfast every day, bet you never had my eggs before, innuendo intended."

 _Was that supposed to be funny?_

"After some time we'll have forgotten all about all that time travel bullshit, and just think about the present. We'll make new friends, and they'll make fun of how in love we are, but we know they're just jealous. Hey maybe you'll make it big, I mean you'll definitely make it big in the photography world, and I'll be your manager, or part-time model, even though I'll be more full time than anyone you've ever photographed. And then from there…I guess we'll retire someday, old lady Chloe and Maxine Pricefield, happily ever after."

Pause for a rain break, Chloe and Max both stood imagining waking up next to each other every day. Chloe drools and Max laughs, but Chloe mentions how much Max snores and Chloe laughs. Max takes their daily morning selfie but Chloe still acts as if she was photobombing their own portrait. Breakfast is sweet and sweeter every day that even the blackest coffee tastes light when watching that smile on Max's freckled face. Max likes to read to Chloe, stories or everyday happenings, on the worst days Chloe would just be brightened by the sound of her voice. Randomly out of nowhere, Max would tell Chloe how beautiful she is, and in other times Chloe would tickle Max from behind and plant a kiss anywhere while Max was caught unguarded.

When it was cold, they would find refuge in the heat of the other's body. The rain could be freezing, but if they were together it may even feel warm just as they stood outside the motel now.

"So you know I can't take that away from you." Chloe's chest shuddered uncontrollably, "if you were me you know you'll do the same thing…"

 _Would you? Max?_

"…but if I were you, I'd also ask you to stay."

 _Just like you did, Max._

Took a couple seconds to think through it, but Max agreed with a slower nod, no point in denying the truth.

"I'm sorry I never asked what you wanted." Her body felt loose from Max's arms, but still secure, Chloe was not running anymore, "so I decided instead of trying to push you away…"

 _What are you doing?_

A moment of selfishness, born out of selflessness.

 _What are you taking away from Max?_

 _Is this what she wants or just what you want?_

 _Is this what she needs? Is this what you deserve?_

Chloe held a switch of her own, the door that Max opened, Chloe had yet to step through, she would now.

"I'll follow you." Chloe professed.

Max opened her eyes.

Chloe kept on, "I'll be with you, anywhere, anything you decide I'll be with you. I…"

 _Am I doing the right thing?_

"…I want to be with you, Max…"

 _This is what Max wants, this is what I want._

"…I want to stay, I…" Chloe glanced down, not quite despair, but acceptance of the disappointment that she had chosen life because she wanted to love. Her own life for the sake of thousands, or even billions but she chose to glance down. The last sentence still left unsaid, the everything she needed to tell.

Max pulled her head away, loosening her arms she sensed how much Chloe was trembling.

Chloe tried again, "I…"

Even with the rain washing away her every tear, Chloe still had to wipe it from her eyes, the tears were too heavy to be rinsed by mere raindrops.

Chloe tried again but her throat just won't release, "I don…"

This was not a moment to wait, Max let go of her lock on Chloe and turned the girl around to face her. Fuse burnt out, step out of the door now.

Max Caulfield, meet Chloe Price.

Chloe sobbed, "I don't want to go! I don't want to go, Max."

Heart shattered and mended seeing Chloe break then hearing her voice, holding her living body. Max could not help but let go herself, let the deserved cry surface for her love.

"I don't want to go!" Chloe lost her consonants from her weeping, "Don't let me go, Max."

"I'm not letting you go anywhere." Max confirmed her will, pulling forward to Chloe's chest so she can hear her heartbeat, arms again connecting around Chloe's body, "I'm never letting you go. I don't care what happens, I'm never letting you go again."

Chloe quickly grabbed Max into her, holding her hair and feeling Max's head with her face. Grateful, yes, at multiplicities of things since life had dealt her. Tired, somewhat, it was still cold. Relief. She waited so long for this, days since William passed were the last days Chloe ever felt truly accepted, not needed for return, but desired solely in every essence of her existence. She found a love that was not temporary, not for anyone else, that love she hugged tightly in the rain. Her chest still quaked, but now more a jitter, an uncontrollable shivering of excitement that her existence was not a ruse. She could safely give her heart away, and with absolute faith in the one holding it would keep it endlessly nourished. Chloe knew, because she herself held that girl's heart. In the midst of all the useless drama, the threatening villains, the pouring rain and shattering worlds, Chloe had never felt so at peace.

She did now, Chloe felt it so much, so right that she was living right in that moment holding onto this brunette girl, being held in return. One more check to be marked, Chloe lowered her hands to Max's waist, Max did the same so they could come apart. Take some time away from each other's bodily touch to see each other's face, so exhausted but they were smiling. Their eyes swollen but filled with longing and endearment.

The clouds eased little for the two to have some space, the orchestras of water ripples lightened around them. The orange street lights lit their parking lot with still tenacity. Even the wind decided not to whistle anymore, at least temporarily. Some water was getting into Chloe's eyes from her hair but she did not want to risk letting go of Max to do so, for some reason she thought it was a good idea to shake her head left and right like a dog shaking dry its fur would be the best course of action. It was too late mid-spin when she realized she essentially shot all the excess water into Max's face, even later with one final whip back to clear her blue dark hair out of her eyes.

"Oh shit, sorry _._ " But Chloe was chuckling, Max's squinted eyes under her completely messed up bangs, but that impish smirk was right under when Chloe underprepared for retaliation.

Max smiled at Chloe's fun side reemerging past the momentary worry, decided to return the favor as she with greater motion copied Chloe's offense and with longer more whip-like hair. Some of the strands stung Chloe's pale face but she laughed as she still held onto Max while the brown tendrils slapped her silly.

A distant thunder roll as if the sky chuckled along, with Max and with Chloe. It would not be completed without the final whip back to clear her brunette hair out of her eyes, exposing her usually hidden forehead for the world to see. Add a little giggle as the cherry on top for Chloe's eyes to see Max as if they were playing pirates in her backyard again. She used to always have her hair pulled back, although Chloe would appreciate Max with any hairdo, the slight tingle of nostalgia certainly widened her smile to see Max in a new light. In a softer second Chloe settled she could just stay like this, holding onto Max and seeing her smile for the rest of her days. Perhaps it was not anything special, Chloe admitted she was just really in love at the moment.

Max on the receiving end was increasingly infatuated. Her eyes, Max had never seen them like that before it made her joints weak. As if the physical sense of adoration gazing into her and blinding her, but not losing any of the wild that was Chloe. She reminisced the feeling like that night in a city park, but without any of the stars above them when they were in Chloe's eyes lightyears far and close shining just for Max. Add an orange tinge, credit to the street lights.

"Heh, found your forehead, Max." Chloe whispered before unconsciously nibbling her lower lip, jaw dropped a slit simply cherishing every second passing.

Max furrowed her eyebrows and tried her hardest to look up with her eyes while keeping her head down, searching for said 'forehead'.

"I can't see it." Max gave up, snickered at her own humor, to which Chloe cringe laughed but it was sincere.

"Wowser Max that was pretty bad." Chloe teased.

"You love it." Max teased back.

"Guilty." Chloe momentarily glimpsed down at Max's slightly parted lips and her heart skipped a beat, right back up to see Max catch a raindrop in her eye causing the freckled girl to awkwardly wink in multiple comedic expressions.

 _God, if you knew how beautiful you are, Max._

"Ow, forgot it was still raining." She opened her eyes normally again to see Chloe's smile, down to her lips waiting for an overdue touch. They both did almost forget about the raindrops still hitting their bodies, Chloe had a jacket hanging but Max was only in a plain black T-shirt. With reminder, the clouds picked up the pace as the showering got louder around them. Yet neither decided to seek shelter only two steps away just yet, the touch of their bodies, the sight of the other's smile was just too addicting to let go. They could stand longer, at this point they were sure a cold in the morning was inevitable, so a few more minutes counted if they could just look and feel a few minutes more. Though the photographer could request a little faster development.

 _Chloe, what are you waiting for?_ Max dared to send a direct message, eyeing between Chloe's eyes and Chloe's lips, making it obvious, a simple action flushing her face with reddening warmth.

 _Chloe, what are you waiting for?_ Chloe swallowed, maybe she just wanted to see more of Max desperately trying to get her to lean in with just her eyes.

It worked and she did not deny it, supposed some part of her was waiting for Max to initiate. After their so far eventful night, some for laughs and some for yelling, a little silence and plenty of crying, this was the kind of emotion they hoped would last. One more readthrough to make sure, Chloe blinked as all sound was sucked out from her consciousness.

A breath in and a smile forward, she lowered her head half way and then some towards the smaller girl before her. Eyelids fluttering in slow motion as much as her heart, a little more, a little more.

Raindrops on her forehead, Max grinned relief seeing her Chloe closing in. She closed her own eyes to fully receive Chloe's lips with her own.

So the rain fell silent.

So the sky made way.

So the ocean calmed.

One breath and two heartbeats.

Their lips met and they pressed, softly and sweetly done as the two would. In the orange glowing rainscape Chloe did not surprise Max, and Max did not tip one of her light peck. In the near freezing seaside Newport, Max and Chloe kissed each other deeply and equally, yet at the same time fighting for more to give with each heated motion. Max did not prepare enough breath as usual, but she could hold for longer now.

Not too fast, not too slow, just the right rhythm with the beating in their chests and streaming through their hair. The pouring growing gradually but could not interrupt how much Chloe wanted Max, how much Max wanted Chloe. There were no undermined emotions in this moment, Chloe pulled Max closer, Max traced her hands up Chloe's body to her neck, caressed the back of her jowl. Actions with no intent behind them, driven by simple passion from one human toward another. Each moment spent holding on to each other they became more curious to how deep their love flowed.

Before her lungs collapsed Max finally gasped as their lips disconnected, the world around them unmuted as ten by thousands the sounds of raindrops flooded their ears and senses. Max looked up to Chloe's more frequent visible breaths, but both silently agreed they were far from done as they met in the middle for eager seconds. The tongue was still a little invasive when Chloe made an introductive attempt, but Max only took a second to accept her girlfriend's advancement and accustomed herself to respond with equal likeliness. At the same time discovering and feeling satisfied at the spark within herself she could share. Chloe pressed on from there and took advantage of her stature to push her body into Max, forcing the two to take two steps back into the stairs.

Being bombarded by rain for so long, both girls felt instant relief under shelter again, but not enough to break their embrace yet. No room for other thoughts, Max detached and reattached immediately. Chloe dared to take another step inward with a turn, forcefully backing Max into the wall. She kissed and she did again, the sensation was nothing shy if not more than exhilarating. Passion driven by everything she had experienced with the girl she was grappling with, and with nowhere else to step to, Chloe grew more thirstful with each breath and wrestle both outside and inside. Somewhere since they first met, the spark to their friendship, unknown emotions nurtured by every sight of her face and sound of her name spoken.

Unlike the way Max unintelligibly whispered her name now, dialing up her temperature with every utterance.

A touch she wanted to feel more of, nervousness and happiness, devastation at her absence. Despair to find her with every attempt to fill the hole was regret, confusion but overjoy in her presence once more. A refreshing sensation filled the void and invaded her entire body and she loved it more than she ever imagined she had the capability to love anyone.

Chloe's heart raced, everything Max was, her scent and not just the feel of her body but also her hot breath to Chloe's skin. Both their breathing grew heavily, draining the stamina from their legs with every passing second. Chloe's body tingled all over, she wanted more of Max, Max's love, the way Max answered her every motion with equal resistance for dominance even when backed against the wall. For one instant the punk gave a little into her deeper fervor and dug her fingers under Max's shirt and up to the line Max finally drew.

"Wait, wait, Chloe." Max turned her head away, instinctively grabbing Chloe's wrist from advancing.

The black jacket almost fell off her shoulders when she opened her eyes in panic and jerked away.

"Oh my god Max I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" She stopped, seeing the glow in Max's warm but irresistibly captivating smile, a heartwarming little tilt to her head. To Chloe it was, with every nervous fiber in the history of her existence to accept from a girl she did not know was capable of such an exploit, lustful. Lustful for her.

"No, Chloe. It's fine, just…" Max just had to wait for an extra few seconds looking at Chloe's overflowing anticipation, and she herself smiling through the heat of her body, "let's go back in first, I'm hella cold."

 _What?_ Chloe was still stricken from the fright that she might have overstepped her boundaries, but processing Max's voice she saw how Max shivered in her single soaked shirt, breath white in the cold, yet still holding the warm smile. Although of course Chloe had to take a longer glance at the shaping of Max's shirt at her general chest area.

 _No bra! No bra!_

"Oh shit Max you came out like this?" Chloe transformed from shock to worry as she brought her hand to Max's shoulders and began scrubbing fruitlessly under the weather.

"Haha yeah," Max bit her lower lip enjoying Chloe's care for her, "I kinda just ran out."

"But you got my jacket instead?"

"Well, it was closer." Max looked to the side slightly embarrassed but proud at her own selflessness for her girlfriend.

"Dammit Max you're too good to me," Chloe chuckled lightly and loosened her muscles for the upcoming heavy lifting, "and that's why I love you."

 _That's the only reason why?_

Max was about to punch back with another witty comment when she was surprised by Chloe's head to her chest and squeeze behind her thighs.

"Wait Chloe!" Max's yelped as her entire body was lifted against the wall and then hoisted away in Chloe's arms.

"Let's get you in bed," She may have been overconfident in her strength with how strained her voice was, but Chloe's well warmed up body pumped adrenaline into her arms and back to carry Max, "and then we'll continue with the heater, what do you say?"

Max gave up trying to struggle for both Chloe's and her own sake, unintentionally brushed both her hands through Chloe's hair and looking into Chloe's wondrous eyes.

"Sounds perfect."

She grabbed hold over Chloe's shoulders for balance, and Chloe prepared to up the stairs.

The two words just slipped off her tongue, but Max did not fathom what they entailed until another thought at what Chloe just said. Internal panic suddenly piled up within her emotional highways, but she just simply could not think with the sudden heat intensifying in her body. It was going to happen now, and she agreed to it just like that.

"Alright Max," Chloe struggled at the first step, but make one come the next she compelled her legs to ascend, "just wait 'til the bedroom 'kay?"


	15. Bloom

They did not wait until the bedroom.

Finally at the top of the stairs, Max's face was too close to Chloe for either to restrain themselves. Chloe thought it was Max's fault for leaning too near, Max thought it was Chloe's fault for not keeping her high enough. Either way, neither complained when the expected making out ensued. Chloe wobbled here and there on the wet concrete surface, but finally managed to make it to the open door with Max pressed to her face.

Both the carrier as well as her passenger were surprised and relieved in the spaces between their heartbeats when Chloe stepped onto the carpet, but her balance was reaching its limit.

"Max," Chloe missed the door with her heel, "the door."

"Mm," Max pulled an arm away from Chloe's shoulder without looking, "okay."

The storm muffled away by the click of the door shut, the two fell past the humming heater where Chloe finally dropped Max onto the bed along with herself, blowing some of the dead rose petals off the nightstand. With some of the warm air contained, the bed was like heaven against Max's back with Chloe bounced directly above her. In near complete darkness, they could barely see the other's features, but could at least make out some of the soft outlines, and their minds filled the rest in while their eyes adjusted.

"Max." Chloe whispered. They had been closer before but never like this. A little around two feet propped between the two girls, Chloe already felt Max's touch by the gusts from her heavy breaths, surely Chloe was sending equal torrents downward. Everything that Max was and will be, Chloe looked at the Max that is. It made her smirk a little more, she had never seen Max with long hair like they were sprawled across the bed now, a mature but still young semblance and it drove her crazy, "it's kind of funny you're older than me now."

"Chloe." Max whispered up, smiling, sultry. The aura around her idol above her was oppressing, and Max in her current position between Chloe's limbs wanted to be oppressed, to be taken, "I'm still your Max."

She reached up to touch Chloe's pale face, soothing her upon contact.

"I love you so much."

The magic phrase to Chloe's heart, sweet warmth tingled through her entire body in waves as Max's voice replayed over in her head. This girl, right below her, arms spread aside and body open for Chloe to descend. Chloe complied.

Finding grip in the sheets, careful not to accidently pull Max's hair, Chloe lowered her head toward Max and they kissed as if the two had never come apart since outside.

Max at the bottom could not deny how the cheap sheets felt like silk along her rain-drenched body. With Chloe on top and cushion under, she felt like sinking into its cradle and drifting into the dreamworld.

 _Not this time._

With manual alertness, Max closed her arms in and massaged her fingers through Chloe's hair, definitely deserved of a good wash, but that could wait until later, maybe tomorrow.

From above, Chloe's conscience fought with her body to not lose control, or perhaps it was the perfect time to let go of her own leash, perhaps she had already lost. Max looked; felt so perfect in her hands and under her body. When she brushed her lips with the smaller ones below her, and then pushed inwards, they both shivered. They had more layers on days ago at the apartment rooftop, when Max confused her imagination with the supernatural as Chloe stopped her with a kiss too long denied. Chloe recalled how primal she felt in her joints when she pressed into her friend's lips, and with each time they touched again she only wanted more but something stopped her. Nothing was going to stop her now, Max wanted her so much she could just feel it, and she eagerly ate into Max's requests as her commands.

From below, Max went from gently brushing Chloe's locks to pulling at them, from cupping the back of Chloe's neck to grasping. Something she had never experienced before, no plans or predictions, Max never imagined she would be put in such a position until just a day ago. Even now there was simply no time to plot her actions, Chloe kissed her ravenously and she just had to kiss her back. Natural as being asked a question, to which Chloe asked and Max answered with every motion of her tongue against Chloe's. Now that she thought about it, they had never kissed in bed, and whatever romance she had been described suddenly made sense as her heartbeat grew ever more weighted and her veins pulsed. Like her body was melting, Max's body blended in with the sheets as she felt to have become a part of Chloe's. She was enjoying a little too much, sure that was okay, but her now mentor of the physical kind had more to offer.

The heater was doing well, but Chloe's body radiated more as of the moment, and the sheets she gripped were just sturdy enough for her to pull herself forward a little.

"Let's move up a bit, I'm slipping." Chloe whispered, her lengthy legs angled off the edge of the bed, she was surprised she even held her position for so long.

Max had not a single idea, the blankest "okay."

Together the two drew upon to the head of the sheets, pleased that it could get even more comfortable. Mostly just for Max though, Chloe's only cushion had been her girlfriend so far. Both were breathing heavier than they expected, especially for the little photographer who really took the shorter split of effort being the bottom. Chloe straightened herself up on her knees, Max's exposed legs between her own, and once again they just stared at each other smiling, though certainly with more lascivious intents upon them.

It was as good a time as any, so Chloe thought at least.

Max's eyes locked wide when she saw the tall shape of Chloe Price crossing her arms at the waist, and quickly the gray garb she bought for Chloe was thrown up and away to the floor. Dumbstricken, the girl on her back instantly tried to grab hold of her youthful celibacy as desperately as her fingers squeezed the sheets at her sides, not daring to look down or anywhere else from Chloe's searching eyes. She was still her childhood friend. It happened so fast her mind boggled with questions about how weird would it be to admire her friend's body, how weird would it be to admire her friend's body when she had just taken her shirt off, how weird would it be to admire her friend's body when she had just taken her shirt off and there was no bra within vision periphery.

 _Hey Max, my eyes are up here._ Chloe had planned to say, but Max knew where her eyes were alright as they stared into them for dear life. It felt good to be rid of the soaked shirt, but the way Max looked at her now it made Chloe's whole skeleton shiver. Nervous that she had predicted wrong, maybe Max never wanted her that way, maybe their boundaries were closer than she thought, maybe Max did not even want to see her.

 _Fuck, did I mess up?_

Smile erased, Chloe dared to speak, "Hey Max, I'm sor…"

"I'm sorry." Max cut her off but finished her sentence, then closed her eyes and held a deep breath.

Chloe froze confused, she had just taken the leap to reveal herself, disarmed into her plainest presentation for her girlfriend, but Max could not even look at her. In a way she understood that it was Max's first time, but she did not expect anything like this. Surely someone as timid as Max even in her twenties now, the gate she never tried to open would take effort to unlock, just neither knew how. After a few seconds waiting, Chloe's nerves tightened as she more and more wanted to cover herself up, her body cooled but she decided to give themselves one more chance.

"Hey Max." The blunette swallowed, voice weaker than she wanted to sound, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…" A little rasp and awfully honest, "…I'll never be able to look at you the same way again."

 _What?_ Chloe simply could not think for a moment. _Is that good?_

"Hey Max it's okay, if you don't…"

"I want to!" That one sounded certain, "I want to… just one sec."

"Um, oka…"

"Okay." Max cut her off but finished her sentence again. Eyes open with a loud exhale. Firm in intent Max found her sight planted at the waistline of Chloe's black boy-shorts. Slowly elevated up to Chloe's pierced navel and the curve of her slender body. Finally stopping at Chloe's ribcage, where her petite breasts hung naturally and confidently, some glitter from the rain and glow from the orange lighting out the window. Beauty in no way intimidating but every way inviting they defined the shape at Chloe's chest. No words could be summoned as Max was made absolutely vulnerable by Chloe's topless form. She could have been smiling, could have been crying or simply expressionless, she only knew she could not look away. Gone were the supermodels or every other member of the human population, Chloe was the one. Before Max ever had a chance to process, Chloe had already devoured and taken over every one of Max's desires, as well as the tingle growing out control between Max's thighs.

Chloe knew because she was looking at it, that smile on Max's face, the one she was looking for. A smile that cannot be faked or deliberated, a muscle response without going through the cerebrum.

 _Damn Max, scared me for a bit there._ Relieved, the shirtless girl plopped her bottom onto Max's slightly shifting legs. The little bit of bounce it generated drew wider the lips on Max's face, though her eyes seem to still be in shock and her body stiff as a statue.

 _Better late than never._ Chloe smirked impishly.

"Hey Max, my eyes are up here."

 _Nailed it._

Pulled out of stagger, Max looked back up to meet Chloe's eyes almost reluctantly. In her mind it was obvious to Chloe how much she had attracted Max, how her body gained full admiration from the girl subtly wriggling under her. Although with no surprise, it was just assuring to know she had made the right move leading her significant other into sensations yet discovered.

But just to make sure, "Like what you see?"

"I…yea…" Max mouthed some more but nothing came out, so she nodded in place on the pillow.

Chloe continued, "Want a closer look?"

Max nodded again, quicker.

It was certainly off putting to see excitement and inhibition battling in Max's eyes, Chloe was familiar with the feeling since her first, and gave affirmation as she knew was needed.

"It's okay, Max." The girl on top lowered herself, almost able to see the eyes below her dilate as she closed in, "it's just me."

Fingers loosened from the linen as her lips were met with her lover's once more.

One kiss for a reaction, second for sensation until their eyes shut. Max's heartbeat doused in panic and blood flushed her head when she felt Chloe's chest push into hers but there was no avoiding the inevitable. The weight of her body almost distracted her attention from the wetness at her mouth, she opened to greet Chloe. Certainly she heard it would get addicting, but it was even more intoxicating.

 _Chloe_.

 _Chloe, Chloe._

 _Chloe!_

In her entire life she now questioned how many times she thought of that name, it was undoubtably a top contender now. As if she now knew Chloe's lips more than she knew without them, she was sure she sensed fear in herself when Chloe drew away.

"What? Don't stop." That was meant to be a thought, but it was all the same to Max now. Say it was just an audible thought, or a whisper.

Chloe smiled at Max's half open eyes, pleading her with every second passing to return. The blue haired girl could not resist not teasing her inexperienced partner.

Max did not expect it, then again she did not really expect anything when she gave into Chloe's lead, but Chloe faking a kiss for a nip on her lower lip was definitely one of her new favorites with more to come.

They breathed deep, Chloe shifted her weight so she had room to lower her lips to the corner of Max's cheek, her jaw, induced some more movement when she got to her neck.

 _Oh Max you._ Smiling like the predator she now was, nibbling softly her prey at the throat. Chloe had to be careful, she sucked through her lips, enveloping more skin each time, feeling Max's pulse rise each time.

"Chloe…" Max gasped in her rising breathing, a quiet squeak to anyone farther. How much of her was under her own control she had lost count, how much of it was under Chloe's she wondered when she lost command of her hands as they found their place around Chloe's back. A little lower, and she was cupping Chloe at her last rib, a little inward.

A pleasant startle when Chloe felt Max's finger slide up her chest, as clueless as she was, because it was Max and anything she did, Chloe liked.

"Hehe, Max that tickles." A little chuckle.

"Sorry." Max's immediate reaction was to pull back, but stopped by Chloe's hand at her wrist to guide her hands back to their original positioning.

"No, keep doing that, I like it." Chloe whispered into Max's ear and just continued to kiss from there.

 _Chloe likes it!_ Max showed physical joy as she now with full consent fondled Chloe's breasts just above her. Squeezing lightly at first, then with a little more focus until she located the nipples which she automatically pinched like toys between her fingers.

Chloe moaned ecstatically but still quietly with her lover's neck in her mouth, "oh Max, that's good."

It made easier the harder Chloe got, as perverse as it felt otherwise, gaining Chloe's approval, Max allowed her body more freedom of movement between Chloe's legs.

Another series of kisses from Max's temple down to just above her sternum, she would have gone lower if there was not a shirt in the way. Apparently, she was not sending a strong enough signal, so she made sure the next one was felt as she eyed a spot more towards the shoulder.

"Ah." Max grasped automatically in her hands when she felt teeth to her skin, earning a moan from both as Max's drive surged with the little amount of pain.

 _That's gonna leave a mark._ Chloe bit down again, and Max moaned louder with greater rise in her body.

Taking the opportunity, Chloe traced Max's abdomen to the peel of her shirt. Quickly grabbing Max's side and pushing inwards then upwards, presenting the world to a sneak peek of Max's body.

"Should I take it off?" Max whispered, finally understanding.

"Yes, please." Chloe cooed happily, her desire to see Max had been brewing since she could not even remember. Quite certainly Chloe would be the first and only person Max will ever reveal to, it made the oncoming payoff even more exciting.

"Okay." The brunette slid her arms towards the head of the bed, giving Chloe the okay to proceed, "help me?"

"With pleasure."

Sitting up to give Max another full view of her figure, a break worth the risk for whatever was to come, Chloe decided to take it slow for the first couple inches. Lifting the warm wet fabric away from Max's pink hipsters then above her waist, smiling past her cute little belly button, and the last of her patience when Chloe stopped teasing herself.

Max closed her eyes in that instant, the sensation of her last shield being taken away, exposed to the outside world that was only Chloe Price. Blood flooded her head it almost ached, her fingers clasped into the sheets more with every minimal length Chloe removed her shirt. Max was not one to even look at herself naked in the mirror, and now she was going to show herself completely for Chloe as every moment accelerated.

 _Off you go!_ Like a hungry animal Chloe stripped the shirt away and tossed it to the ground, her eyes however locked and stunned.

 _Oh god._ Max froze, her heart racing and her diaphragm overdrove.

 _Oh god._

 _Oh my god._ By reflex Max threw her arms over her face and bit down on her lower lip, any harder they might even bleed. It was a mistake she thought, it was wrong she thought, it was taboo she thought. Insecurities and nervousness stacked for control in her storming mind, every muscle wanting and every nerve needing to hear any sort of assurance, a word, a sound, anything.

Of course she got it, and she inhaled deeply. She smiled in utmost relief.

"Wow." Exhaled more than said, the blue haired girl sat jaw-dropped at the display before her. Later she could imagine how her expression matched that of Max's when she first laid eyes on her body, but now Chloe was just awed. Max was as skinny as her, whatever lack of food a hipster might eat, black coffee, Max took some lucky turn for the better as her full breasts opened tantalizingly yearning for Chloe's embrace. She absolutely did not want to admit it, but it was a night of new discoveries as she simply tried to and accepted.

"Damn, puberty really did hit you late," Chloe took a hand up and cupped a fitting at her own chest, then approximated them to Max's, "think you're actually bigger than me!"

"Stop…" Max groaned, not sure what her face was twisted into between flatter and embarrassment, "no way."

"Yeah way! Here." Chloe reached forward and squeezed a prompt yelp from the little flushing woman below her. Hypothesized and confirmed, perfect to the touch and a fantastic fit in Chloe's fingers she kneaded gently the soft but also sturdy flesh.

"Yep," A confident nod, but still holding her own ground, "just a bit, but definitely bigger."

"Chloe…" Max wanted to plead louder at least only one tier under Chloe's confidence, but her body was simply petrified with Chloe's hands currently playing with a part of her body she herself did not even remember the last time she touched, or at least before the shower. Not just that, Chloe's full weight sat above her thighs, she could sense a growing heat emanating between them, everything, overwhelming and intense, and it was barely just beginning.

"Hey Max?" Chloe stopped for a moment.

"Hm?" Max dared to peek out from under her arms.

"You're so beautiful." So soft a tone even Chloe was impressed by how much love had changed her.

 _Off with your arms, Caulfield! I wanna see you._

"Huh?" Being praised like that would make anyone blush, many times over for Max for it to come from Chloe. Maybe that was what she wanted, Chloe's vocal confirmation of something that was not her deed or her accomplishment but her physical being. Absolutely nobody else could say those words like Chloe just did, melting her arms away from her face, to see the blue haired girl sitting above her gazing with eyes like sun in a storm.

"There she is." The blunette smirked lovingly.

Max looked away then back to Chloe, "you…you're beautiful…too."

"And your boobs are hella awesome by the way." Chloe poked them softly, feeling the shudder within Max, satisfied that it was all hers to take. With the present she could not help but reminisce just some, quietly giggling to herself, "we've come a long way, Max. Who could've imagined the two little pirates from back then would grow up to be like this?"

Taken aback by sudden nostalgia, the brunette smiled picturing some of the simpler times.

"Yeah." She snickered, "wowsers."

"I still can't believe you say that." Chloe laughed, leaning forward to feel Max's warm chest in her hands, "but I guess it's also part of why I love you."

"Seriously?" A light whisper.

"Totally." With childish demeanor, the tall girl walked her hands in the sheets forward, hovering their faces inches apart. A closer look, Max's freckles reminded Chloe of all the times she stared at them, "I know it's a little late to say this…"

Max smiled, "say what?"

Chloe hesitated a moment, it was a tease but the question was genuine, "Do you want to have sex with me?"

"What?" Such plain honesty threw Max for a spin, she thought they had already started but Chloe sounded serious, and her inexperienced thoughts jumbled for a response.

"Would you, Max Caulfield," Chloe searched hopefully through Max's wandering eyes, "like to have sex with me?"

They already knew the answer, but with Max, Chloe thought to ask showed not only did she love her but respected her, that besides the totality of their love they strengthened their relationship with the friendship they had. At the same time for Max, past all the intrinsic rebellious youth that was Chloe, her sincerity reserved for her simply turned her on.

So the freckled girl nodded keenly and unquestionably, "yes."

Chloe smiled lustfully.

For Chloe and nearly for Max, before each was the person they spent at least half their recallable memories with, and that they did not want each other that way from the start. So with every next kiss they knew the experiences that led to one now being on top of the other, and the love they shared drove into every touch.

Chloe closed her eyes and kissed even harder, bit and pulled more at Max's throat, and with no shirt in the way Chloe challenged the new heights presented.

Max kissed back and just let Chloe brush along her skin, feeling her going lower and lower. Fingers clutched tightly, hoping the sheets were flexible enough around the bed because her toes were the next to seek shelter in the fabric when Chloe without warning skipped down and quite literally ate into Max's nipple.

"Fuck!" Max's body flexed upwards with a louder moan, her left hand thought to push Chloe away but by some undiscovered instinct pushed Chloe's head more into herself instead. The bed could be ravaged in between the death grips at Max's hands and feet, her breathing sped into the rapids when sensations she never imagined detonated through each sensory neuron at her left breast. Every taste bud of Chloe's tongue as she poked and savored her was felt individually, and each suction with the slightest electricity through friction and tug she experienced unprecedented bliss.

One more spin, and a slight bite, Chloe pulled herself back up gulping for air with her fill satisfied.

"How was that?" She asked, knowing full well the answer already with every sound she had just sucked out of poor Max's virgin body, already knowing where she would be going next.

"…feels good." A whimper barely heard, but Chloe proudly received, and continued descent.

She made sure that her lips traced every inch from the center of Max's chest down to her abdomen, knowing where ever to plant a kiss by the volume of Max's breathing, her new favorite song, and the chorus was approaching.

Max scooted upwards toward the pillows for some elevation, Chloe followed tightly below at the edge of the only article of clothing Max had left.

"Max, if you would please."

A little encouragement and a little push, Max allowed Chloe to spread open her shivering legs. The softened punk girl feeling how nervous her girlfriend was and she loved it. In her palms, the muscles in Max's thighs tensed and relaxed with every light or heavier flex like a river flowing upon Chloe's fingers until she traced them back up to Max's waist.

"Is it okay I take this off too?" Chloe looked up to see Max biting her own finger. Cute she was, and more sexy because Chloe knew she had put Max in that state, on the verge of discovering more about her own body.

Max nodded slowly then quickly, face in almost agony pending the feeling of truly being naked for someone, thank destiny that it was Chloe.

Swift, Max's body was at Chloe's command now as Chloe slid the elastic away from their fitting and pulled them along Max's closed legs for her convenience. The garment dropped silently onto the carpet as with the rest of their clothes.

 _Oh, my god._ Chloe took a hot moment to take it in, Max Caulfield, her friend, her lover laid before her completely unclothed and radiating with libido. Max's hair a mess at the headrest, her half open eyes anticipating Chloe's next move, beautiful freckles, mouth slightly opened drawing breath, neck with a few marks, breasts symmetrical and healthy, stomach rising and falling, unshaved but she did not need to. At the center, Max's light pink vulva glistening and calm. Chloe was no gynecologist but could tell how untouched Max was by a single glance or by aura alone.

Her conscience however, arose with the worst timing. Chloe felt so blessed that she could find love in her best friend, even after all the things they have done, this was the barrier that truly stood between their friendship and their romantic relationship. Suddenly it felt somewhat wrong, for Chloe to take her innocence. No doubt she loved everything she saw, and felt, heard, even tasted. But Max in her mind had always been an icon of purity and unadulterated virtue, that if she decided to open her gates now that transparency may be tainted by herself, and Chloe could not help but feel an abrupt loneliness.

"Hey Chloe…"

The helpless punk girl looked up, though no longer helpless.

Max spoke softly, invitingly, shyly, lovingly, devotedly, "…I love you."

There she was, Max, and Chloe could not believe she found herself doubting again. She hated herself for being so self-centered, but then loved Max even more with her hipster smile Chloe could not get enough of, and through Max's love she could love herself.

 _Fuck you Max for being so perfect I love you so fucking much._

"Hehe," Chloe chuckled, her eyebrows strengthened and her whole body rose with renewed motivation, "Are you ready for your perfect girlfriend to take your virginity?"

That punchline missed in the best way, Max really did not want to have to laugh at that but giggled anyway as she herself had a line equally as lame, "ready to get my V-card punched."

 _Wowser that was bad._ Max squeezed her eyes shut.

 _I guess I started it._ Chloe still cringed.

"You know for your first time I thought you'd be more nervous." Chloe repositioned herself closer between Max's legs.

"Yeah, but I think it's because it's you though." Max responded instantly. She herself had been pondering as much as Chloe, and concluded for herself how past every anxiety she faced through her life, being with Chloe should never be so, "I was nervous, but being with you like this, makes me feel safe."

"Max…"

"Yeah…" That smile and her faint freckles matched so well, "like I can say 'I love you' without even trying, I can give a speech just on how perfect you are, I can look you in the eyes without looking away."

Each word got louder as Max voiced stronger what she meant, and Chloe could see the spirit rising from the once timorous girl.

"Being with you, makes me feel powerful."

 _Wow, that just came from Max._ Chloe looked her in the eye, impressed and comforted. Max was giving her permission, Chloe was humbled to be granted.

"Max."

"Hm?" She peered Chloe affectionately.

Chloe did not say anything, just smiled like a Chloe in love would smile. Max watched as the blunette turned her gaze down, planting her balance at the top of Max's legs as she lowered her head in between Max's thighs.

 _Wait!_ Max wanted to hesitate just by Chloe's breath getting closer, but all she did was gasp trapped between inhale and exhale. Chloe touched down, making sure to start slow with just tongue contact, not to push too hard.

"Fuck, Chloe." Max whispered lightly but powerfully with her entire body now tightened, a whirlpool swirled below her pelvis but she pushed against it, an urge to shut her legs close but she controlled herself before her muscles strayed. Her body felt hot on the inside and cold on the outside while the tip of Chloe altered between playful flicking and gentle nuzzling at the top of Max's hood, working her way to opening the lips below.

"Damn Max you're soaked down here." Chloe pushed in a bit now tasting along the labia of Max's opening, having to swallow occasionally.

"Is that good?"

"Hella, means more for me." Chloe smirked upwards towards the reddened Max, "tell me if anything feels uncomfortable 'kay?"

"'kay." A mutter if even.

Chloe resumed, deciding it was time to advance. Unlike Max, she was past amateur to the pleasure of sex, and understood her own body more to be able to apply the same to Max. She summoned the help of her right hand, examined then clamped the sides of Max's vulva to reveal the most adorable little button she had ever seen, even though she was not so wide in options.

Max felt it, like a jolt in whatever anatomy connected to her pleasure sensors it squeezed as Chloe squeezed. She trusted Chloe, Max just was not sure if she could trust herself to not do something stupid so she tried to relax as much as she could. The contractions were completely involuntary though, it just felt too good.

Chloe observed, fascinated by Max as she poked out and retreated in steady rhythm. Once the beat was locked in, Chloe attacked.

"Ah, fuc…" Her mind was too bedazzled to formulate speech.

Chloe kissed and played.

Max fought the bed.

Chloe bit into Max like the ripest fruit of harvest.

Max battled for control of her lower body.

Chloe's force was not one to be trifled with.

Max's moans reached higher frequencies.

Chloe checked once or twice to see if Max was doing okay.

Max nodded desperately.

The bed rocked and squeaked but covered up by the shy little hipster's breaths increasing in intensity. Maybe she would control herself more without the covering of the heater and the rain, but if either stopped, Max already decided past the point of no return to not hold back as Chloe accelerated. One hand in a palmful of blue hair, the other keeping active company at her own chest, Max pulled as Chloe pushed towards a common epicenter.

Surprisingly, this hipster girl proved to be more of a challenge than Chloe expected, unsure whether she was being held back on or she had simply underestimated. Sometimes minutes felt like seconds, then sometimes seconds felt like minutes, Chloe could feel herself getting wetter as she curved against the edge of the bed to stimulate herself temporarily. It was not enough yet, Chloe needed her other hand to worship her girlfriend for what she was worth.

The first touch strange, then Max felt the pressure as she was being stretched by Chloe's fingers. One, then two, Max was still small and inexperienced, so Chloe pushed down with that much into the walls of the brunette's sex.

While the thunders rolled across the dark clouds, the rain coupled with the waves tackling the shores of Newport, Oregon. Heaters of every household working tirelessly to provide for their residents, as bushes and trees outside celebrated. Along the cacophony of nature's course and civilization's utility, Max panted and twirled as Chloe ate her alive from the inside, every breath she shrieked only made Chloe draw faster. Both could feel the energy about to peak, the punk girl prepared for the true strength of Max's legs coming dangerously close.

 _Almost._

 _Chloe!_

 _Almost!_

"Wait…Chloe." Max cried out to ears too occupied to hear, "yes, fuck!"

No stops allowed, Chloe slid her fingers in and out with the help of Max's and her own lubrication, her tongue at some point in bursts also entering the canal, while her other hand held the top in place.

Electricity in Max's fingers and arms, electricity in her legs clamped over Chloe's head locking her in place. Armies at the ready as the command was given to charge, floodgates shattered with the rapid fire of every one of Max's sensory neurons, fire forced her skin and muscles to contract into her body's gravity.

Max gasped into her entire body's capacity, her mind stepped through heaven and back accompanied by her lover.

A brief wave of cold sweat overwhelmed by immense heat, Max's body bent upwards as all the currents in her veins stormed toward her center finally colliding into ultimate singularity. Thinking about her, thinking about her body both inside and outside, her shape and her eyes and her voice. It was all her.

Chloe stopped to let Max feel it, her finger just above any of the tender flesh placed gently but firmly to guide her friend into climax.

One.

Two.

Three times Max shed her own weight from head to toe. Three times Max orgasmed for the very first time. Three times she lost and regained consciousness.

They held for a few seconds, Chloe was pleased at her work, taking a moment to remember the touch, the sounds, the scent of Max in her triumphant coming about. Noting as one of her highest achievements, to be the one who made Max into a new woman from her previous self at the bright age of twenty-two. Her reward did well not to delay as Chloe licked up the hot fluids, tasting, swallowing. This was her love, Chloe took it in.

One deep breath to catch up for all the ones missed, Max exhaled as her body collapsed limp into the sheets. Fireworks shooting off into the darkness, her mind was still in shock trying to comprehend what had just happened. Down below, she still felt Chloe's hands at her legs, probably watching. At least she did not have to worry too much about hearing as the heater still blew and hummed, her own breathing still heavy. Little by little the memories and senses became clear, how someone kissed her inch by inch along her body, and did whatever magic to make her completely vanquished. Words only beginning to form.

 _I just…_

 _Chloe just…_

 _Chloe and I just…_

Chloe smiled proudly at Max in her euphoric aftermath, eyes barely open into the ceiling, just trying to breathe correctly. To someone else, Chloe imagined it would be a pitiful sight to see an inexperienced brunette so physically defeated, but to her it was the most beautiful sight she had ever beheld. Every detail that was Max now, Chloe remembered how they were and how they became. A fragile body that was for her eyes and for her hands, Chloe chose not to waste the opportunity and reached down into herself. Max had finished, Chloe still needed to.

"Hey..." A weak voice from the pillows, Max still regaining control of her panting looking down at Chloe, "let me help."

"What?" The blunette was a little preoccupied, but stopped when she understood.

 _Max…I mean fuck yes!_

"It's okay, I can…"

"No," Max was determined with no backing as to why, or more importantly, how, "I want to do it."

If she desired, Chloe looked into those glossy eyes of hers with some still wet hair strewn before them, nervous but resolute and not to be denied.

A chuckle and a kiss below Max's belly button, Chloe pushed herself up, "alright, do me good, Max."

"Just tell me what to do." Max offered herself softly, maintaining eye contact as Chloe landed right next to her. To be honest, Chloe was not certain how to handle Max who had no experience. The energy was still high within her, she just went with it.

Max felt a hand at her right wrist, pulling her along to Chloe's soft skin at her curve, surprisingly cold. All the while still gazing into those eyes that gazed back, smiling a little. Just then they both felt how much the brunette trembled, and Chloe could not help but smile as she guided the palm lower towards her hips, giving herself a tease as she flipped the edge of her waistband with Max's fingertips. It was anticipation, it was anxiety, it was lust. Max's hand found more of its own will as she daringly traveled a little lower, earning a slight grin from Chloe before her.

"Almost there." The taller girl whispered.

"Okay." The smaller girl was excited now, she did not want to do wrong, but her confidence found in Chloe, she could only do right. So Max pushed lower, across a little fuzzy patch, Max closed her eyes as she focused when her fingers encountered more delicate texture.

Chloe let go, moving her hand up to caress Max's face, awakening her eyes, blue on blue. Just as Max touched her, Chloe pulled her into a kiss, then into another. The brunette recalled clues from when she was just subjected, now already wet and naturally lubricated, Max searched for the opening, using the blue haired girl's moans as guidance.

Being side by side was too awkward, so Max pushed herself up as Chloe pulled her inward behind the neck. A little left and a little right, Max propped her body on top of Chloe with their lips still attached, positions now reversed. Finally locating the edges, it almost seemed like Max was having too much fun, she was touching her lover, and she loved every second of it. She loved the sounds and movements each touch induced, and that Chloe was hers, and she would fight the world if it attempted to hurt her Chloe.

"Right there, Max," Chloe held her breath, readying herself for the taking as she felt fingers finding their place.

"Okay," Max memorized her location, "do I just…"

 _Put it in? Oh my god._

"Yeah," Chloe smiled, "you're doing great, Max."

Moment of faith, Max did not want to push too hard as she inserted herself inside.

 _Oh my god, I'm…_

"Aha..." Chloe bit down on her lip, short on breath, "yeah, Max, keep going."

It was an indescribable sensation, fascinating, so very intimate. All around her fingers was Chloe's flesh that pulsed and massaged her. Yet at the same time everything felt so fragile, so gentle. Max dared to go deeper.

"Is this good?"

Chloe opened her eyes to see curious eyes above faint freckles, "yeah, it's okay you can use more than one finger."

 _More?_

"Um, alright." Max took her index finger and wriggled her way in, Chloe approved with a quiet hiss and a squeeze to welcome Max. It was easier than she thought, granted; Chloe was already close from earlier, but Max's fingers were trained for steadiness and capture as they moved firmly from within their fleshy encasing. Her face, Chloe's expression becoming more and more defenseless as she felt more of Max. There was an inexplicable sense of power putting the Chloe she used to look up to below herself, and what was better was how openly obvious Chloe let Max know how much she wanted her. She smiled so wide and so rosy, Max honestly had no idea what her hand was doing, but everything seemed to be going too well, the happy little hipster could not complain.

"You can go faster, I can take it." Chloe inhaled slowly, getting more used to Max's rhythm and matched it with her own, pushing her hips into sync with the wondering girl above her.

 _Okay, you got this, Max._

She applied more pressure, pushing and pulling trying different maneuvers, following Chloe's guidance from her muscle movements alone. By coincidence Max's trigger finger squeezed by reflex, perhaps it was because the subtle texture change it reminded Max of a camera's shutter button, it certainly flipped Chloe's switch.

"Ahh…" She nearly shrieked. Like a screen becoming unveiled, all the strength and poise Max remembered Chloe having dissipated into a new kind of ecstasy and submission as she felt shudder through Chloe's body as she did her own.

Even Chloe did not remember when she had become so sensitive, she thought it could be because of Max, she thought it could be because how long it had been since her last time. It could be because how steady Max's fingers pressed and released that she felt touch unfelt before. The punk girl never thought there would be this type of perk with a photographer. Or it could still simply be because she was being touched by Max. Whatever the reason, Chloe could not recall her voice ever breathe in as high of a pitch as she breathed now.

Yes, the young photography graduate did indeed summon her experiences as she played with Chloe like she would a camera when eyeing through the lens to time a shot, circling around the trigger waiting for the ideal moment. How its application worked in the situation before Max she had no idea, but almost being able to see Chloe's hot breaths as she kicked into the bed, it fueled her to keep accelerating.

It was that power again, amplified as Max found more control over Chloe with even the more subtle movements. Slowing down she allowed Chloe to take a breath, then hooking her finger harder to bait Chloe over the edge but stopping just before. The more Chloe moaned and pleaded, the more Max found herself feeling the tingles on rise again. Her body moved on its own, with Chloe's leg between her own, Max gripped and grinded herself into friction directly against Chloe's skin.

"Please!" Chloe begged between pants, she was desperate, "faster, Max."

"I'm trying." Max hissed inward, she now balanced between strength in her arms and the strength in her legs, it was really starting to burn. Chloe propped her left leg still to hold Max up, and Max appreciated the gesture as she added her ring finger into the fold.

In, up, out, repeat. The girls cycled through with more intensity, each time their chests heaving louder against each other, gasping for each other's name. The heater turned off, but the sound had been replaced by their passionate exchange since memories lost. In a trance they kissed, Chloe pulled Max into herself and even reached down to help out her benefactor. Three times Chloe approached the climax, Max pulled the reigns back but each time letting her a little closer, each time adding to the accumulation on the verge of breaking down Chloe's resistance. A few seconds they even paused just to look at each other and smile, whisper something about love then right back into the heat of their bodies.

Fourth time, Chloe was not letting this one slide as she pushed Max forward by the lift her thigh, with her right hand she held Max inside her this time. Max followed through by pushing harder both in her fingers and between her legs. The bed frame was truly the victim under the two women making love as it creaked in line with Max and Chloe's ascending cries.

"Max." Chloe sucked in deeply and held it in, "I…"

Thought unfinished by instinct, Chloe rubbed into Max as Max now almost jabbed into Chloe. The two clenched their diaphragm as the rest of their muscles twisted the shoreline away for the oncoming tidal wave. Heartbeats had topped the summit, neither allowed their conscious minds to be in the way.

The golden hour, one girl stood next to her girlfriend. They watched the sun set inch by inch above the glistening waves. The taller of the two said something, the shorter of the two chuckled and leaned in closer. The ocean, the light breeze through whispering grass and shivering oak trees, the two found peace. For a moment, and all the moments afterwards they stood completed, the only worry they had was forgetting the grocery list at home. That is, the taller girl had been fidgeting the little velvet box in her pocket for a while now, she gazed down nervously.

Max could not move anymore, it seemed that her body was locked in stasis to allow the pleasure signals erupt between her brain and her body.

Chloe pulled her arm around Max's back and squeezed like their lives depended on it, even risking breaking the little photographer's fingers still inside her.

Time was ticking, the sun could only wait for so long before closing the show. The shorter of the two smiled softly at the ocean, enjoying the time she can spend with her love. She knew why they were there, she did not anticipate it because she knew how it would play out, yet she thought she still might cry. The taller of the two decided not to wait anymore as she gripped the box firmly out of her pocket, all the excuses she made and subjects she changed were inside.

Chloe screamed but no sound came out, Max drove her face into Chloe's shoulder with equal force as waves of dopamine coursed through their veins. Nearly all other senses on pause, they listened to each other breathe and their hearts slow.

So many ideas and wonders ricocheting in their headspace, so many lights and colors splashing through their pores. The blue one let loose first into the sheets, finally able to consciously appreciate just how comfortable the bed was, her mind jumping through different worlds but always coming back to a single thought.

 _Max and I just fucked._

 _Holy shit._

 _We definitely just fucked._

 _Holy shit._

She giggled, giggled some more until she laughed.

Max suffered the effects of muscle failure as she simply tumbled over next to Chloe, body soaked and exhausted, but she never felt happier. The longest sigh after remembering to breathe, hearing Chloe laugh, she laughed too.

The box was heavier than she remembered, but she held on tight, it was now or never. With earth and sky as the audience, the taller girl took a step away and turned towards her seemingly confused girlfriend. She hesitated because she did not quite memorize the lines she wrote, it just all went away when she took a look at the most beautiful person to ever enter her life. The knee was cliché, but she wanted it to be cliché, and in doing so may carry deeper meaning to show how far she would go to let known how much she loved.

Chloe's body was recovering, she could only turn her head. On her left there was Max, gazing into the ceiling, into the sunset. She smiled, Chloe loved it when Max smiled. It may be blunt, but all the things she could have said she paid forward in action.

On one knee, the taller girl lowered herself and presented the box. The shorter of the two covered her mouth, surprised, not really, but excited nonetheless.

"Max." Chloe said softly, inviting the brunette's eyes to meet her own.

"Chloe." Max responded even softer, smiling even brighter.

How four words have changed the course of peoples' lives, Chloe proposed.

The little box opened and presented.

"Will you marry me?"

Give it a second before seeing a reaction, but it was a second Chloe had to wait.

She was happy, Chloe watched the grin grow on Max's face, kind and dear. Chloe smiled back, even prepared a ring she held up, although invisible between her two fingers, weighted as much in significance.

As the sky dyed into red from orange, the shorter girl brought out her right hand, a single tear of joy. In unison, the nature around observed and cheered, two people in love united.

Max nodded, she still cried, surely whispered, "yes."

"Haha." Chloe chuckled a bit louder than intended, face filled with joy as that voice played in her head over and over, tears at her eyes as well. Before the sunset, in the quiet church hall, in the motel room, Max agreed to spend the rest of her life with Chloe, and Chloe just the same with Max. Love can be many things, in this moment it was two girls lying in bed staring into each other with every bit of infatuation of their being.

"Yes!" She said again, even more confident with her lungs back in function, nodded as she said it.

So the kneeling girl took the hand given to her, the happiest moment in her life when the ring crossed Max's fingertip and fitted perfectly. The ocean waves applauded, the grass and the leaves raved, even the rain and the thunder outside the window gave their congratulations. Max put her ring finger through the space between Chloe's thumb and index, and imagined it was the most beautiful gift to be given.

"I love you, Max." It has been a while since Chloe said it like that, she wondered why. It felt so good to say it to someone she truly loved and someone who truly loved her back, she just had to say it again, "I love you so fucking much, Max."

"Chl…"

"I love you, Max." She wanted to say it again, so she did, "I love you."

 _Chloe, I know._

"I love you so so much." She said it again.

"Chloe, I lo…"

"Max, I love you." She was grinning now, with a spice of smug as if challenging.

Max took it up, "I love you."

She paused, her challenge had been accepted, "I love you."

Max retaliated, "No, I love you!"

Chloe right back, "I love you more!"

Max, "I love you more than that."

Chloe, "Well, I love you even more than _that_."

Max, "I love you the most."

Chloe, "I just climbed above your most, so now _I_ love you most."

Max, "You wish you can climb above me."

"Wha…" Chloe's jaw locked open in awe, "uh, excuse me Mrs. Pricefield, are you suggesting something?"

 _That grin,_ Max smiled at her now fiancé, responded with something witty.

Chloe was one step ahead.

 _That is what I live to see._ Max chuckled, feigning hurt by Chloe's comment.

Chloe immediately hugged Max to comfort her, feigning guilty for sure.

 _That is why I fight._ Max was reluctant to forgive her, but as an act of kindness she shall let this one slide.

Chloe cheered and was thankful Max decided to be merciful and full of grace.

 _I will fight for Chloe._ Max chuckled.

Chloe laughed with her mouth wide open.

 _Nobody is going to take her away from me._ Max slowed down.

Chloe slowed down soon after.

 _Nobody._ Max stopped smiling, if not a hint of sorrow. One of the other secrets Max could not tell. As similar as she was to herself since Blackwell, there was a part of herself she lost and could never find again. She wished that life was simpler, that her teacher was not some psycho murderer, that she could reconnect with her best friend again. She wished her imaginations away while occasionally living the life that was real. Even after receiving such a gift to be able to rewind time, there were things that just could not be changed. It was different now, Max wished for future, future with Chloe, future that is happy and that she can make happen. A future that she does not need to go back for, she can make towards it now. She looked at Chloe like that, it was a melancholy smile.

Chloe smirked a bit, bathed in her own love and love she received. Not the type to plan, she decided everything would be alright in the end as long as she had Max. Nobody would be able to change her mind, and Chloe was ready to fight anyone who challenged.

"I love you."Max whispered, tired but true words.

Chloe blinked slowly, eyelids getting heavy, "I love you."

"I love you, more." Max really did.

Though it was true for Chloe as well, "I love you even more."

Max thought action spoke louder than words, Chloe had the same idea.

So they kissed, passion was spent, but the longing was definitely ever-present. They kissed again, and again. Each one getting a little lighter, Chloe kissed Max on the nose. Whoever stole the last kiss, or professed the last love of the night, neither remembered as sleep got the better of the two. The heater decided to turn back on, though sounds much more quiet now as their night faded. It was just rain now, rain and orange street lights. The heater hummed, then turned off, then hummed again when temperature dropped below its preference.

Chloe dreamed of Max, smiling in her sleep for the first time in too many years. Yet a tear flowed from the corner of her eye when she remembered in her younger days, talking to her father about wanting to marry Max someday. At the time it was her excitement in finding a friend, her youthful innocence. Tonight, she just asked Max to marry her, and Max said yes.

 _She said yes!_

Chloe missed William, yet blessed as she imagined his reactions, his hugs, his smiles. Chloe imagined William would most certainly give them his blessing, Joyce would do, it would be so perfect. Chloe wanted to kiss Max again just at the thought of her name, and in her dreamland now she could.

Max kept her thoughts on Chloe's wellbeing. If Constant had been telling them the truth, their future from when they wake up in the morning will be in much higher jeopardy. There was no way to hide their change of plans to someone who can read their minds. If worst came to worst, Max imagined they would have to fight through him too. Right now though, Max just wanted to think about Chloe, so she did.

"I love you." Max mouthed even when snoring, just lightly.

Still deep in the night, still the rain fell, though thunder much more seldom. Streets were silent, the city still slept. The heater in the room hummed peacefully, wet clothes littered the floors. Two girls under the sheets, one with blue hair, one with brown hair.

The two girls were in love.

A bright red rose blossomed happily in its vase on the nightstand, held onto its petals proudly.


End file.
